Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble
by Bibi017
Summary: Si Bella était différente. Est-ce que ses choix serait différent ? Résumé poche mais je ne sais pas comment résumer ma première fic... Lemon à venir
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Isabella ''Bella'' Swan, je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques semaines. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une ''une gosse de riche''. Je n'aime pas ce terme, car je ne me considère pas comme ça, je suis ni capricieuse, ni égocentrique et ne me prend pas pour une princesse. Je n'aime pas que les gens sachent que mes parents ont beaucoup d'argents.

Je vivais avec ma mère, Renée Dwyer. Elle a hérité, de ses parents, une bonne somme d'argent et du ranch familiale, en banlieue de Houston au Texas, peu de temps après son divorce d'avec mon père, Charlie Swan.

Nous y sommes installés quand j'avais 4 ans. J'ai grandit entourer de chevaux et de bovins. Le travaille sur le ranch ne m'a jamais fait peur. Partir en cheval avec les employés pendants des jours pour regrouper les animaux, nettoyer les écuries et les étables, faisaient partie du travail que j'accomplissais. Nous avions aussi un centre équestre, je me faisais un plaisir de servir de guide aux gens.

C'est probablement de là que me vient mon style vestimentaire, jean et chemise en jean Wrangler de différente couleur. T-shirt et débardeur en tout genre et de toute sorte de couleur. Paletot en cuire brut et brossé ainsi qu'une multitude de Santiag. Donc, je m'habille dans le genre cowboy. J'ai même plusieurs chapeaux assortie à mes vêtements.

Charlie vit toujours à Forks, une petite ville dans l'État de Washington. Il est shérif de la ville, même si il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler, il dit qu'il est trop jeune pour être retraité. Lui aussi a hérité d'une bonne fortune. Mais au contraire de Renée, il ne veut pas que ça se sache. Donc, il vit encore dans la petite maison qu'il a achetée lors de son mariage avec Renée. Il n'a même pas fait de changement à l'extérieur. Il a simplement modernisé l'intérieur. Un écran plasma dernier crie dans le salon, électroménager très moderne. Je ressemble beaucoup à Charlie sur ce point, faut pas trop que ça paraisse.

Je suis donc assise dans mon 4X4, un F-350 édition Harley Davidson, en direction de Forks. Je déménage chez Charlie, car je n'avais pas envie d'aller habiter en Angleterre avec Renée et Phil.

J'ai décidé de m'y rendre avec mon véhicule, pour pouvoir y emmener Sacha, mon Border Collie (chien de berger), et Major, un Anglo Arabe (mon cheval) et ma moto une Ducati. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'en séparer.

Physiquement, je ne suis pas très grande, 1,65m, mon poids est proportionnelle à ma grandeur, ce qui veut dire +/- 50 kilo. J'ai des rondeurs là ou il le faut, comme disait mon ancien petit ami. J'ai les cheveux brun, très long et onduler. J'ai un visage en forme de cœur, un nez fin mais un peu croche, des lèvres pleines et des pommettes saillantes. Mes yeux sont un peu bizarre, vraiment bizarre. J'en ai un brun chocolat et l'autre est d'un doré soutenue. Je ne sais pas d'où viens cette couleur, mais à cause de cela, les gens ont de la difficulté à soutenir mon regard.

Je vais commencer ma seconde dans deux jours. Je prends une journée pour me remettre du voyage qui va avoir duré 4 jours, et ensuite retour à l'école. J'aimerais passer inaperçu, mais je sais que ça sera impossible. Nouvelle dans un petit lycée, mon père est le shérif de la ville, je ne suis pas la mode, j'ai un accent du sud, mes véhicules sont luxueux et le lycée est déjà commencer depuis 1 semaine.

Je ne suis pas trop inquiète, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser faire, je sais me défendre, autant physiquement que verbalement. Je verrai bien comment tout ça se passera.

Plus que quelques minutes et j'arrive chez Charlie, c'est Sacha et Major qui vont être content de se dégourdir les pattes. Je leur ai donné les médocs que le vêt m'a donner pour leur facilité le voyage. Je les ai fait sortir le plus possible, pas beaucoup à vrai dire. Ça va faire du bien à tout les trois de courir un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

Le jour se lève sur Forks et je me lève moi aussi. Je me m'habille dans un vieux survêt et je vais m'occuper de Major. Le brosser, nettoyer ses sabots, le nourrir, le laisser sortir dehors, nettoyer son box. Sacha me suit comme elle le fait toujours. Charlie à fait bâtir une petite écurie pour que je puisse y mettre mon cheval, l'avoine, le foin, les selles et tout ce que je peux avoir besoin. Charlie m'a dit qu'on aurait un autre cheval si je le désirais. Pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de Major, peut-être plus tard si je trouve une jolie compagne pour Major.

Après une heure, je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison et je vais prendre une douche. Après m'être laver, nettoyer les cheveux, sécher et crémer, j'enfile mon peignoir et file dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfile des dessous sexy mais confortable, je me retourne vers ma penderie et en sort un débardeur noir, un jean et une chemise en jean bleu pâle. Je me fais une natte et met une paire de Santiag noir.

Je descends et vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour Charlie et moi. En arrivant à la cuisine, Charlie est déjà là.

- Jour p'pa

- Bella, déjà prête pour le lycée ?

- Oui

- Et tu compte y aller habiller comme ca ?

- Euh, ouais ! Pourquoi ?

- Bella, personne ne s'habille comme ça ici.

- Je sais p'pa, aimerais-tu mieux que je porte une mini jupe et un mini top ?

- BELLA, c'est certain que non. N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec Mme Cope avant le début des cours.

- Oui p'pa, j'irai. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour manger ce matin ? Des crêpes !

Après avoir mangé, ramasser et mis la vaisselle au lave-vaisselle, je remonte me brosser les dents. Je prends mon sac, mon casque de moto, un paletot en cuir noir et pars en direction du lycée.

J'arrive au lycée, les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivé, je me dirige vers les locaux de l'administration.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella ? me demande la dame en me regardant de la tête au pied

- Bonjour mam'zelle, est-ce que j'ai une tâche sur ma chemise ?

- Euh, non !

- Ok, alors, oui je suis Isabella et j'aimerais avoir mon emploie du temps et mon numéro de casier svp.

- Euh oui, voilà mademoiselle. N'oubliez pas de ramener cette feuille signé par vos professeurs après les cours. Bonne journée !

- Merci mam'zelle, à+ alors !

En sortant de l'administration, je me dirige vers mon casier pour y déposer mon paletot, mon casque et mon sac. En y arrivant, je remarque que plusieurs élèves me regardent, je me retourne et leur souris.

Je me dirige vers le cours de math. J'entre et me présente au prof et me dirige vers la table qu'il m'a désigné. Je m'assois au coté d'une brunette à lunette qui a l'air timide, je prends donc les choses en main.

- Salut, moi c'est Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut, moi c'est Angela, je vais bien merci. Tu es la fille du shérif, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yep ! C'est ça. Comment es le prof ?

- Il est très gentil, pas trop sévère. Quel est ton cours suivant ?

- Physique, et toi ?

- Moi aussi, si cela te conviens, je te monterai ou est la classe !

- Avec plaisir Angie.

- Le cours commence, on parlera pendant l'inter classe.

- Ok, pas de trouble.

Le cours de math et celui de physique se sont bien dérouler. L'heure du déjeuner est arrivée et je meurs de faim. Je me dirige avec Angela vers la cafétéria. Elle m'invite à m'assoir à sa table, j'ai accepté, je ne suis pas pour m'assoir seule à une table. Je rencontre dont Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler et Ben.

- QUOI ? grognais-je

- Tu as l'intention de manger tout ça ? me demande Jessica avec dégout

- Ben ouais, j'ai faim ! répondis-je comme une évidence

- Mais tu vas devenir grosse ! Déjà avec la façon dont tu t'habilles, si y faut que tu deviennes grosse en plus, tu te trouveras d'autres personnes à aller embêter. me dis Lauren

- De un, je ne deviendrai pas grosse, je fais un jogging d'environ 1h30 à tout les soirs et de deux, mes vêtements sont très bien. Tu n'aimes pas mon style, tu en as le droit, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter la personne que je suis. Et regarde moi donc dans les yeux quand tu me parles et que je te parle, ce n'est pas très civiliser et c'est impolie de détourner ou baisser le regard. Quand une personne fait ça, c'est un signe de faiblesse, et moi, je ne suis pas faible. lui dis-je

À ce moment précis Lauren relève la tête en signe de défis et plante son regard dans le mien. Je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, personne ne tien, même pas Charlie. C'est à cause de mon œil. Après quelques secondes, elle détourne son regard en me disant

- Tes yeux sont horribles, ton nez est croche et tu es moche.

- Pauvre Lauren, utiliser des conneries comme celle là pour justifier le fait que tu n'es pas capable de supporter ma dominance sur toi, pauvre petite chose perfide.

Lauren s'est lever et est allé s'assoir à une autre table en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible. Le reste du déjeuner se passe bien jusqu'au moment ou je remarque cinq personnes assises à une table un peu plus loin. Je ne peu décrocher mon regard d'eux, en fait, d'un blond en particulier. Angela me parle d'eux en me disant qu'ils sont les enfants adoptifs du Docteur Cullen.

- Le grand brun, baraquer comme un joueur de foot, c'est Emmett Cullen. La belle blonde qui ressemble à un mannequin c'est Rosalie Hale. Elle et Emmett sont en couple. Le beau cuivré c'est Edward Cullen. La petite brune avec les cheveux en pétard, c'est Alice Cullen. Le blond, qui regarde dehors, c'est Jasper Hale. Lui et Alice étaient ensemble l'an dernier, mais cette année, elle est avec Edward. me dit Angela

- Désolé de te dire cela Bella, mais tu n'as aucune chance, ils rentent entre eux, personne n'est assez bien pour eux. Ils sont beaux, intelligent et riche. Ce n'est surement pas une personne comme toi qui les intéresserais. me dis Jessica.

Tout au long de leurs discours, je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher mon regard de Jasper, qui lui, fixe à l'extérieur, comme si il rêvait d'y être. J'aime son style, il est semblable au mien. Et faut dire qu'il est beau comme un dieu.

Alice n'arrête pas de me regarder, elle a l'air surprise et songeuse à la fois. C'est peut-être mon imagination, ou elle fait une fixation sur mes vêtements. Faut dire qu'elle est habillée comme une carte de mode.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Jasper

C'est l'heure ou mon calvaire commence, mon enfer personnel, le lycée. Ces ados bourrés d'hormones, qui ne contrôlent pas leurs émotions, qui sentent tous aussi bon les uns les autres. J'ai quelques difficultés à occulter le feu dans ma gorge quand je suis entouré d'humain. Ils se tiennent si près, tout en étant éloigné.

Je me suis joint à la famille Cullen et accepter leur mode de vie en devenant ''végétarien''. Je l'ai fait pour Alice, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a dit qu'une nouvelle vie m'attendait mais que j'allais devoir changer de régime alimentaire.

Depuis qu'elle m'a quitté pour ce con d'Edward, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de partir. Partir loin et recommencer ma non-vie, redevenir un vampire normal. Cesser de bouffer des animaux, je serais peut-être plus heureux. Mais je reste car je sais que ça ferait de la peine à la famille. Le seul qui serait content de me voir partir c'est ce pitoyable Eddie, même s'il dit le contraire, je sais qu'il a peur que j'essaie de ravoir Alice. Il ne me connaît pas pour s'imaginer une chose pareille. Elle m'a jeté et je ne suis pas le genre de vampire à ramper aux pieds de quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'Alice m'a dit quand elle m'a quitté, c'est que quelque chose de mieux allais m'arriver. Je n'ai pas remis sa parole en doute, je lui ai fait confiance. Je lui fais encore confiance, elle ne m'a jamais menti, j'ai donc aucune raison de douter d'elle et de ce qu'elle avance.

En arrivant au lycée, je remarque qu'il y a une moto sur le stationnement ou je mets la mienne. Qui a bien pu faire une connerie pareille. Surement quelqu'un qui a envie de mourir. Je stationne ma moto, de travers derrière l'autre, ce petit con d'humain ne pourra partir. Il va vite comprendre qu'on ne me prend pas ma place. Cela dit, cette personne a beaucoup de gout, c'est une Ducati, comme la mienne.

- Je me demande qui peut avoir une moto comme celle-là appart un membre de notre famille ? demande Rosalie

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette personne ne tient pas à la vie ! répond Emmett en riant comme à son habitude

- C'est possible, prendre la place à Jazz, il ne faut pas être gêné. ajoute Alice

- En tout cas, cette personne ne pourra pas s'en aller tant que Jasper est encore là. nous dit Edward dans un petit sourire

- Bon, on y va, la sonnerie va se faire entendre et il ne faudrait surtout pas être en retard, c'est tellement important les cours. dis-je avec ironie, comme si nous allions louper nos cours

Mon avant midi se passe assez bien, malgré cet affluence de sentiments varié, du désir, de la frustration, du dédain, de la curiosité et encore beaucoup d'autre. Tout ces sentiments sont diriger vers une seule personne, la fille Swan, je n'ai pas hâte de me rendre à la cafétéria, mon enfer personnelle va être pire que ce que je vie en cours, car TOUT les élèves seront là, donc elle aussi. Je vais essayer d'y faire abstraction.

Arriver à notre table, je prends une chaise sur le bord des fenêtres, si je me concentre sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je vais peut-être réussir à passer cet heure sans trop de problème. Personne de ma famille ne me parle, Edward doit avoir lu en moi et il a compris ce que j'essaie de faire.

Toujours à ma contemplation, je ressens une forte émotion de surprise venant d'Alice, je tourne légèrement mon regard vers elle, elle fixe la nouvelle d'une drôle de façon. Je n'ose me retourner pour la regarder, c'est une humaine comme les autres. Je retourne à ma contemplation.

Je prends une inspiration, inutile, pour me prouver que je peux résister à leurs odeurs. Il y a toute sorte d'odeur, qui enflamme ma gorge. Il y en a une plus puissante que les autres qui éteint le feu. Un doux mais très puissant mélange de fraise et de freesia. Cette odeur est merveilleuse, ça déclenche des sensations dans mon bas ventre. Ça ne peut pas être celle d'un humain, aucun humain ne me donne ce genre d'envie.

La sonnerie se fait entendre, ce qui me sort de mes pensée, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours. J'ai tellement hâte que les cours soit terminer pour m'éloigner de ces humains minables et pathétique.

POV Alice

Je regarde la nouvelle depuis le début du déjeuné, elle est belle mais elle pourrait l'être encore plus si elle s'arrangerait mieux. Elle a l'air d'avoir de beaux cheveux très long, j'en suis presque jalouse. Elle pourrait se coiffer différemment, une natte n'est pas très sexy, je suis certaine que cela lui irait bien. Elle a l'air d'avoir un beau visage, malgré son nez croche, un peu de maquillage la rendrait encore plus belle. Je ne sais pas encore pour ses yeux, elle fixe Lauren. Ses vêtements, n'en parlons même pas, elle est habiller n'importe comment. Vêtement de marque tout de même, il lui manque seulement un chapeau et elle serait un vrai cowboy.

- Avez-vous la nouvelle ? C'est n'importe quoi cette fille ! nous dis Rosalie dédaigneuse

- OH que oui on l'a vue, elle ressemble à Jazz habiller comme ça ! rie Emmett de bon coeur

Il a raison, son style ressemble à celui de Jasper, je n'avais pas fait attention à ça.

Son regard se pose sur nous pendant qu'Angela répond à sa question. Son regard, est si spécial que s'en est déroutant. Ses yeux sont… OH. MON. DIEU… Ce n'est pas normal, je suis presque certaine que c'est elle. Mais c'est impossible, elle est humaine, il va falloir que je porte attention à tout les signes.

Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses avant que j'en parle, et comment leur expliquer ça, si c'est bien elle. Personne ne le croira et encore moins lui. Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être certaine de ce que j'avance avant et ensuite j'en parlerai à Carlisle, lui saura mieux que moi comment agir dans cette situation.

Si c'est bien elle, il va avoir de la difficulté à résister. Si c'est elle, il va falloir que je la surveille de près pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive l'inévitable. Je vais devoir cacher mes pensées à Edward, il ne comprendra pas.

Si c'est elle, il va y avoir de la bisbille dans la famille. Il ne faudrait pas que ça nous sépare, va falloir un savoir faire incroyable. Carlisle me sera d'une grande aide finalement si c'est elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un gros MERCI à tout le monde pour vos review et pour vos encouragements. **

**Merci pour les alertes. Je répondrai au début de chaque chapitre pour les non inscrits. Pour les inscrits, je réponds toujours le plus rapidement possible.**

**MrsShaly **: Tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas. Il y aura surement une ou des confrontations Cullen/Hale vs Bella. À voir dans les prochains chapitres !

**BEA et fany** : Je voulais une Bella un peu moins naïve et un peu plus comme… moi !

**dukkie et JasperBella** : Merci de m'encourager !

**mmev : **Il va finir par la remarquer, ne t'en fait pas !

Je sais que mes premiers chapitre sont court, j'avais plusieurs chapitre d'avance, pour allonger mes chapitres, je les ai retravaillé. J'espère que vous en serez satisfaite

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse **

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire. Je vais publier une fois par semaine !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Quand la sonnerie s'est fait entendre, je me suis dirigé vers mon cours de biologie. J'entre dans la classe et je trouve la nouvelle assise à ma table. Bien sur, M. Banner lui a dit de s'installer avec moi car toutes les autres places sont occupées. Comme si j'avais le choix, il va falloir que je supporte ses pensées et ses fantasmes, comme toutes ses adolescentes dans ce lycée.

Je m'assoie à ma place et la regarde, Emmett a raison, elle s'habille comme Jasper. J'hume son odeur, elle sent bon, vraiment bon, meilleur que la plus part des humains. J'essaie de voir à quoi elle pense, rien, elle ne doit penser à rien de précis en ce moment. C'est rare mais ça arrive des fois.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Bella Swan. Avant que tu me le demande, je suis la nouvelle. Me dis-t-elle dans un grand sourire

- Content de te rencontrer Bella, moi je suis Edward Cullen. Lui répondis-je dans un sourire

- Je le savais déjà. On m'a parlé de toi et de ta famille sur l'heure du déjeuner.

- Moi aussi je savais que tu étais la nouvelle, je ne t'avais jamais vue en classe avant et tout le lycée parle de toi et puis, le shérif le disait depuis déjà quelques semaines que tu arriverais en début d'année. Et que t'as t'on dit sur moi et ma famille ? Demandais-je en sachant très bien ce que les gens ont dit sur nous.

- Bof, pas grand choses, vos nom, qui est ton père, que vous êtes tous adopté, que vous êtes riche et que vous êtes très sélectif dans vos relations. Qu'elle me répond comme si c'était des banalités

- Les gens croient que nous sommes sélectifs mais en réalité, ce sont eux qui ne nous approchent pas. Et pour le reste, ils t'ont dis ce que tout le monde dit. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire, celui que les humains aiment bien.

- Je comprends que les gens placotent et je ne me fie pas trop à ce que les commères disent. Je préfère me faire ma propre idée sur les gens. Dit-elle sincèrement en me regardant dans les yeux

Sur ce, elle se retourne vers le tableau car le cours commence. Elle m'a totalement sidéré, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle n'a pas peur et elle est capable d'avoir un discours cohérent. C'est rare que les gens nous approchent pour simplement se présenter, sans aucunes arrières pensés.

Alice avait raison, ses yeux sont vraiment bizarres et incroyablement profond. Comment une humaine peut-elle avoir un œil doré ? Cette couleur n'est pas naturelle pour les humains. Normalement c'est celle des vampires végétariens. En plus, elle en a qu'un seul, c'est encore plus spécial. Ce qui la rend unique !

Son odeur ne me donne pas soif, même si je me contrôle, l'odeur des humains déclenche toujours une certaine brûlure. Mais pas elle, pourtant elle sent très bon, il y a quelque chose dans son sang j'en suis certain. Je me demande si ça va être comme ça pour les autres aussi ou si ce n'est que pour moi.

Cette humaine est vraiment étrange, elle n'a pas peur de moi, contrairement aux autres. Je n'arrive pas non plus à savoir à quoi elle pense. Son esprit est fermé, comme si elle avait de l'air à la place du cerveau. Ce qui est impossible évidemment. Je me demande… Je vais parler de ça avec mon père, il sait peut-être comment elle fait pour me bloquer toute ses pensées tout en étant mortelle.

POV Bella

Le prof de biologie m'a donné un petit test au début du cours pour évaluer mon niveau. Je suis assise au côté d'Edward Cullen, Jessica va être jalouse quand je vais lui dire ça. Il a l'air sympa, il n'est pas cet être froid et distant dont on m'a parlé, il est ''parlable''. La cloche annonce la fin du cours, je ramasse mes choses et me lève rapidement.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Edward. Bonne fin de journée ! Lui lançais-je rapidement

- Euh, le plaisir est partagé. Quel est ton cours suivant ? Qu'il dit en ayant l'air surpris

- Gym, je dois y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard. On se voit au prochain cours de bio. Je dois me dépêcher de partir mais je ne veux pas être impolie non plus

- Oui, c'est ça, on se voit au prochain cours de bio. Me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin, il est craquant

Edward est encore plus beau de près, sa voix est basse et juste, c'est comme s'il chantait. C'est presque déstabilisant. Si ces frères et sœurs sont comme lui, encore plus beau de près, ils doivent tous être d'une beauté sublime.

Je cours vers le gymnase, pas pour ne pas être en retard mais pour me changer avant que les autres filles arrivent. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles me voient et qu'elles me posent des questions.

Quand j'entre dans le vestiaire, il y a déjà une fille, c'est Alice Cullen, aussi belle que je le pensais. J'ouvre un casier et commence à me déshabillé, d'autre filles entrent pendant ce temps, elles ont tous un hoquet de surprise en passant derrière moi. J'enfile rapidement mon t-shirt de gym. Je me retourne pour leur faire face et les regardent.

- QUOI ? Grognais-je en les fixant

- Euh ri…rien. Hésite Jessica en baissant les yeux

- S'il n'y a RIEN, que regardais-tu comme ça ? Demandais-je en essayant de contenir la colère qui monte en moi.

- Rien. me répond encore Jessica qui fixe le sol

Je remarque que seule Alice continue à me regarder comme si je sortais d'une boîte à surprise. J'enroule ma natte pour un faire une sorte de chignon, il arrive que des gens tire dessus pour m'arrêter. J'enfile mon short et mes baskets, me dirige vers le gymnase. Je sais qu'elles vont toutes parlers de moi et je n'aime pas cela. Dans mon ancien lycée, les filles ne le voyaient plus, mais ici, c'est différent, elles n'ont probablement jamais vue ça avant.

Je sais que je vais devoir répondre à leurs questions mais je ne me sens pas prête et ça ne me tente pas pour le moment. En plus, aucunes ne m'a posé de question, quoi que, je leur ai peut-être enlevé l'envie en leur grognant dessus. Certaines d'entre elles, comme Lauren, vont surement se servir de cela pour essayer de m'atteindre. Je suis plus forte que ça, elles ne m'auront pas, il ne faut pas que je me laisse atteindre.

Le cours c'est bien dérouler, nous avons fait du basket. Les filles me regardaient toutes comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Certaine, Lauren en particulier, s'est permise de me pousser dans le dos. Elle pensait surement me blesser ou me faire mal, elle c'est trompée, je ne ressens aucune douleur au niveau de mon dos.

À la fin du cours, je me dépêche de retourner au vestiaire pour une douce rapide, je pourrais ne pas me laver mais cela serait encore plus... Bizarre. Donc, aussi bien le faire immédiatement. Je ramasse mon gel douche, ma serviette et file vers les douches. Merde, se sont des douches semi-communes, cinq douches par cabines. C'est bien ma chance !

J'ouvre la porte de la première cabine, me déshabille et entre sous le jet d'eau. Il y a qu'une seule fille qui est déjà là, c'est Alice. Comme tout le monde l'évite, je vais peut-être pouvoir me laver sans trop de problèmes et sans trop me faire dévisager.

Ce n'est pas trop le cas car elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et elle ne bouge pas.

- Veux-tu ma photo ? Grondais-je sur elle sans vraiment le vouloir

- Non, je me demandais simplement comment ça t'es arrivé ? me dit-elle gentiment comme si je ne lui avais pas gronder dessus

- Quoi, mon dos ? Demandais-je comme si elle pouvait parler d'autre chose

Elle hoche de la tête de haut en bas. Aussi bien tout lui raconter, comme ça, elle ne m'en parlera plus.

- Je vais te faire une histoire courte. Une nuit, il y a eu un feu dans une des écuries du ranch ou je vivais avec ma mère, j'ai été aidé pour sortir les chevaux. Malheureusement, le t-shirt que je portais a pris feu. Le temps qu'on éteigne le feu, ma peau a été touchée, surtout mon dos. J'ai eu une greffe de peau et ce que tu voies, c'est la cicatrice. Je me suis fait tatouer par-dessus, pour la rendre plus coloré et pour que les gens portent leur attention sur le tatouage au lieu de ma peau. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Le tatoueur m'a conseillé ce dessin à cause de la forme particulière de ma cicatrice. Tu sais à peu près tout. As-tu d'autres questions ? Je me sens un peu mal à l'évocation de ces douloureux souvenirs.

Elle fait non de la tête, je m'enroule dans ma serviette et sort de la cabine. Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise de voir un bon nombre de filles qui écoutaient mon récit. Certaines me regardent, d'autre fixe le sol. Je file vers le casier ou se trouve mes affaires, je m'habille en vitesse et sort du vestiaire.

Après avoir été porté ma feuille de présence à l'administration, je me dirige vers mon casier pour récupérer mon casque, mon paletot et mon sac à dos qui contient mes devoirs. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, celle de retourner chez moi. Je vais seller Major et je vais aller me promener, cela nous fera un bien énorme à tout les deux. Ensuite, j'irai courir avec Sacha. En route vers le stationnement pour prendre ma moto.

Arrivé sur le stationnement je remarque une autre Ducati qui bloque le passage. Je ne peux donc pas partir d'ici. Qui est cet imbécile qui a fait ça ? Je sens la colère monter en moi, j'essaie de la museler car au fond, c'est une accumulation de choses qui s'est déroulé aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me calmer sinon ce con fera la crêpe devant tout le monde.

Alice se dirige vers moi, que me veut-elle encore ? Elle ne peut pas me foutre la paix, elle ne s'est pas aperçut que je ne voulais plus lui parler. Elle vient me dire que je dois enlever mes fesses de sur le siège de la moto de son frère, qui est son ex, Jasper. Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds, je ne lui réponds pas car je voie Jasper arriver en marchant tranquillement. Je pousse Alice sur le coté, mon animosité à baissé d'un cran en apercevant Jasper, c'est comme si mon corps ne voulait pas être en colère contre lui. Je me fais violence, il ne faut pas que je sois ''molle'' avec lui. Il se met devant moi, ça y est, c'est partie, je dois prendre ma place. Je plante mon regard dans le sien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je fais un petit spéciale, je mets le chapitre 5, le 6 sera la semaine prochaine.**

**Réponse aux non-inscrits**

**mmev : **Je crois que Bella va encore te surprendre

**fanny et mireille : **J'apprécie que vous aimiez le début. J'espère que la suite vous plaira

**JasperBella : **J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrit. En ce qui concerne la longueur, j'ai retravailler mes chapitres pour les rendre plus long. Je fais ce que je peux

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM évidement. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Vous pouvez me donner vos idées pour ce que vous aimeriez voir dans des chapitres à venir. Je vais peut-être m'en servir !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Alice

C'est elle, j'en suis certaine maintenant, mais comment est-ce possible, elle est humaine. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Il va être difficile de faire comprendre ça à Jasper. Va falloir que je parle avec elle aussi. Il va falloir qu'elle sache pour notre condition, elle ne peut pas entrer dans sa vie sans savoir. Car elle devra être transformé, lui ne pourra pas rester avec elle si elle est encore humaine. Qui la transformera ? Surement pas lui, il n'a pas assez de contrôle.

Je suis encore retourné, sa cicatrice prend le ¼ de son dos, c'est vraiment triste ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est vrai qu'elle a une forme spéciale, son tatouage lui, prend la ½ de son dos, le tatoueur l'a bien conseillé.

Mais le problème reste entier, comment je vais faire pour que mes visions se réalisent, il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec Carlisle. Je ne peux pas en parler aux autres, ils vont soit se moquer, Emmett et Edward, soit vouloir détruire la ''source'' de futur problème, Rosalie.

J'arrive sur le stationnement ou Emmett et Rose se minouche et mon tendre Eddy m'attend. Isabella aussi est là, elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur et attend quelqu'un. Oh oh, elle a les fesses appuyé sur le siège de la moto de Jasper, je vais aller lui dire de partir avant que lui la voie là, il n'appréciera pas et ça ne sera pas une bonne première rencontre. Merde, ça ne peut pas être simple.

- Isabella, tu devrais aller à ton auto, mon frère Jasper n'aime pas que quelqu'un approche sa moto. Que je lui dis un peu vite pour qu'elle comprenne l'urgence de se pousser loin de la précieuse moto de mon frère.

Elle me regarde comme si je venais de lui parler chinois. Elle regarde derrière moi, me pousse sur le coté, Jasper arrive, putain de merde, il n'a pas l'air content.

POV Jasper

Je traine dans les couloirs du lycée le plus possible pour être certain que le petit con qui a pris mon stationnement comprenne le message. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu à lui faire peur. J'ai hâte de voir qui est ce con.

Je sais que c'est très enfantin de se ''battre'' pour un parking, mais je n'aime pas qu'on prenne ce qui est à moi ou que je considère comme étant à moi. Je suis possessif, c'est dans ma nature de vampire. En route pour voir qui est le voleur.

En arrivant dans le stationnement je remarque Alice qui discute avec une jeune femme, qui est appuyé sur mon siège de moto, pas bon pour elle. Je presse le pas. En me voyant arriver la ''nouvelle'', car c'est la fille Swan, pousse Alice sur le côté et me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans aucune lueur de peur. Ses yeux sont… déstabilisants et magnifiques. C'est un pur délice de les regarder.

Je sens sa colère baisser doucement, pourtant, je n'utilise pas mon don sur elle.

- C'est toi le fameux Jasper ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix froide et rigide. C'est quoi son problème, elle est sur MA moto et c'est elle qui est parle comme ça.

- Oui, pourquoi ? As-tu un problème ? Demandais-je sur un ton qui est moins froid que je le voudrais.

- C'est à toi cette Ducati ? Elle veut rire de moi ou quoi cette fille

- C'est bien ma moto oui. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se former en lui répondant

- Peux-tu la bouger ? Sa voix est douce, malgré qu'elle essaie de la garder dure.

- Pourquoi, tu aimerais que je te donne un tour de Ducati ? Oh que j'aimerais qu'elle me dise oui.

- NON mais tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde toi hein ! Je veux juste que tu la bouges de là, pour que je puisse sortir MA DUCATI et aller faire un tour avec. Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire un tour. Non ce n'est pas possible, elle dit portant la vérité, je le sens.

- C'est à TOI cette MOTO dans MON stationnement ? Je le sais, mais je reste septique.

- De un, je ne vois pas TON NOM écrit nulle part dans la cours et de deux, OUI c'est MA moto. As-tu un problème avec ça du con ? Oh mon dieu, si j'étais humain je l'aimerais déjà.

Emmett éclate de rire derrière moi, moi je suis bouché, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je la regarde se diriger vers sa moto, elle met son sac sur son dos, enfourche sa moto, mets son casque et elle fait rugir le moteur. Je déplace la mienne et la regarde partir sur une seule roue, sans rien dire.

Je ne me comprends pas, je voulais lui envoyé des vagues de peur, je voulais lui jeter des regards noir, mais j'en fus incapable. Sans le vouloir je lui envoyais des ondes pour la calmer. C'est comme si mon corps agissait contre ma volonté. Mon corps a réagis bizarrement en présence de cette humaine. Merde, j'en ai même une bosse dans mon jean.

- Bon ben, on dirait que Jazz a trouvé quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de lui ! Rie Emmett comme à son habitude.

- Avez-vous vu ses yeux ? Demandais-je encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, ils sont…. dis Edward qui n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase

- Spéciale ! dis Alice

- Affreux ! Rosalie

- Euh… Bizarre ! rajoute Emmett

- Déstabilisant dis-je

- Je voulais dire beau ! Rajoute Edward et je sens de la colère monter en moi. Nous le regardons tous.

- Jazz, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demande Alice inquiète

- Oui Alice, c'est juste que…. je ne termine pas ma phrase, je ne peux pas dire ce qui ne va pas, ils vont tous rire de moi, surtout Emmett.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je me suis senti attirer par ses yeux, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mon regard du sien. Elle a quelque chose de spéciale, de différent, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux même s'ils ne sont pas de la même couleur.

Je n'attends pas les autres et pars pour la villa. Je dois aller chasser, il faut que je réfléchisse. Cela ira probablement mieux quand j'aurai mangé.

POV Alice

C'est quoi cette fille, en plus de ne pas avoir peur de nous, elle se permet d'envoyer Jasper sur les roses. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, faut au moins lui donner ça, mais là, ça complique la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'excuser et dire qu'elle ne le referait pas. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour ce qui s'en vient.

Si je n'avais pas assisté à ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Jasper Hale se faire envoyer balader par une fille, une humaine en plus et lui qui ne fait rien. Il a juste souris, il n'a pas essayé de la calmer ou l'effrayer avec son don, il a simplement souris comme un con, d'un sourire un peu niais. Si ce n'est pas elle, je ne ferai pas de shopping pendant un mois.

Nous regardons tous Bella sortir de la cours sur une seule roue. Jasper quitte peu après elle. Em, Rose, Ed et moi embarquons dans la Volvo. Le silence règne dans l'habitacle.

- C'est quoi cette fille ? Demande Em en bisant le silence

- Ce n'est pas une fille, commence Rose, c'est un garçon manqué, qui a du être dresser et non éduqué, par des gens sans civisme. Sa ne se fait pas d'agresser les gens. Jazz ne lui avait rien fait pour mériter une réaction comme celle là. Dit Rose hargneuse

- Ma belle pomme d'amour, tu ne crois pas que tu y va fort un peu, dit Em mielleux. Avoue que ce que Jazz a fait n'était pas très civiliser. Et il a été plutôt arrogant avec elle aussi. Défend Em

- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire Em, tu prends la défense d'une putain d'humaine et pas celle de ton frère. Hurle Rose

- Je crois simplement qu'elle a voulu prendre sa place et elle s'est peut-être senti agresser par Jasper. Dit Ed, puis il rajoute, nous avons discuté en cours de bio. Elle n'est pas si pire que ce que tu dis Rose, elle est même agréable.

- Moi aussi j'ai un peu parlé avec elle en gym, elle m'a conté certaine chose. J'avoue qu'elle se sent souvent agresser je peux comprendre le pourquoi. Mais avouez que Jazz n'a pas agis come il aurait du dans cette situation. Rajoutais-je au parole d'Ed.

Le silence revient dans la voiture, chacun perdue dans ses pensées. À notre arrivé à la villa, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de ne pas y voir Jasper. Il a surement besoin d'être seul, il avait l'air perdu avant son départ du lycée, il a surement besoin de s'isoler pour comprendre, se comprendre. Je vais discuter avec lui à son retour.

Je suis un peux jalouse en repensant aux paroles d'Edward quand il a dit qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Il ne peut avoir de telles pensées. Elle n'est pas pour lui, il est a moi. Je vais devoir faire abstraction de ça si je dois me rapprocher de Bella pour mener à bien la mission que je me suis donnée. La faire entrer dans notre monde.

POV Bella

Mais c'étais quoi ce mec, il se prend pour qui ? S'il croit que tout lui est permis car MONSIEUR à de l'argent et qu'il a une foutu belle gueule, en réalité c'est un dieu vivant. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, je viens d'être projeter dans la 4ième dimension ou quoi. '_'C'est mon stationnement_'' va lui en foutre un stationnement, demain je vais au lycée avec mon 4X4, ce n'est pas sa moto qui va m'empêcher de sortir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review et vos encouragements. **

**Réponse aux non-inscrits**

**fanny : **J'espère que je pourrai te faire rigoler, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci, c'est toujours apprécier les encouragements. Les reviews me donnent envie de continuer.

**Amandine : **Tu n'étais pas la seule qui voulais avoir la suite rapidement, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Je me suis laissé emporter.

**BEA : **J'ai des idées pour Bella et Rose, il me reste simplement à mettre ça sur papier. Tu vas être surprise de leur relation…

**mmev **: J'espère que le chapitre te plaira

**mrelle : **Et oui, il fallait bien qu'ils finissent par se croiser.

**MrsShaly **: Moi aussi j'aime bien les couples différents. J'ai déjà des idées pour une autre fic et ce ne sera pas un couple '' commun ''.

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Dites moi ce que vous aimeriez, je pourrai peut-être m'en inspirer pour les chapitre à venir. **

* * *

POV Bella

Mais c'étais quoi ce mec, il se prend pour qui ? S'il croit que tout lui est permis car MONSIEUR à de l'argent et qu'il a une foutu belle gueule, en réalité c'est un dieu vivant. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, je viens d'être projeter dans la 4ième dimension ou quoi. '_'C'est mon stationnement_'' va lui en foutre un stationnement, demain je vais au lycée avec mon 4X4, ce n'est pas sa moto qui va m'empêcher de sortir.

Je sais que c'est très puéril d'avoir un tel comportement, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Au départ j'étais simplement contrarié que quelqu'un me bloque le passage. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs à cause de ce qui c'est passé en cours de gym, quand Alice est venu me dire de dégager, la colère à simplement augmenter d'un niveau. Il fallait que je me défoule, j'avais imaginé que Jasper serait un bon bouc-émissaire. Mais quand j'ai senti ma colère repartir comme par magie, je me suis faite violence pour lui parler froidement et durement. Mais au fond de moi, je voulais qu'une seule chose, coller mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mon dieu, Edward Cullen est beau mais Jasper Hale est encore plus beau. C'est un homme magnifique, c'est un dieu vivant ce mec. Ce n'est pas humain, un homme d'une tel perfection. Je dois me ressaisir, je vais tout faire pour ne pas craquer, car oui je craque. Je ne veux plus faire mal à quiconque, il faut que je garde mes distances. Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux plus blesser quelqu'un. La première fois ce fut léger mais la dernière fois, je me suis fait peur à moi-même. J'ai décidé de ne plus m'attacher à qui que se soit, comme ça je ne blesserai plus personne.

J'arrive à la maison, je vais porter mes choses dans ma chambre, prend un chapeau noir et je file en direction de l'écurie. Je prépare Major pour aller me promener un peu.

Bien assise sur ma selle, je prends le petit sentier que Charlie m'a indiqué. Direction La Push, plage sur la réserve indienne. Le meilleur ami de mon père, Billy, y habite avec son fils, Jacob. Je me rappelle de Jacob, nous aimions jouer ensemble quand nous étions petits. Je sais que Billy loue des chevaux pour les gens du coin qui veulent faire une randonnée dans les nombreux sentiers qui entoure la réserve. Je pourrais lui demander s'il a besoin d'un guide et je pourrais proposer mes services. Je le faisais au Texas, et j'adorais ça, j'aimerais bien le faire ici.

Major trépigne sous moi, je sais de quoi il a envie, je n'ai qu'à claquer de la langue pour qu'il commence à trotter. Je n'irai pas au galop, je ne connais pas encore le assez le coin, quand on arrivera sur la plage, je ne le retiendrai pas. Nous arrivons à proximité d'un petit ruisseau et Major est un peu stresser, je lui parle doucement pour essayer de le calmer.

Après 2 heures de promenade, je suis de retour à la maison, je fais entrer Major dans l'écurie et lui enlève tout son ''gréement'' comme on dit chez moi, lui prodigue ses soins et me dirige vers la maison.

En entrant par la cuisine je suis accueilli par Sacha qui se tortille. Elle me saute dessus, je tombe par terre et je lui fais un gros câlin. C'est à ce moment là que Charlie fait irruption dans la cuisine suivit d'une personne que je ne connais pas.

- **Euh Bella, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, par terre ? **me demande Charlie un peu mal à l'aise.

- **Ça ne se voit pas, je fais un câlin à Sacha !** Lui dis-je comme étant une évidence

- **Bella, je te présente le Docteur Cullen, c'est un chirurgien reconnu. Je lui ai parlé de ton dos et il a accepté de regarder s'il y a quelque chose de plus à faire. **Dis Charlie un gêner

Je me lève et serre la main que le doc me tend, je plante mon regard dans le sien. Oh mon dieu, il a les yeux doré, le même doré que le mien. Je dois lui en parler, il doit savoir à quoi cela est due, mais pas ici et pas devant Charlie.

- **Bonjour Doc, désolé mais vous êtes venu pour rien je crois. Le spécialiste au Texas m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire avec mon dos.** Lui dis-je sur de moi

- **Bonjour Isabella, je crois que je vais me faire une idée par moi-même si cela ne te dérange pas, sur la possibilité qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire ou non avec ton dos. Me permets-tu simplement de jeter un œil svp ?** Me demande le doc gentiment avec un sourire doux

Je me mets dos aux deux hommes et j'enlève ma chemise et soulève mon débardeur, et oui, je n'ai vraiment aucune pudeur. Le hoquet de surprise que fait Charlie en voyant mon dos, j'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas pour mon tatouage. Oups, ça va chauffer !

Le doc touche ma peau, essaie de l'étirer, fait des petits tests pour évaluer l'élasticité de ma peau. Il regarde de près mon dos.

- **Tu peux baisser ton débardeur, j'ai terminé.** Me dis le doc avec gentillesse

- **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, QU'AS-TU DANS LE DOS ?** crie Charlie comme je le pensais

- **Euh… Un tatouage ! Dis-je hésitante. Le doc qui m'a examiné la dernière fois au Texas m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. J'ai donc décidé d'améliorer l'apparence de mon dos. De toute façon Renée était d'accord. **Lui dis-je

- **Bien sur, Renée était d'accord avec ça. **Me lance Charlie avec un peu de colère dans la voix.** Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me mettre au courant ? **Il est déçu maintenant.

- **Tu n'aurais pas été en accord et en passant je trouve qu'avoir un tatouage est mieux pour la sensibilité des autres que ma cicatrice boursoufflé. Ils sont moins dégouter aussi. Il remarque plus le tatouage que le reste.** Argumentais-je

-**Hum…Pour en revenir à ma présence ici, tu as raison, il n'y a plus rien à faire avec ta cicatrice. Je trouve que tu as eu une bonne idée pour le tatouage, les gens doivent moins remarquer ce qu'il y a dessous. J'ai remarqué que les pourtours sont encore un peu rouge, ce n'est pas très grave, je vais te donner de la crème que tu devras appliquer à tout les soirs, cela fera diminuer les rougeurs**. Me dis le doc en me tendant le pot de crème

- **Ok, merci doc ! J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose et ce, en privé, est-ce que cela serait possible ?** Lui demandais-je

**- Bien sur, mais pas maintenant, passe à l'hôpital à la fin de la semaine après les cours, je me ferai un plaisir de te recevoir. **C'est qu'il est gentil ce beau doc.

- **Merci ben doc ! **Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour la serrer. C'est une sensation étrange, il a la peau plus froide que la mienne. Je ne croyais pas qu'il faisait si froid à l'extérieur.

Quand le doc à refermer la porte derrière lui, j'ai commencé à préparer le repas. Je nous cuisine un met que j'adore, des lasagnes. Pendant qu'elles sont dans le four je vais courir avec Sacha, cela me mettras en appétit, ainsi que dégourdir Sacha et me calmer car Charlie m'a un peu énervé. J'avise Charlie de sortir les lasagnes du four dans 45 minutes. Il va s'assoir devant la télé et écoute du sport.

Pour ma course avec Sacha, je reste sur le coté de la route. Je pars dans la direction du lycée, arrivé à un croisement, une porte de maison s'ouvre rapidement. Je m'arrête et siffle sur Sacha pour qu'elle s'arrête elle aussi et elle s'assoit à mes coté. Elle n'a pas de laisse, elle est bien dresser, elle m'écoute au doigt et à l'œil. Je devrais plutôt dire au sifflement.

- **Hey Bella, que fais-tu par ici ?** Me demande ma nouvelle amie Angéla

- **Je fais courir ma chienne avant le repas, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être à l'intérieur toute la journée. Elle a un surplus d'énergie pas possible**. Lui racontais-je

- **Je voulais te demander quelque chose**, me dit-elle gêner.

- **Vas-y Angéla, ne sois pas gêner, je ne mords pas,** dis-je. **Du moins pas encore** ! Finis-je dans un éclat de rire.

- **Comment ça c'est passé avec les Cullen/Hale après les cours ? **Elle est curieuse pensais-je avec amusement.

- **Oh ça, il a bougé sa moto et je suis parti. Rien de plus. Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je intrigué par cette question.

- **Pour rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas leur genre de ne pas répliquer, surtout quand on s'en prend à un Hale. Jasper et Rosalie ont un sacré caractère.**

- **Peut-être était-il mal à l'aise car je suis la fille du shérif**, lui dis-je sans conviction.

- **Bon, je dois y aller, ma mère va avoir besoin de moi pour préparer le diner**, dis Angéla

**- On se voit demain Angie, passe une bonne soirée !**

**- Merci ! Toi aussi bonne soirée, à demain !** me répond-elle. Su ce, je retourne à la maison.

À mon arrivé, Charlie est sur le point de sortir le repas du four. Je mets la table et nous mangeons en silence. J'ai toujours apprécié ces moments avec lui, il ne parle pas pour rien et n'est pas mal à l'aise avec le silence. C'est surement de lui que me viens cette manie de ne pas combler le silence. Nous nous entendons bien. J'ai toujours eu une belle relation avec Charlie, même si on ne se voyait que pendant les vacances d'été, nous avons gardé contact. Par téléphone, par lettre et bien sur par e-mail. Je ne lui dis pas souvent mais je l'aime beaucoup mon petit papa.

Quand le repas est terminé, que tout est ramasser, je m'installe au salon avec Charlie pour faire mes travaux scolaire. Je discute avec Charlie, je lui apprends que Billy m'a engagé pour être guide dans son centre équestre. Au début je devrai suivre les autres pour savoir ou se situe touts les sentiers. J'en suis ravie et Charlie aussi.

Je parle aussi de la possibilité de laisser Sacha à l'extérieur pendant la journée, elle serait plus heureuse et dépenserait plus d'énergie, Charlie est d'accord. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait l'emmener au poste avec lui dès fois, évidemment j'ai accepté.

Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps et mes amis me manquent. Pas ceux du lycée mais ceux du ranch. Pour plusieurs personnes, ils étaient les employés de ma mère mais pour moi, ils étaient mes amis. Surtout Nathan, il était déjà présent lors de mon arrivé et c'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur les chevaux. Sa femme Samantha travaillait aussi pour maman, mais pour moi, elle était une deuxième mère, elle était présente lors de mes retours de l'école. Elle m'attendait avec une collation à la main, peu importe mon âge.

Je file sous la douce et me met au lit, il faut que je me lève tôt pour prendre soin de Major. _''Pas de repos quand on a des animaux à charge'' _me disait un ami du ranch, il a bien raison. En repensant à eux, un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, je vais devoir m'habituer à leurs absences. Je vais aller les voir aux prochaines vacances, en avion cette fois-ci. Ils sont restés sur le ranch pour s'occuper des animaux. Je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir et à m'évader dans le pays des rêves le sourire encore sur les lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux non-inscrits**

**mmev : **Ce qu'est Bella… Tu le sauras bientôt

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Je publie tôt car je dois m'absenter pour 2 semaines.**

**À bientôt.**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Mais quel genre de personne est cette fille ? Elle a envoyé balader Lauren ce midi et Jasper après les cours, elle m'a littéralement bouché. Jasper a été plus que troubler, il a mené un combat contre lui-même. Son esprit voulais réagir, mais son corps n'a pas suivit. Je me demande pourquoi il a réagis comme ça. Rosalie elle, selon ses pensées, ne se serait pas laisser faire de la sorte. Elle a donné toute sorte de surnom d'animaux à Bella. Emmett égale à lui-même riait énormément. Il apprécie même cette humaine pour son franc parler et son langage quelque peu coloré.

En ce qui concerne Alice, c'est un peu plus compliquer. Quand j'ai sondé ses pensées, elle s'inquiète, beaucoup trop selon moi, pour Jasper. Elle me cache une bonne partie de ses pensées, elle ne fait pas ce genre de chose habituellement, Ça commence à m'inquiété, elle ne devrait pas être encore attaché à lui, de cette façon, c'est elle qui l'a laissé après tout.

S'il fallait qu'Alice me quitte pour retourner avec lui, je ne le prendrais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte, je sais qu'elle n'est pas mon âme-sœur mais je l'aime beaucoup, je l'ai toujours aimé plus qu'on aime une sœur. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de son corps, de ses caresses, de sa bouche. Je vais attendre et voir comment elle va se comporter et si je perçois le moindre doute en elle, je vais agir. Je pourrais peut-être la tromper pour la faire réagir, cela la rendrait jalouse, elle n'aime pas partager.

Je pourrais même aller plus loin, je pourrais obliger Jasper à quitter cette famille ou, je pourrais aussi m'arranger pour que Carlisle demande à Jasper de quitter la famille. Je suis capable de beaucoup, du meilleur comme du pire. Je peux faire les choses les plus horribles et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai déjà fait et personne n'a sus que c'est moi qui ai décimé cette famille, il y a de ça près de 70 ans. Qu'il ne cherche pas à me voler ce qui m'appartient. Il ne faut pas oublier une chose, je suis le premier fils que Carlisle a eu, il me croit toujours plus que les autres. Ma parole est d'or pour lui. Je suis le parfait premier fils.

POV Alice

Cela fait déjà quelques heures que Jasper est partie chasser, je m'inquiète tout de même pour lui, il a eu une réaction vraiment bizarre au contact de Bella. Les autres aussi se posent des questions sur son comportement.

Le plus étrange est Edward, je n'arrête pas d'avoir toute sorte de vision à son propos. Je le voie baiser avec une autre, je le voie se nourrir d'humain à Port Angeles, je le voie chasser Jasper en l'accusant de toute sorte de chose. Je le voie aussi mentir effrontément à Carlisle au sujet de Jasper et lui demande de le mettre à la porte. Va falloir que j'aie une bonne discussion avec Edward pour savoir ce qui se passe avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il des pensées comme ça ?

**- Esmée, à quel heure arrive Carlisle ?**

**- Il avait quelqu'un à voir sur le chemin du retour, il ne devrait pas tarder. Pourquoi, as-tu un problème ?**

**- Non, j'ai simplement envie de discuter avec lui, ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. **Lui dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer.

**- Très bien, sais-tu ou est Edward ?**

**- Dans la salle de musique.**

**- C'est ce que j'entends, je vais aller le voir jouer un peu. Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder.**

J'entends une voiture s'engager sur le chemin qui mène à la villa. C'est Carlisle, je vais aller lui ouvrir.

- **Bonjour Carlisle, as-tu eu une bonne journée ?**

**- Bonjour Alice, j'ai eu une belle journée merci et toi ?**

**- …**

**- Alice, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- J'aimerais te parler en privé, est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ton bureau ?**

**- Bien sur, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

**- Oui tout va bien, j'aimerais simplement m'entretenir avec toi d'un sujet délicat dans le particulier.**

**- Très bien. Laisse-moi aller dire un petit bonjour à Esmée et je** **te rejoins.**

Je monte dans le bureau de Carlisle et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer toute cette histoire. Même pour moi, qui suis extra-lucide, je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Je ne lui parlerai pas des visions à propos d'Edward, pas maintenant, je vais lui parler de Jasper et Bella. Après quelques minutes, à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage, Carlisle entre et s'assoit sur son fauteuil et m'invite de la main à en faire autant.

- **Bien, je suis tout à toi Alice. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? **Me demande Carlisle curieux

**- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer.** Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire maladroit

- **Par le début Alice !** Me taquine-t-il

- **Bon ! Tu te rappelles l'an dernier quand j'ai quitté Jasper ?** Il fait signe que oui de la tête. **Je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité, **il me fait de grands yeux. **Un peu avant notre arriver ici à Forks, j'ai commencé à avoir des visions sur Jasper et une autre femme,** la bouche de Carlisle s'ouvre en grand. **Pas n'importe quelle femme, sa vraie compagne, **il referme la bouche**. Au début c'était flou, je ne pouvais pas distinguer clairement les traits de la femme. Quand nous nous sommes installés ici, mes visions sont devenues plus claire. Je voyais toujours la femme de profil, et c'était un peu flou, ou je voyais seulement la moitié du visage et je voyais clairement un œil doré. J'étais ravie, Jasper avec une femme végétarienne. Ensuite les visions ont changé, je voyais une fleur, un magnolia qui étais un peu difforme en son centre.** Sa mâchoire se décroche encore. **Au début je pensais que cela voulais dire que sa compagne allait avoir une odeur de magnolia. Mais je me suis trompé sur tout Carlisle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais qui est cette personne, j'ai tout vue. J'ai de la difficulté à y croire, je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler.** Il referme la bouche et prend une inspiration inutile avant de parler.

**- Alice, tu me dis que tu as quitté Jasper car il va rencontrer sa vrai compagne et que tu ne lui a pas dit cette information ?** Dit-il surpris

- **… **

**- Je prends ton silence pour un oui. **Me dit-il.** Tu m'as dit que tu sais qui est cette personne et tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui dire ? **Oups, il n'a pas l'air content

**- …**

**- Alice ?** me dit Carlisle sévèrement, il n'est vraiment pas content.

- **Carlisle, c'est plus compliquer que cela en à l'air !**

**- Tu as dit que tu sais qui elle est, tu l'as rencontrer ?**

**- Oui d'une certaine façon.**

**- Ou ? Quand ? **Question claire, réponse claire…

**- Aujourd'hui, au lycée **

**- Humm… De nouveau vampire à Forks ? **Il a l'air septique

**- Non. **

**- Donc, si je comprends bien, le magnolia difforme n'est pas une fragrance ?**

**- C'est ça**

**- Et l'œil doré est unique ?**

**- Encore oui. **Je lui réponds en fronçant des sourcils

**- Le magnolia est un tatouage qui couvre une cicatrice qui a la même forme dans son dos ? L'autre œil est brun chocolat ? **Oh Mon Dieu…

**- Tu sais de qui je parle ? **Comment sait-il ça lui ?

**- Je crois que oui, il s'agit d'Isabella Swan ?**

**- Oui c'est elle ! Comment sais-tu de qui il s'agit ? Elle est arrivée au lycée aujourd'hui !**

**- Charlie Swan m'a demandé de passer chez lui pour des raisons médicales et j'ai rencontré Isabella. **Je me demande quelle impression elle lui a faite ?

**- Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est humaine, est-ce que je dois en parler à Jasper ?**

**- Je ne pense pas Alice, laisse les choses aller, nous verrons ou cela va les mener.**

**- Oui mais… **pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase

**- Non Alice, nous n'avons pas à intervenir dans cette histoire tant qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire et tant que notre aide ne sera pas demander. **Me dis Carlisle un peu sévère

**- Ok mais… **Comment vais-je lui dire que ces deux là se sont croisés aujourd'hui si je ne peux pas finir mes phrases. MERDE

**- Alice… **

**- Parfait, tu as sans doute raison. On se revoie plus tard, je vais aller chasser. **Dis-je résigné.

**- Très bien, à plus tard Alice !**

Cette discussion avec Carlisle ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé, elle m'a plutôt mise un peu en colère. Au moins, il y a du bon, il a déjà rencontré Bella. Je dois en parler à Jazz, je n'ai pas le choix, mais comment aborder ce sujet avec lui ? Je vais attendre un peu, voir comment la situation va évoluer, comme m'a conseillé Carlisle, car présentement, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle lui a fait une bonne première impression, du moins je crois.

Si ce couple se forme, il va falloir qu'elle change de style, je connais bien Jazz, il n'appréciera pas sont style cowboy, même si il a le même. Pour lui, une femme se doit d'être sexy en tout temps, porter des jupes, des robes, des jeans slim, des petits haut décolleté et des débardeurs très moulant, des talons hauts. Je vais aussi devoir lui apprendre ce qu'il aime, se sera ma façon d'aider leur couple, si il y a couple, à partir du bon pied. Jazz m'en remerciera surement, il n'aura pas à faire son éducation. Dans les moments intimes, sont autre lui prend le dessus, il est dominant, très dominant et avec le caractère qu'elle a, ça va faire des flammèches. Je vais avoir du boulot à faire. Je suis prête à beaucoup pour son bonheur.

Ma vision se brouille, je vais avoir une vision

_**Nous sommes tous dans le salon de notre villa, Jasper tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, Edward le regarde avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Rosalie à l'air en colère et Emmett essaie de calmer sa femme. Carlisle a le visage fermé et dure. Il parle en premier**_

_**- Jasper, qu'as-tu fais ? **__Demande Carlisle avec colère_

_**- Je n'ai rien fait Carlisle, je le jure, je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça ! **__Clame Jasper énerver_

_**- Il y avait TON odeur sur elle. **__Crie Carlisle maintenant_

_**- JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT MON ODEUR EST ARRIVÉ SUR ELLE. JE NE L'AI PAS APPROCHER À CE POINT LÀ ! **__Grogne Jasper._

_**- Je vais te demander de ne pas quitter cette maison tant que cette histoire n'est pas tirer au claire. **__Lui dit Carlisle un peu plus calme._

_**- Très bien, si c'est que je dois faire pour que vous me croyiez, je le ferai. **__Répond Jasper plus calme lui aussi_

_**- Quand tu devras aller te nourrir, un de nous t'accompagnera et nous ne te laisserons pas seul à la maison non plus. **__Termine Carlisle_

_**- Très bien, je me soumets à tes décisions. **__Répond Jasper, la tête basse, en fixant le sol_

Ma vision revient claire, c'est passé.

Qu'est-ce que cette vision veut dire. Je ne comprends pas de quoi est accusé Jasper. Il défend son point avec tellement de force, que je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas coupable. Merde, je vais me concentrer pour voir ce qui va arriver. Il ne faut pas que cette vision se réalise.

Il n'est pas menteur, s'il dit qu'il n'a rien fait, c'est qu'il n'a rien fait. Pourquoi Edward a un sourire satisfait sur le visage ? Pourquoi il ne lie pas dans ses pensées pour savoir si ce que Jazz dit est la vérité ? Il doit savoir quelque chose, je vais rester vigilante à son sujet, je vais tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Jazz. Je vais lui parler et rien ne me fera changer d'idée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un gros MERCI à tout le monde pour vos review et pour vos encouragements. **

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse comme une petite folle **

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire. Je vais publier une fois par semaine.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Jasper

Après avoir chassé, je me suis retrouvé au ruisseau qui sert de frontière aux Quilleutes. Nous avons chacun notre territoire et nous respectons l'entente qui existe entre nos deux clans. Pas le choix sinon une guerre va éclater.

Depuis quelques années. Billy Black, un Quilleute, à une sorte de centre équestre et offre des randonnées, il a fait la demande à Carlisle pour pouvoir passer la frontière lors des randonnées. La seule condition que Carlisle lui a demandé, c'est de nous aviser avant de passer la frontière. Cela ne serait pas une bonne chose qu'on se fasse surprendre pendant que nous chassons, ni pour nous, ni pour les randonneurs. Pas de danger pour les chevaux, ils ne goutent pas vraiment bon. C'est comme les chiens et les chats.

Je m'assois sur un gros rocher sur le coté du sentier et je fais le plein de ''vide''. Je peux me concentrer sur mes émotions et seulement les miennes. Cela me fait le plus grand bien, ça me ressource. En sondant mes propres émotions je repense à ma rencontre avec la fille Swan. Quel fille, quel caractère, elle est totalement incroyable. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est pas moi de ne pas pouvoir réagir, de ne rien dire et de ne rien projeter ou de projeter le contraire de ce je veux. Elle m'a bouche bée, totalement. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, il faut dire que normalement je déstabilise les humains avec des ondes de peur et un regard noire. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui envoyer de la peur et je n'ai pas pu lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Je vais être honnête avec moi-même, ces yeux m'ont irrévocablement troublé.

Je dois me l'avouer, elle m'a impressionné, jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme elle. Mon monstre n'apprécie pas d'être dominer. Mais il a laissé cette humaine le faire, comme si elle était spécial pour lui. Comment une simple humaine réussi à faire ça ? Le monstre en moi a presque ronronné quand elle a ouvert la bouche. Je dois devenir faible à force de manger des animaux. Le Major en moi s'en récent.

Tout à coup, j'entends deux cœurs, celui d'un cheval, gros et rapide et celui d'un humain, plus petit et lent. Celui de l'humain bat calmement, lentement et pas très fort, c'est bizarre il est supposé battre plus fort, plus vite. Une vague d'excitation et de bonheur me parvient au même moment. J'adore ses sentiments, ils me font me sentir bien.

Étrange, Billy ne nous a pas avisés qu'il donnait une randonnée aujourd'hui. En y pensant bien, ce ne peut pas être un client de Billy, il n'y a qu'une seule personne. Normalement c'est des grouper d'environ une dizaine de personnes, plus un ou deux guide. Qui peut bien s'aventurer par ici ? Il n'y a personne qui possède des chevaux dans Forks de toute façon. Quand les gens veulent se promener en cheval, ils se rendent chez Billy ou ils se rendent à l'extérieure de la ville. Certain de la haute classe de Forks pensent qu'aller sur la réserve pour faire de l'équitation n'est pas bien pour leur rang social. Quelle connerie.

Je grimper dans un arbre et m'installe debout sur une branche assez haute pour ne pas être vu mais pour que moi je puisse bien voir. Je repère facilement cette personne et sa monture. Une magnifique vision s'offre à moi. Une superbe jeune femme sur un superbe cheval de race, je ne m'attarde pas trop pour l'instant au trait de la jeune femme, j'y repenserai plus tard. Mon état de vampire me permet une mémoire phénoménal et infini. Je remarque la grâce avec laquelle elle évolue sur sa monture, la douceur de ses paroles à la superbe bête. Elle passe le ruisseau sans difficulté, donc la frontière et je la perds de vue.

Je prends une bonne inspiration pour humer l'air ambiant. Je sens l'odeur du cheval évidemment, il a une odeur particulière, une odeur chevaline évidement mais avec un petit quelque chose de particulier, il n'a pas cette puanteur particulière des Quilleutes. Ce n'est donc pas un des leurs, je perçois un léger effluve de noix de pécan, qui fait remonter des souvenirs, ceux de mon enfance. C'est une fragrance du sud j'en suis certain, seul les odeurs du sud me font cet effet. Qui peut se permettre d'avoir une monture de race et de provenance du sud ? La cavalière elle, elle a une merveilleuse odeur, celle de la fraise et du freesia. Un mélange puissant mais doux en même temps. Je m'assois sur ma branche et repense à ce que je viens d'entendre, de voir et de sentir.

Je repense à la voix de cette jeune femme, quand j'ai entendue cette voix la première fois, elle était tintée de colère. Même en colère elle garde le même timbre d'une douceur, d'une sensualité, d'une délicatesse, d'une chaleur qui me fait vibrer à l'intérieur. Le Major est heureux de l'avoir entendu encore une fois. Je commence à sentir ma verge durcir doucement, merde, simplement pour une voix.

Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur la jeune femme en elle même, pour revoir son visage. Je l'ai vue avant et je l'ai trouvé belle, mais là, en la voyant sur un cheval, elle est tout simplement à couper le souffle, divine, sexy, elle est d'une grâce étonnante. Son image se reflète dans ma tête sans arrêt et je durcie encore un peu plus. Je dois être en manque plus que je ne le pensais, ce n'est pas possible de durcir pour un visage et une voix.

Son odeur… Elle a une odeur comme je l'aime, fruité et floral en même temps. Aucune des deux n'est plus prononcée que l'autre, un parfait équilibre intense et onctueux. J'ai déjà humé cette odeur et comme la première fois, ça ne me donne pas soif, le Major ronronne maintenant. Comment une humaine peut-elle avoir une telle odeur et ne pas déclencher la brulure ? Son odeur est enivrante, je me sens vibrer. Cette odeur m'attire, m'appelle, m'invite à la luxure. Même le Major ne veut pas la boire, il veut la posséder, tout simplement. Ça y est, j'ai une trique d'enfer, je vais devoir me soulager manuellement, même si je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui non plus. Je sais que Tanya serait heureuse de me rendre ce service, mais elle me répugne.

En repensant à elle mon monstre ronronne encore plus fort. Comment est-ce possible, aucun vampire femelle n'a réussi à le faire ronronner, ni moi non plus. Si il l'apprécie à ce point, ça veux surement dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il y a un truc avec cette humaine, est-ce qu'elle serait importante pour moi tout comme au Major ? Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches sur ce sujet.

Je sais qui est cette jeune femme, c'est Isabella Swan, Bella, comme Alice l'a nommé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Cela est impossible, je ne veux et ne peux pas être attiré de cette façon par une humaine. MERDE, si j'avais envie de la bouffer, je comprendrais, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai envie de plonger ma queue dans son entre humide, de mettre ma langue dans sa fente, dans sa bouche, la faire rouler autour des ses seins pour les faire durcir. Je ne peux pas parler de ça à qui que se soit, les autres vont penser que je perds la tête, j'ai envie de le croire moi-même.

J'adore les chevaux, pas comme repas. J'en avais en étant humain et même après ma transformation, je n'ai pas pu en rester éloigné. Les gens disaient que les chevaux me comprenaient quand je leur parlais, et des fois j'avais l'impression qu'ils me répondaient. Comme si un animal doté d'un minimum d'intelligence pouvait me comprendre et me répondre. Comme tous les animaux, ils ont peur de moi, mais avec mon don, je les calme et je peux ainsi les approcher pour en faire et me sentir un peu humain. Je suis heureux et bien en montant à cheval. C'est un sentiment de puissance, ok, je fais partie de la race la plus puissante de toute mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Diriger une tel bête c'est, c'est, grisant.

Alice n'a jamais aimé monté à cheval, elle dit que les chevaux sentent terriblement mauvais, personnellement je ne trouve pas mais la plupart des vampires le pense aussi. Elle dit aussi que ce n'est pas confortable, c'est un vampire, elle n'est pas supposée sentir de l'inconfort et qu'elle ne peut pas mettre de jupe. Alice et la mode, si elle savait que je n'aime pas vraiment les jupes ou les robes, sauf dans le cas d'un bal. Donc, ça fait un certain temps que je n'en ai pas fait. Je devrais m'y remettre maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Alice, elle ne pourra pas râler contre moi. Je ne sais pas si Billy accepterais de me louer une de ses bêtes, les tensions entre nos deux clan est très fortes. Ça me surprendrait car il ne nous apprécie pas vraiment tout comme moi je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Je lui offrirai le double du montant, ça le fera peut-être accepter plus facilement, surtout si je lui fais la demande pendant la saison morte dans ses affaires.

Je ferais mieux de retourner à la villa avant que les autres ne se posent trop de questions. Je sais qu'Alice va me chercher, elle va surement vouloir me parler de ce qui c'est passé sur le stationnement avec Isabella, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le savoir. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Ni même si je vais lui dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais menti à Alice, mais ne pas tout lui dire ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge. Je vais faire un détour au cas où Isabella repasserait, elle se poserait trop de question de trouver quelqu'un dans la forêt à cette distance de la ville.

J'entre dans la villa et là… Je suis un putain de chanceux, je suis seul avec Carlisle à la villa. Lui, il est dans son bureau à travailler sur les dossiers de ses patients. Ils sont chanceux ces humains d'avoir un médecin comme lui.

Je suis debout devant la baie vitrée, perdue dans mes songes, à regarder vers les bois, je surveille le retour du reste de la famille. Je n'ai pas envie de livré mes pensées à Edward. Pas envie qu'Emmett voies cette lueur de désir dans mes yeux. Pas envie d'entendre les questions de Rosalie sur mon attitude ce cet après-midi. Pas envie d'expliquer à Alice pourquoi j'ai cette maudite érection douloureuse. Je me suis déjà soulager deux fois depuis que j'ai vue Isabella chevauché… Va vraiment falloir que je m'arrête de penser à elle.

Je décide de partir avant leur retour, ce sera plus simple. Comme ça, certaine personnes n'auront peut-être pas le gout de me suivre, surtout si j'ai de l'avance. Je passe la porte à grande vitesse et cours dans les bois sans destination précise. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et eux, surtout Alice. Elle sera surement en colère mais je m'en fou totalement. J'ai le droit d'avoir quelques secrets, pour le moment. Je rentrerai juste un peu avant leur départ pour le lycée, aucun d'entre eux n'osera parler devant les humains. C'est trop dangereux pour notre secret.

Je cours sans penser à rien, je laisse mes jambes me guider ou elle souhaite aller. Quand j'arrête de courir, je sais ou je suis. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pourquoi mes jambes m'ont-elles amené ici ? Je n'y comprends rien, je connais les habitants de cette maison blanche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. Ça fait plaisir !**

**mmve : **Contente que le dernier chapitre t'as plut.

**mireille : **Moi aussi j'aimerais entendre Jasper ronronner, mais quand je me concentre, j'y arrive

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je m'amuse à en faire autre chose ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**Désolé si ça été un peu long…**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Jasper

_Fin chapitre 8 début chapitre 9_

_Je cours sans penser à rien, je laisse mes jambes me guider ou elle souhaite aller. Quand j'arrête de courir, je sais ou je suis. Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Pourquoi mes jambes m'ont-elles amené ici ? Je n'y comprends rien, je connais les habitants de cette maison blanche._ C'est celle du shérif Swan et de sa merveilleuse fille Isabella. J'ai dit merveilleuse, je perds la tête, une humaine merveilleuse, jolie oui mais là... Tant qu'à être rendu ici, je peux bien aller faire un tour à l'intérieur, simplement pour jeter un œil.

Je fais le tour de la maison et vérifie si la porte arrière est verrouillée. En mettant la main sur la porte un jappement me surprend. Depuis quand Charlie Swan a-t-il un chien ? Depuis quand suis-je surpris ? Je ferais mieux d'aller me cacher avant que quelqu'un ne se lève et me voie. J'entends '_**'TA GUEULE SACHA''**_. C'est Charlie qui vient de crier, il n'est vraiment pas heureux de se faire réveiller de cette façon. J'envoie des vagues de calme pour calmer le chien et Charlie et pour que le chien se la ferme et ensuite des vagues de léthargies pour que tout les occupants dorment profondément. Tant qu'à devenir un putain de fou curieux et fouineur, aussi bien l'être comme il faut.

Au lieu de suivre ma première idée et de passer par la porte, je grimpe à un mur et pénètre dans une chambre par une fenêtre. Je suis dans la salle de bain, je reconnais la délicieuse odeur d'Isabella, elle embaume la pièce, j'ai bien dit délicieuse, au moins c'est vrai, elle sent délicieusement bon. L'autre doit être celle de Charlie, il sent le citron et le chocolat. Je jette un coup d'œil, je suis surpris par cette pièce. Il s'y trouve des produits de bain luxueux, un bain à remous en coin, une grande cabine de douche, une télé et des peignoirs épais et surement moelleux. Une salle de bain comme celle qu'Esmée fait pour ses clients en fait.

Je sors de la pièce et me retrouve dans un petit couloir étroit. J'ouvre la première porte devant moi et je suis frapper par l'odeur de Bella. Merde, son odeur est encore plus puissante ici, elle se trouve partout et sur tout les meubles. J'en suis étourdis tellement l'odeur est envoutante dans cette pièce, SA chambre. Je suis sur le pas de la porte, le chien, coucher sur le sol au coté du lit, commence à bouger, je lui envoie une vague de léthargie. Je remarque qu'il y a une trappe dans la porte, ça doit être pour le chien, ils sont vraiment bizarre ces humains.

J'entre et la regarde, elle dort sur le ventre, ses belles fesses juste bien ronde un peu surélevé et une des ses petites mains pend vers le sol, ses doigts enroulé dans les poils du chien. Je capote, je ne peux pas regarder cette femme sans avoir envie d'elle ou de lui trouver toute sorte de compliments. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

J'avance un peu plus pour observer ses choses, je vais me focaliser sur autre chose qu'elle. Sur son bureau de travaille, il y a un portable haute technologie dernier cri, une imprimante, quelques cadres photos et un cellulaire. Son armoire est immense et remplit de vêtement de marque. Il y a une quantité incroyable de jeans et de chemise en jeans de toute sorte de couleur toutes assorties, autant de débardeurs et de t-shirt que dans une boutique, des survêtements de jogging et de yoga. Dans le bas il y a des Santiag, je n'en ai jamais vue une tel quantité pour une seule personne, même moi j'en possède pas autant. Il y a quelques paires de basket aussi. Sur la tablette du haut il y a beaucoup de chapeau de cowboy. Je voie trois tiroirs, tant qu'à fouiller, faut bien le faire. J'ouvre le premier et je voie les dessous les plus sexys, les plus transparents et les plus petits que je n'ai jamais vus, faut que je ferme ma bouche, je vais faire une flaque de bave, venin dans mon cas. Le deuxième est, encore une fois plein de dessous, mais ceux-là sont un peu moins sexy, ils sont fait de dentelle, ils sont doux, ils sont normal quoi. MERDE elle en a combien de dessous, même Alice en a pas autant, elle serait verte de jalousie si elle voyait ça. Je prends une inspiration inutile et ouvre le troisième, encore des dessous, mais eux sont en coton, fait pour faire du sport et pour travailler dur, il y a aussi une quantité importante de chaussettes. OUF, je peux respirer normalement, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire venir, j'ai quand même une érection douloureuse. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une telle poitrine. Putain de merde, va falloir que je me change de boxer et de jean si ça continue. Range ça et regarde ailleurs, faut faire baisser cette érection.

Isabella a une bibliothèque bien garnis, des livres de toute sorte, du roman d'amour au policier, du fait vécu à la fiction, de classique au moderne, de livre sur les grandes guerres et beaucoup sur les chevaux. Elle a vraiment de tout, c'est surprenant, sa collection de cd est aussi incroyable que celle d'Edward, je ne croyais pas ça possible. Quand on regarde ce coin, on a l'impression d'être dans une petite bibliothèque et un petit magasin de musique.

Je regarde les photos sur un babillard, il y en a beaucoup d'elle avec une femme qui lui ressemble, ça doit être sa mère. J'ai une bouffé de jalousie quand je la voie avec un jeune homme et ils se tiennent par la taille, le visage du garçon ne m'est pas inconnu, j'y penserai plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Ressentir de telle émotion, ce n'est pas mon genre. L'une d'entre elle attire mon attention plus que les autres, on y voit Isabella sur un cheval, celui sur lequel je l'ai vue plus tôt dans la soirée, devant une grille et au dessus duquel est écrit Bella's Ranch. Je vais chercher sur le net pour savoir ou se situe ce ranch et qui en sont les propriétaires. Se pourrait-il que …

Avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma belle endormie et fini mon tour de la propriété. Je vais de surprise en surprise, l'intérieur de cette maison est très moderne et luxueuse. Écran au plasma, sofa en cuir dispendieux, électroménagers dernière génération, la table de la salle à manger est comme celle d'Esmée. Quand on voit l'extérieur de cette maison, on à l'impression que le shérif aurait besoin d'une augmentation de salaire. Mais quand on voie l'intérieur, on a l'impression qu'il est soit trop payé, soit qu'il vit au dessus de ses moyens ou soit que c'est un flic véreux. Je me demande si Esmée est venu lui rendre une visite professionnelle, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et tout ceci est dans ses goûts.

Je repasse par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour sortir de la maison et me dirige vers l'arrière de la maison. J'aperçois un nouveau bâtiment. D'après l'odeur, c'est une petite écurie, pourquoi Charlie a-t-il construit une écurie ? Surement pour y loger le superbe cheval de sa sublime fille. Je me concentre et j'entends un gros cœur venir de l'intérieur du bâtiment, il s'agit bien d'un cheval. J'entre et j'envoie une vague de calme au cheval je ne veux pas trop l'effrayer.

J'arrive à sa hauteur et m'aperçoit que c'est bien lui que j'ai vue sur la photo et dans la forêt. Il est donc vraiment à Bella. Quelle bête magnifique, c'est un Anglo Arabe d'une beauté incroyable. J'ai rarement vue une bête si merveilleuse, je m'approche encore et le caresse. Il se laisse faire et j'en suis heureux. Son odeur est celle des animaux du sud, j'en suis certain maintenant et quel bonheur de pouvoir sentir cette odeur encore. De nombreux souvenir remontent à la surface et je me laisse bercer par eux.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait que quelques minutes que je suis ici mais la réalité me rattrape, le jour va se lever dans peu de temps, je dois partir avant de me faire prendre ici. Je ne me voie pas expliquer au chef Swan ou à sa fille la raison de ma présence ici. Je sourie en imaginant la scène. Se faire surprendre dans l'écurie du shérif de la ville, je me retrouve en garde à vue sur le champ. Le reste de ma famille serait en colère et avec raison, puis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'enfermer un vampire dans une cellule avec des humains. Je chuchote à l'oreille du cheval que j'aurai une pomme pour lui la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Une dernière caresse sur le naseau et je file à toute vitesse vers les bois. Je m'arrête quand je suis hors de vue et grimpe dans un arbre. J'observe la maison et l'écurie. C'était tellement paisible dans cette maison, j'ai simplement le gout d'y retourner. Simplement pour le sentiment de bien-être que j'ai ressenti.

C'est officiel, je suis FOU, fou à lier, bon à enfermer. J'entre par infraction dans une maison, je trouve une humain merveilleuse, magnifique et sexy, je fouille dans les vêtements et sous-vêtements d'une fille, une humaine en plus. Je parle à un cheval et lui dit que je vais revenir. Je suis vraiment fou, maintenant je sais que les vampires peuvent perdre la tête. Le seul moyen de me guérir c'est l'oublier, ne plus penser à elle, ne plus penser à son parfum envoutant, ne plus venir la voir. Je suis faible, je ne pourrai pas me passer d'elle, de son odeur, de sa voix et de la plénitude que m'apporte cette maison calme et reposante. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je retourne à la villa, je voie Alice qui me regarde furieusement et me fait une grimace de dégout. Elle a du me voir faire, merde, j'aurais du m'en douter. Quand je passe au coté de Rosalie elle me jette un regard noir de haine et grimace elle aussi, tout comme Edward. Je ne pense à rien, il ne faut pas qu'il sache ce que j'ai dans la tête. Je traduis un passage de film en italien. Pourtant, un vampire ne peu sentir mauvais, c'est impossible. C'est l'odeur du cheval, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je file sous la douche et me prépare pour le lycée en prenant out mon temps. Quand j'arrive en bas, les autres sont déjà parti, je vais au garage et prend ma moto. Je mets les gaz à fond, direction le lycée de Forks. J'ai hâte d'y être, je vais revoir ma belle, je vais peut-être lui parler aussi.

Reprend toi Jasper, il ne faut pas que ce con de télépathe puisse lire en toi. Il a déjà de la difficulté à te savoir dans l'entourage d'Alice, si en plus il faut que tu t'attache à une humaine. Il ne comprendra pas, tout comme j'ai de la difficulté à me comprendre moi-même. Ils se sont tous aperçut de l'odeur que mes vêtements dégageaient, ils ont tous fait la grimace, je vais devoir répondre à leur questions que je le veule ou non.

En route vers mon enfer personnel, au moins je vais avoir un petit bout de paradis car elle sera là. Je pourrai me repaitre de son doux parfum encore.


	10. Chapter 11

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je m'amuse à en faire autre chose ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**Merci pour les reviews **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Je me réveille avant que mon cadran sonne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper que d'un seul animal, ce n'est pas très long, même en prenant mon temps. Je me sens bizarre ce matin, c'est comme si j'avais dormis trop profondément. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire, c'est quoi ça, mes tiroirs de dessous sont mal fermer.

En prenant une bonne inspiration, il y a une légère odeur que je ne connais pas, j'inspire encore, je ferme mes yeux pour me concentrer et perçoit un léger parfum de cèdre, musc et magnolia. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette odeur ? Je sais que ce n'est pas celle de Charlie, lui il sent le chocolat et le citron et l'after shave. Je m'habille en vitesse et pars en direction de l'écurie.

La porte de l'écurie est mal fermer, j'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir bien fermé hier. Major m'accueille avec de long hennissement. Je vaque à mes occupations en repensant au rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. C'est un peu confus, mais je suis certaine que Jasper Hale était là ainsi que Major. Pourquoi j'aurais laissé Jasper monter Major ? Ça n'a vraiment pas de sens, de toute façon, Major ne se laisse pas monter, ni approcher par n'importe qui. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Je m'approche de mon cheval pour une dernière caresse avant de le sortir. J'embrasse son cou et l'odeur qui était dans ma chambre est ici aussi, sur Major et autour de lui. Qui a bien pu pénétrer dans ma chambre et dans l'écurie. Je ne me voie pas dire à Charlie de vérifier si quelqu'un est venu à cause d'une odeur. Il me prendrait pour une folle, surtout que depuis toujours, j'ai un meilleur sens olfactif que la plus part des gens.

Je file à la maison pour me doucher. Je m'habille et je vais préparer le petit déjeuné pour moi et mon père. Tout en mangeant, Charlie m'annonce qu'il ne sera pas là pour le diner, il doit se rendre dans le compté voisin. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien être seule. Je vais en profiter pour lire et écouter de la musique.

- **Euh… Bella, as-tu entendue Sacha jappé cette nuit ?** Demande Charlie

**- Hum, vaguement. Ça t'a réveillé ?** Lui demandais-je, comme si poser la question était nécessaire

- **Évidemment sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé !**

**- T'es tu levé pour voir pourquoi elle a jappé ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?** Il a l'air surpris par ma question

- **Pour savoir, normalement elle ne jappe pas sans raison. **Il me regarde étrangement et renifle. Il agit de façon bizarre, mais c'est Charlie.

Ça fait trop de coïncidence, c'est trop étrange. Sacha qui jappe en pleine nuit, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle ne jappe pas pour rien, elle a du entendre ou sentir quelque chose qui n'allais pas. Cette odeur, légère mais présente dans ma chambre et autour de Major. Mes tiroirs et la porte de l'écurie qui étaient mal fermé. Pourtant, il ne manquait rien dans ma chambre et Major allait très bien quand je l'ai vue. Je vais porter attention dans les prochains jours. Si ça recommence, j'en parlerai à Charlie, même s'il y a des chances qu'il me trouve un peu folle.

Je fini de me préparer et je file vers le garage ou se trouve mon camion. J'arrive à l'école et me stationne à la même place que la veille, pauvre Jasper, il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. En sortant de mon camion, j'aperçois Angela assise à une table de pique-nique. Je vais la rejoindre en attendant le début des cours.

- **Salut Angie, comment va ?**

**- Hey Bella ! Je vais bien merci et toi comment vas-tu ce matin ?**

**- Je bais bien merci. Dis, c'est quoi tu lis ?**

**- Rien d'important, mon frère a une rédaction à faire et je corrige ses fautes.**

**- WOW, j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme toi quand j'étais petite.**

**- Tu as des frères ou des sœurs ?**

**- Non, et des fois, ça me manque. Et toi combien ?**

**- Deux frères plus jeunes.**

**- Salut vous deux, avez-vous le 4X4 dans le stationnement de Hale ?** Nous dit Mike

Avant même que l'une de nous deux ait eu le temps de répondre, Jessica, Lauren, Éric, Tyler et Ben viennent nous rejoindre les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert.

- **Hey les mecs ! Avez-vous vue ce bijou de 4X4 ?** Demande Éric

- **Oui je l'ai vue, c'est une édition spécial, ça vaut une petite fortune. C'est surement le nouveau joujou à Jasper Hale, c'est sa place.** Dit Ben

- **Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de place ?** Demandais-je curieuse

- **C'est simple, les Cullen/Hale ont toujours les mêmes places, personnes ne les prends** c'est ce qu'on verra, pensais-je. **La dernière fois ou c'est arriver, le pauvre gars à fait dans sa culotte et n'a pas mis les pieds au lycée pendant deux semaines. Il disait que les Cullen/Hale allaient lui rendre visite la nuit dans sa chambre. Pis elle est au deuxième plancher de la maison. **Nous raconte Mike

- **C'est tellement con cette histoire. Vous n'y croyez pas quand même ?** Demandais-je en riant

- **Moi je vais aller à l'intérieur, ça commence à sentir la peau roussi ici !** Dis Lauren en me regardant

- **Pauvre petite Lauren, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas. Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, jalouse, impétueuse, impolie et asservie petite chose. Tu n'acceptes pas qu'une personne soit mieux que toi. Et en passant, tu devrais te laver la bouche avec de la javel, ça sentirait meilleur quand tu l'ouvres. **Lui dis-je en souriant.

Personne ne rajoute rien et Lauren se lève avec Jessica, qui elle me fait un clin d'œil et elles partent en direction du lycée. Nous continuons à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou on entend le moteur d'une moto rugir.

- **Ce n'est pas le 4X4 de Hale c'est certain, il arrive avec sa moto.** Dit Ben un peu surpris

Sur ce, on entend quelqu'un éclater de rire. On se tourne tous vers le son et on voit Emmett Cullen plier en deux. Les trois autres qui l'accompagnent eux ont la mâchoire sur le point de toucher le sol. Je crois que personne ne s'attendais à ça. Jasper va stationner sa moto de l'autre coté de la Volvo de son frère. Il enlève son casque, me regarde et me fait un petit sourire, mon dieu, quel sourire, je vais mouiller ma culotte. Il est sublime quand il sourit. C'est fait, ma culotte est mouillée.

- **C'est à toi que Jasper a sourit ? **DemandeAngéla

- **Ça l'air !** Lui répondis-je toujours souriante

- **Mais pourquoi ?** Demande Éric surpris

- **Je ne le sais pas. **Lui dis-je

- **Il doit avoir un œil sur toi Texane !** Ajoute Mike

- **C'est quoi ce surnom poche là ? Est-ce que tu te trouve drôle le Forkois ? **Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs lui.** Et je ne crois pas qu'un DIEU vivant comme Jasper Hale aurait un œil sur moi.** Ajoutais-je

La sonnerie se fait entendre et met fin à notre échange. Je cours en direction de ma classe, j'ai histoire ce matin, mon seul cours de terminal. Quand j'ai été brulé, j'ai perdu une année scolaire, c'est pour ça que je suis en seconde avec un cours en terminal. Je détestel'histoire, où c'est les profs que je n'aimais pas. D'habitude ils sont vieux, ils sentent la pipe et leur barbe est jaunie à cause de la fumée et ils portent des lunettes épaisses comme des fonds de bouteilles. J'entre en classe et m'aperçoit que le prof ne fait pas exception. Je me présente à lui et il m'indique ma place pour le reste de l'année. Je prends place au premier rang sur le bord de la porte, la chaise à mes cotés est encore vide. Je me demande si quelqu'un va s'assoir là, j'attends que le cours commence.

Jasper entre quelques seconde avant que le cours commence et il s'installe à mes cotés. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et me sourit, d'un sourire à faire fondre le plus grand glacier qui existe au monde. Ça y est, je vais mettre cette culotte à la poubelle, elle est bien morte par noyade. Je lui souris en retour. Le prof me fait mettre debout en avant de la classe pour que je me présente.

- **Salut à tous ! Je m'appelle Bella Swan.** Dis-je lasse

- **D'où viens-tu Isabella ?** Me demande le prof

- **C'est Bella, banlieue de Houston, Texas.**

**- Tu n'es pas bavarde. Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Bientôt 18**

**- Bon, quel sont tes passe-temps ?**

**- Ben, l'équitation, la moto, la lecture et la musique.**

**- L'équitation ? Tu sais qu'il y a un centre équestres pas très loin de la ville ?**

**- Oui je sais, Billy Black, le proprio, est un ami de mon père.**

**- Tu sais monter à cheval ? Depuis quand ?**

**- Si l'équitation est une passion, je dois savoir monter. Je monte depuis que j'ai 4 ans, je vivais sur un ranch avec ma mère.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu venu à Forks ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas déménager en Angleterre. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Voulez-vous la couleur de ma culotte aussi ? Ou je peux aller me rassoir ?** Lui dis-je exaspéré

**- VA à ta place, je vais vous faire passer un petit test pour voir ce que vous avez retenue des cours de l'an dernier. **Lance le prof à toute la classe.

Je retourne à ma place soulagé que se soit terminé et un peu en colère à cause du test. Foutu emmerdeur de prof qui se croit tout permis à cause de son poste qui le met en autorité sur nous. Je me risque de dire quelques mots à mon voisin de table, Jasper.

- **Il est pire que l'Inquisition Espagnol ce prof ?** Dis-je en espérant qu'il me réponde

- **Hum oui, tu es chanceuse ça n'a pas duré tout le cours**

**- HEIN ?**

**- Je rigole, comment trouves-tu Forks ?**

**- Gris, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a plein de beaux endroits ou je peux aller me promener en cheval ou courir avec ma chienne.**

**- Tu fais du cheval à tous les jours ?**

**- Oui, même quand il pleut, je ne peux m'en passer. Je me sens libre, bien et heureuse quand je monte. C'est une sensation merveilleuse de diriger une bête si puissante et ce n'est pas la même que sur une moto.**

**- Je comprends. Tu fais de la course en plus ?**

**- Oui, Sacha, c'est ma chienne a besoin d'exercice, de beaucoup d'exercice. Elle ne se dépense pas beaucoup ici. Au ranch, elle passait ses journées à l'extérieur mais chez Charlie, c'est un peu différent.**

Nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à ce que le prof nous donne ce foutu test. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant que sa voix est somptueuse, riche, douce et rude à la fois, autoritaire sans être brusque, il a un léger accent du sud comme le mien. En moins évident, j'adore ! Merde, est-ce qu'une voix peu me faire mouiller encore plus ? Et bien oui.

Étant assise près de lui, j'ai pu respirer son parfum, un mélange de cèdre, musc et magnolia. Oh putain, je connais cette odeur, c'est celle qui avait dans ma chambre et sur Major. Comment est-ce possible, je l'aurais remarqué si Jasper serait venu chez moi. Je ne me voie pas lui demander s'il est venu faire un tour chez moi pendant la nuit, il me prendrait pour une folle bonne à enfermer.

Son odeur et sa voix font réagir mon corps d'une façon que je ne connais pas. Tout en moi est attiré par lui. Je ne croyais pas ressentir de tels frissons. Que se passe-t-il ?


	11. Chapter 12

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je m'amuse à en faire autre chose ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**mireille et mmev : ** Merci et j'espère vous relire suite à ce chapitre

**Merci pour les reviews **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Alice

Quand Jazz est arrivé ce matin, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi a discuter avec lui hier soir. Je croyais le retrouver à la villa au retour de la chasse, mais non, MONSIEUR est entré dans la maison des Swan et à fait la fouine, comme si les gens bien élevé faisait ça. Je ne sais pas ou il a eu cette idée, mais fouillé dans les dessous d'une femme n'est guère gentleman. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Esmée l'apprenne, elle serait vraiment en colère.

Elle me surprend tout de même cette Bella, elle a une très vaste collection de dessous. Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de l'amener de force dans les boutiques de lingeries. Elle a beaucoup de goût, au moins sur ce point, je sais qu'elle saura plaire à Jasper.

Après être sorti de la maison des Swan, Jasper a disparu de mes visions, je n'étais plus capable de le voir. J'avais peur qu'il fasse une gaffe, mais quand je l'ai vue revenir, je savais qu'il allait bien. Il est finalement rentré au lever du soleil. Je m'imaginais qu'il allait avoir l'odeur de Bella sur lui, je me suis tromper, il empestait. Je ne sais pas c'était quoi cette odeur, mais c'était nauséabond. Je connais en partie cette odeur, animal, mais je n'arrive pas à l'identifier au complet, c'est un mélange qui m'est inconnue.

Quand il a vue Rosalie grimacer, il est monté à sa chambre et il a été prendre sa douche. Quand j'aurai la chance, je vais faire bruler ses vêtements, pas question de les laver, l'odeur ne partira jamais. Il va falloir aussi désinfecter sa chambre, si j'avais pu, j'aurais régurgité mon dernier repas.

Avec ce que j'ai vue, je sais que Jasper va être incapable de s'éloigné d'elle. Il s'est même pomper à quelque reprise pour se soulager. Son corps la réclame, bientôt se sera son coté vampire qui le fera et là, se sera vraiment dangereux pour Bella. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle et vite avant qu'il n'arrive un accident. Je vais devenir amie avec Bella, je pourrai donc la surveiller et lui dire que Jazz l'aime bien et lui expliquer ce que nous sommes.

Je l'aime bien Bella, elle me ferait une bonne sœur, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Rose mais depuis le temps qu'on vit ensemble, je la connais très bien, je dirais trop bien. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup Bella mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne lui a rien fait.

POV Edward

Alice me cache de plus en plus de chose. Même quand elle a eu une vision elle a réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen à me la cacher. Quand nous sommes entrés à la villa après la chasse, elle a voulu suivre Jasper. Je lui ai fait comprendre que si Jasper était parti, c'est que soit il ne voulait pas nous voir, soit il avait envie d'être seul ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Elle a essayé d'argumenter mais pour une fois Rosalie était en accord avec moi. Ensuite Rose s'est lever et est partie.

Elle s'est donc assise sur le sofa et a regarder des revus de mode jusqu'à son retour, au lever du soleil. Quand il a passé le seuil de porte, Alice était déjà debout et le regardais avec un air de dégout et une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Lui, il a regardé Alice d'une façon étrange, comme si il avait peur qu'elle parle.

Il a les yeux doré, il n'a donc pas tuer d'humain. Rosalie le regarde furieusement, et ses pensées ne sont pas les plus tendres envers lui. Quand il a passé à ses cotés, elle a fait une grimace de dégout, tout comme Alice. J'ai pris une inspiration et putain de merde, il pue. L'odeur est écœurante. Jaspas monte à sa chambre et ses pensées sont claire, il n'a pas l'intention de redescendre avant que nous, nous soyons parties. Quand l'heure se présente, nous partons donc tous pour le lycée au volant de ma Volvo.

Malgré tout, j'ai bien aimé discuter avec Bella hier en cours de bio. Je devrais remettre ça, elle m'apporte un bien fou avec le silence de son cerveau. Je sais ce que les autres pensent d'elle, je ne suis pas le seul à l'apprécier sauf Rose.

POV Emmett

Isabella '' Bella '' Swan est la meilleure, elle pourrait être ma petite sœur que j'aimerais ça. On ne s'ennuierait pas avec elle. Elle a répondu d'une façon directe à Lauren hier midi. Elle nous a tous bouché en répondant à Jazz d'une façon merveilleuse. Elle est venue à l'école avec son camion et quel camion. Elle a pris la même place de parking qu'hier, celle de Jazz. Il y a longtemps qu'un humain ne m'a pas fait rire de la sorte, comme dit les humains j'étais mort de rire. Les autres ont les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites et la mâchoire désarticulé. Je crois que je m'entendrais bien avec cette humaine finalement. Tenir tête à Jasper, c'est comme réussir à dire non à Alice pour faire du shopping. Elle a du cran la petite.

En vérité, c'est la deuxième humaine qui me fait rire comme ça. La première fois, je l'ai rencontré il y a de ça quelques dizaines de décennies lors d'un voyage. Nous avons passé quelques heures dans un train à discuter et à rire. Ce souvenir n'est pas douloureux, il est même doux à mon cœur mort, c'était dans une période de ma vie ou j'avais besoin de changement et ces quelques heures m'ont fait le plus grand bien.

Le grondement du moteur de la moto de Jazz me ramène au moment présent. Quand il arrive, il se place de l'autre coté de la volvo d'Edward et il regarde Bella. Il lui sourit, elle répond à son sourire. Jasper me surprend, il sourit à elle, une humaine. Il lui a vraiment fait un sourire. La fin du monde est arrivé, il neige en enfer, Jasper sourit à une humaine. Mais quelle humaine !

Il nous rejoint et regarde le camion et la plaque de celui-ci. Son sourire s'agrandit, il secoue la tête doucement.

**- Hey Jazzy, tu t'en es fait passer une petite vite par cette minuscule humaine** ! Dis-je en riant

**- T'as raison Em, **il lève les yeux au ciel,** elle a été forte sur ce coup là ! As-tu vue ce 4X4** ? Dis Jazz en souriant

**- Elle n'aurait jamais osé me faire ça à moi. **Elle est en colère. **Il va falloir lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cette rustaude. Et peu importe son compte en banque ou de qui est son père.** Crache Rose, WOW, elle est vraiment faché.

**- Relaxe Rose, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Ce n'est qu'un parking après tout. **Dit Jasper en essayant de la calmer

À ce moment là, la cloche retentie, nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers nos salles de classes. Je me demande ce qui lui a pris à ma belle Rosie, d'habitude elle a un peu moins de caractère. Elle a pris la fille Swan en grippe et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. En plus, ma douce adore ce genre de véhicule, elle ne l'a même pas regardé.

Je ne ferai rien envers la fille Swan, je ne voudrais pas contrarier ma Rose sinon je vais me retrouver privé de ses charmants atouts qui me plaisent tellement. Je crois que Jazz l'apprécie plus que nous tous.

POV Rosalie

Ma famille croit que je n'aime pas la fille Swan, mais ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, je l'aime bien, j'aime son caractère. Mais c'est tout ce que j'aime chez elle. Il ne faut pas pousser quand même, elle est humaine.

Elle est suffisante, elle croit que tout lui est permis, son petit papa est le shérif de la ville et de se fait, elle pense que tout lui est permis, qu'elle est intouchable. Elle est différente des autres humains, elle a quelque chose de spéciale. JE suis spéciale moi aussi.

Alice ne cesse de la regarder comme si elle attendait quelque chose d'elle. Mon Emmett dis qu'il n'a jamais rie autant, moi, je ne le fais pas rire peut-être. Edward, le gentil Ed, voie toujours du bon et du bien en tout. Le pire est mon frère Jasper. Il est totalement con devant cette fille. Jamais il n'aurait toléré que quelqu'un touche à sa précieuse moto, mais pour elle, il n'a rien dit.

Je sais ou Jazz à passé la nuit, je l'ai pisté, j'ai suivi son odeur, je suis resté en retrait pour ne pas qu'il me sente. Si les autres l'apprennent, ils vont le surveiller encore plus, il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils le pensent tellement faible. Je crois qu'Alice sait aussi ou Jazz est allé durant la nuit, elle lui a fait les gros yeux quand il est arrivé un peu plus tôt. Elle a Edward, elle devrait lui ficher la paix, c'est elle qui l'a quitté et non l'inverse.

Suis-je la seule à m'apercevoir que si cette humaine prend trop de place que ça va mal finir. Je ne peux parler à personne de ce que je pense, ils vont me dire que je suis folle mais je crois que Jazz tombe pour cette humaine.

Si j'en parle ils vont me dire que je suis jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui porte. Comme si MOI je pouvais être jalouse d'un amuse-gueule. Ok, OUI je suis un peu jalouse de la Swan. Elle a du caractère, des cheveux d'une longueur que j'aimerais pour moi, une peau soyeuse, des yeux spectaculaires. Elle sent merveilleusement bon, tout les gens de se lycée en ont que pour elle. Même ma famille la trouve bien et par-dessus tout elle est VIVANTE.

POV Charlie

Pourquoi font-ils tous une fixation sur ma fille. Il ne faut qu'il l'approche de trop près, ce n'est pas bon pour elle. J'ai demandé à Carlisle de l'examiner car je sais ce qu'il est. Je ne croyais pas qu'un d'entre eux viendrait ici.

Je suis content que mon bébé travaille pour Billy, elle sera donc éloigner d'eux. Si Billy savait tout ce que je sais à propos de lui et sa tribu et des Cullen, il en deviendrait blanc. Et si il savait pour ma fille, il ne l'aurait probablement pas engagé.

Comment vais-je faire pour les éloigner d'elle ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit près de gens, de chose comme les Cullen mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser de venir vivre chez moi, elle me manquait tellement.

Je vais augmenter ma surveillance auprès d'eux. Je sais que l'un d'eux est venu à la maison la nuit dernière mais je ne sais pas lequel. Que vais-je faire pour la protéger ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux pas en parler à personne, je n'ai pas le droit. Le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant c'est de rester vigilant et garder les yeux ouvert, ou l'œil et le bon. Au moindre signe, je vais agir, je vais l'avertir, lui saura peut-être quoi faire avec toute cette merde. Il m'avait pourtant averti que cela finirait par arrivé un jour mais je ne croyais pas que cela serait si tôt. Dans quel genre de monde vit-on ?

Je sais que si je lui parle, il viendra ou il enverra quelqu'un, mais je ne voudrais pas nuire au docteur Cullen, c'est un bon médecin malgré ce qu'il est et les gens l'adorent. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille, c'est mon rôle de la protéger. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Renée sur _**ça, **_elle venait de faire une '' crise ''. Plus elle en fait, plus les conséquences sont grave. Le pauvre garçon, il a eu la peur de sa vie. Une chance que Nathan était présent pour lui faire oublier ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je pourrais parler avec Nathan ou Samantha avant de prévenir l'autre. Il connait l'histoire, toute l'histoire et il pourrait m'aider à la surveiller. Ouais, c'est ça que je vais faire, avant de prévenir qui que se soit, je vais parler et inviter Nathan et sa femme.

* * *

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en alerte et ce peu importe l'alerte. C'est très apprécier ! MERCI encore**_


	12. 13 chapitre 12 le vrai

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je m'amuse à en faire autre chose ****J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **

**mmev :: J'essai d'en mettre et je suis ravie si j'ai réussi !**

**mireille :: Et oui, il faut commencer à dévoiler certaine chose mais pas trop et pas trop vite !**

**Je n'ai pas sus vous résister !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Jasper

En arrivant au lycée ce matin, je fus surpris de trouver un camion dans mon stationnement. Emmett est plié en deux. Je sens un regard sur moi, c'est Isabella, Bella lui va mieux. J'enlève mon casque et la regarde en lui souriant. Je vais rejoindre le reste de ma famille, ils ont les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert sauf Emmett. Je regarde la plaque et remarque qu'elle est du Texas. Elle m'a bien eu ! Elle me plait de plus en plus. Rosalie est furieuse, je ne comprends pas. En sondant ses émotions je sens de la colère bien sur mais aussi de la jalousie et une pointe d'amusement.

Quand la cloche retentie, nous prenons le chemin de nos cours. Moi je vais en histoire, j'en sais beaucoup plus que l'enseignant qui dispense ce cours et en plus, il donne de mauvaise information. Je n'oserais jamais le reprendre, il faut faire ce qu'il faut pour jouer la comédie humaine.

J'arrive en classe et je suis surpris de voir Bella assise à ma table, je m'approche doucement et m'installe à ses coté et prend une inspiration, inutile, mais tellement grisante. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. Le professeur l'invite à se mettre devant la classe pour se présenter. Il lui pose des questions et elle répond en faisant au plus court. J'en apprends un peu plus sur elle et ça me plaie bien. Elle envoie paitre le prof, j'adore cette fille.

Quand elle revient à sa place, elle me parle

- **Il est pire que l'Inquisition Espagnol ce prof ?** Me dit-elle avec espoir

- **Hum oui, tu es chanceuse ça n'a pas duré tout le cours.** Lui dis-je en riant

**- HEIN ?**

**- Je rigole, comment trouves-tu Forks ?**

**- Gris, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a plein de beaux endroits ou je peux aller me promener en cheval ou courir avec ma chienne.**

**- Tu fais du cheval à tous les jours ?**

- **Oui, même quand il pleut, je ne peux m'en passer. Je me sens libre, bien et heureuse quand je monte. C'est une sensation merveilleuse de diriger une bête si puissante et ce n'est pas la même que sur une moto.** Je la comprends tellement, même avec mon statu de vampire je le récent aussi.

- **Je comprends. Tu fais de la course en plus ?**

**- Oui, Sacha, c'est ma chienne a besoin d'exercice, de beaucoup d'exercice. Elle ne se dépense pas beaucoup ici. Au ranch, elle passait ses journées à l'extérieur mais chez Charlie, c'est un peu différent **

Nous avons continué à discuter jusqu'à ce que le cours commence et que le prof nous donne son stupide test. Je m'étais aperçut de la douceur de sa voix hier quand elle parlait à son cheval, mais là, elle me parlait à moi avec cette voix. Une voix sensuelle, exquise avec son accent du sud si sexy. Du calme Jasper, tu commence à être à l'étroit dans ton pantalon.

Le cours se termine et je me lève et suit Bella dans le corridor. Alice est là, elle attend quelqu'un, surement moi. Je ne me suis pas tromper, elle m'attend, elle me prend par le bras et m'éloigne de Bella et commence à me parler à vitesse vampirique.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la maison des Swan durant la nuit** ? Me demande Alice en colère

- **Rien qui te concerne.** Lui dis-je

- **SI ça me concerne, tu aurais pu nous mettre en danger.**

**- Non Alice, je n'ai mis personne en danger sauf moi… peut-être !**

**- Pauvre cloche, si TU es en danger, nous le sommes TOUS, nous sommes une famille.**

**- Écoute Alice, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ok, je … Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase**

**- OH mais moi je le sais, il va falloir qu'on en discute seul à seul. J'y vais, je ne veux pas être en retard.**

**- Ok, bye Alice !**

Comment pourrais-t-elle savoir mieux que moi ce qui m'arrive ? Elle a beau être extra-lucide, elle n'est pas devin quand même. Elle avait l'air furieuse ce matin, elle a du me voir pendant que je fouinais chez Bella. Comment expliquer le comportement que j'ai eu dans cette maison ? Je peux lui dire que j'étais curieux, c'est à peu près la vérité après tout.

Un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, Alice m'envoie un texto pour me dire de la rejoindre dans la forêt qui borde le lycée. Merde, j'aurais aimé aller à la cafète ce midi, j'aurais pu l'écouter et l'observer de loin. Ce n'est pas moi ça, avoir un comportement comme ça. Je me fais penser à ces ados boutonneux et plein d'hormones.

- **Alice, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre sur moi que je ne sais pas ?** Demandais-je rapidement

- **Jazz, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour aller avec Edward uniquement. Mais à cause de mes visions**. Me dit-elle penaude

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Je t'ai quitté un peu avant notre arrivé à Forks, car j'ai eu des visions de toi avec une autre femme**

**- Alice, je ne t'aurais jamais trompé. Je suis fidèle en amour comme en amitié. Tu le sais ça.**

**- Je sais Jazz, mais tu m'aurais quitté quand même. Cette femme est ta vraie compagne, ton âme-sœur.**

**- OH**

**- Et je peux te dire qu'elle est présentement ici à Forks**.

- **…**

**- Dis quelque chose !**

**- Tu me dis que ma vrai compagne, mon âme-sœur, est ici à Forks et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as quitté l'an dernier ?**

**- Oui**

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Jazz, penses-y un peu. Tous les signes sont là. Sa voix, son odeur, son corps et ses yeux t'attirent. Tu ne réagis pas normalement avec elle ou en sa présence.**

**- …**

**- Tu sais qui elle est ?**

**- Alice, c'est une mauvaise blague, ça ne peu pas être elle. Elle est HUMAINE !**

- **Je sais ça, mais c'est elle, tout est là. Elle a un œil doré, elle a un magnolia difforme dans le dos, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de l'approcher et tu n'es pas capable d'agir normalement en sa présence. Essaie de me dire le contraire !**

**- …**

**- Jasper ?**

- **Un magnolia difforme, c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Tu le sauras en temps et lieu.**

**- Je dois y aller, j'ai besoin de penser à tout ça. On se voit à la villa plus tard. Bye Alice !**

Je cours jusqu'à ma moto. Je l'enfourche et je pars à toute allure. Je dois m'éloigner, Alice a perdu la tête, elle est plus folle que moi. Comme si ma compagne pourrait être humaine. J'ai de la difficulté à ne pas les bouffer ces humains. Si le but à Alice était de me rendre foutrement dingue, elle a réussi. J'espère que Carlisle sera à la maison, je crois que j'ai besoin d'évacuer et je sais que lui, ne me jugera pas.

POV Carlisle

Jasper vient de me téléphoné, il avait l'air paniquer, je me demande ce qu'il a. Il veut me parler, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait ce que je pense. Il est celui qui a toujours eu le plus de dissimulé à se contrôler, à s'adapter à ce régime.

J'entends sa moto arriver au garage, il monte les escaliers et entre dans mon bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper et ouvre la porte avec fracas. Je regarde ses yeux, ils sont toujours dorés. Je me sens mal de lui avoir prêté de mauvaise intention.

Jasper me parle de sa rencontre avec Isabella à l'école et dans la forêt quand elle faisait de l'équitation, près de la frontière. De sa discussion avec elle au début du cours d'histoire. Il me parle de sa nuit, NOM D'UN CHIEN, il a pénétré chez le shérif Swan sans y être invité. Il me parle de son sentiments de confusion, de ce qu'il récent pour Isabella.

Et là, c'est la merde, oui il m'arrive d'utiliser ce mot, Alice a lâcher la bombe, elle ne m'a pas écouter, elle lui a parlé. Il me dit tout ce qu'elle a dit, il croit devenir fou. Car au fond de lui, il sait qu'Alice n'a pas menti, il sait aussi qu'il ne peut être loin de Bella, comme il dit, mais il ne le veut pas. Selon lui, elle est trop fragile, sur ce point, il n'a pas tord, mais si elle bien est sa compagne comme Alice le croit, elle ne doit pas être si fragile qu'on le croit.

Je vais faire quelques recherches pour vérifier si cela est possible et si ça c'est déjà produit avant. À ma connaissance, je ne crois pas, mais je n'ai pas la connaissance absolue en cette matière. Je conseil à Jasper de rester éloigné d'Isabella, de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à cette situation.

- **Je vais partir loin d'ici quelques temps, je vais peut-être y voir plus claire.** Me dis Jasper résigné

**- Non Jasper, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tu n'es pas obliger de t'éloigner de ta famille pour ça. Reste ici avec nous, mais essaie de ne pas l'approcher.** Lui dis-je

- **Et pour notre cours en commun ?** Lance Jasper comme si il lui était impossible de manquer un cours

- **Jasper, tu peux très bien sécher ce cours quelques temps. As-tu vraiment besoin d'aller en histoire ?** Rigolais-je, il doit en savoir plus que l'enseignant

**- Très bien, je reste parmi vous, mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler sans que j'en parle en premier, tu feras le message à Alice !**

POV Jasper

Merde, Bella est ma compagne. Putain, elle est humaine, je ne peux vivre éloigné d'elle mais je ne peux l'approcher non plus, je risque de lui faire mal. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon coté sombre à ronronner. Lui, il a compris plus vite que moi. Moi Jasper Hale, moi Major Whitlock est éperdument amoureux d'une humaine. Qui aurait pu croire ça ?

Alice qui le sait depuis plus d'un an et elle ne m'a rien dit. Je lui en veux d'avoir agis comme ça, je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle elle m'a quitté. Si j'avais sus, j'aurais pu me préparer à cette situation. J'aurais pu me rendre au Texas pour l'observer, pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Mais non, Alice a tout gardé pour elle.

Comme je la connais, elle va tout faire pour être amie avec Bella. Il ne le faut pas, elle risque de foutre la merde. Elle devra rester dans son coin et ne rien faire, elle serait capable de tout foutre en l'air à vouloir trop en faire. Il va falloir aussi que je discute avec Edward, pour lui dire ce qu'Alice à fait. Ça me surprendrait pas qu'il soit déjà au courant, lui et son ''fabuleux'' don de merde.

Que va dire Rosalie, MERDE. Elle va péter un câble quand elle saura ça. Déjà que ce ne sera pas facile de mettre Bella dans le secret, si en plus il faut que ma sœur ne le veulent pas, je ne suis pas sorti de la merde. Emmett lui, va se payer ma tête pendant des années.

Que vais-je faire avec toute cette histoire ? Comment est-ce que je peux faire entrer une humaine dans mon monde inhumain. Un monde peuplé de monstre, j'en ai été un, j'en suis un et j'en serai toujours un. Le Major gronde sur moi, il veut sortir de sa cage, il veut réclamer ce qui lui revient. Je vais aller chasser, pour le tenir tranquille avant le retour des autres. Ensuite, je vais demander une réunion familiale, je vais leur expliquer ce qui se passe et Alice devra parler de ses visions. Comme ça, nous pourrons discuter de ce que nous devons faire. Je prendrai une décision suite à ça.


	13. chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mmev :: Il va sortir bientôt, il aura même un pov de lui dans quelques chapitres…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Edward

J'ai lue dans les pensées de Jasper, il est attirer par Bella comme un homme et pas comme un vampire. J'ai lue dans celle d'Alice, elle et Jasper vont se rencontrer dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas pu voir la raison de cette rencontre. Est-ce qu'Alice regrette de l'avoir laissé ? Elle doit savoir pour l'attirance de Jasper pour Bella. J'ai envie d'aller les espionner, non, je vais agir autrement. Je vais aller déjeuner avec Bella. Comme aucune humaine ne peut résister à mon charme, elle aura un faible pour moi. Ça blessera Jasper, même un peu, il faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder et qu'elle sent bon, très bon même.

POV Bella

J'aurais aimé discuter encore un peu avec Jasper mais Alice l'a agrippé par le bras et s'est éloigné avec lui. Je me sens bizarre, c'est comme si j'étais en colère contre elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir, après tout, il est un peu comme un frère.

Le cours suivant passe à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai passé le cours à écrire le nom de Jasper sur ma feuille au lieu de prendre des notes. Bah quoi, une fille à le droit de rêver. Il a toutes les qualités physiques que je recherche chez un homme. Je ne peux pas m'attacher mais je rêve.

En entrant dans la cafète, je jette un œil sur la table des Cullen/Hale et je remarque qu'il y manque trois membres, Alice, Edward et Jasper. Je reporte mon attention sur la file devant moi. J'attends pour payer mon plateau. Je sens quelqu'un me taper doucement sur l'épaule et je sursaute. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de ça, j'ai une ouïe très développé.

- **Salut Bella !** Me dis une voix douce

- **Euh, salut Edward, **dis-je surprise, **comment vas-tu ?**

- **Je vais bien merci et toi ?** Me demande t-il en déposant une main au niveau de mes reins pour me guider vers une table

- **Je vais bien. Pourrais-tu enlever ta main de mon dos stp ?** Je n'aime pas me faire toucher.** Si tu désires t'assoir avec moi, t'as juste à le demander. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me guide, j'ai de bons yeux.**

- **Désolé ma belle, je ne voulais pas te contrarier.** Je n'aime pas ce surnom.** Accepterais-tu de passer cette heure de repas en ma compagnie ? **Me demande t-il avec un sourire en coin, plutôt mignon

- **Bien sur Edward, ça me ferait plaisir et juste comme ça, entre nous, je ne suis pas ta belle. Hum… Sais-tu ou sont Alice et Jasper ?**

- **Hum… Je crois qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont allés faire un tour dans les bois qui bordent le lycée.** Qu'il me répond avec de la colère dans la voix

- **Oh, et appart de ça, quoi de neuf ?** Vite faut changer de sujet

- **J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre**. QUOI NON ! **Tu m'as l'air d'une personne fascinante**. Il a encore son petit sourire en coin.

- **Je vais te décevoir, je ne suis pas fascinante. Je suis une personne tout à fait normal et banal.**

**- Je ne crois pas non, je crois que tu caches certaines choses et j'aimerais bien le découvrir.**

- **Je ne voie pas ce que je pourrais cacher, de toute façon, tout le monde à quelque à cacher même toi.** Oups, il a perdu son petit sourire, toc dans les dents.

- **On ne peut rien cacher à personne dans une petite ville.** Menteur, Charlie est bien capable lui et il a toujours vécu ici.

- **SI je réponds à tes questions, tu répondras-tu au miennes ?** Dis non, dis non, dis non, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions

- **Bien sur, je n'ai rien à cacher.**

**- Vas-y pose tes questions.** Dis-je lasse

- **Les demoiselles en premier. **Le con, il se pense au début du siècle ou quoi !

- **Oh que NON. TU veux savoir je ne sais quoi, TU commence.** Grognais-je

- **As-tu un petit-ami qui t'attend au Texas **?

- **Non.**

- **Ok, Pourquoi t'habilles-tu en cowboy ?** C'est ÇA sa question.

- **Pour des raisons bien simples, je suis bien dans ce genre de vêtement, ça me représente moi.** Dis-je honnêtement.

- **Tu aimes vraiment ça ? Ce n'est pas juste un style que tu veux te donner ?** Quoi ?

- **J'ai vécu et travailler sur un ranch pendant les 14 dernières années. Donc non ce n'est pas un genre que je veux me donner.** Le con… **Autre chose ?**

- **Très bien ! Comment as-tu fais pour te payer une Ducati ? **MERDE, je ne veux pas répondre à ça

- **Autre questions ? Je ne réponds pas à celle là.**

- **Tu n'es pas très coopérative.** Change de sujet. **Bon, comment as-tu fais pour avoir un 4X4 de ce prix ?** C'est une édition spéciale quand même rare. Il m'emmerde avec ces questions d'argent. **C'est très rare dans notre ville des véhicules comme les tiens.**

- **Écoute, je vais être polie avec toi, SI tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est où j'ai eu ma moto ou mon 4X4, tu peux aller te faire foutre, **dis-je en grognant. **Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça et surtout pas avec toi. Est-ce que je m'intéresse à savoir si cette personne, **dis-je en pointant un garçon, **à de l'argent ou non. Si sa voiture est à lui ou pas. NON, je m'intéresse aux gens pour ce qu'ils ont à dire, sur ce qu'ils font, sur ce qu'ils dégagent. Je ne suis pas attirer par les apparences contrairement à toi. Si tu crois que tu peux faire la conversation avec qui que se soit** **en parlant de leur compte bancaire, reviens sur terre mon vieux. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressante que ça dans la vie.** Sur ce je me lève pour partir de la table

- **Bella attend,** il me retient par le poignet, **je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, **je le prends comme je le veux du con. **Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça. Je suis** **désolé, pardonne-moi.** Pourquoi le dit-il si bas s'il le pense.** Reviens t'assoir on va discuter d'autre chose si tu le souhaite. Dis-moi de quoi tu aimerais discuter.** Me dit-il presque suppliant. **J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à te connaitre. **

- **Premièrement, tu me lâche**, grognais-je. **Je ne tolère pas qu'on me touche sans ma** **permission, je croyais avoir été claire plus tôt. Deuxièmement, je n'ai plus envie de gaspiller de salive pour toi aujourd'hui.** Est-ce que c'est assez précis pour lui ? **On se parlera PEUT-ÊTRE un autre jour. **J'ai dit peut-être car je ne suis pas certaine, mais je vais rester poli. **Pour ce qui est de te pardonner, je peux essayer de le faire car je m'aperçois que tu es maladroit avec les bonne manières, amis ne t'avise plus de recommencer. Sache que je donne rarement plus d'une chance aux gens. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à toi. **

Il me lâche et je pars vers la poubelle pour y jeter mon plateau et je vais m'assoir dans mon camion. J'aime le silence, je trouve ça relaxant. Mon silence fut interrompu par le rugissement du moteur de la moto à Jasper. WOW, il est impatient de quitter le lycée, j'aimerais en faire autant mais j'ai promis à Charlie de ne pas manquer sans bonne raison. Et le fait qu'Edward Cullen est un putain de con n'est pas une bonne raison pour lui. Il faut vraiment que je me calme, je ne peux me mettre en colère. Il ne faut pas que j'explose, c'est trop épuisant et trop dangereux pour toutes les personnes qui sont autour de moi. Allez, inspire, expire…

POV Edward

Je ne pensais pas que le déjeuner allait se passer de cette façon. Elle m'a envoyé balader quand j'ai voulu savoir d'où venait l'argent qu'elle a du mettre pour pouvoir s'acheter de tel véhicule. Ce n'est surement pas Charlie Swan qui a les moyens de faire des cadeaux si dispendieux. C'est peut-être sa mère qui en a les moyens.

Elle n'aime pas être touchée, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je me suis, cependant aperçut, qu'elle a les cheveux sont d'une douceur surprenante et que sa taille est très fine. Ce qu'on ne voit pas à cause de ses vêtements. Sa peau est comme celle d'un bébé, elle est douce et soyeuse. Il ne faut pas oublier ses yeux, ils sont déstabilisant simplement par leur couleur. Son œil doré a légèrement changé de couleur, il est devenu un peu plus noir quand la colère à monté en elle. Un humain ne s'en serait pas rendu compte mais en tant que vampire, oui.

Elle ne le sait probablement pas, elle a une ouïe très développé, je lui est marmonner mes excuse, trop bas pour l'oreille humaine, mais elle, elle l'a entendue. De ma vision périphérique, j'ai remarqué que Rosalie et Emmett ont été surpris eux aussi qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Elle est partie en direction de son camion, je ne la relancerai pas immédiatement, je vais attendre quelques jours. Jasper quitte le lycée, ses pensées son bizarre, il se croit fou et il pense qu'Alice est plus folle que lui. Il a du se passer quelque chose dans cette forêt, il va falloir que je sonde leur pensées et que je parle sérieusement à Alice.

Je vais devoir être prudent, je ne veux pas perdre Alice et je ne veux pas que Jasper ait la fille Swan. Je la veux avant lui, il a eu Alice avant moi lui. Simple retour des choses. Je sais qu'Alice me pardonnera, je lui ai bien pardonné son aventure avec un nomade lors d'un voyage que nous avons fait.

Je le ferai une seule fois, je sais que j'en serai capable, j'ai un contrôle absolu sur moi et aucune humaine ne saurait me résister longtemps, même pas Isabella Swan. Les humains sont si faible de corps et d'esprit, je ne la violerai pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre quand même. Mais un jour, bientôt même, elle s'empalera sur moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle ne me dira pas que je ne lui fais pas d'effet, elle dégageait une odeur d'excitation, pas très récente mais l'odeur était présente. Je la veux et je l'aurai.

* * *

Je sais que le chapitre est pas très long mais je crois que peu importe la longueur d'un chapitre, il a sont importance. Et merci à vous, j'ai eu certaines idées en lisant les reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mireille : Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ! Et Ed, il n'est pas si salop, il est simplement égoïste et narcissique mais il va redevenir celui qu'on aime tant. Alice ne veut pas mal faire, elle veut aider mais elle est mal à droite c'est tout. **

**mmev : Oui, c'est un con de première et vraiment arrogant mais il reviendra comme avant… Non, elle ne se laissera pas faire et elle aura de l'aide ) **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Carlisle

J'ai réunis toute ma famille dans la salle à manger à la demande de Jasper, il veut dire aux autres ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, lui croit que oui. Je ne peux lui refuser ça, il fait partie de la famille. Je vais penser à n'importe quoi d'autre pour ne pas qu'Edward sache ce qui va être dit.

- **Merci à tous d'être là. **Dis-je en les regardant tous.** J'ai demandé cette réunion car Jasper à besoin de nous parler à tous. Prenez place. **Je joints le geste à mes paroles. **Jasper je te laisse la parole. **

POV Jasper

Carlisle s'assoit au bout de la table, Esmée à sa droite et Edward à sa gauche. Alice prend place au coté de son ''chéri '', Rose et Emmett s'assoit eux face à Carlisle. Cette disposition ne me plait pas vraiment. Mais je vais faire avec. J'avais pris place à coté d'Esmée, je souffle et me lève, et elle me sourie tendrement.

- **Merci de bien vouloir m'écouter. **Leur dis-je en les regardant.** J'ai demandé cette réunion car il se passe des choses énorme et étrange dans ma vie depuis peu et je crois que je me dois de vous en parler. **Ils me font des regards d'incompréhension, sauf Alice et Carlisle.** Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous en pensez, car je sais que vous ne serez pas en accord avec moi**. Je prends une pause et me lance. **Ce midi, comme vous le savez, j'ai eu une conversation avec Alice, ce fut instructif je dirais. **Edward pince les lèvres**. Vous savez tous qu'Alice m'a quitté l'an dernier, elle l'a fait suite à des visions. **Tous les regards se tournent vers elle.** Elle m'a appris que la séparation est du au fait que j'allais rencontrer ma vrai compagne. **Rosalie à un hoquet de surprise, ses sentiments sont faits de compréhension. **Ma '' compagne '' se trouve maintenant ici, à Forks. **Je leur laisse du temps. Il faut que l'information se rendre à leur cerveau. **Je voulais vous en parler car je suis un peu perdu dans cette histoire. **Dis-je un peu penaud

- **Pas besoin d'être empathe ou télépathe pour se rendre compte que tu cache quelque chose. **Dis Emmett.** Il est où le problème ? Tu va trouver l'amour de ta vie. **Finit-il.

- **Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement contente pour toi. **Dis tendrement Esmée.

- **Il y a d'autres vampires à Forks ? Depuis quand ? Je n'ai rien senti de suspect.** Edward est septique. **Les loups ne nous ont rien dit non plus. Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ?**

- **Rosalie, tu ne dis rien ? **Demandais-je

- **Pas pour l'instant, je veux toute l'histoire avant de me prononcer. **Me dit-elle.

- **Jasper, tu ne dis pas tout. Accouche pour qu'on puisse tous comprendre. **Crache Edward.

- **J'ai rencontré cette personne, **dis-je en fronçant des sourcils,** je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, je l'ai su quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Mais elle, elle ne sait rien, du moins pas encore… **Je ne termine pas ma phrase.

- **Voyons Jazz, on n'a pas vue de nouveau vampire. Tu l'as rencontré pendant une de tes chasses en solitaire ? Et pourquoi Alice t'a confirmé ce qu'elle était si tu sais que c'est elle ?** Demande Emmett.

- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois,** dis-je**. Alice a seulement confirmé ce fait.**

- **Comment se fait-il que TOI tu es des sentiments pour elle et que ELLE, elle ne sait rien ?** Demande Edward. **Si c'est ta compagne, elle a du ressentir quelque chose elle aussi. Non ?**

- **OH MERDE, JASPER HALE, TU N'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ?** Rosalie a trouvé de qui je parle. Je la regarde en espérant qu'elle pense à autre chose

- **Ha ah ha,** Edward sait aussi, **TOI… AVEC… CETTE… PERSONNE… C'EST… UNE… BLAGUE ? **Demande Edward en riant entre chaque mot.

- **Demande à ta précieuse copine, elle te dira ce qu'elle a vu.** Crachais-je

- **Mais c'est qui ? Merde tout le monde le sait sauf moi**. Boude Em

- **Isabella Swan, c'est Isabella mon cœur,** lui dit tendrement Rose. **Tu sais, le comportement bizarre que Jazz a eu avec elle hier ?** Elle attend qu'il confirme avant de continuer.** Ben c'est simplement à cause qu'elle est sa moitié si il a agit comme ça, il ne peut lui faire de mal, **continue Rose. Elle se tourne vers moi. **Elle est humaine Jazz, que vas-tu faire ? Tu sais que c'est un amour impossible ? Quand nous partirons que vas-tu faire ? SI elle est bien ce que tu dis, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester éloigné d'elle, tu resteras dans l'ombre et la regarder vivre. **Continue-t-elle.

- **Carlisle, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Elle est humaine et Jasper a peu de contrôle.** Dis Edward.

- **ERWARD, ait un peu confiance, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer et nous trouverons une solution.** Ajoute Esmée.

- **Alice, tu es bien silencieuse, as-tu quelque chose à dire ?** Lui demande Carlisle

**- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Jazz va s'en sortir avec elle. Il ne lui fera rien. Elle est spéciale pour lui ainsi que pour le Major. Il n'est pas capable de l'attaquer. La seule chose à faire c'est…** Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Edward la coupe.

- **NON, il n'est pas question qu'on dévoile notre secret. C'est trop dangereux.** Hurle Edward

- **Tout lui dévoilé et la transformer**. Dit Alice comme si Edward n'avait pas parler.

Plus personne ne parle, tous se lève et partent. Rose me fait un câlin d'encouragement, Em me serre l'épaule. Esmée et Carlisle me sourit tendrement. Alice baisse la tête et Edward me lance un regard meurtrier en me disant

- **Tu resteras éloigné d'elle, j'y veillerai personnellement.** Me crache-t-il.

Quel est son problème à lui. Il devrait être content que j'ai trouvé ma compagne, je ne lui volerai pas Alice. Maintenant je suis certain qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

J'aurais du me taire, ne rien leur dire, tout ceci aurait été évité. Dans quel merdier je me suis fourré. Tout ça, pour être honnête avec ma famille. J'aurais du partir quelque temps, rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte. Ils se seraient payé ma tête mais ils auraient pu me donner de bons conseils quand même.

POV Rosalie

C'est donc ça, Jasper a trouvé sa compagne en une humaine. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu un comportement bizarre avec elle hier et qu'il ait pénétré chez elle pendant la nuit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela serait possible, surtout pour un vampire qui, autrefois, était si sanguinaire.

Si je prends le temps d'y réfléchir un peu, il ferait un jolie couple avec cette fille. Je le connais bien mon frère, il serait probablement heureux avec elle. Ils ont plus de point commun qu'on le croit. Maintenant que je sais pour lui, c'est si évident.

Ils ont le même style vestimentaire, Alice croit que Jasper aime les femmes sexy en tout temps, mais moi je sais qu'elle se trompe. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, il aime les personnes simple et vrai, ce qu'Alice n'est pas. Cette Isabella avec ses jeans, ses chemises, ses t-shirts et ses bottes ressemblent plus à Jazz que qui compte, 1-0 pour Isabella.

Je sais aussi qu'elle a au moins un cheval, j'ai vue Jasper pénétré dans l'écurie et il avait cette odeur sur lui ce matin. Comme lui, elle aime ces animaux puant, un autre point commun. Alice n'apprécie pas ces bêtes et je sais que ça rendais Jazz malheureux. Sur ce point, Isabella pourrait le rendre heureux, 2-0 pour Isabella.

Elle a du caractère, exactement ce qu'il faut pour lui. Il a besoin d'une femme qui ne veux pas le soumettre ou que lui ne voudras pas soumettre. Avec leur caractère respectif, ils seront à égalité, elle sera son second et non inférieur, 3-0 pour Isabella.

Au fond, elle est bien pour lui, je le sais maintenant. Il reste un problème par contre, elle est humaine. Edward n'a pas tout à fait tord en disant que ça peut être problématique. Jasper pourrait la courtiser, faire des sorties avec elle et ensuite lui révéler sa vrai nature. Si elle est bien sa compagne, elle ne le rejettera pas et il pourra la transformer un peu plus tard. Pour qu'elle paraisse d'avoir sensiblement son âge. Je sais que Jasper sera capable du meilleur pour sa tendre moitié. Il peut être si doux et patient quand il le veut vraiment.

C'est décider, je vais taire ma rancune pour cette humaine et je vais appuyer mon frère, je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien avec elle, j'irai même jusqu'à m'en faire une amie, c'est à ça que sert une famille. Je ne le dirai pas aux autres, j'agirai en douce. Jasper sera heureux avec Isabella, parole de Rosalie Hale.

POV Emmett

C'est pas possible, le frangin a une humaine comme compagne, je ne croyais pas que ça pourrait arriver à lui. Peut-être au '' parfait '' Eddie, mais pas à mon Jazzy. Quoi que, en y repensant bien, ils vont bien ensemble. Je comprends mieux la réaction de mon frère. Surtout le sourire de ce matin, je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire comme ça, même pour Alice. En plus, je l'apprécie bien cette humaine, même si je ne la connais pas, elle me fait bien rire. Je vais appuyer mon frère, je ferai tout ce que je peux, j'agirai en douce, pour ne pas me mettre le reste de ma famille à dos, surtout Ed.

POV Edward

Jasper amoureux d'une humaine, sûrement pas. Si il existe quelqu'un dans cette famille a qui cela devait arriver, c'est moi pas lui. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'avoir. Je sais que ça lui brisera le cœur, mais il a bien brisé le mien en disant qu'Alice l'a quitté pour que lui trouve son âme-sœur. Il insinue qu'elle ne m'aime pas assez pour m'avoir choisi moi et non lui.

Je ferai tout pour qu'elle m'aime moi et pas lui. Quand j'aurai réussi à la faire tomber dans mon piège, je la baiserai et ensuite je la laisserai tomber. Elle aura tellement mal qu'elle ne voudra plus rien savoir de lui. Quelle merveilleuse idée. Il me suffit simplement de réparer la gaffe que j'ai commise ce midi. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, elle n'est qu'une simple humaine.

Je ferai croire aux autres que je le fais pour aider Jasper, comme je suis celui qui a le plus de contrôle pour interagir avec eux. Ma famille me croira, ils peuvent être si naïfs parfois.

POV Alice

Depuis que Jazz à commencer à parler de notre discussion de ce midi, je n'arrête pas d'avoir des flashes. Ce n'est pas une vision mais des brides de vision, c'est comme si l'avenir changeait à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot. La majorité de ses flaches concernait Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais ça sent pas bon. Si je regroupe ces semi-visions à ma vision de la dispute entre Jazz et Carlisle, Edward ne fera rien de bon. Merde, j'aurais du lui parler de tout ça avant, il aurait pu m'aider au lieu de nuire à Jasper.

Je dois tout faire ce qui est possible pour bousiller ses plans, mais je saurai ce qu'il veut faire au moment où il aura décidé. Des que j'arrive au lycée je vais aller voir Bella pour m'en faire une amie, je l'ai vue dans mes visions de toute façon que nous le serons et lui parler de Jazz. Lui dire qu'il aimerait bien la connaitre d'avantage, lui présenter, m'en faire une amie quoi. Comme ça, je tiendrai Edward loin d'elle et il ne fera pas tout foirer. Jazz a droit au bonheur et je ferai TOUT pour qu'il y arrive.

POV Jasper

Les sentiments de ma famille sont confus, Carlisle et Esmée sont fières de moi. J'ai affronté la famille malgré le fait de ce que j'avais à leur dire. De l'amour et de la compréhension car ils savent que maintenant tout se passera bien, espérons.

Rosalie et Emmett c'étaient de la gratitude pour mon honnêteté. Il y avait aussi de l'encouragement et de l'entraide. Ils vont m'aider à leur façon, ils ne sont pas contre moi. Rosalie ne s'est jamais mis contre moi mais y a toujours un commencement à tout.

Edward lui, il dégageait de la rancune, de la colère et de l'entrave. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'il fera tout et n'importe quoi pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit envers Isabella, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je resterai dans l'ombre pour le restant de sa vie, je veillerai sur elle pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Je serai son vampire gardien. Je serai surement malheureux de cette situation mais c'est le mieux pour elle. Elle est ce qui a de plus important dans ma non-vie. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ce que mon créateur a fait. Elle mérite mieux que ça.

POV Esmée

Dire que je ne fus pas surprise par ce que Jasper nous a dit serait un mensonge. Quand je pense qu'il a enfin trouvé l'amour avec un grand ''A'', je ne peux que me réjouir pour lui. Le fait que cette femme soit humaine ne me pose aucun problème, contrairement à mes enfants. Pour moi, quand l'amour frappe à la porte de notre cœur, il n'y a plus de ''race'' qui existe. Il y a toujours une raison aux choses qui nous arrive et toujours une solution. Je crois que je vais aller faire une petite visite à Charlie Swan, lui proposer de décorer les pièces qu'il partage avec sa fille. Je sais que c'est un homme simple malgré sa fortune, de cette façon, je pourrai rencontrer la femme qui a fait rebattre le cœur de mon fils.

* * *

Plus j'aurai de reviews plus je posterai tôt ! Vous savez quoi faire


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mireille : Non il ne l'a pas apprise car il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la vivre. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne restera pas loin longtemps. Et oui, tu devras attendre pour en savoir plus **

**mmev : Désolé pour ça, je peux te dire qu'il y en aura d'autre car j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et il y en a encore. Jasper va se rapprocher de Bella et ça se fera doucement.**

**Je vous avais dit que plus j'aurais de review plus je posterais vite, bien voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Bella

Enfin vendredi, la semaine est terminée et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Je vais pouvoir me détendre. J'ai eu une semaine des plus bizarres. Mais là, je crois que tout va revenir à la normal, pour moi. Quand j'ai fait ma rentrer lundi je ne croyais pas que ma première semaine à Forks allait ressembler à ça. Ce fut pire que tout à partir de mercredi…

_**Flash Back**_

Mercredi…

J'arrive au lycée à une heure raisonnable, pas trop tôt ni trop tard, finalement quelques minutes avant la cloche. Je viens de fermer la porte de mon camion et j'entends quelqu'un me héler.

- **Hey Bella !** Chante la voix d'Alice qui se dirige vers moi en sautillant.

- **Alice,** dis-je**, comment vas-tu ? Que puis-je pour toi ce matin ?**

- **Je vais bien merci,** me répond-elle avec un beau sourire**, j'aimerais savoir si tu es occupé se soir après les cours ? **

- **Ça dépend,** dis-je suspicieuse, **pourquoi ? **

- **J'aimerais qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe.** Elle dit ça comme une évidence. Non mais je les adore moi mes vêtements.

- **Euh… Je ne veux pas aller faire les magasins avec toi Alice,** dis-je poliment. **J'ai autre chose de plus amusant de prévue et ne me demande plus pour le shopping, je n'aime pas. **

- **Ce n'est pas possible,** elle a l'air effrayé**, tu ne peux avoir quelque chose de mieux que le shopping. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe. Si tu veux plaire à Jasper, il va falloir que tu change de style. Tu fais trop…. Garçon.** Elle n'a pas dit ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Si elle croit que c'est un argument de poids pour moi… Elle a parlé de Jasper ?

- **Écoute Alice, j'ai essayé de refuser en restant polie, mais je m'aperçois que ça ne marche pas avec toi la politesse,** lui dis-je sévèrement, **un peu comme avec Edward. Je vais donc être franche, premièrement, je déteste le shopping,** ses yeux se sont écarquillé. **Deuxièmement, j'ai prévue aller me promener avec mon cheval après les cours,** elle grimace, **et ce n'est pas TOI qui me fera changer d'avis.** **Troisièmement, mon style vestimentaire me plait à moi, SI toi tu ne l'aime pas c'est ton problème, pas le mien,** crachais-je. **Et SI, je dis bien SI j'ai envie de plaire à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas TOI qui va me dicter mes vêtements,** grondais-je. **En passant, ton frère ou ton ex, peu importe, n'a pas sa place dans cette conversation. Je ne sais pas tu me parle de lui, **crachais-je**, et si il s'intéresse aux filles dans ton genre ou ton style, ce n'est pas moi qui va changer pour lui ou pour n'importe quel garçon. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.** J'ai terminé ma phrase en grondant. Elle m'a regardé comme si je sortais d'une boite à surprise.

En regardant autour de moi, j'ai remarqué que le reste de sa famille me regardait en souriant. Que me veule-t-il ? Je ne leur ai rien demandé à ceux là. Je me dirige vers mon casier pour y déposer mes choses et me rendre à mon premier cours.

À la sortie de la classe, je vis Alice dans le couloir qui attendait. J'ai décidé de passer mon chemin, elle m'a encore interpellé mais cette fois pour s'excuser et me dire qu'elle sait que nous seront les meilleures amies. Que je n'avais pas le choix de lui pardonner sa maladresse de ce matin. Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette fille. Si elle croit que je vais faire ce qu'elle me dit, elle se trompe royalement. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et je file à mon cours suivant.

En me rendant à la cafétéria je croise Edward, il vient vers moi et commence à me parler comme si hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je lui lance un regard noir et le coupe pour lui dire ce que je pense

- **Edward, tu as l'air d'un gars intelligent,** dis-je, **tu n'as pas l'air d'un con malgré ton comportement. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans ma face ce midi, **il me regarde comme si j'étais une débile**. Tu m'as gâché mon repas hier et j'ai bien l'intention de manger aujourd'hui. Va rejoindre ta famille. Toi et ta chérie allé me foutre la paix maintenant. Je ne veux rien de l'un de vous. Est-ce que je suis assez claire ? **Il me fait un signe de tête et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Je remarque que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper nous regarde en souriant et qu'Alice à la tête baissé.

Le reste de la journée c'est dérouler assez calmement jusqu'à ce que Alice frappe à la vitre de ma portière. Je lève les yeux et la baisse de quelque cm, juste assez pour qu'elle entende ma voix.

- **Bella, il faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose,** me dit-elle. **C'est important.**

- **JE NE VEUX PAS TE PARLER NI ÊTRE TON AMIE. FOUT MOI LA PAIX, **grognais-je

Je remonte ma fenêtre et regarde devant moi. Il y a une note sous mon essuie-glace. Je sors, la prend, je remonte dans mn camion. Je la lirai chez moi. En arrivant à la maison, je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer de paletot et mettre un chapeau. Je prends la note et regarde. Elle est écrite avec une belle écriture fine.

_Bella,_

_Je sais que tu ne me connais pas et que tu n'aurais pas de raison de me faire confiance, mais svp, prend en considération ce que tu vas lire dans ce mot. _

_J'ai remarqué qu'Alice et Edward te tape plus que n'importe qui. Mais en ce qui concerne Alice, elle n'est pas méchante, juste maladroite. Pour Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il est bizarre avec toi._

_Je sais que Jasper en pince pour toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui, mais je suis prête à t'aider si tu veux de lui._

_Je viendrai te voir demain matin avant les cours, si tu veux te rapprocher de Jasper pour mieux le connaitre, tu n'auras qu'à répondre à ce que je te dirai par '' Hey Hale'' et je saurai._

_Passe une bonne soirée_

_J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision_

_Rosalie Hale_

Jeudi…

Pas le temps de débarquer de ma moto que j'entends…

- **Hey Swan, faut que je te parle !** Crache Rosalie, qu'est-ce que je lui réponds, je ne peux me permettre de m'attacher, mais il est… Mon corps a réagis si étrangement hier… À pis merde !

**- Hey Hale,** elle me fait un faible sourire, elle a compris, **c'est quoi tu me veux.** Dis-je

**- Sois polie gamine, **elle me fait un clin d'œil.

- **Tu ne l'est pas avec moi, je ne le serai pas avec toi.** Dis-je durement

- **Tu voies mon homme là bas ? Je t'ai vue lui faire les yeux doux hier. Je te conseille de rester loin de lui sinon…**

- **Hu-ho,** comme si je parlais à un cheval, **je n'ai jamais fait de regard doux à cet ours et si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, ce n'est pas mon problème.** Elle m'a réellement provoqué, je suis en colère.

- **Écoute bien Swan,** gronde-t-elle, **des comme toi j'en bouffe 2 au petit dèj, ne me cherche pas car tu vas me trouver. Est-ce claire ? **Je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse ou pas…

**- Écoute ben HALE, ce qu'il y a entre tes deux oreilles de blonde est supposé être un cerveau, pas de l'air. Essaie de le retrouver et tu verras que si il existe une menace pour ton couple, c'est Alice pas moi. Elle en est déjà au deuxième dans TA famille. Pense à ca avant d'accuser quelqu'un innocent. **Sur ce, elle retourne au près de sa famille qui nous regarde surpris.

Je crois que le message est passé, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à la pause déjeuné. Alice et Edward m'attendaient tout les deux à la fin de mon cours. Ils m'ont accompagné jusqu'au réfectoire et m'ont demandé si je voulais manger avec eux. Évidemment j'ai répondu non et encore une fois, je leur ai demandé de me laisser tranquille. Il me tape réellement sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore retenir la colère qui gronde en moi.

La conne d'Alice est encore venue me voir après les cours pour me parler. J'ai quitté le lycée le plus rapidement possible dans une colère sans nom. Elle a même eu l'audace de se présenter chez moi, quand j'ai ouvert la porte et que je l'ai vue, j'ai refermé sans un mot.

Le soir j'ai tout raconté à Charlie, il avait l'air en colère. Il m'a dit que le seul moyen pour que des gens comme eux comprenne le message, c'est de jouer du poing. Mon père me conseille de frapper quelqu'un, il sait pourtant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas avec ce qui c'est passé au Texas. Mais d'un autre coté, il a peut-être raison, si je casse le nez d'Alice, elle va peut-être comprendre le message. Je vais encore essayer de lui parler demain, une dernière fois avant d'en arriver là.

Vendredi matin…

Il pleut encore, je prends mon camion pour aller à l'école. Je ne veux pas être trop trempé quand j'irai voir le doc après les cours. J'ai aussi mis un de mes chapeaux, pas seulement pour me cacher de la pluie mais pour faire ''chier'' Alice. Je me doute que ça va la rendre folle, bof, juste un peu plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je descends de mon camion, remet mon chapeau bien droit et file vers le lycée. À mis chemin je m'arrête, en face de moi il y a Alice et Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper sont un peu plus loin et regarde avec attention ce qui se passe. J'essaie de les contourner mais les deux se déplace pour m'empêcher d'avancé.

- **Bella, nous avons à te parler, tu dois nous écouter c'est à propos de Jazz…** Me dis Alice et Edward fait une sorte de grimace

- **C'est quoi votre problème à tout les deux ?** Demandais-je, je sens la colère monter en moi. **Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?** **Je vous demande de me sacrée la paix et que faites-vous ? Vous m'emmerdez encore plus. Dans quelle maudite langue qu'il faut que je vous le dise pour que j'aie la sainte paix ? **Grognais-je. **Et SI, je dis bien SI votre frère a quelques choses à me dire, qu'il vienne lui-même. Il est assez grand pour ne pas avoir besoin de messager.**

**- Tu te calme,** me dis Edward, **nous pouvons avoir une discussion civiliser entre gens civiliser. Tu sais ma belle…**

- **JE NE SUIS PAS TA FOUTU BELLE. Si tu as un problème d'audition parle à un orl.** **Et tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu es une personne civiliser, SI tu l'étais, tu aurais compris depuis longtemps que je ne veux rien savoir de vous deux. **

- **Bella… **A lice essaie d'intervenir, je serre les poings

- **Je vous conseil de rester à bonne distance de moi, je ne pourrai plus me retenir ben longtemps,** dis-je les dents serrer

- **Quoi, tu essaies de nous menacer**, dis Edward en riant.

- **Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un fait.** Grondais-je, j'entends un grondement très bas, c'est quoi ça ? Alice s'avance vers moi en ouvrant les bras

- **Je t'ai prévenue,** dis-je en reculant d'un pas, je me donne un élan et met mon poing droit en plein visage d'Alice.

J'ai du avoir une hallucination car j'ai vu son visage se craqueler. Ce n'est pas possible, j'aurais du lui casser quelque chose. Elle a mis ses mains devant son visage et s'est réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. Lui jette un regard noir qui aurait pu m'effrayer si je n'avais pas été si en colère. Je regarde derrière eux et voie Jasper sourire et me faire un clin d'œil, Rosalie me souri et Emmett, il ressemble à un poisson en manque d'oxygène. Je reprends mon chemin en direction du lycée.

Fin Flash Back

Je crois que le message est maintenant passé, aucun des deux n'à essayer de m'approcher depuis ce matin. Emmett m'a croisé dans un corridor et il m'a mis une tape sur l'épaule en me disant que j'étais la meilleure et qu'il allait m'aider. Rosalie m'a serrer dans ses bras et elle m'a dit que j'avais une sacré droite et qu'elle était fière de m'aider avec Jazz si je le désirais. Ensuite se fut au tour de Jasper, il m'a suivit toute la journée en sifflotant. Je connais ce qu'il siffle, Nathan le faisait aussi.

Avant mon départ pour aller rencontrer le doc, Jasper m'attendait au coté de mon camion.

- **Salut Bella**, me dit-il, **je voudrais m'excuser pour le harcèlement que tu as subit.**

- **Jasper**, dis-je**, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a poursuivi comme ils l'ont fait.**

- **Tu as raison, mais je me sens coupable.** Il baisse les yeux. **Si je n'avais pas dis à mes frères et sœurs que tu me plaisais, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. **OH. MON. DIEU. Je lui plais… HIIIIIIHAAAAAA, j'ai presque envie de tirer mon chapeau dans les airs.

- **Je… Je te… Je te plais ?** Depuis quand je bégaie moi ?

- **Euh ouais !** Il baisse les yeux

- **Tu me… Je ne peux… Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous**. Dis-je rapidement. **On se voit lundi. Bonne fin de semaine à toi.** Lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- **Bonne fin de semaine à toi aussi. **Me dit-il, il se raidit lors de la bise et il me serre un peu fort dans ses bras. Oh que je me sens bien dans ses bras…

Je me ressaisie et je quitte le stationnement, maintenant direction hôpital. J'espère que le doc pourra m'expliquer pour mon œil.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mmev : Elle n'est pas sans ressources ) La suite, la voici**

**BEA : Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est robuste et tu sauras plus tard pourquoi…**

**Mireille : Tu as parfaitement raison, ils sont chiants et pour ce qui va arriver avec le rdv, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Multiple POV pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas, je suis désolé ! ON EST MARDIIIIIIII**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Jasper

J'avoue que depuis que j'ai parlé à ma famille, Bella vie un enfer à cause d'Alice et d'Edward. Ils ne la lâchent pas, ils ne peuvent rester loin d'elle.

Alice aimerait devenir son amie et changer son look, c'est totalement inutile, je l'adore son style cowboy. Je m'aperçois qu'Alice ne me connais vraiment pas, Bella l'a envoyé sur les roses, j'avoue que je me suis amuser comme un fou lorsque j'ai vue Alice après ce refus. Ce fut une jouissance intérieure incroyable. Alice se faire dire non pour du shopping, wow. Évidemment avec mon ouïe surdéveloppée, j'entends tout ce qu'elles se disent et je ne comprends pas Alice, elle agit bizarrement, je lui ai pourtant expliqué que je ne voulais pas de son aide et de laisser Bella tranquille, elle en fait qu'à sa tête. Alice a même été jusqu'à la suivre chez elle, comme si la harcelé à l'école n'était pas assez.

Ce matin, Bella m'a littéralement coupé les deux jambes, au sens figuré bien sur, quand elle a donné une droite, toute une droite, en pleine face d'Alice. Une chose que je ne comprends pas, Bella n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir mal après et la figure d'Alice s'est craqué. Bella aurait du se fracturer la main et Alice ne rien avoir, nous avons tous été surpris. Peut-être que le message va avoir passé maintenant.

Ed lui, veut lui parler pour des raisons qui me sont inconnu, ses émotions passent de la vengeance au désir, de la colère à l'abandon. Il dit qu'il veut se faire pardonner quelque chose et je sais que ça fâche énormément Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait pour la mettre dans un état comme ça ? Je sais qu'il a été rendre une visite nocturne à Bella, il y avait son odeur autour de la maison. Une chose m'a semblé étrange, il avait mon odeur mélangé à celle d'Eddie, comme si nous y étions tout les deux. Pourquoi j'aurais été avec lui chez Bella, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça mais je sais qu'il cache quelque chose et je vais le découvrir. Quand lui et Alice lui ont fait face ce matin, ils ont été trop loin en la provoquant, un grondement menaçant est sorti de moi. Je sais qu'ils l'ont entendu mais pas les humains, je l'ai fait trop bas pour leurs oreilles.

Même Rose s'en ai mêlé. Elle l'a agressée directement en l'accusant de faire les yeux doux à Em, ce qui est faux. J'ai ressenti de l'amusement venir des deux filles au début et un moment Bella a réellement dégager de la colère. Rose elle, elle s'amusait franchement. Depuis ce jour, Rose lui a dit qu'elle allait l'aider et elle m'a parlé de la note qu'elle lui a donnée. Donc, si je comprends bien, Bella est intéresser par moi, donc elle ressent l'attirance des âmes-sœurs. J'en suis plus qu'heureux.

Ce soir après les cours, j'ai approché Bella, c'est la première fois depuis le cours d'histoire. Du moins c'est la première fois qu'elle en est consciente. Je ne savais pas comment prendre les devant, j'ai donc décidé de m'excuser pour l'attitude de ma famille face à elle. Bella m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute si mon frère et ma sœur l'ont poursuivi. À ce moment là, les mots ont sorti seul de ma bouche, je lui ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait, merde que j'ai eu envie de regretter. Et là, mon cœur a repris vie, elle ne m'a pas dit que je lui plaisais, mais d'après ses émotions, elle a été surprise, un peu gêner et de l'attirance. Oh yes, elle est attirer par moi, elle ma fait la bise, quelle sensation exceptionnelle de sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je n'ai pus résister, je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Un peu fort mais elle n'a pas détesté car ses émotions m'ont démontré qu'elle était bien. Ensuite elle a du partir pour son rendez-vous avec Carlisle, elle ne sait pas que je le sais et c'est bien comme ça. J'espère que tout va bien pour elle.

Alice nous a dit qu'elle allait voir Carlisle pour lui parler de ce qui c'est passé ce matin pour qu'il puisse examiner la main de Bella. Selon moi, elle va se cacher dans l'hôpital pour écouter ce que Bella et Carlisle vont se dire. J'aimerais aussi les écouter mais ce n'est pas de nos affaires, si Carlisle pense que nous devons savoir quelque chose, il nous le dira.

Pour l'instant, je vais simplement savourer le plaisir de savoir qu'elle a un début de sentiment pour moi.

POV Alice

Comment cette humaine peut-elle être si exaspérante. Refuser de faire du shopping, elle se trouve bien comme elle est. Elle ne se rend pas compte que Jasper ne sera pas heureux avec elle si elle ne change pas de style. Même si lui dit le contraire, moi je sais ce qu'il aime, nous avons été ensemble pendant plusieurs décennies quand même. Elle refuse toute approche, elle m'a même claqué sa porte au nez. Je me retiens pour ne pas la frapper, juste un peu, pour qu'elle m'écoute. Elle ne peut me faire mal quand même, c'est ce que je croyais.

Ce matin elle a essayé de me menacer, elle avait les poings fermer prête à attaquer, j'avoue je l'ai provoqué en avançant. C'est là que sa droite est venue me frapper en plein visage, elle a frappé vite et fort, très fort. Je pensais entendre ses doigts se casser. Tout ce que j'ai eu c'est une douleur intense et mon visage se craquer.

D'où lui vient cette force surnaturelle. Ce n'est pas possible pour un humain de nous blesser et de nous faire mal. Je vais aller parler avec Carlisle avant sa rencontre avec Bella, pour qu'il porte une attention particulière à cette fille. Si elle doit entrer dans la famille ont doit savoir à qui nous avons affaire.

POV Carlisle

Alice va arriver dans quelques minutes, elle doit me parler. Elle a dit que c'était important, très important même. Je me demande ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes, sauf si il y a un réel danger. Avant de me faire des idées, je vais attendre de voir ce qu'elle a à me dire.

- **Bonjour Carlisle,** me dit Alice, **est-ce qu'on a du temps avant que Bella arrive ?**

**- Oui Alice nous avons du temps. Que ce passe t-il ? **Dis-je inquiet

**- Carlisle, c'est à propos de Bella. Elle a quelque chose de spéciale.** Me dit-elle

- **Alice, peux-tu être plus claire svp ?**

**- Carlisle, elle m'a frappé au visage ce matin, elle m'a donné un crochet du droit et ses doigts ne se sont pas cassé, elle m'a fissuré le visage. **

- **QUOI ?** Dis-je avec incrédulité

- **Tu as très bien compris, elle a une force surhumaine. As-tu des tests que tu pourrais lui faire pour vérifier ce qu'elle est ? **

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu devrais y aller Alice, elle doit être sur le point d'arriver. On se reparle après mes heures de travailles. **

Sur ce, Alice se lève et quitte mon bureau et comme la porte se referme je reçois la confirmation qu'Isabella est arrivé. Je vais aller la chercher à l'accueil.

Quand je suis arrivé, elle m'a sourie et serrer la main, de sa droite, elle n'est pas cassé, ça c'est certain. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, elle a son dossier médicale, je vais l'étudier à fond, il va peut-être m'apprendre quelque chose sur elle.

- **Alors Isabella, que puis-je pour vous ?** Lui demandais-je

- **Tout d'abord c'est Bella, est-ce que tu peux me tutoyer, je n'aime pas le vouvoiement.** Ok, elle est directe, je l'apprécie déjà cette petite.

- **Bien sur Isa… Bella,** me repris-je. **Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? **Lui demandais-je en souriant

- **Est-ce que je peux te poser une question directe ?** Que me veut-elle

- **Bien sur, vas-y je t'écoute.**

- **Pourquoi toi et les membres de ta famille avez les yeux dorés ?** C'est quoi cette question ?

- **Nous avons un régime alimentaire particulier, c'est pour cette raison. Dis-moi, pourquoi cette question ? **Il faut que je sache, elle expire un grand coup

**- C'est que,** elle hésite, ce n'est pas bon… **Moi, j'en ai seulement un qui est doré. Et je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait, **moi non plus d'ailleurs.** Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec cette couleur. Là, je viens à Forks et je trouve une famille qui a les deux yeux de cette couleur. J'aurais aimé comprendre c'est tout.** Je comprends mieux.

- **Pour moi et ma famille comme je te l'ai dit, c'est que nous avons un régime particulier. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée.** Lui dis-je sincèrement. **D'après ton dossier, tu as une vision exceptionnelle de cet œil.**

- **Ouais, je sais. Mon doc n'a jamais compris ça.** Me dit-elle un peu blasé. **Est-ce que tu peux porter des verres de contact toi ?** Encore une question étrange.

- **Je n'en ai pas besoin. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu n'en a pas besoin toi non plus.**

- **J'ai mis des verres rouges un soir d'halloween, et de cet œil c'était très inconfortable et il a… **Elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

- **Il a quoi ?** Demandais-je

- **Tu vas rire de moi, comme l'ophtalmologiste quand je lui en ai parlé.**

- **Je te jure que non.** Il faut que je sache.

- **Il a comme… Comme fondu. **QUOI ? **J'en ai mis deux et les deux ont comme fondu.** Elle semble gêner.

- **Je vais te faire des examens, tu as peut-être un virus**. Il faut que je lui fasse des tests. **Il y a peut-être une raison médicale à cela. **

- **Ok, fait tout les tests que tu veux. Si tu peux me dire ce que j'ai.**

Je lui fais des prises de sang, sa peau est chaude comme celle des humains, elle est un peu plus résistante par contre. À première vue, son sang est normal, mais il faut que je l'étudie comme il faut.

Sa vision est plus que parfaite, comme le dis son dossier, son ouïe est beaucoup plus développée, elle entend beaucoup mieux que les humains. Ses reflexes sont plus qu'excellent, sa force est exceptionnelle, son odorat est phénoménal, elle a su qu'Alice était ici avant elle. Un humain n'aurait pu le savoir. Elle a certaine caractéristique vampirique et certaine autre humaine. Il me reste juste à analyser son sang, ce que je ferai à la maison, je ne souhaite pas qu'un collègue découvre quoi que se soit, on ne sait jamais, j'ai cru voir un peu de venin dans son œil doré. Si elle en a dans son sang, personne ne pourra expliquer ça.

D'après son dossier, elle a une guérison exceptionnelle. Quand elle s'est cassé le nez, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le remettre droit, il était déjà soudé et ce dans l'heure suivant la fracture. Elle a mis une sacrée raclé à cet homme. Il a essayé d'agresser une fille dans une ruelle et Isabella est arrivée. Elle l'a arraché de la fille, lui a cassé le nez, la mâchoire inférieure, des côtes, le bras gauche et la jambe droite. Lui, lui a seulement cassé le nez, il a voulu porter plainte mais la jeune fille qui se faisait agresser à tout raconter au policier. Ils ont tout noté dans le dossier mais en laissant la note qu'il ne croit pas qu'une jeune fille puisse faire cela à un homme qui fait presque deux fois sa taille, tant en grandeur qu'en grosseur.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe avec cette jeune fille. Elle n'est pas totalement humaine, ça, j'en suis certain. Mais elle est quoi ? Pas un vampire, ça c'est sur. Un demi-vampire ? Je ne crois pas, j'en ai déjà rencontré un une fois, elle est trop différente. Est-ce que je dois le dire à ma famille ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle était un danger pour nous. Mais d'un autre coté, si elle a du venin dans son sang, nous devrons la surveiller et lui expliquer ce qu'elle a et ce que nous sommes. Je vais faire les analyse et faire des recherches dans mes livres, j'aurai peut-être une réponse. Ou je ferai quelque appelle à certain ami en qui j'ai totalement confiance, il saura peut-être me guider dans mes recherches.

* * *

**Un ÉNORME MERCI à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, j'en suis à 153 c'est énormes, j'en ai même fait une danse de la victoire. Mes enfants ont bien rie. Au plaisir de vous lire encore (autant vos reviews que vos fics).**

**Debby-Bibi017**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mmev : Pour savoir ce qu'elle est, il va falloir être patient, ce n'est pas avant quelques chapitres encore.**

**mireille : Tu as raison, on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui la différencie des humains normaux**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Pour vous faire plaisir, le chap. 18 posté dimanche matin (matin du Québec)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV ?

Charlie Swan m'a appeler, il a peur pour sa fille Isabella. Il m'a dit qu'elle a certain problème avec certain membre d'une famille, les Cullen. Je sais qui ils sont, ils ne sont normalement pas dangereux. J'ai essayé de le rassurer sur eux, mais en bon père de famille et protecteur il s'inquiète quand même. Je peux le comprendre car au fond de moi, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, elle mérite d'être heureuse et en sécurité.

Ce qui m'a fâché le plus c'est quand Charlie m'a parlé de l'un d'entre eux qui va rendre visite à Isabella durant la nuit. Il m'a dit qu'il y en a eu deux, comment je vais faire pour la garder en sécurité si eux la poursuivent même la nuit. Pour l'instant, j'ai dit à Charlie de continuer de faire comme si il n'était pas au courant de rien. Continuer sa routine et ne pas en parler à Isabella sauf si elle lui en parle en premier.

Je ne peux téléphoné à Carlisle pour lui demander de laisser Isabella tranquille, il me poserait trop de question et si quelqu'un sait que je la connais, là, elle sera en danger et je ne peux me permettre ça. Je vais penser à tout ça et essayer de trouver une solution sans mettre personne en danger ou sans en dire trop. Je ne peux aller chez les Cullen sans qu'Isabella me voie, je ne peux aller chez Charlie sans qu'un Cullen me voie. Je suis pris au piège, et cette Renée qui n'a pas respecté son engagement de ne pas quitter sa fille avant sa majorité. Quoi qu'il reste que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne le soit.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, peu de gens ont ce numéro. Je regarde l'identité de l'appelant et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Dois-je prendre cet appelle ?

- **Bonjour mon ami !** Dis-je faussement content.** Ça** **fait longtemps que je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles. **

**- Bonjour à toi aussi !** Me dit mon interlocuteur. **Je sais, ça fait un temps. As-tu quelques minutes pour moi ?** Que me veut-il ?

- **J'ai toujours du temps pour mes amis,** dis-je hypocritement.

- **J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, est-ce que tu pourrais passer à la maison ?** Oh merde

- **J'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi qui passe chez moi, Je suis dans une de mes demeures au Canada.** Dis-je

- **Très bien, je serai chez toi dans deux jours,** me dit-il

- **Je me demandais, viens-tu avec ta famille ?** Il faut qu'il dise non

**- Non, je serai seul,** ouf, **j'ai certaine chose à voir avec toi et je ne crois pas que ma famille doive être présente pour cela.** Re-ouf **! J'ai fait certaine recherche et j'ai besoin de tes connaissances pour m'aider à y voir claire. **Merde, ça ne sent pas bon ça.

- **Très bien, on se voit dans deux jour mon ami !** Dis-je, sur ce, je coupe la communication.

Que me veut-il exactement ? Il n'a jamais eu besoin de moi avant, surtout pour des recherches. Je ne m'inquièterai pas trop pour l'instant, je vais attendre sa visite pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave.

Je prends mon cellulaire et regarde dans ma liste de contacte. La personne répond après une demi-sonnerie

- **Que puis-je pour toi ?** Me dis la personne à l'autre bout

- **J'ai besoin de toi ?** Dis-je

**- Je m'en doutais, tu ne m'appelle jamais seulement pour prendre de mes nouvelles. **C'est vrai, mais pas besoin de me le cracher en pleine face, nous avons toujours été comme ça entre nous.

- **Je vais avoir de la visite dans deux jours, il faut que tu me dises ce que me veux cette personne. C'est important.** Lui dis-je doucement

- **C'est pour ?** C'est quoi cette question.

- **Il faut que je sache le but de sa visite et il faut que tu m'aide à cacher certaine information.** Dis-je

**- Très bien**, ouf**, ton** **visiteur va te poser des questions sur ce que tu ne veux pas divulgué, **merde. **Tu dois ABSOLUMENT lui demander le pourquoi de ces questions et recherches.** C'est ça. **Sa réponse te surprendra et je te laisse le pouvoir de décider de ce que tu voudras faire. Si tu décide de ne rien révélé, tu ne le feras pas. Si tu décides de tout lui dire, tu le feras. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je te laisse libre, dans une certaine mesure, de ce que tu décideras car je crois que c'est important que tu connaisses toute l'histoire avant de prendre une décision quelconque. Puis-je faire autre chose pour toi ?**

**- Non merci, tu as fait plus que ce que je te demandais. À la pro…** Pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que la communication est coupée.

Je dois connaitre l'histoire avant de décider. Comme si je m'intéressais à l'histoire, quoi que je puisse me permettre de l'écouter. Comme m'a dit Maria je déciderai ce que je veux faire. C'est peut-être une bonne idée au finale.

POV Major Whitlock

Je suis un monstre, je suis le monstre le plus craint depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Je dois raconter mon histoire, pour les fois que j'ai des gens pour m'entendre.

Quand j'étais humain on m'appelait Major Jasper Whitlock, un jour j'ai croisé la route d'une jeune femme qui se nommait Maria Jézabella Sanchez, elle a mordu l'humain que j'étais pour faire de moi une arme de guerre. Quand elle c'est aperçut de mes capacités spéciales que j'avais, elle m'a promu Major dans son armée. C'est là que Jasper Whitlock est mort. Je n'étais que Major, le plus horrible des vampires, sans aucuns sentiments pour personnes.

Quand je fus écœuré de faire ce que je faisais le mieux, c'est-à-dire détruire tout les vampires qui se mettaient sur ma route ou sur celle de Maria, je suis partie. Jasper reprenais vie doucement et moi, je me reposais. Un jour, Jasper a rencontré une petite vampirette que je n'appréciais pas vraiment. Elle lui a parlé d'une famille bouffeur d'animaux, j'ai voulu réagir mais Jasper m'a enchainé en espérant retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Le sevrage a été extrêmement difficile, il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Encore aujourd'hui quand il va chasse les touffes de poils, il ne me laisse pas sortir car Jasper est un peu faible et moi je suis fort. Je suis une partie très importante de lui. Il m'a renié, il a même changé de nom de famille.

Je suis toujours en colère, la rage me nourrit je vie pour ressentir cette furie qui crie plus fort que tout. C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'au jour ou ELLE est apparut. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai sus qui elle était, je l'ai reconnue et je la veux. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne, qu'elle m'appartienne, je veux la prendre doucement et lui dire ce que je récent. Je sais, c'est bizarre pour un monstre de la pire espèce d'avoir des sentiments si doux mais ELLE, elle me fait revivre.

Jasper essaie encore de me faire taire, il ne veut pas d'elle, je lui fais ressentir tout ce que moi je ressens mais il veut me combattre encore. Il est peut-être assez fort pour me vaincre sur tout ce qui touche les pulsions colérique mais je sais qu'il ne pourra me laisser enfermer longtemps car l'amour est plus fort que tout. Elle est mon tout, elle est mon oxygène, elle est le sang qui me nourrit, elle est ma chaleur, elle est celle qui me faut.

Il se sauve de la vampirette, il me laisse le guider. Normalement je l'aurais mené vers des humains pour les bouffer et me sustenter à souhait mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de revoir mon soleil dans ce monde de ténèbres. Je le conduit jusqu'à elle, je veux la voir, la sentir, la toucher.

Quel merveilleuse odeur, je ne déclenche pas la soif dans sa gorge, je ne veux pas la boire, je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. Bon, il se croit fou de ressentir tout ça pour elle, s'il savait qu'on n'est pas fou. Il ne se jugerait pas si sévèrement.

Elle est tout ce qu'on recherche chez notre compagne, elle saurait nous contrôler, elle saurait nous calmer, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle veut de nous car elle est parfaite pour nous. Mon pauvre petit Jasper, ce qui me peine pour lui c'est qu'il ne comprend qu'il ne pourra pas gagner cette bataille contre moi ou contre elle. Je vais l'amener le plus loin que je peux dans ses souvenirs d'humain pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas l'éviter.

Isabella Marie Swan est la plus belle créature qui existe, je ne comprendrai jamais ce con de Jasper qui veux l'éviter. J'ai gagné un peu de terrain, il accepte qu'elle soit à nous. Il accepte les sentiments qui nous habitent. Il accepte qu'elle soit pour nous. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas la faire mienne ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je sorte de cette cage ? Pourquoi il ne se souvint pas ? Pourtant je l'aime elle. Pourtant il l'aime lui aussi. Pourtant moi je me souviens. Pourquoi lui ne se souvient pas ? Je sais qu'elle va nous aimé comme nous l'aimons. Car oui, nous l'aimons tout les deux et je me demande pourquoi Jasper ne se rappelle pas ce que ça fait d'aimer sa moitié, car elle est notre moitié. Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours, comme avant. Il suffit qu'elle m'aime comme elle m'a déjà aimé.

* * *

**Pis, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Je sais que c'est court et j'en suis désolé !**

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, j'ai fini le chapitre ou l'on apprend ce qu'est Bella exactement... (chapitre 22)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**BEA : **La suite la voilà et pour Ed et Alice, tu verras plus tard !

**libel fanny : **Tu as bien compris Major et Bella se connaisse et ça ne sera pas trop long le chap. 22, c'est déjà le 18 !

**mmev : **Je ne l'ai pas encore remis mais se sera pour bientôt

**mireille **: Oui, il connais Bella !

**Bonne Lecture !**

Multiple POV

* * *

POV Charlie

J'ai téléphoné à Nathan et Samantha et quand je leur ai conté ce que je soupçonnais en rapport aux Cullen, il m'a confirmé sa venue pour faire du repérage comme il dit. J'ai aussi parlé à F-A, lui ne peut pas venir à cause des Cullen, il ne veut pas que ceux-ci sachent qu'il nous connaît.

Je sais que Carlisle à téléphoné à F-A. Bella m'a dit que Carlisle lui a fait des prises de sang. Selon F-A, il a fait certaine découverte. Je me doute de ce qu'il a trouvé dans le sang de Bella. Je fais confiance à F-A pour garder le secret. Il ne faut pas que personne découvre ce qu'elle est. Il faut qu'elle grandisse encore un peu.

Tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est d'attendre la venu de Nathan et Samantha et l'appelle de F-A pour savoir ce que Carlisle a découvert.

POV Carlisle

J'ai bien découvert du venin dans le sang de Bella mais pas un venin ordinaire, il est… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est exactement.

J'ai quitté ma famille pour venir chez un ami de longue date, il est lui aussi une sorte de scientifique chez les vampires. J'espère qu'il saura répondre à mes questions. Plus que quelques minutes et j'y serai.

POV F-A

Carlisle va arriver dans quelques minutes et je repense à ce que m'a dit Maria, écouter ce que Carlisle va me dire avant de décider quoi lui dire. Toc. Toc. Toc.

- **Entre Carlisle, c'est ouvert.** Dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraitre embarrasser.

- **Félix-Antoine, tu as une jolie demeure,** me dit-il, **est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?**

- **Je vais bien Carlisle, toi ? À ce que je voie, toujours au sang animal ?**

- **Bien merci et oui, toujours végétarien. Tu dois te demander ce que je te veux ?** Me demande t-il ?

- **Franchement, oui. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?**

- **Bien sur. Comme tu sais, j'habite dans une petite ville avec ma famille. Il y a de ça quelques jours, Charlie Swan, **merde**, le shérif de la ville m'a demandé si je pouvais passer chez lui pour une raison médicale.** C'est quoi cette histoire là**. Il voulait que je jette un œil à une blessure dans le dos de sa fille. **Je comprends, c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre cette cicatrice. **J'ai remarqué que sa fille Isabella avait un œil doré. Mais elle est venue à mon bureau pour me poser des questions sur le fait que j'ai les deux yeux doré. Je lui ai fait une série d'examen,** re-merde, **la seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'elle est…**

- **Elle est quoi ?**

- **J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas humaine.** Oups

- **Que te fais dire ça** ? Demandais-je.

- **Tout d'abord, elle a frappé une de mes filles et elle ne c'est pas brisé la main mais ma fille c'est fissuré le visage. **Merde, elle est forte. **Elle a une vision vampirique de son œil doré, l'audition plus développé qu'un humain normal mais un peu moins que nous.** Re-merde. **Son odorat est presque comme la notre. Ses réflexes sont…**

- **Ok, cette fille a plusieurs caractéristiques hors normes. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

- **Je lui ai fait une prise de sang et j'aimerais que tu y jettes un œil, il y a du venin dedans,** putain de merde, **mais pas du venin ordinaire.**

- **Comment ça, pas ordinaire ?**

- **Tien, regarde par toi-même.**

Je jette un œil à l'échantillon qu'il m'a donné et merde, c'est vrai que ce venin n'est pas normal. Il n'est pas argent comme le notre, il est rose, mais ça, je le savais déjà. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer.

- **Puis-je te poser une question ?** Demandais-je.

- **Bien sur.**

- **Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette fille ? Je veux dire, as-tu d'autres raison ?**

- **Je vais être franc avec toi.** OUIIII. **Il se trouve qu'Isabella est l'âme-sœur d'un de mes fils.** OH MERDE, pas lui. Il est son fils ? Pourtant…

- **Lequel ? **Demandais-je en sachant la réponse

- **Jasper.**

- **QUOI ? Le Major Jasper Whitlock ?** J'ai paru surprise, il n'a rien vue.

- **Oui**

Bon, je dois prendre une décision… Est-ce que je lui dis ou pas. Maria m'a dit de savoir et que je prendrai la bonne. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça. Le Major et Bella, encore. Que dois-je faire ?

- **Carlisle, je vais faire quelque recherche dans mes livres et je te dis ce qu'il en sera après.** Dis-je. **Fait comme chez toi.** Je vais m'enfermer dans mon bureau et retourne la situation dans ma tête pour trouver une réponse à tout ça. Si je ne lui dit pas la vérité tout de suite, il finira par l'apprendre car si elle est avec le Major, il va falloir qu'il la transforme. Si je lui dis immédiatement, ce sera un problème réglé. Je vais tout lui conter, je le dirai à Charlie, il ne sera pas content mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- **Carlisle, j'ai trouvé.** Dis-je en mettant de l'excitation dans ma voix. **Mais avant je dois te conter une histoire… **

POV Carlisle

Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible. Félix-Antoine ne me ment pas je le sais, il a pris son temps avant de tout m'avouer, il voulait être certain de mes intentions. Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. Comment vais-je faire pour garder cela pour moi sans qu'Edward lise dans mes pensées. Je vais rester sur mes gardes en tout temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse leur révéler la vérité sur Isabella, enfin c'est son nom aujourd'hui.

Je vais lui dire que tout va bien et que c'est une acidité élevé dans son œil qui a fait fondre les verres et qui lui donne cette couleur. Quel beau mensonge, elle n'y verra que du feu.

POV Nathan

Charlie m'a appelée pour me parler de ceux qui tournent autour de Bella, je lui ai dit que j'allais aller faire un tour pour vérifier certaine chose. C'est écrit dans l'avenir de Bella, elle fera sa vie avec l'un d'entre eux, je veux juste être certain que c'est le bon.

Bella ne sait pas que je viens, je vais lui faire la surprise, je ne sais pas comment elle réagira, d'après ces mails à ma douce Samantha elle sera heureuse de nous voir. Moi et Samantha avons pris la décision de nous y rendre en camion pour emmener une jument. Une nouvelle acquisition, Bella ne l'a jamais vue avant, je suis certain que sa fera une merveilleuse compagne à Major.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de ces gens qui causent des problèmes à notre Bella, est-ce qu'il va falloir que je m'en mêle ou je la laisse faire ? Sammy, ma douce pense que je dois la laisser agir seule et l'aider si elle ne s'en sort pas mais moi, je l'ai toujours protégé, même avant sa venu au ranch. Le Bella's Ranch est bien tranquille depuis sont départ, on s'en ressent tous.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que Charlie nous a téléphoné et il a aussi parlé avec F-A, il lui a avoué d'avoir tout dit au doc ''grande dent''. Supposément qu'il avait de bonne raison et que le doc ne dira rien tant que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais aller le voir pour avoir sa version, sa SI bonne raison d'avoir eu la vérité.

C'est le matin et j'arrive à Forks, Charlie nous attend avec une tasse de café. Le camion de Bella n'est pas là, elle a du le prendre pour aller au lycée. Je vais lui faire une belle surprise.

**- Nathan, Samantha ! Bienvenue à Forks.** Nous dit Charlie en me serrant la main et serrant ma femme dans ses bras**. Ravie de vous revoir ! C'est Bella qui sera contente de vous voir.**

- **Jour Charlie,** dit Samantha**, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Jour Charlie,** dis-je, **est-ce que notre Bella va bien ?**

**- Oui, elle va bien. Je remarque que tu as amené une nouvelle bête ?** Dit-il en souriant

- **Oui, c'est une compagne pour Major**, dit ma femme, **je vais la sortir.**

- **Charlie,** dis-je**, est-ce que je pourrais aller rejoindre Bella au lycée à sa sortie, j'aimerais lui faire une surprise.** **J'irai la chercher avec Major et Arabella.** Demandais-je

- **Euh, elle a son camion et je n'ai pas les clefs. La jument se nomme Arabella ?** Il a l'air surpris et pas très content.

- **J'irai avec lui et je ramènerai le camion, nous avons encore un double**. Dit ma femme

**- Faites comme bon vous semble, je dois partir. La chambre d'ami est à l'étage, l'écurie et Major sont à l'arrière de la maison et vous êtes ici chez vous.** Nous dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

Le reste de la journée se passe à merveille. Quand l'heure arrive d'aller rejoindre Bella, j'enfile un paletot et mon plus beau chapeau et file seller les deux chevaux. Ma douce Sammy monte Arabella et moi Major et nous allons en direction du lycée.

En arrivant sur le parking, je descends et aide Samantha à en faire autant. Elle prend place dans le camion de Bella et quitte. Je retiens les guides des chevaux dans une main et siffle Sacha que j'ai emmené et attend la fameuse cloche.

La cloche sonne et je voie des jeunes sortir de l'immeuble en me regardant bizarrement, ils n'ont jamais vue ça un cowboy ici. Je sens des yeux me fixer, un tour d'horizon et je vois quatre personnes me regarder fixement. D'après leurs yeux, c'est eux qui tournent autour de ma douce Bella. Sacha s'excite à mes cotés et Major donne des coups de sabot au sol, Bella ne doit pas être loi. Je me concentre et écoute

- **Bella, tu es bien venu avec ton camion ce matin ? **Lui demande un grand blond, c'est un d'eux merde et c'est LUI….

- **Oui, pourquoi ?** Lui demande Bella

- **Regarde !** Lui dit-il avec un signe de tête en ma direction

Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et s'arrête de marcher. Je donne un ordre silencieux à Sacha et lâche Major. Les deux animaux se dirigent vers elle.

- **OH MON DIEU ! NATHAN TU ES LÀ ! **Me crie-t-elle. **Tu es venu avec Sacha et Major !**

Le blond à ses cotés se fige et regarde Bella et le cheval. Je connais la raison de sa réaction, mais il ne devait pas s'attendre qu'elle est donner son nom à un cheval. Sa ''famille'' se fige elle aussi. Je sais quel est le problème du Major, mais je dois faire comme si de rien en était.

Je m'avance vers elle tout comme elle s'avance vers moi. Le blond caresse Major et lui parle doucement. Il lui dit des choses en rapport à son nom, il est vraiment bizarre pour un vampire, on dirait qu'il est plus humain que dans le temps.

- **Bella mi querida, estoy tan contento verte de nuevo. ****Tú nos faltó tanto**. (Bella ma chérie, je suis si content de te revoir. Tu nous manques au ranch) (traduction d'un traducteur en ligne dsl si ce n'est pas exacte)

- **Vous me manqué aussi. Est-ce que Samantha est là ?**

- **Ella está en la casa y te prepara una colación. Acaso tú me presenta a tu amigo? **Lui demandais-je. (Elle est à la maison et te prépare une collation. Est-ce que tu me présente ton ami ?)

- **Bien sur,** me dit-elle dans un grand sourire. **Nathan je te présente Jasper Hale. **Je savais pour le Jasper mais pas pour le Hale. **Jasper je te présente mon ami, mon protecteur et celui qui m'a tout appris sur la vie sur un ranch Nathan Whitlock.** Le dénommé Jasper écarquille les yeux, quand je l'ai vue, il s'appelait Major J. W. je ne savais pas ce que le J voulais dire, ça devait être pour Jasper. Le W, je l'ai sue quand F-A me l'a dit après son départ. Jasper me tend la main, me fait un signe de tête. Il donne un baiser sur la joue de Bella et quitte en nous disant qu'il doit partir et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je le voie rejoindre sa famille, enfourche une moto, une Ducati, merde exactement comme elle, et quitte à plein régime. Je vais devoir faire des recherches sur ce… garçon, ses yeux ne sont plus rouge, mais doré. Intéressant finalement et est-ce bien lui que je crois.

Bella monte avec grâce sur sa monture et nous quittons pour aller vers la maison Swan.

* * *

**Je tiens à vous faire un cadeau de Noël, j'ai vérifié et je vais poster un chapitre aux deux jours pour que le 25 vous aurez le chapitre 22. Celui qui vous dira ce qu'est Bella. **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si la majorité est en accord, c'est ce que je ferai. Donnez moi votre avis !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse comme une petite folle !**

**BEA :**Je veux vous faire un petit cadeau car je me doute que vous avez hâte de savoir pour Bella… Et j'ai hâte de vous le dire.

**Popo62138 **: Super une nouvelle personne. Vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise.

**mmev :** Tu as raison les choses prennent leur place doucement. La suite la voici !

**libel fanny :** Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut. Tu n'as pas à attendre trop longtemps, voici la suite !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Multiple POV**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai mis mon poing à Alice et elle ne m'a pas reparlé depuis. Ça ne me chagrine pas du tout. Depuis ce jour, Jasper et moi passons tout notre temps libre au lycée ensemble. Nous apprenons à nous connaitre. C'est comme ça que j'ai sus qu'il venait du Texas lui aussi et qu'il avait la même passion pour les chevaux que moi. Je me suis promis d'en faire un de ces jours avec lui. Avant de partir pour rejoindre sa famille, il m'a embrassé la joue, comme il fait à tous les soirs.

Je n'en reviens pas, Nathan et Samantha sont ici à Forks. Comme je suis heureuse, ils m'ont tellement manqué tout les deux. Plus que ma mère en fait. Nous sommes en direction de la maison et je repense à ce qui c'est passé avant qu'on quitte le lycée. La réaction de Nathan face à Jasper et ainsi que celle de Jasper face au nom de mon cheval et au nom de Nathan. Il est bizarre des fois.

En arrivant à la maison, Nathan m'a dit qu'il allait desseller les chevaux que j'avais juste à entrer. Comme avant Samantha m'attendais à la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud et des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat fait maison et encore chaud. Avant de déguster le tout, je lui ai fait le plus gros câlin de ma jeune vie.

- **Ma Bella,** me dit-elle**, quel bonheur de te voir !**

- **Pour moi aussi c'est un bonheur de te voir**. Lui dis-je une larme à l'œil, car bien sur, je suis une fontaine en sa présence pff.

- **Ne pleure pas ma belle.** Me console-t-elle

- **Alors les deux femmes de ma vie, on la mange cette collation ? **Nous lance Nathan pour cacher ses émotions.

- **Euh Nathan, tu as une sacrée belle jument.** Lui dis-je

- **Je sais,** qu'il me dit un grand sourire aux lèvres, **demain c'est ton anniversaire et ben, voilà, Arabella est à toi. **Me lance-t-il.

- **QUOI ? TU… VOUS… VOUS… TU… À MOI…** J'essaie de parler là merde

- **Du calme mi querida, respire !** me dit Samantha souriante.

- **HIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****,** criais-je en sautant, j'en lance même mon chapeau que Nathan m'avait apporté. **Major à une compagne.** Chantais-je en faisant une danse stupide. **MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

- **Content que ton cadeau te plaise ma douce.** Me dit Nathan riant.

Après plusieurs minute de remerciement de câlin et d'embrassade je cours dehors avec une pomme et du sucre pour la nouvelle venue.

Je suis évidemment bien accueilli par mon fidèle Major et par Arabella aussi qui mange la pomme et le sucre. Je regarde au tour de moi et évidemment Nathan et Samantha m'ont aussi offert la selle en cuire brun avec le nom de la jument graver dessus.

Ils pensent à tout ces deux là. Il m'avait déjà offert la selle de Major, elle est très vieille mais très bonne encore, en cuire véritable. Le nom Major à été buriner dans le cuire avec une écriture belle et soigné. Sous la selle il y a des initiales, M.J.W. J'ai toujours pensé que cette selle doit appartenir à un membre de la famille de Nathan à cause du W de Whitlock, du moins j'ai supposé.

À l'heure du diner je parle avec Nathan pour une journée en cheval pour le lendemain. Je n'en parle pas à Samantha car je sais qu'elle n'aime pas les longues expéditions. Charlie va l'amener à la réserve pour qu'elle rencontre Sue, la petite-amie de Charlie et les aider à organiser le buffet pour la fête demain soir.

L'heure du coucher est arrivé, Samantha vient avec moi, elle veut qu'on ait une discussion de fille comme elle dit. J'ai toujours aimé ça, elle ne juge pas et elle a de très bon conseil.

**- Alors Bella, quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?**

- **Pas grand-chose,** dis-je en baissant la tête.

- **Bella, tu ne baisse jamais la tête sauf quand tu as quelque chose à me cacher,** elle me connaît si bien

- **Ok, y a cette folle qui dit qu'on sera les meilleure amies du monde et son petit-copain qui me fait… Il veut je ne sais pas quoi mais il me tape. Et puis il y a ce garçon,** dis-je en rougissant

- **Ok, tu vas faire quoi avec cette… folle ?**

**- Lui mettre un poing en pleine face,** dis-je d'une petite voix, **je sais, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes mais ça m'a tellement fait du bien.**

**- Bella… **me gronde t-elle gentiment.** Et son copain ?**

- **Bof, c'est un gros con, **nous échangeons un grand sourire, elle comprend que je n'en dirai pas plus.

- **Et l'autre ?**

- **Jasper est formidable, il a été adopté mais il est originaire du Texas, il est blond, grand, fort. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas, je me sens attirer par lui. C'est plus fort que moi.**

Et là, je lui raconte tout de long en large. Je lui raconte notre première rencontre, notre discussion en cours d'histoire et la semaine qu'on a passé à se connaitre. Elle me conseille de rester prudente mais qu'elle a confiance en moi que je ferai les bons choix pour moi.

Je me couche et m'endors en pensant aux promenades que je pourrai faire avec Jasper. Moi sur Major et lui sur Arabella.

POV Jasper

J'ai toujours sus que Bella était spéciale mais de là à frapper un vampire et ne pas se blesser, ça m'épate, elle a blessé Alice. Depuis ce jour, ni Alice ni Edward ne lui ont reparlé. Et moi, je peux aller la voir comme bon me semble. J'ai passé la semaine avec elle durant nos temps libre, j'ai appris à la connaitre mieux et quelle femme formidable. Elle a tout pour me plaire, contrairement à ce que pense Alice, je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Je lui ai parlé de moi et nous avons découvert que nous avions beaucoup de point commun.

Plus j'apprends à la connaitre, plus j'ai l'impression que je la connaissais déjà, c'est fou ce genre de sentiment. Mon Major intérieur essaie de s'exprimer de plus en plus quand je suis près de Bella. Le Major me crie des prénoms et je ne comprends pas, il dit sans cesse Isabella et Arabella.

À la fin des cours, j'accompagne Bella vers son camion comme d'habitude mais je fus surpris de voir un homme en cheval et celui de Bella ainsi que son chien. Quand je lui ai dit et qu'elle a tourné la tête pour voir, je fus surpris de voir sa chienne et son cheval s'avancer vers nous. Je me suis figé quand elle a parlé de Major. Merde son cheval se nomme Major comme mon monstre intérieur. Les autres de ma famille ont écarquillé des yeux et ont retenu leur souffle comme moi. Le pire fut quand elle me présenta l'homme sur une superbe jument, il se nomme Nathan Whitlock. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque, comment est-ce possible, j'ai fait des recherches et il ne reste plus de Whitlock au Texas. C'est impossible. Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches sur lui, je dois savoir qui il est exactement.

Suite à cette rencontre très étrange, j'ai filé vers ma famille et j'ai enfourché ma moto et je suis parti sans rien dire à personne. Nous aurons une discussion de tout ça à la maison. Dans quoi suis-je tombé, mon nom complet est Major Jasper Nath Whitlock. Elle, elle a un cheval qui se nomme Major, un ami qui porte le nom de Nathan Whitlock. C'est trop pour l'instant, je ne comprends rien.

En arrivant à la villa je remarque que Carlisle est revenu, il était parti voir un ami pour essayer de comprendre certaine chose, je sais que c'est au sujet de Bella et moi, mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus. J'entre dans la villa en défonçant la porte. Esmée et Carlisle me regarde surpris

**- Jasper, est-ce que tout va bien ?** Me demande Carlisle. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, j'ai comme un bug au cerveau. Il n'y a rien qui circule dans mon cerveau. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne pense à absolument à rien.

- **Jasper tu m'inquiète,** dis doucement Esmée**, est-ce que tu veux en parler ? **J'aimerais bien lui répondre mais j'en suis incapable. C'est ma gentille Rose qui parle pour moi

- **Je vais vous dire ce qu'il est arrivé moi,** lance Rose**. À la sortie des cours, Jasper et Bella était ensemble, comme d'habitude depuis une semaine et il y avait un homme étrange qui attendais Bella, enfin bref, nous avons appris que le cheval à Bella se nomme Major.** Elle se taie le temps que la surprise passe pour Esmée et Carlisle. **Aussi que l'homme qui connaît bien Bella se nomme Nathan Whitlock. **Ce fut le silence complet dans la villa. Si il y avait eu des mouches ont aurait pu les entendre voler.

- **Tout d'abord, c'est une pure coïncidence que le cheval se nomme Major comme toi Jasper, **dit Carlisle, mais il à l'air mal à l'aise. **Et pour cet homme, je ne sais quoi dire. On fera des recherches pour savoir s'il y a un lien avec toi.** Me dis Carlisle plus serin.

- **Est-ce que se serait possible que…** Dis-je très bas. Je pars à vitesse vampirique à ma chambre chercher un document. Le document en main, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour le dérouler sur la table et le consulter. Carlisle vient me rejoindre et nous le regardons ensemble.

- **Carlisle, crois-tu que se soit possible, regarde ici,** lui dis-je en lui montrant un nom et une date sur le papier

- **Je ne sais pas Jasper, je ne sais pas.** Me dis Carlisle.

POV Nathan

Non, c'est impossible. Ça ne se peut juste pas. Ça ne peut pas être lui, ma femme est avec Bella en discussion de fille comme elles disent. Je vais en profiter pour vérifier quelque chose, je vais dans la chambre et ressort des papiers de ma valise et les consultent. Oh mon dieu, faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je prends mon portable et compose un numéro

**- Lut, c'est Nathan Whitlock**

**-….**

**- Oui j'aimerais lui parler c'est important**

**-…**

- **Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment se fait-il que le Major Jasper Nath Whitlock est ici à Forks ?**

**-….**

**- Ok, et est-ce qu'il sait pour Bella ?**

**-…**

**- Et pour moi ?**

**-….**

**- Ok, que dois-je faire ?**

**-….**

**- Très bien, mais je vais attendre. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour elle ?**

**-….**

**- Très bien. Merci au revoir !**

Je vais devoir avoir une conversation avec Jasper et sa famille mais pas tout de suite, je veux profiter de Bella encore un peu. Car quand se sera dit, je devrai la quitter pour ne jamais la revoir, mon devoir au près d'elle sera terminer. Je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre. Et que vais-je lui dire à elle ? Ça sera fini de la jeune fille innocente que j'aime tant.

Je referme les documents et pars discuter avec Charlie, je ne le dirai pas immédiatement à lui non plus, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je vais surveiller cette nuit pour l'intrus qui entre ici et qui guette le sommeil de Bella. Si c'est lui, je vais le mettre en garde de ne pas se présenter ici pour le temps que je suis la et que bientôt nous aurons une explication.

La nuit est tombée depuis un temps maintenant et tout semble calme. Le voilà, son odeur est près de la maison. Je vais aller le voir pour lui signaler qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue sans être invité au préalable.

- **Qui va là !** Demandais-je comme si je ne le savais pas

- **Euh, c'est Jasper,** qu'il me répond

- **Que fais-tu ici ?**

- **Euh, je me promène.**

- **Écoute moi ben l'jeune. Je sais exactement ce que tu es.** Il écarquille les yeux. **Ne me pose pas de questions, je n'y répondrai pas, du moins pas pour l'instant,** dis-je. **Je te demande de ne pas revenir ici la nuit pour espionner Bella. Tu viendras quand ELLE t'aura invité. Suis-je claire**

- **Oui M'sieu.**

- **File avant que je me fâche et sache que je surveille.**

Il repart en direction de la forêt. Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon. Je retourne dans la maison et j'entends Bella se débattre dans son lit. Je vais voir, en ouvrant sa porte l'odeur d'un vampire, non deux est partout dans la chambre. Je reconnais celle de Jasper et l'autre m'est inconnu et moins présente. Il ne m'a pas écouté, je vais appeler le chef de son clan pour lui dire. Je n'ai pas le choix car l'odeur est même sur elle.

Après mon appelle, Carlisle est venu directement et je l'ai fait pénétré dans la chambre. Lui aussi sent l'odeur de Jasper sur Bella. Il a vraiment l'air en colère, il me garantie que ça ne se reproduira plus et qu'il va régler ça immédiatement. Bon je peux aller me coucher maintenant.

* * *

**Une autre danse de la victoire dans ma cuisine, je suis rendue à 209 reviews. Un ÉNORME MERCI à tous/toutes de me suivre. Je manque de mot. Merci à mathildeD tu as été ma 200****ième**** reviews. MERCI aussi pour les mises en alertes en tout genre. **

**A dans 2 jours !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mmev :**Et oui, il reste entier, tu n'es pas la seule. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres. A dans deux jours pour la suite.

**BEA :** Tu sauras ce qu'est Bella le 25 et qui est la deuxième personne ben, lis ce chapitre. A dans deux jours pour la suite !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward

Après tout ce qui c'est passé durant la dernière semaine, j'ai décidé de ne plus approcher Bella de jour du moins. Je sais que Jasper va passer ses nuits avec elle. Je ne prends pas de décision trop en avance car Alice me verra. Sans réfléchir à rien je monte dans la chambre de Jasper et lui pique des vêtements. Je sors par la fenêtre de sa chambre et file vers la forêt. Je me déshabille et met les vêtements de Jazz. Bon, maintenant que j'ai son odeur sur moi, je me dirige vers la petite maison blanche.

Jasper discute avec l'homme qu'on a vu au lycée. Je grimpe au mur de la demeure et pénètre dans la chambre de Bella. Elle est magnifique en dormant.

Je m'approche de son lit, je lui caresse la joue doucement

- **Hummmm,** elle ronronne, **Jasper**

Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit, je passe mes doigts sous son t-shirt qu'elle porte pour dormir. Je caresse sa peau si douce. Elle gémit un peu plus fort. Je me penche et prend un bonne bouffé de d'air, elle sent si bon. Je passe mon nez dans son coup, sur sa mâchoire et je l'embrasse en me collant très fort à elle, je suis couché de moitié sur elle. Elle commence à se débattre, je vais devoir sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un me voit.

Juste le temps de sortir que j'entends l'homme penser qu'il va devoir téléphoner à Carlisle car il est convaincu que Jasper a pénétré ici. Mon plan à très bien fonctionner.

Je cours le plus vite possible, je retrouve mes vêtements, je plonge dans le ruisseau pour éliminer l'odeur de Jasper, remet mes vêtements et j'entre dans la maison. Carlisle est parti chez les Swan. Ça va barder pour lui. Au fond, ce n'est pas de Bella que je veux l'éloigner, c'est d'Alice. Et Bella ne m'intéresse pas sur ce coté là, elle est spéciale oui, mais sans plus.

J'arrive à la villa et Carlisle est déjà la et il convoque une réunion de famille. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans le salon. Je lie dans ses pensées qu'il fulmine. Il a du aviser toute la famille de se pourquoi nous sommes ici.

**- Jasper, qu'as-tu fais ? **Demande Carlisle avec colère

**- Je n'ai rien fait Carlisle, je le jure, je ne sais pas qui a pu lui faire ça ! **Clame Jasper énerver**. Il y avait un homme, Nathan il m'a demandé de ne pas entrer et je suis parti chasser avant de rentrer.** Crie Jasper

**- Il y avait TON odeur sur elle. **Crie Carlisle maintenant en insistant sur le TON

**- JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT MON ODEUR EST ARRIVÉ SUR ELLE. JE NE L'AI PAS APPROCHER À CE POINT LÀ ! **Grogne Jasper. **Je suis resté dehors**.

**- Je vais te demander de ne pas quitter cette maison tant que cette histoire n'est pas tirer au claire. **Lui dit Carlisle un peu plus calme.

**- Très bien, si c'est que je dois faire pour que vous me croyiez, je le ferai. **Répond Jasper plus calme lui aussi, **et pour le lycée ?**

**- Quand tu devras aller te nourrir, un de nous t'accompagnera et nous ne te laisserons pas seul à la maison non plus. **Termine Carlisle**, et pour le lycée, tu fais comme avant.**

**- Très bien, je me soumets à tes décisions. **Répond Jasper, la tête basse, en fixant le sol.

Je souris car je sais maintenant que mon plan a bien marché. Rose et Emmett affiche un visage consterné. Esmée est déçu et Carlisle se pose trop de question en rapport à la deuxième odeur qui était plus faible. Alice a les yeux grands ouverts et nous fixe durement.

- **Ed, je peux te parler dans le privé ? **Me demande ma douce

- **Bien sur ma belle, on va au bord du ruisseau !**

Arrivé au bord du ruisseau, je m'assoie sur un rocher et Alice se plante debout devant moi.

- **Ed, qu'as-tu fait ?** me demande Alice.

- **De quoi parles-tu ma douce ?** Demandais-je surpris par sa question

- **Je sais que Jasper n'a rien fait à Bella.** Elle est sur d'elle. Je me lève et me met face à Alice

- **Tu prends sa défense en m'accusant moi ?** Lui crachais-je, j'en ai assez de se comportement

**- Non Edward,** me dit-elle doucement, **j'ai eu beaucoup de vision de toi !** Quoi ? **Tu veux baiser Isabella Swan, pourquoi ?** Elle le sait

- **Je ne veux…** Elle me coupe

- **NE ME MENT PAS ! **Crie-t-elle

- **Je ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec elle, je veux…** Dis-je penaud

- **Tu veux quoi Edward** ? Me demande-t-elle doucement

- **Je veux… Je veux éloigner Jasper de toi.** Dis-je coupable

- **…**

- **Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour retourner avec lui.** Avouais-je finalement. **Que tu t'aperçoives que tu as fait une erreur.**

- **Mon doux Edward,** elle me caresse la joue, **je ne te quitterai pas. **Dit-elle avec conviction. **Jasper a enfin trouvé sa compagne en Bella et tout ce que je veux ou voulais, c'est de l'aider. Il a droit au bonheur lui aussi.** Elle est tendre

- **Je comprends,** dis-je un peu coupable de mes pensées et agissement

- **Tu vas aller le dire aux autres ? Qu'il n'y ait pour rien ?** Elle me demande vraiment ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je reçois une gifle magistrale de la part de Rosalie. Elle me jette un regard noir

- **Tout le monde pense que je suis narcissique, égocentrique et égoïste mais au fond, tu es pire que moi EDWARD CULLEN,** me crache Rose. **Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Tu fais volontairement du mal aux gens autour de toi. Tu as blessé plus que tu ne le crois.** Elle a probablement raison. **Si lui avait une chance avec elle, tu l'as bousillé. **Elle gronde maintenant. **Je ne parle pas souvent mais sache que tu n'as aucun secret pour moi.** C'est ça… **Ne fais pas ses yeux là, je sais ce que tu as fait ce soir,** ok**, et je sais aussi pour cette famille.** QUOI non ce n'est pas possible. **Je sais TOUT Edward.** QUOI ? **Je te conseil de dire la vérité pour ce soir si non, c'est moi qui parlerai et j'en dirai plus que toi ça c'est certain. **Oh merde, va vraiment falloir que je le dise. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

- **Alice, pourrais-tu dire aux autres que je vais leur parler mais plus tard, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant.** Lui demandais-je. Elle me fait un signe positif de la tête et regarde Rosalie retourné à la villa. Elle me regarde, fait signe que non de la tête et elle part elle aussi.

Je me rassois sur le rocher et repense à ce que j'ai fait. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait n'était pas très intelligent mais pour moi, mes intentions n'était pas mauvaise mais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences. Un peu, mais pas les bonnes. Je voulais éloigner Jasper de mon Alice pas l'éloigner de sa compagne.

Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? En plus de tout avouer à ma famille va falloir que je parle avec ce Nathan, même si il est étrange, c'est lui qui a téléphoné à Carlisle pour lui dire que Jasper n'a pas respecté sa demande.

Puis, comment Rosalie peut-elle en savoir autant sur moi ? Elle ne lie pas dans les pensées. Pourtant je suis certain que personne ne m'a suivit. J'avais bien caché mes traces. Bon le jour va se lever dans peu de temps, je crois que c'est le temps que j'aille parler à ma famille, et merde, ça me fait peur de les affronter.

J'arrive sur le porche et la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Alice qui à un petit sourire triste. Je monte au salon et tout le monde est là, je leur demande de s'assoir et me place debout en face d'eux. Je me sens mal, Jasper essaie même pas de me calmer avec son don, je suis dans le guano.

- **Qu'as-tu Edward ?** Me demande Carlisle.

- **Il faut que je vous parle et svp ne m'interrompez pas.** Leur dis-je. Ils font tous un signe de tête et je me lance. **Vous savez tous que j'aime vraiment Alice. Depuis qu'elle a quitté Jasper, je me sentais bien et complètement serein. Ensuite il y a eu cette histoire avec Bella.** Je regarde Jasper qui lui fronce les sourcils**. Alice passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, me laissant de coté. Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle essayait d'aider Jasper. J'ai donc tenté de… De… De faire pour obliger Jasper à s'éloigner d'Alice. **Ouf, c'est dit.

- **Edward, peux-tu être plus précis**, me demande Emmett

- **J'ai dragué ouvertement Isabella,** un grondement se fait attendre

- **QUOI ?** Crie Carlisle

- **Ce soir ce n'étais pas Jasper, c'étais moi.** Dis-je

- **J'ai bien senti l'odeur de Jasper dans la chambre de Bella et sur elle aussi. **Nous dit Carlisle

- **J'ai piqué des vêtements à Jasper, je me suis dit que si, il était un potentiel danger pour Bella, tu l'obligerais à quitter la famille.** Je me sens tellement coupable tout d'un coup. Jasper se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux et me crache

- **Tu as fait quoi exactement Edward ? **

- **J'ai enfilé tes vêtements et je suis allé dans sa chambre de Bella,** il grogne**, je lui ai doucement caressé les cheveux.** Emmett se lève lui aussi et pose une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. **Ensuite je me suis approcher d'elle et je l'ai embrassé et me suis à demi couché sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se débatte.** Emmett retient fermement Jasper qui est prêt à me décapité. **Je suis désolé,** je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. **Et aussi, j'allais dans sa chambre à tous les soirs quand Jasper partait. J'imitais sa voix et lui disais des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux. Pourrez-vous me pardonner.** Jasper, Rose et Emmett grogne en même temps.

- **TU AS OSÉ POSER TES MAINS DE SALE PERVERS SUR ELLE ET CE PLUS D'UNE FOIS, T'ES UN HOMME MORT CULLEN**. Me crie Jasper

- **Calme-toi mon fils,** dit posément Carlisle**. Nous allons régler ça en gens civilisé.** Jasper lui répond par un grondement.

Comme personne ne parle plus, je lie dans leurs pensées

_« Quel con, si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça, avec de simple excuse. Tu n'as pas fini avec moi » Rosalie_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de me fils, je suis tellement déçu de mon si gentil Edward.» Esmée_

_« Tu n'es qu'un foutu con qui pense juste à sa bite avec sa bite. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait et tu ne me verras pas arriver. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer, si tu as gâché celle de mon frère et ma futur sœur» Emmett_

_« Edward ton comportement me donne la nausée. Je te souhaite que Jasper te pardonne car moi, je ne suis pas prêt à le faire dans l'immédiat.» Carlisle_

_« Tu n'es plus mon frère, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, ne m'approche plus, ne t'approche plus d'elle non plus sinon je t'arrache la tête et je te brule. Ceci n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse.» Jasper_

_« Mon tendre amour, je te pardonne mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer un peu mieux. Maintenant nous allons repartir sur de nouvelle base. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Bella et Jasper ?» Alice_

Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonner et que je leur prouve que je suis digne de confiance. Je vais aller voir ce Nathan et lui expliquer. J'en parle à Carlisle et il me dit qu'il va m'accompagner ainsi que Jasper.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	21. Chapter 21

****

Disclaimer :

** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse :D**

**mmev **: Pour l'instant Ed reste entier. La vengeance de plusieurs sera pour 2011. Et oui, il est un connard !

**diana ****: **Oui il avoue le minimum… La suite, la voici !

**Bonne Lecture !**

Ce chapitre sera un multi-pov. Pour ceux/celle qui n'apprécie pas j'en suis désolé.

* * *

POV Nathan

Le docteur Cullen, pour être poli car pour moi il est le doc grande dent, vient de me téléphoné, il veut me rencontrer pour me parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. J'en ai pas vraiment envie mais je vais le faire, il m'a dit que c'était important, que nous avions fait une erreur. Comme si mes sens peuvent me tromper. Il va surement me dire que ce n'est pas le Major qui a pénétré dans la chambre de Bella.

Comme Bella et moi devons partir en randonnée toute la journée, j'ai donné rendez-vous au doc dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, il a fallu que je fasse un petit mensonge à Bella. Quand je reviendrai nous partirons tout les deux comme avant au Texas. Une journée complète avec elle en cheval, j'ai vraiment hâte. D'un autre coté, il va falloir que je lui parle, ça me fait un peu peur. Bon, en route.

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et il est là, il m'attend avec deux vampire, un cuivré que j'ai vue dans la cours du lycée et Jasper que je reconnais, pour l'avoir vue avec Bella hier au lycée et hier soir. Pourquoi sont-ils avec le doc ? Je n'aime pas ça, je me sens piégé.

- **Doc, **lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- **Monsieur Whitlock, **il me serre la main,** je vous présente mon fils Edward, **le cuivré**, et Jasper que vous avez déjà rencontré hier. **Me dit-il

- **Que voulez-vous me dire ?** Demandais-je. **Je suis un peu pressé aujourd'hui. **Lançais-je, Edward me regarde bizarrement.

- **Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus au calme pour discuter.** Dit Carlisle

- **Non ! Je préfère aller dehors,** dis-je. **Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. **Ajoutais-je

Le doc me fait un signe de tête et nous sortons donc tous les quatre et allons nous assoir sur un banc un peu éloigné des passants.

- **Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous présenter mes excuses pour la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrer, **me dit le doc. **Ensuite, j'ai la preuve que ce n'est pas Jasper qui a pénétré dans la chambre d'Isabella hier soir. **C'est quoi cette merde

- **Vous pensez que je mens ?** Grognais-je. **Je ne suis peut-être pas comme vous, mais je ne suis pas menteur.**

- **Non non, un de mes fils a bel et bien pénétré dans la chambre d'Isabella, mais ce n'était pas Jasper.** Il me prend pour un con c'est ça ? **C'est Edward qui l'a fait. Il a enfilé des vêtements à Jasper pour ne pas qu'on reconnaisse son odeur, ou du moins atténuer la sienne**. **C'était la sienne la deuxième odeur.** Dit calmement le doc**. Il a ses raisons que je ne comprends pas et n'approuve pas non plus. Il nous a avoué l'avoir fait et à plusieurs reprises.** Le fameux Edward baisse les yeux.

- **Ok, est-ce que ça a une importance de savoir que ce soit Edward et non Jasper ? **Demandais-je. **Il y avait quand même une forte concentration de ton odeur, **dis-je en regardant Jasper.

- **Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose sur nous,** me dit Jasper**, et je vais vous dire que je ne peux rester loin de ma Bella,** _sa_ Bella, merde il l'a reconnu, **et je vais la voir à tout les soirs quand elle dort, c'est pour cette raison que mon odeur est si présente,** avoue-t-il**. Je dois ajouter que MOI je ne la touche pas, je ne fais que la regarder. **Ajoute-t-il en insistant sur le moi.

- **J'en sais beaucoup, plus que tu ne le crois,** dis-je. **Je te remercie de ta franchise.**

- **Qui est Félix-Antoine ? **Demande Edward. Merde, comment sait-il que j'ai pensé à lui ?

- **Vous le connaissez ?** Demande Carlisle

- **Oui très bien même,** dis-je. **Comment sais-tu que j'ai pensé à lui ?** Demandais-je à Edward

**- J'ai le don de lire toute les pensées. **Pas vrai !** Vous direz à Bella qu'on lui souhaite une belle journée d'anniversaire, **dit Edward, un grand sourire. Je regarde ma montre et me lève

- **Je dois y aller, Bella m'attend. Nous allons nous promener en cheval aujourd'hui.** Dis-je sur un ton neutre

**- Bien, merci de votre compréhension,** me dit Carlisle, **et bonne journée.**

- **À vous aussi Carlisle, **je lui tends la main. **Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Vous aussi Ma… Jasper vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.** Il me regarde bizarrement, merde j'ai presque fait une grosse connerie. **Tant qu'à toi Edward, gardez vos distances de ma petite Ara… Isabella. Suis-je claire ?** Dis-je

- **C'est l'anniversaire de Bella ?** Demande Jasper surpris, je lui réponds par un signe de tête.

- **Oui monsieur Whitlock, je garderai mes distances et qui est Arabella ?** Me demande Edward

- **Euh… La jument que j'ai offerte à Bella pour son anniversaire, elle voulait une compagne pour son Major.** Expliquais-je.

Je me dirige vers mon camion. J'entends très bien Jasper répéter le prénom Arabella. Quelle connerie j'ai fait encore. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas le lien entre Isabella et Arabella. Cela serait vraiment le bout de la marde comme on dit chez nous.

Je me force à penser à la journée que je vais partager avec Isabella. À la joie de revivre ça, me replonger dans mes souvenirs d'elle lors de son arrivé dans ma vie.

_Flash Back_

Elle n'avait jamais vue un cheval de près, selon Renée. Ses yeux grands ouverts, sur le point de sortir de leur orbite quand je me suis approché d'elle sur un Mustang. Elle a réagis comme toujours face à l'inconnue, elle m'a sourit d'un de ses sourires que seule elle a le secret et m'a dit de sa toute petite voix

- **Je m'appelle Bella et toi ?**

- **Mi nombre es Nathan mi Bella muy poco** (Je m'appelle Nathan ma jolie petite Bella.) Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de lui parler en espagnol mais je sais qu'elle me comprend car c'est elle.

- **Hola Nathan, me gustaría que me ensenes a andar como tú.** (Bonjour Nathan, j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes à monter comme toi.) Me sourie-t-elle. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes elle n'a pas oublié cette partie.

- **Bien sur Bella, je vais aller voir ta maman et lui en parler.** Lui dis-je avec le plus tendre des sourire.

_Fin Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour, nous avons renoué et elle a grandit sous mes yeux protecteur et aimant. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui montrer comment monté, elle le savait déjà.

J'arrive à la petite maison des Swan et souffle un bon coup, il faut que je me refasse une façade, je ne veux pas l'inquiété.

- **Bella mi querida! Es-tu prête? **Lui demandais-je

- **Si qu'esperaba que Nath. ****Podemos ir, toda esta listo.** (Oui Nath, je n'attendais que toi. Nous pouvons partir, tout est prêt.) Me dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Elle parle encore très bien l'espagnol.

- **Où est ma belle Sammy ? J'aimerais bien embrasser ma femme avant de partir.** Demandais-je

- **Déjà partie, elle nous attend vers 19 heures à la réserve se soir.**

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'écurie et nous montons tout deux sur notre monture, elle ne m'a pas attendu, elle a préparé les chevaux. Bella sur son Major et moi sur Arabella. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui unissait Bella à son cheval. Ils ont une relation fusionnelle. Je sais que c'est elle qui l'a sortie de l'écurie lors du feu mais c'est plus que ça. Major devine ce qu'elle veut et elle, elle sait tout ce que lui ressent, c'est stupéfiant. Comme si en lui donnant ce nom, elle avait fait resurgir des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle.

Nous nous promenions depuis plus d'une heure quand je sens une présence. Je renifle et je reconnais cette odeur, c'est celle de Jasper. Je tends l'oreille et je l'entends s'éloigné de nous à grande vitesse. C'est une bonne chose, je dois parler à Bella, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. J'aurais aimé retarder cette échéance mais la vie ne m'en donne pas l'occasion.

- **Dit Bella, tu sais que tu es… différente ou si tu préfère spéciale ?** Dis-je sans vraiment savoir comment aborder ce sujet

**- Dans quel sens ?** Elle rie. **Dans la façon de m'habiller ?** Elle rigole maintenant

- **Ta ''super'' force, ton excellente vue, ton ouïe, tes réflexes, ton odorat et ton œil doré.** Lui dis-je, **tes… crises.**

**- Oui,** elle n'a pas l'air heureuse que je parle de ça

- **Je peux TOUT t'expliquer si tu le veux ?** En insistant bien sur le tout

- **Bien sur que je le veux, mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?** Qu'elle me demande

- **Je suis… Je suis comme toi Isabella.** Avouais-je

- **…**

- **Je vais commencer pas mon histoire à moi pour en venir à la tienne. Car elles sont reliées d'une certaine façon.**

- **Ok, je t'écoute**

- **Tout commence il y a fort longtemps. **Je pars dans mes souvenirs et je commence à lui raconter. **Pour que tu comprennes bien, je vais te parler de Félix-Antoine Swan, un de tes ancêtres car tout pars de lui…**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre cours, je sais_

_Vous m'en voulez de couper comme ça ?_

_Peut-être _

_La suite de l'histoire dans un autre chapitre_

_Qui sera un pov Bella _

_Je vous laisse sur ça_

_Vous savez quoi faire_

_A bientôt_

_Debby_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse **

**mmev ****: **J'ai essayé et d'après ce que j'ai lu, j'ai réussi. Voici la suite !

**fan de twa**: Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu me fais un cours de grammaire mais moi, c'est comme ça que je le voulais. Je sais parfaitement ce que les initiales veulent dire sinon je ne les mettrais pas. Je ne suis pas fâché, ça m'en prend plus que ça.

**Mireille **: Et bien ton attente sera finie pour savoir au sujet de Bella. Pour la réaction de Jasper, tu le sauras dans quelques chapitres.

**Pour le prochain chapitre vous voudriez un POV de qui ?**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella

_- __**Tout commence il y a fort longtemps**__.__** Pour que tu comprennes bien, je vais te parler de Félix-Antoine Swan, un de tes ancêtres car tout pars de lui…**_

Comment veux-tu que je sache qui est Félix-Antoine Swan si c'est un ancêtre. J'ai 18 ans, pas 150 tout de même. Bon, je vais me reconnecter sur Nathan, je veux entendre cette histoire quand même.

**- Bella, tu m'as perdu à quel moment de mon monologue ?** Me demande Nathan souriant

- **Hum… Félix-Antoine Swan, mon ancêtre…** Dis-je penaude

**- Ok je recommence,** me dit-il. **Garde l'esprit ouvert et ne m'interrompt pas. As-tu bien compris ? **Dit-il sérieusement.

- **Oui Nathan, vas-y je suis toute ouïe,** dis-je

- **Félix-Antoine est le fils unique de Felix Antony et Maria Arabella Cigno.**

**Felix père est décédé quelques mois avant la naissance de son fils. Il a été déclaré mort car en réalité il a tout simplement disparu. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enquête ni de recherche. Il faut dire que ça c'est passé dans les années 1600.**

**Bref Maria a accouché seule de son fils qu'elle a prénommé comme son père. Comble du bonheur ou du malheur pour Maria, son époux a fait irruption dans la chambre. Il a regardé Maria un instant, elle vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Felix père à fondu sur Maria et il l'a mordu.**

**Le bébé se mis à gigoter dans le lit de sa mère et Felix s'est éloigné de Maria rapidement et il disparut encore.**

**Maria colla son fils sur elle et c'est à ce moment qu'une douleur atroce traversa son corps. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, toujours en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Elle croyait sa dernière heure arriver.**

**Après ce qui lui a semblé être une éternité de souffrance, elle a ouvert les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est de donner le sein à son fils en pleure. Le petit téta avidement pendant quelques minutes. Mais ce que Maria ne savait pas est que pendant les quelques minutes que le bébé ''buvait'' il n'y avait pas de colostrum ni de lait mais du venin. Comme je t'ai dit, elle ne le savait pas encore. **

**Son fils fut alors pris de convulsion. Maria ne prit pas le temps de se changer et elle couru chez le médecin. Mais malheureusement le docteur n'a pas eu la chance d'examiner le petit que Maria se jetait sur lui, et elle le vida de son sang.**

**Quand elle eu terminé de vider le bon vieux docteur, elle est allé se cacher dans une cabane abandonné. Elle a déposé son fils sur un tas de paille et elle fit une crise énorme. Elle détruisait tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.**

**Pendant se ''crise'' de folie, un homme d'une extrême beauté, pâle comme la mort l'a prise par le cou et lui a dit de se calmer. Quand elle fut calmé, il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas respecter les lois et qu'il devait l'éliminer. Maria lui a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas et l'homme lui expliqua ce qu'elle était devenue.**

**Avant que tu me coupes pour savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, je vais te le dire. Maria fut transformée en vampire par son époux. **

**Donc, Maria a appris qu'elle était une vampire. L'homme compris qu'elle s'était réveiller seule avec son fils et il n'a pas mis fin à la non-vie de Maria. Il a décidé de rester au près d'elle pour l'aider à se contrôler. Mais aussi pour comprendre la raison des consultions du petit.**

**Felix fils grandit normalement sans refaire de convulsion. Après un an, Maria a décidé de quitter l'Italie pour aller en Amérique. Son ami n'a pas voulu la suivre donc c'est seul avec son fils que Maria prit le bateau. Elle alla se cacher dans la cale pour protéger les humains.**

**Le voyage fut plus long qu'elle le croyait et la soif devenu insoutenable, Maria a but des rats. Quand elle a vue que ça étanchait en partie sa soif, elle a essayée quelques animaux de ferme qui se trouvait sur le bateau. Les humains pensaient que c'était une sorte de maladie du au voyage.**

**Une autre chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez de nourriture pour son fils. Un soir Felix faisait une crise monumental et Maria se mordit le poignet et le mis sur la bouche de son fils. Le petit but jusqu'à plus soif et tomba dans une sorte de coma. Il fut ainsi quelques jours. Maria refit ça à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce que le bateau accoste en Amérique. **

**C'est là que Maria a décidé de changer de nom. Elle s'appellerait Marie Arabelle Swan et son fils, Félix-Antoine Swan. Cigno veut dire cygne en italien et Swan c'est cygne en anglais. **

**Comme elle s'était nourrit de sang d'animaux sur le bateau, Marie à continuer ce régime. Son fils avait eu quelques changements, il a grandit un peu plus vite que la normal, ses dents sont devenu plus tranchantes.**

**Un jour ou Maria revenait de la chasse, Félix-Antoine l'a attaqué, il a réussi à lui entailler un flanc et il a but le venin et le sang qui coulait de la plaie.**

**Marie partie avec Félix-Antoine pour trouver d'autre ''gens'' comme elle et lui. Ils ont rencontré un couple de vampire qui faisait des recherches sur tout. Ils ont donc consenti à faire des tests sur Félix-Antoine. Après certains tests physiques, ils ont découvert qu'il avait la force. La vision, l'odorat et les réflexes des vampires. Il était moins rapide qu'un vampire mais plus rapide que les humains. Son alimentation est normale pour un humain mais il a tout de même un besoin de sang. Mangé de la viande crue ou très peu cuite lui suffisait amplement pour ce besoin.**

**Pour les tests sanguins, aucun vampire n'a eu peur de l'attaquer car il sentait très bon mais son odeur ne déclenchait pas la soif. Donc ils ont découvert que se peau était un peu plus dure et quelque degré sous la température normal des humains. Il avait du venin qui coulait dans ses veines, mais au lieu d'être argent comme tout vampire le sien est rose.**

**Les vampires et Marie ont continué de faire des recherches pour trouver ce que Félix-Antoine est exactement mais sans rien trouver qui convienne.**

**Félix-Antoine a rencontré une femme qu'il a épousée et avec qui il a eu une famille. Ces enfants avaient les caractéristiques de leur père, comme si c'était inscrit dans leur gène ou leur ADN. Certain avait une différence, un œil doré.**

**Félix-Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de vieillir vers 35 ans. Ses enfants eux vers 30 ans, ses petits-enfants vers 25 ans et la dernière descendante connu, son arrière petite-fille vers 18-20 ans.**

**Félix-Antoine et la majorité de ses descendants sont des vamparoses. Une sorte de vampire. Ils le sont car Félix-Antoine est le premier de sa famille, les vamparoses le deviennent par amour, le don de venin fait par amour. Marie donnant le sein à son nouveau-né, sans savoir bien sur, quand elle lui a donné son poignet à boire sur le bateau, quand Félix-Antoine a attaqué sa mère, elle l'a laissé faire pour ne pas le blessé.**

**Les vamparoses sont plus humains que les vampires et moins humain que les humains eux même. Ils sont presque à égalité avec les hybrides, les personnes nées de mère humaine et de père vampire. Ils guérissent plus vite que les humains normaux, comme toi lorsque tu t'es fait cassé le nez et lors de ta brulure dans ton dos. Ils sont fort comme toi quand tu as tabassé l'homme dans la ruelle ou quand tu as ''craqué'' le visage d'Alice. Tu as une vision, une ouïe, un odorat plus que parfait. Tu mange ta viande rouge très saignante d'où le doré de ton œil.**

**- Nathan, tu t'égares là. Que veux-tu me dire exactement ?**

**- Tu es la dernière descendante de Félix-Antoine, ton père Charlie Antony Swan est le petit-fils de Félix-Antoine Swan. Tu es la dernière vamparose de la famille Swan, pour l'instant.**

**- Ben oui, c'est ça ! Mon père à 25 ans mais il a l'air d'en avoir 40. Tu me prends vraiment pour une sans génie pour croire ça.**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te dire, tu poses trop de questions. Plus on avance dans les générations plus le venin est comme affaiblie, se dilue dans le sang. Pour ton père, il vieillit mais très lentement.**

**Quand tu es née, il a eu peur car tu avais un œil plus noir que la nuit. Il a appelé Félix-Antoine qui est venue t'examiner, il a découvert une forte concentration de venin en toi. Comme si tu étais sa fille au lieu de son arrière petite-fille.**

**Ta mère ne voulant pas se séparer de toi est allée vivre avec toi sur le ranch de Félix-Antoine. J'y vivais déjà avec Samantha, nous nous sommes donc occupés de toi. Nous t'avons appris à monté à cheval, a parler plusieurs langue dont l'italien, l'espagnole, le grecque, le français et quelques une de plus. Samantha t'a aussi appris a cuisiné, à lire, à écrire. Tout en fait.**

**Tu avais une croissance rapide, en 4 ans tu as atteint l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 18 ans.**

**- Tu veux me faire croire que j'ai 4 ans !**

**- Non Isabella, en réalité tu as 66 ans**

**- OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK, c'est quoi la ''joke'' ? Je ne trouve pas ça vraiment drôle tu sais. C'est une caméra cachée ou quoi ?**

**- Je ne rie pas, je ne voulais pas te raconté tout ça comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a plus ou moins 61 ans, un vampire se nourrissant d'humain est venu au ranch. Il a dit qu'il cherchait du travail. Félix-Antoine l'a engagé comme garçon d'écurie. **

**Tu t'es vite liée à cet homme blond, d'une beauté sur humaine, un soir vous avez couché ensemble. Tu l'as mordu pour le gouter et le marquer. Lui aussi a voulu te mordre mais Félix-Antoine est arrivé à temps et il l'a chassé de sa propriété. Marie était venue aider son fils avec ce vampire.**

**Il est parti en disant qu'un jour il retrouverait**_** SON**_** Arabella et que vous seriez heureux car il t'a reconnu comme son âme-sœur. Le plus surprenant fut que toi aussi tu l'es identifié comme tel.**

**Peu de temps après son départ, tu as reçu un colis, c'était une magnifique selle. Sous celle-ci il y a les lettres M.J.W. de buriner, c'était la sienne. Félix-Antoine me l'a confié un temps et je te l'ai redonné quand tu as choisi ton cheval.**

**- Attend, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas moi. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan et non Arabella.**

**- Ta mère a jugé bon de changer ton nom après cette aventure avec le vampire. Ton vrai nom est Arabella Maria Swan, en l'honneur de ton arrière grand-mère.**

**- Tu me dis que j'ai 66 ans, que voilà 61 ans j'ai rencontré un vampire et que celui-ci est mon âme-sœur. Franchement, tu ne penses pas que je m'en souviendrais si c'était vrai ?**

**- Non, Marie Arabelle a rencontré un vampire capable de modifier la mémoire et les souvenir. Il a donc modifié les tiennes pour que tu te souviennes juste de ce qui était bon pour toi.**

**Ta mère n'est pas Renée, ta vrai mère est en réalité ta grand-mère. C'est pour cette raison que c'est toi qui a hérité du ranch et que celui-ci se nomme Bella's Ranch. Renée se trouve à être une de tes nièces. Ta mère n'a pas voulu ravoir d'enfant avec Charlie mais elle a refait sa vie avec un homme totalement humain.**

**Et ton âme-sœur s'est fait connaitre sous le nom de Major J. Whitlock**

**- WHITLOCK comme toi ?**

**- Oui, comme moi**

**- Comment connais-tu toute cette histoire ? Qu'es-tu ? Et le Major est quoi pour toi ?**

**- Je connais cette histoire car ma douce se nomme Samantha Liza Swan, elle est ta tante, la sœur de Charlie.**

**En ce qui concerne tes deux dernières questions, c'est assez simple en fait. J'ai 125 ans, je suis un vampire. Une folle m'a transformé pour me faire intégrer son armée. Elle croyait que j'avais un don comme l'autre Whitlock qu'elle avait transformé quelques décennies au par avant. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que c'est mon oncle qu'elle avait transformé et qu'on croyait mort.**

**J'ai bel et bien un don, celui de me faire passer pour un humain. Pour les gens normaux comme pour les vampires je suis un humain. Je réussi à manger de la nourriture, mes yeux sont normaux, mon cœur fait du bruit, ma peau ne brille pas au soleil et mon odeur n'est pas tout à fait celle des vampires. Avec beaucoup d'entrainement j'ai réussi à étendre mon don sur qui je le souhaite.**

**- Mettons que je te crois, pourquoi m'avoir conté tout ça ?**

**- Car ce vampire, le Major Whitlock est ici, à Forks. Je crois qu'il t'a reconnu comme étant sienne. Il ne sait pas qui je suis car dans le temps, il croyait que j'étais humain. Donc cela ne serait pas possible que je sois encore si jeune et vivant. **

**- Tu me dis qu'il y a des… vampires à Forks ? Et que tu en es un ?**

**- Il y a bien des vampires à Forks et oui j'en suis un et tout comme moi, ils sont ce qu'on appelle des végétariens. Si tu préfère, ils se nourrissent de sang d'animaux. ET moi aussi et ce grâce à Maria/Marie. Il y a autre chose aussi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.**

**- Donc ton oncle est aussi à Forks ?**

**- Oui mais lui ne sait pas encore qui je suis pour lui ni quoi je suis exactement.**

**- Peux-tu me dire qui c'est ?**

**- Non et ce pour deux raisons. Tant que je n'ai pas parlé avec lui je ne dirai pas c'est qui et ensuite, il est ton âme-sœur, donc je ne peux rien te dire, pour l'instant.**

**- Si je ne veux pas avoir d'amoureux, cette… personne fera quoi ?**

**- Cette personne ne peut renoncer à toi. Il t'a déjà reconnu comme étant sienne, sa moitié.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas de personne. La dernière fois ou j'ai été proche de quelqu'un ça, l'a mal viré, je faisais des crises.**

**- Tu as raison mais c'est un des aspects vampires de mordre l'autre lors de l'acte. Comme ta mémoire à été modifié, tu ne contrôlais pas cet aspect. Tu agissais par instinct, tu voulais gouter leur sang en voulant reconnaitre le gout de ta moitié. Inconsciemment tu savais que ce n'était pas celui que tu cherchais. D'une fois à l'autre, tu réagissais plus avec violence.**

**Pour le reste, tu en parleras avec Samantha et Charlie, je suis certain qu'ils répondront à tes questions. **

**- Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à penser dans les prochains jours et à discuter avec papa et Samantha. Bon en parlant de papa et Samantha, on va les rejoindre à la réserve, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'est pas seule ici et je n'aime pas ça. **

- **Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas seuls et ça fait longtemps en plus qu'on nous suit.**

J'ai cette fichu impression que nous sommes suivit, observer, écouté. Je renifle et je perçois une odeur particulière, en me concentrant je reconnais l'odeur d'Edward, mais c'est impossible, on est au milieu des bois loin de la civilisation.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette histoire me touche dans un certain sens, j'ai bien senti qu'il ne mentait pas mais c'est tellement gros, tellement incroyable que ça ne se peut pas. Bon, les vampires peut-être mais les vamparosses, vampire par choix. C'est ça, et je me voie aller poser des questions à mon père, lui demander quel âge il a pour vrai.

Est-ce que cela pourrait être possible ? J'en ai aucune idée, j'ai pourtant envie d'y croire mais ma logique me dit de ne pas y croire. Pourquoi il me mentirait ? Il ne l'a jamais fait avant. Si c'est vrai, ça répondrait à plusieurs de mes questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la chose. Et SI j'ai vraiment du venin rose qui parcourt dans mes veines aucun médecin ne m'en a parlé avant. Donc c'est impossible. Je ne sais plus, je vais prendre mon temps pour bien analyser tout ce récit et me faire ma propre idée. Je vais comparer les évènements de ma vie avec ce qu'il m'a raconté, peut-être aurais-je un semblant de réponse à mes questions.

La soirée c'est bien passé, j'ai aimé la passé sur la plage. J'ai laissé Major et Arabella là bas, mon père ne voulait pas que je rentre en cheval à cause de l'heure tardive. J'irai les chercher demain. Je file à la douce en vitesse et retourne à ma chambre. Je tombe de fatigue. Cette journée au grand air m'a fait le plus grand bien, malgré la bizarre de discussion avec Nathan.

J'entre dans ma chambre et il y a une odeur que je ne reconnais pas, avant que j'ai eu le temps d'allumer la lumière ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autre, je me fais plaquer contre ma porte.

**- Bonsoir Arabella.** Oh non, je reconnais cette voix. **Je crois qu'on doit discuter toi et moi !** Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Êtes-vous déçu ?**_

_**Je ne publierai pas d'autre chapitre avant le 2 janvier 2011**_

_**Je prends un petit congé**_

_**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël**_

_**Que 2011 vous soit bonne et douce**_

_**Que vos rêves les plus fous se réalisent**_

_**Soyez prudents/tes**_

_**Je tiens avoir de vos nouvelles en 2011**_

_**Bien à vous**_

_**Debby**_

_**xx**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je m'amuse **

**mmev ****: **Jasper ne la reconnais pas car c'est sa bête, le Major qui a rencontré Arabella.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Pour une meilleure compréhension du texte : Ce qui est en **_italique _**et entre **« » **se sont des pensées.**

**Un MERCI spécial à Triskelle sparrow qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour ce chapitre. Tant en idée qu'en mise en forme et en ortho !**

**

* * *

**

POV Edward

Nathan vient de nous quitter, moi, Carlisle et Jasper. Carlisle voulait absolument que cet homme sache que ce n'est pas Jasper mais moi qui est allé dans la chambre de Bella hier soir. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment mais je vais tout faire pour le savoir la motivation de cette décision. Un vampire ou un autre, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Cet homme est bizarre, son cerveau fonctionne à 400km/h. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup d'information qui y passe. Il ne s'est presque pas arrêter pour penser à quelque chose de précis. J'ai eu quelques infos mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Quand je lui ai posé des questions, il ne m'a pas répondu. Je me demande ce qu'il me cache.

Une pensée s'est ''démarqué'' des autres, il connait Jasper et je suis convaincu qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit. En arrivant à la villa, le reste de la famille nous attend dans le salon.

- **Comment ça s'est passé ?** Demande Esmée

- **Bien !** Répond vaguement Carlisle

- **Juste bien, **dit Rose, **il n'a pas voulu vengeance ?**

- **Pourquoi il aurait voulu se venger ?** Demandais-je ahuri. Pour seule réponse j'ai droit à trois grognements. Je regarde les responsables et leur souris. **N'oubliez pas que je peux savoir ce que vous pensez et vous ne m'aurez JAMAIS.** Dis-je avec conviction. Sur ce, Rose, Emmett et Jasper sortent de la villa.

- **Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ?** Demande Alice.

Après une explication en détail et que je leur ai dit le peu que j'avais appris sur Nathan et Bella, Alice a décidé d'aller faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau à Bella. Carlisle retourne travailler à l'hôpital, Esmée fait des croquis pour une maison et les autres ne sont pas revenus. Je pourrais jouer du piano pour passer le temps mais la curiosité est plus forte que moi.

Dans les pensées de Nathan, j'ai vu qu'il passait sa journée avec Bella. Ils vont faire une randonnée équestre. Je vais me rendre chez cette dernière et je suivrai leur traces, pour les ''espionner'' de loin. Je veux savoir ce que Nathan et Bella cachent.

À mis chemin, je rencontre Jasper

- **Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher d'elle Jasper. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de respecter ça ?** Lui demandais-je sarcastique

**- Eddie. Mon cher petit Eddie. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, **me provoque Jasper

- **N'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensées.** Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

**- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je chante, écoute mon cher petit Eddie.** Me nargue-t-il tout en chantant « _Moi j'connais une chanson, pour écœurer Eddie. Moi j'connais une chanson pour écœurer Eddie » _(répéter cette phrase des dizaines de fois, ça tape)

- **As-tu fini avec ce surnom et cette chanson débile ?** Criais-je

- **Alors Ed, tu te promènes ?** Me demande Rose

- Non**, il ne se promène pas, il traque ou essaie de traquer Bella. C'est ça hein Edwardinou** **? **Ça c'est Emmett

Je fais un tour complet sur moi-même et mes frères et sœur sont placés en forme de triangle autour de moi et moi, je suis au centre. Je ne peux pas m'échapper.

« _Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Bella et Jasper » _m'envoie Emmett

_« Tu n'aurais pas du toucher à une femme sans son consentement » _rage Rosalie

_« Tu as posé tes mains de sale pervers capricieux et jaloux sur MA Isabella, MA compagne. Tu l'as souillée. Tu as voulu me faire accusé, maintenant tu vas payer » _Fulmine Jasper

Les trois me sautent dessus en même temps. Oh merde, je ne peux même pas les éviter, ils ne pensent à rien ! Pris dans cette mêlée, je reçois beaucoup de coup, mais je parviens à en donner aussi quelques uns.

Une odeur des plus répugnantes nous arrive aux nez. Mes trois assaillants s'éloignent. Jasper leur dit que c'est surement Bella car c'est l'odeur de son cheval. Rosalie me donne un coup de pied en pleine face et mon nez se fissure. Ils partent là-dessus, me laissant à terre au milieu d'un buisson détruit.

Ils ont voulu jouer à me tabasser. Soit. Mais je vais malgré tout suivre ma première idée, suivre Bella et Nathan, les observer et les écouter. Je vais peut-être apprendre des choses.

- **Dit Bella, tu sais que tu es… différente ou si tu préfère spéciale ?** Entendis-je Nathan demander à Bella. Après une blague douteuse de la part de Bella, Nathan reprend sérieusement son récit.

Après plusieurs heures à écouter le récit de Nathan, certaine chose sont claire maintenant. Dois-je en discuter avec ma famille ou garder ça pour moi ? Quoi que, en y pensant bien, y a seulement la moitié de la famille qui mérite de tout savoir.

Je sais. Je vais raconter l'histoire à ma façon, la vérité mais en omettant certains détails. Comme ça, Jasper ne pourra pas dire que je mens. Des vérités partielles. Oui, c'est le meilleur choix. J'appelle Carlisle pour lui dire que je souhaite une réunion de famille car j'ai des révélations IMPORTANTES à faire.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger, ils sont tous là assis à m'attendre. Quel sentiment de puissance. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett sont à un bout de la table, leur visage fermé. Carlisle, Esmée et Alice sont à l'autre bout, curieux. Je prends place au milieu.

- **J'ai surpris une conversation entre Bella et Nathan dans la forêt. Je crois que je dois vous dire ce que j'ai entendu… **

Je reçois un grognement menaçant de la part de Jasper, _« merde, va vraiment falloir que je fasse attention »_.

- **Bon, je suis prêt à partager mes infos mais j'apprécierais vraiment qu'on ne m'interrompe pas.**

Tous hochent la tête, certain à contre cœur**.**

**- Je disais donc, j'ai appris certaine chose au sujet de Nathan Whitlock et d'Isabella Swan. Je commence par qui ?** Demandais-je innocemment.

Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et Alice ont dit Isabella. Jasper et Carlisle eux ont répondu Nathan. _« Quel dilemme, ha ha ha! » _

_- _**Comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'information au sujet de Nathan, je vais commencer par lui. Nathan Jasper Whitlock est le neveu de notre cher et si gentil frère Jasper. Comment est-ce possible me demanderez-vous ? Simple, je vais le citer pour vous l'expliquer '' Une folle m'a transformé pour me faire intégrer son armée. Elle croyait ou espérait que j'avais un don comme l'autre Whitlock qu'elle avait transformé quelques décennies au par avant.''**

**- Maria **gronda Jasper, les mâchoires crispées et les poings fermés.

- **Il y a un vampire à Forks et on ne l'a pas repérer, c'est impossible. J'ai entendue son cœur battre.** Dit Carlisle stupéfait.

- **C'est possible, dis-je, notre ''ami'' Nathan a un don, celui de se faire passer pour un humain. C'est pour cette raison que tu as entendue son cœur battre. Je sais que vous avez des questions sur lui mais, je crois que c'est plus important de parler d'Isabella.** _« Je vais dire la vérité, c'est important ce bout là, mais après… »_

**Elle a une très bonne odeur,** **sans déclencher la soif. Elle est assez forte pour avoir, en un seul crochet du droit, fissuré la figure d'Alice,( **grondement d'Alice et éclat de rire de Rosalie)**. De plus, selon ce que j'ai entendu, elle guérit vite, très vite comparer aux humains ''normaux''. Elle a une vision, une ouïe et un odorat plus que parfait. Sa peau douce,** (grondement de Jasper,) **est un peu plus dure et un peu plus froide que les humains. Elle a du venin qui circule dans ses veines et pour l'or de son œil, elle mange de la viande saignante. Ça vous dit quoi tout ça ?** Je les regarde, ils ont l'air perdu. A l'exception d'une.

- **C'est une hybride, **conclus Alice

- **Raté, c'est pas ça. Jubilais-je. Il y a autre chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dite, le venin qui circule dans ses veines n'est pas argent. Il est rose. **Leurs yeux s'écarquillent, sauf ceux de Carlisle. _« C'est étrange, il n'analyse pas ce que je viens de dire, il liste des maladies vénériennes. YEARK. C'est franchement bizarre. Je verrai ça plus tard__**. » **_**Une aide : si je vous dis Vamparose, ça vous dit quelque chose ?** Un ange passe, comme disent les humains. Jasper finit par prendre la parole.

**- Déjà entendue parler, une fois, ça fait un peu plus de 60ans. Pourquoi, elle en est une ?** Il a l'air étrange, comme perdu. _« Ça va être plus facile pour moi maintenant que la bombe est lâché, il fera moins attention à mes émotions. »_

- **Carlisle, pourrais-tu leurs expliquer ce qu'est les vamparoses ?** Lui demandais-je _« Bon, j'ai quelques minutes pour trouver ce que je vais leur dire. »_

Après les explications et les réponses de Carlisle, je reprends la parole. Je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier leur pensées, leur visages parle déjà pour eux.

**- Isabella est bel et bien une vamparose. Elle ignore cependant que les vampires existent. Elle a été éduquée comme une humaine tout à fait normal. Elle a 18 ans et il y a des chances qu'elle reste comme ça pour toujours. Charlie en est un aussi mais lui, il vieillit doucement. J'ai aussi appris qu'Isabella n'est pas vraiment l'âme-sœur de Jasper, Arabella Maria Swan l'est. Une vamparose identique à Isabella. Une sorte de jumelle ou siamoise, elles ont la même odeur, le même visage, la même vie mais ce n'est pas elle. Je suis désolé pour toi Jazz.**

_« NONNNNNNNNNNNNN »_ Crie Jasper mentalement. Il se lève d'un bond et quitte la villa avec un air torturé sur le visage.

_« Pourquoi Edward ment-il comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la vérité. JE connais la vérité et MERDE je ne peux rien dire, j'ai promis. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je vais tout révéler. Je n'ai plus le choix. »_ Pense Carlisle

« _Non, ce n'est pas possible, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée. Qu'as-tu fais Edward ? Il partira loin de nous, loin d'elle à cause de toi, je ne sais pas si je te le pardonnerai un jour. » _Pense Alice triste.

Les autres sont sans voix et sans pensées. Le silence total.

_« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Alice ne veux pas comprendre que je fais ça pour nous. »_

POV Félix-Antoine

Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis resté éloigné d'elle, depuis que sa mémoire a été modifiée, bien que l'ayant aperçut régulièrement, tout en restant sans l'ombre. Je dois lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne faudrait pas que sa mémoire lui revienne tout d'un coup sans supervision. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait à une telle prise de conscience. De plus, j'ai décidé de revenir vers elle suite aux appels de mes petits-enfants Charlie et Samantha ainsi que celui de Carlisle Cullen. Je lui ai dit la vérité, c'était la seule chose convenable à faire. Surtout que le Major Jasper Whitlock, maintenant Hale, est devenu un des membres de son clan, sa ''famille'', et de plus il réside à Forks, tout comme elle.

Je sais que Nathan n'a put se retenir de parler. Il lui a tout raconté, Samantha me l'a dit. Alors je n'ai plus le choix, je dois constater par moi-même le résultat de tout ça, ou plutôt l'étendue des dégâts.

Je prends ma voiture et je roule pendant un temps avant d'arriver à proximité et de me prendre une chambre dans un hôtel minable et vétuste. Juste le temps de déposer mes bagages, et je gagne la forêt, la traversant en courant pour me rendre à ma vrai destination.

Lorsque j'arrive chez elle, la maisonnée est calme. En un bond je pénètre dans SA chambre par la fenêtre. Vu l'odeur, je ne suis pas le premier à y pénétré. Le bruit d'eau de la salle de bain s'est arrêté, je me cache dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle revient de la douche. Quand elle entre dans la chambre, je ne lui donne pas la chance de faire quoique ce soit et la plaque contre sa porte, l'immobilisant entièrement.

- **Bonsoir Arabella, je crois que nous avons à discuter toi et moi !** **Je crois que j'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre !** Comme j'ai une main sur sa bouche, elle ne peut me répondre. Je vois la peur dans ses yeux, elle est figée et ne réagit pas, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Je vais devoir lui laisser le temps de se reprendre avant de faire ou de dire quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes, elle a l'air de revenir à elle mais je vois toujours une grande peur dans ses yeux. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je ne suis pas méchant, je me sens tirer férocement par en arrière et je passe par la fenêtre dans un fracas énorme. Je me remets sur mes pieds et prend une position d'attaque comme me l'a appris ma mère. Mes yeux se fixe sur mon assaillant.

- **Tu aurais pu la blesser espèce de sans génie !** Dis-je à l'homme devant moi.

- **…**

- **Tu crois qu'en agissant ainsi elle te reviendra ?** Demandais-je avec de la haine dans la voix

**- …**

- **Tu as perdu ta langue ?** Sur cette dernière question, il me tourne le dos, grogne et part. Il est simplement partis, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ma rencontre avec lui se passerait comme ça. Avec lui comme ennemi, je dois m'attendre au pire. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je décroche et je me fige.

* * *

**Merci à toutes celle qui ont bien voulu partager quelques idées avec moi. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre tant en reviews qu'en messages. Au plaisir !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira**

**mmev**: Ce fut un plaisir, merci à toi, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. **kim :** Une nouvelle lectrice, super ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Ben, voici le chapitre 24, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

**À partir de maintenant vous aurez le plaisir de lire les petits commentaires de ma bêta Triskell saprrow. Ils seront tous entre parenthèse et en italique **_(N/TS)._** Merci Triskell ton aide m'est très précieuse.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

POV Jasper

Après que Carlisle m'ait accusé d'une chose que je n'ai pas faite, Alice et Edward se sont éloignés de la famille. Je ne comprends pas comment mon odeur a pu se retrouver sur Bella. Hormis les petits attouchements à l'école, je ne la touche pas et ce n'est pas assez pour que mon odeur reste sur elle. Quelque chose cloche. Rosalie est partie voir les tourtereaux maléfiques. Quand elle revient, elle claque la porte et me sourit. Elle dégage beaucoup d'amertume.

Elle me donne un bout de papier et je le lis.

_« Je sais qui a fait ça à Isabella,_

_Tu auras ta vengeance,_

_Fait moi confiance »_

J'hoche la tête et m'assoie sur le sofa avec Emmett et Rosalie. Nous regardons une chaine d'information internationale avec Carlisle et Esmée. Après un temps Edward entre dans la villa et nous rejoint dans le salon. Le con nous demande de nous assoir, on l'est déjà. Il se sent mal, il est stressé et je n'ai pas envie de le calmer. Plus les jours passent, plus je ressens de l'amertume et de la colère contre Eddie.

- **Qu'as-tu Edward ?** Lui demande Carlisle

- **Il faut que je vous parle et svp ne m'interrompez pas.** Nous hochons tous de la tête. **Vous savez tous que j'aime vraiment Alice. **Oui on le sait.** Depuis qu'elle a quitté Jasper, je me sentais bien et complètement serein. Ensuite il y a eu cette histoire avec Bella.** Je fronce les sourcils**. Alice passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, me laissant de coté. **Hein ? De quoi qui parle lui.** Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle essayait d'aider Jasper. J'ai donc tenté de… De… De tout faire pour obliger Jasper à s'éloigner d'Alice. **De quoi il parle ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- **Edward, peux-tu être plus précis**, Demande Emmett, sérieux

- **J'ai dragué ouvertement Isabella,** je gronde, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir

- **QUOI ?** Crie Carlisle

- **Ce soir ce n'étais pas Jasper, c'étais moi.** C'était LUI ?

- **J'ai bien senti l'odeur de Jasper dans la chambre de Bella et sur elle aussi. **Conte Carlisle. Voyons, son gentil et parfait petit Eddie ne peut pas faire ça ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se réveille un peu par fois, et le voit tel qu'il est réellement !

- **J'ai piqué des vêtements à Jasper, **mes vêtements, c'était lui…** Je me suis dit que si, il était un potentiel danger pour Bella, tu **il regarde Carlisle**, l'obligerais à quitter la famille.** Il se sent coupable, il y a de quoi. Je me lève en un bond et je le regarde droit dans ses yeux de gros con et je lui crache.

- **Tu as fait quoi exactement Edward ? **Il faut que je le sache à quel point il a pu la blesser, l'offenser…

- **J'ai enfilé tes vêtements et je suis allé dans la chambre de Bella,** je grogne**, je lui ai doucement caressé les cheveux.** Emmett se lève lui aussi et pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher d'attaquer et de démembrer ce crétin. Je grogne encore. **Ensuite je me suis approcher d'elle et je l'ai embrassé, **QUOI ?,** et me suis à demi couché sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se débatte.** Emmett doit me retenir fermement, je serais prêt à le décapité immédiatement. **Je suis désolé,** comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. **Et aussi, j'allais dans sa chambre à tous les soirs quand Jasper partait. **Je vais le tuer ce débile dégénéré d'ado attardé. **J'imitais sa voix et lui disais des mots doux en lui caressant les cheveux. Pourrez-vous me pardonner.** Moi, Rose et Emmett grognons en même temps.

- **TU AS OSÉ POSER TES MAINS DE SALE PERVERS SUR ELLE ET CE PLUS D'UNE FOIS, T'ES UN VAMPIRE CONDAMNÉ EDWARD !** Criais-je

- **Calme-toi mon fils,** me dit posément Carlisle**. Nous allons régler ça en gens civilisé.** Je lui réponds en grognant. Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. En gens civilisé, mon cul.

Carlisle a voulu qu'on rencontre Nathan pour lui dire que ce n'étais pas moi dans la chambre de Bella hier soir. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si cela changera quelque chose au final. Le mal a été fait et le doute restera. Les émotions de Nathan sont étrange, il est septique, il doute, il est dans une colère sans nom. Il est un peu soulagé de savoir que ce n'est pas moi, pourquoi ? Eddie veut encore attirer l'attention sur lui en posant des questions sur ce qui circule dans la tête de ce pauvre homme. J'apprends que Bella et Nathan passeront la journée ensemble à cheval, ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place. TOUT.

Eddie demande à Nathan qui est Félix-Antoine, ça me dit quelque chose comme nom, mais oui c'est F-A … Oh mais Arabella... Eddie demande aussi qui est Arabella et juste à la façon dont il a dit le prénom, de façon suave, ma bête veut rugir, sortir de sa cage pour lui arracher la tête. Mais que ce passe-t-il avec mon monstre, il s'est rarement manifesté aussi fortement dans les dernières années.

Nous retournons à la villa, en arrivant la famille nous attend au salon, il flotte dans l'air de l'inquiétude. Moi, je me perds dans tout le flot de pensée qui circule dans ma tête. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe et tout m'échappe. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas le contrôle de la situation.

- **Comment ça s'est passé ?** Demande Esmée

- **Bien !** Répond vaguement Carlisle

- **Juste bien, **dit Rose, **il n'a pas voulu vengeance ?**

- **Pourquoi il aurait voulu se venger ?** Demande Eddie, surpris. Seul trois grognements lui répond. Il nous regarde et nous sourit en continuant. **N'oubliez pas que je peux savoir ce que vous pensez et vous ne m'aurez JAMAIS.** Nous dit-il trop sur de lui. Sur cette phrase moi, Rose et Em nous sortons de la villa.

Après plusieurs km à courir nous arrêtons pour qu'on discute de ce qui vient de se passer.

- **C'est un gros con ce mec ! **Lance Em.** Il croit que tout lui est permis, qu'il peut faire n'importe quoi sans avoir de conséquence ?** Demande t-il

- **C'est ça mon amour,** dit Rose. **Il se croit supérieur à tous, humain et vampire confondus. Tout ça car il lit nos pensées et qu'il est le premier fils de Carlisle et Esmée. **

- **Il lui faudrait une bonne leçon,** dis-je.

- **Je suis ben d'accord avec toi Jazz mais comme viens de le dire ma Rosie, il va le savoir en lisant dans nos pensées et si on planifie quelque chose, Alice va le voir et lui dire. **

- **Tu n'as pas tord Emmett sauf si on pense à rien avant et pendant qu'on lui botte le cul et personne ne décide de le faire, on a juste à rester ensemble et on reste sur le chemin qui mène chez Bella. Je suis certain qu'il va y retourner. Nathan n'a pas voulu répondre à ses questions. C'est tellement simple que ça va fonctionner.** Leur dis-je.

Mes deux complices pensent à ce que je viens de leur dire mais pas trop longtemps pour ne pas qu'Alice voit notre plan. Ils hochent positivement de la tête. Nous changeons de place pour nous placer sur la piste de l'odeur d'Edward qui mène chez Bella. Nous sommes chanceux, le vent est dans la bonne direction, nous le sentons arriver et de loin. Emmett et Rosalie se cachent derrière des arbres, se mettent face au vent pour que leurs odeurs n'atteignent pas Eddie. Je reste visible pour qu'il s'arrête. Je me vide la tête.

- **Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de t'approcher d'elle Jasper. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de respecter ça ?** Me demande-t-il sarcastique.

**- Eddie. Mon cher petit Eddie. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, **je le provoque exprès

- **N'oublie pas que je lis dans tes pensées. **Il me dit ça en souriant le con.

**- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je chante, écoute mon cher petit Eddie.** Je le nargue tout en chantant : Moi j'connais une chanson, pour écœurer Eddie, Moi j'connais une chanson, pour écœurer Eddie…

- **As-tu fini avec ce surnom et cette chanson débile ?** Crie-t-il

- **Alors Ed, tu te promènes ?** Lui demande Rose

- **Non Rose, il ne se promène pas, il traque ou essaie de traquer Bella. C'est ça hein Edwardinou** **? **Ça c'est Emmett, toujours le mot pour rire.

Tout en lui parlant nous nous sommes placés en forme de triangle autour de lui. Il ne pourra pas nous échappé. Je ne sais pas ce que les autres pensent mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Moi, je fulmine et je lui dis par ma pensée

_« Tu as posé tes mains de sale pervers capricieux et jaloux sur MA Isabella, MA compagne. Tu l'as souillée. Tu as voulu me faire accuser, maintenant tu vas payer »._

On lui saute dessus tout les trois en même temps, une avalanche de coup lui tombe dessus. Il lui arrive de nous en rendre mais cela est minime. C'est jouissif. Le plaisir a été de courte durée car l'odeur de Major, le cheval de Bella nous arrive au nez. On s'éloigne, Rosalie lui donne un dernier coup de pied en plein dans face, ce qui lui fait partir le nez du visage. On le cache dans un buisson et nous partons en direction de la villa. Nous reparlons de ce que nous venons de faire en riant comme des gamins. On entre dans la villa et à peine arrivé au salon qu'on s'écroule au sol, nous ne sommes plus capables de nous arrêter de rire.

**- Pouvez-vous partager la blague, j'aimerais bien rire moi aussi.** Nous dis Alice.

Sur ce, Emmett lui raconte tout et Alice ne rie pas avec nous, mais elle trouve qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Après avoir bien rit, je m'isole dans ma chambre pour repenser à ce que j'ai entendu et appris ce matin.

Je sais qui est Félix-Antoine et ce qu'il est. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus de 60 ans. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne car il m'a dit que MA Arabella était humaine et qu'elle devait le rester. Je croyais qu'un vampire pouvait en avoir juste une, une âme-sœur. Donc, Arabella ne l'était pas vu que c'est Isabella. C'est drôle tout de même, j'ai déjà vue Nathan mais cela est impossible, il est trop jeune et ça fait trop longtemps. Il serait beaucoup plus vieux, c'est peut-être un de ses descendants. Arabella Maria, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, seul le temps que je passe avec Isabella me permet de revivre et le bien-être que je ressentais avec Arabella. C'est bizarre tout de même que leur prénom se ressemble. Arabella Maria / Isabella Marie… Je me demande si…

- **Tout le monde dans la salle à manger, Edward à des choses importantes à nous apprendre.** Dis Carlisle.

Je cesse de penser au cas où petit Eddie serait près de nous et je descends prendre place à la table. Je m'assois à un bout, directement en face de Carlisle. Rose se met à ma gauche et Emmett à ma droite. En face de moi, évidemment c'est Carlisle, à sa gauche Alice et à sa droite Esmée. Monsieur Parfait fait son apparition et se place au centre de nous six. On va voir ce qu'il a à nous dire de si important.

- **J'ai surpris une conversation entre Bella et Nathan dans la forêt. Je crois que je dois vous dire ce que j'ai entendu… **Je grogne, je sais qu'il les a espionnés.

- **Bon, je suis prêt à partager mes infos mais j'apprécierais vraiment qu'on ne m'interrompe pas. **Nous hochons tous de la tête, moi à contre cœur. **Je disais donc, j'ai appris certaine chose au sujet de Nathan Whitlock et d'Isabella Swan. Je commence par qui ?** Demande-t-il innocemment.

Le con, il le fait exprès ou quoi. Je vais faire comme tous les autres et lui donner ma réponse en pensée _« Nathan »_

_- _**Comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'information au sujet de Nathan, je vais commencer par lui. ****Nathan Jasper Whitlock est le neveu de notre cher et si gentil frère Jasper. **HEIN !Co…Comment… **Comment est-ce possible me demanderez-vous ? Simple, je vais le citer pour vous l'expliquer '' Une folle m'a transformé pour me faire intégrer son armée. Elle croyait ou espérait que j'avais un don comme l'autre Whitlock qu'elle avait transformé quelques décennies au par avant.''**

**- Maria, **je gronde en disant se nom.

Elle s'est attaqué à mon neveu, elle va me le payé un jour ou l'autre. Mais, attend, ça veux aussi dire que… J'AI UN NEVEU ENCORE DE CE MONDE !

- **Il y a un vampire à Forks et on ne l'a pas repérer, c'est impossible. J'ai entendue son cœur battre.** Dit Carlisle stupéfait. Moi aussi j'ai entendu son cœur.

- **C'est possible, **dit Edward**, notre ''ami'' Nathan a un don, celui de se faire passer pour un humain. **Wow, quel don. Pratique ! **C'est pour cette raison que tu as entendue son cœur battre. Je sais que vous avez des questions sur lui mais, je crois que c'est plus important de parler d'Isabella.** Il a de l'hésitation dans ses émotions puis de la résignation.

_- _**Elle a une très bonne odeur,** **sans déclencher la soif. Elle est assez forte pour avoir, en un seul crochet du droit, fissuré la figure d'Alice, **(Alice lui grogne dessus et Rosalie éclate de rire)**. De plus, selon ce que j'ai entendu, elle guérit vite, très vite comparer aux humains ''normaux''. Elle a une vision, une ouïe et un odorat plus que parfait. Sa peau douce,** (Je grogne littéralement, là, il va trop loin) **est un peu plus dure et un peu plus froide que les humains. Elle a du venin qui circule dans ses veines et pour l'or de son œil, elle mange de la viande saignante. Ça vous dit quoi tout ça ?** Il nous regarde et personne ne répond car je crois que personne n'a de réponse.

- **C'est une hybride, **lance Alice sur d'elle.

- **Raté, c'est pas ça. **Il jubile le con**. Il y a autre chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dite, le venin qui circule dans ses veines n'est pas argent. Il est rose** Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je ne comprends pas. **. Une aide : si je vous dis Vamparose, ça vous dit quelque chose ? **Vamparose, F-A, encore lui. Est-ce que…

**- Déjà entendue parler, une fois, ça fait un peu plus de 60ans. Pourquoi, elle en est une ?** Je me perds dans mes souvenirs, je repense à F-A. Il m'avait dit et expliquer.

- **Carlisle, pourrais-tu leurs expliquer ce qu'est les vamparoses ?** Lui demande Edward, je n'écoute pas l'explication de Carlisle car je connais déjà le sujet. J'ai maintenant une tonne de question qui tourne dans ma tête.

Après les explications et les réponses de Carlisle, petit Eddie reprend la parole.

**- Isabella est bel et bien une vamparose. **Ok, première réponse**. Elle ignore cependant que les vampires existent. **Hein ? Mais Nathan… ?** Elle a été éduquée comme une humaine tout à fait normal. **Deuxième réponse.** Elle a 18 ans et il y a des chances qu'elle reste comme ça pour toujours. **Une chance d'être heureux sans la mordre**. Charlie en est un aussi mais lui, il vieillit doucement. **Charlie Swan en est !** J'ai aussi appris qu'Isabella n'est pas vraiment l'âme-sœur de Jasper, **QUOI ?** Arabella Maria Swan l'est. **Arabella, outch**. Une vamparose identique à Isabella. **Arabella n'était pas tout à fait humaine donc.** Une sorte de jumelle ou siamoise, elles ont la même odeur, **c'est vrai**, le même visage, **c'est vrai**, la même vie, **c'est vrai**, mais ce n'est pas elle. Je suis désolé pour toi Jazz. **Mon cœur mort vient d'éclater en des millions d'éclats.

Ses sentiments sont sincères, il dit donc la vérité… _«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN »_ criais-je mentalement

Ce n'est pas possible, mon cerveau beugue, mon esprit se retire et le Major prend possession de mon corps, moi, Jasper, je m'effondre dans les méandres de la douleur… Oublier… Je veux simplement disparaître, m'arrêter et oublier ce qu'il vient de dire… juste ça… _(N/TS : mais non ! Faut pas le croire ! Méchant Edward, méchant !)_

POV Major

Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment la personnalité de Jasper, là, je dois prendre soin de lui. Pendant que le télépathe parlait, il disait la vérité, en quelque sorte, est-ce possible que je me sois trompé sur l'identité de ma douce ? Je me lève sans regarder personne et je quitte cette baraque le plus vite possible. Je cours dans la forêt, sans direction fixe, tout ce que je veux c'est mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et eux. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle aussi, faut que je pense à tout ça. Un frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale, ce n'est pas bon signe. Une peur sans nom monte dans mon corps. Ça ne vient pas de moi, mais je le ressens encore plus que simplement mon don. Je me dirige vers la source de cette peur, cette personne est trop loin de moi, comment ai-je pus la ressentir ? Je suis devant la maison d'Isabella. NON pas elle ! Je saute dans sa chambre, c'est de là que vient ce sentiment. Il y a un homme qui la retient, je ne peux le laisser là, c'est plus fort que moi, je l'empoigne par une épaule et le tire à l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Sa fenêtre, même si elle est ouverte se fracasse, je ne regarde pas Isabella, je fuis lâchement et saute par le trou qu'à laisser la ''chose'', une merde quoi. J'atterris sur la pelouse et le regarde. C'est Félix-Antoine, encore lui.

- **Tu aurais pu la blesser espèce de sans génie !** Me dit-il. Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive pour ce trou-de-cul.

- **… **

- **Tu crois qu'en agissant ainsi elle te reviendra ?** Est-ce qu'elle a déjà été à moi ?

**- …**

- **Tu as perdu ta langue ? **Non mais tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je lui tourne le dos et je grogne pour toute réponse. Je veux m'éloigné d'elle mais une pulsion me dit le contraire. Je m'éloigne en marchant doucement, luttant contre cette pulsion, je ne sais où aller. Surement pas en Alaska, ces bouffeurs de lapin avertirait les Cullen. J'entends la vibration du téléphone de F-A et me met à courir. Je vais aller voir les seules personnes sur qui je peux compter et en qui j'ai pleinement confiance : Peter et Charlotte. Pas besoin de le dire à qui que se soit, la voyante va le voir et le répéter comme la pie sans tête qu'elle est.

Jasper est roulé en boule dans un coin et pleure, je ne l'enfermerai pas dans ma cage, il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Je dois le protéger, j'ai besoin de lui comme lui a besoin de moi. Nous sommes un tout, bien qu'il ne m'accepte pas. Il ne l'a pas encore compris. Je décroche le cellulaire et appelle Peter.

- **Jasper vieille canaille, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle ?** Me demande joyeusement Peter

- **Soldat, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de familiarité entre nous malgré notre amitié et tu le sais.** Lui dis-je très froidement et sèchement

- **Major, désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Me demande-t-il

- **Ou êtes-vous ?**

- **Au Texas. Veux-tu venir nous rejoindre ?** Me demande-t-il

- **Si je pose la question, c'est que je viens.** Lui répondis-je

- **Est-ce que tu seras seul ? **Me demande-t-il inquiet.

- **Oui, **simple, cours et précis comme réponse. **C'est quoi cette question de merde** ?

- **Simplement pour savoir si la voyante venait avec toi.** **Très bien, nous t'attendons à la maison des Whitlock.**

- **Je serai là bientôt, je suis déjà en route, je cours vers vous.**

- **Très bien Maj… **. Je raccroche le téléphone sans le laisser finir sa phrase et me met à courir pour de bon, vers le Texas. Vers le calme.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M.**

**TiteAngie**** : **Petit Eddie se fera botter le cul mais pas dans ce chapitre ! Ce qui va se passer, ben, si je te le dis, tu n'auras pas la surprise de le découvrir.

**mmev** : C'est une bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**J'en suis à 330 reviews… MÉGA danse de la victoire. MERCI à toutes ! !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

POV Isabella

Qui est cet homme ? Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi venir dans ma chambre pour m'attaquer ? Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que présentement. J'ai l'impression que mon sang a quitté tout mon corps pour se retrouver dans le bout de mes orteils, que mon esprit quitte mon corps et là, mon sauveur, un ange venu du ciel, arrache mon agresseur de moi. Mon ange est nul autre que Jasper. Je le regarde, il est différent, il est effrayant mais tellement beau… Il me tourne le dos et me laisse, là, sans un mot. Je fixe la fenêtre… Perdue dans le brouillard…

Samantha réussi a pénétré dans ma chambre et me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'entends la voix de mon agresseur, cette voix si familière, c'est à ce moment là que mon esprit me joue des tours. Je revoie des images : de moi, de moi avec Jasper. Nous avons l'air heureux, nous ne sommes pas à Forks. Nous sommes au Texas, à mon ranch. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse submerger par ces images, ses souvenirs. Tout ce que Nathan m'a raconté est vrai. Je revois toute ma vie oublié, toute amnésie détruite. Je revoie Jasper que je nommais Major.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Isabella Marie Swan meurt dans mon esprit pour faire renaitre Arabella Maria Swan. _(N/TS : __attention, ca va chauffer ! Tayoo !)_

POV Arabella

Je lâche un crie d'horreur. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ont-ils brisé ma vie ? Et celle du Major ? Ils n'ont jamais accepté ce que j'étais, ils n'ont jamais accepté mon amour pour lui. Je repousse Samantha, ma tante, je regarde par la fenêtre brisé de cette chambre qui est celle d'Isabella. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Dans la mienne il doit y avoir le Major Jasper Whitlock.

Je saute à l'extérieur et j'atterris en douceur et souplesse sur le sol. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a une sorte de voile rouge devant mes yeux, témoin qu'une colère sans nom m'envahit. Autour de moi il y a Charlie, Nathan et Félix-Antoine. Puis Samantha me rejoint et me caresse le dos. Je suis dans un état de colère comme je n'ai encore connu. Je regarde Félix-Antoine et j'ai envie de lui arracher le cœur, tout comme il a détruit le mien en faisant ça, pour lui faire comprendre la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand il a éloigné mon amour de moi. Mais avant de lui faire cet honneur je dois savoir, savoir le pourquoi il m'a fait ça.

- **Bella ?** Demande Charlie craintif. **Bella** ! Dit-il plus fort. Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai jamais aimé me faire appeler Bella

- **Isabella !** Il lève la voix, juste un peu

- **Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas me répondre ?** Encore plus fort.

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.** Dis-je à Charlie les dents serrer. Je ne veux pas que ma colère explose sur lui.

- **Oh, **dis le con de Félix-Antoine, **tu désire qu'on t'appelle comment alors ?** Il me parle… Je me retourne vers lui et lui répond la voix pleine de rage

- **TOI**, je le point du doigt, **NE. ME. PARLE. PAS.** J'ai les poings fermé tellement fort que les phalanges m'en font mal. **Tout est de ta putain de faute. **

- **A… Ara… Arabella ? **Ose prudemment Nathan, comment pourrais-je être en colère contre lui ? Lui, celui qui m'a tout dévoilé, qui n'a jamais été d'accord avec tout ça. Il n'a fait que suivre les ordres et les subir.

- **Bonsoir Nathan,** il fait un pas vers moi.

**Ne t'approche pas,** je recule. **Je ne veux pas te blesser.** Il hoche la tête.

- **Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions,** dit Nathan.

**Si nous allions à l'intérieur avant de trop attirer l'attention sur nous ?** Il me regarde et attend mon consentement. Je hoche de la tête.

Nous entrons tous dans la maison. Samantha file à la cuisine pendant que nous, nous allons au salon. Charlie et le traitre de Félix-Antoine s'assoit sur le sofa. Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil et Nathan reste debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. Personne ne dit rien, je fixe mon regard sur Félix-Antoine, si un regard pouvais tuer, il serait déjà mort cet enfant de chienne. Il a détruit ma vie, en modifiant ma mémoire et là, en faisant partir_ mon_ Major.

Je sais que Major, ou Jasper, peu importe, est détruit, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je le sais, je le sens. Il a senti ma terreur comme je sens sa peine, son déchirement, son désespoir. Félix-Antoine devrait mourir pour nous avoir fait ça. Je veux des réponses, et pour ça, il va falloir que je pose des questions, donc, je me calme.

Samantha reviens avec un plateau, elle le dépose sur la table basse et vient s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

- **Arabella, je me doute que tu as beaucoup de question, mais va falloir que tu te calme.** Me dit-elle doucement

**Je sais pourquoi tu es en colère,** à oui ?

**Je le serais aussi à ta place,** continue-t-elle.

**Je te promets qu'on te dira tout, mais d'abord calme-toi. **Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à la douceur de ces gestes tendres et affectueux. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Avant et après qu'il ait joué avec ma mémoire. Tranquillement je me détends, je respire profondément. Après plusieurs minutes, je me sens détendu.

- **Bien, je vois que tu t'es calmé.** Dit Félix-Antoine.

**Je peux comprendre ta colère,** poursuit-il.

**Mais avant de te mettre dans un état pareil,** **tu dois avoir toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre ma motivation première.**

Il attend quoi là ? Pourquoi il me les donne pas ces foutus raisons de merde d'avoir détruit 60 ans de bonheur que j'aurais pu avoir, non, que j'aurais DU avoir ?

- **Es-tu prête à entendre mes raisons ?** Me demande-t-il

C'est quoi cette question, c'est certain que je veux entendre ses raisons. Je sens la colère remonter doucement. Calme-toi Arabella, calme-toi. Inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche. Calme !

- **Oui, je veux savoir tes raisons, et sans mensonges.**

- **Très bien, tu poseras tes questions quand j'aurai terminé de parler.** Pffffff. Bon, il parle ou je le fais parler ?

**Quand le Major Jasper Whitlock s'est présenté à moi il a dit qu'il cherchait du travail. Je savais exactement ce qu'il était. Je lui expliqué ce que j'étais et lui ai dit de ne pas se nourrir sur mon ranch. Il a respecté cette partie de notre entente. **

**La seconde partie, était de ne pas t'approcher. Je ne voulais pas d'un vampire sanguinaire autour de toi. Mais le destin, si je peux dire, m'a joué un mauvais tour. Vous ne pouviez plus vous séparer l'un de l'autre. Évidement, il t'a connu sous ton vrai nom, celui d'Arabella. **

**Vous vous êtes rapprocher de plus en plus, de jour en jour. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai surpris une conversation entre vous deux. Il t'avouait ses sentiments. J'ai pris peur et j'ai rejoint ma mère pour lui demander conseil. Elle est venue et elle a reconnu le Major. Elle l'avait déjà vue en action dans une bataille. Elle savait quel guerrier il était et qui était sa créatrice. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Cette folle aurait pu se servir de toi pour le récupérer. Car il c'était sauvé de l'armée de cette femme, il était son meilleur homme. **

**Quand j'ai voulu le confronter à cette réalité, je vous ai vu vous accoupler, tu le mordais et lui, s'apprêtait à faire de même. Je l'ai donc interrompu et chassé de chez moi en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas respecté le marché et que s'il te mordait, ce serait ta mort. Je ne lui avais pas dit ce que tu étais. Pour lui, tu étais une humaine, et que si un vampire comme lui te mordait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de te boire et te tuerait.**

**Il a quitté le ranch et le Texas. Tu ne t'es pas remis de son départ. Tu t'enfonçais dans une dépression et c'était terrible. Je t'ai laissé t'enfoncer de plus en plus en me disant qu'un jour ça passerait. Mais ce n'est pas passé.**

**J'ai discuté avec ta mère et nous avons décidé de te redonner le sourire et une vie. Nous avons donc fait les démarches pour que Renée devienne ta mère, sur papier du moins. Ma mère a un ami vampire qui modifie la mémoire. Je lui ai demandé de venir modifier la tienne. Ce fut ardu car tu ne le laissais pas pénétrer ton esprit. Il lui a fallu plusieurs mois mais nous y sommes arrivés et il t'a fait oublier le Major, ta vie, ton nom. Pour t'implanter de nouveaux souvenirs, un nouveau nom et une nouvelle vie. Sans lui.**

**Je croyais qu'on entendrait plus jamais parler de lui jusqu'au jour ou j'ai su que le Major était encore de ce monde et qu'il vivait ici à Forks. Il a fallu que je dise la vérité à Carlisle. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.**

- **Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas reconnu quand on s'est vue au lycée?** Demandais-je

**- Très** **simple, au lycée tu as rencontré Jasper, pas exactement le Major. La première fois que tu l'as rencontré, il tenait le Major bien enchainé au fond d'une cage, en lui. Pas par méchanceté envers lui-même mais à cause de son régime alimentaire. Quand un vampire se nourrit de sang humain, son monstre, sa bête est plus forte que le coté humain. **

**Je suis certain que Major t'a reconnu immédiatement. Il a du vouloir sortir pour reprendre ses ''droits'' sur toi.**

- **Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ce soir ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Carlisle m'a téléphoné et il c'est passé quelque chose avec un des fils, Edward je crois.**

- **ENCORE LUI,** rage Nathan.

Nous le regardons tous en lui posant des questions silencieuses. Il nous explique ce qui c'est passé. Qu'Edward a voulu me faire du mal en faisant accuser Jasper à sa place. Que durant notre randonnée, il nous a suivit et qu'il a du entendre ce qu'il m'a raconté.

Je regarde tout le monde, je retiens mes larmes. Je ressens un immense vide en mon corps. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule et ne plus jamais me relever. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a effacé ma mémoire.

Attend, Edward à tout entendu… Il n'aurait pas…. Oh le con…

- **Il faut savoir ce que ce con d'Edward a dit à Jasper. Ça pourrait expliquer le comportement de celui-ci. **Dis-je avec conviction

- **Ce n'était pas Jasper qui est venu ce soir.** Dit F-A

- **Je sais ! Quand j'ai croisé ses yeux noirs, son regard dur, froid et atterré, que tous mes souvenirs sont revenus. La voix de Félix avait commencé le travail mais **_**mon**_** Major a fini le travail.** Si il lui a fait du mal, il va amèrement le regretter !

**- Nous devons aller chez Carlisle pour savoir ce qui c'est passé. Je veux que vous veniez tous avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment Arabella ou Isabella va réagir. S'ils ont fait du mal à SON Major je ne donne pas cher des fesses de cet Edward.** Rigole Félix-Antoine.

- **Faites attention à vos pensées, cet Edward peut les lire. **Ajoute Nathan.

Nous partons tous en direction de la maison des Cullen. Moi sur ma moto et les autres dans mon 4X4. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Charlie conduisait si vite, quoi que pour une fois qu'il n'a pas sa voiture de flic, il se fait certainement plaisir.

Nous prenons une petite route cachée par les arbres que je n'aurais jamais trouvé seule. Nous débouchons sur une vaste maison, que dis-je, une villa. Je descends de ma moto et je rejoins les autres sur le porche. Nous nous regardons tous, personne n'ose cogner. Je hausse les épaules et m'élance pour frapper. La porte s'ouvre avant que mon poing puisse atteindre la porte. Devant nous se tient Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- **Euh… Bon matin ! **Dit Carlisle en nous regardant surpris.** Que puis-je pour vous ? **

**- Carlisle, je t'ai dit que j'allais passer, **dit Félix-Antoine.** J'ai amené ma famille avec moi, est-ce que cela cause un problème ? **

**- Non, non. Désolé d'avoir été impolie, j'ai seulement été surpris de tous vous voir**. Il se décale pour nous laisser entrer.

J'entre la dernière dans le salon ou tout les Cullen /Hale, sauf _mon_ Jasper, le plus important, sont présent. Ils nous regardent comme si nous avions tous un troisième œil.

- **Avant de débuter notre conversation, je vais faire les présentations,** dit Carlisle. **Voici ma famille : Esmée mon épouse, Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, mes enfants. **

**Je vous présente une partie de la famille de Félix-Antoine Swan,** en montrant celui-ci de la main, **Charlie et Samantha ses petits-enfants. Nathan l'époux de Samantha et Isabella l'arrière-petite-fille de F-A. **Je grimace en entendant le nom Isabella.

- **Il manque un membre de votre famille, est-ce qu'il se joindra à nous ? **Demande Nathan. Merci de poser la question mon oncle.

- **Euh… Je ne crois pas non.** Hésite Carlisle

- **Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu. Tous les regards se posent sur moi.

- **Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires Bella.** Crache Rosalie. Si elle me cherche elle va me trouver. Je sens la colère gronder au fin fond de moi.

- **Ce sont les miennes,** crache Nathan, me devançant.

- **Du calme tout le monde. Rien ne va se régler si on se crêpe le chignon. On s'assoit tranquillement et on discute entre gens civilisé.** Dit calmement Charlie. J'éclate de rire. Civilisés ?

On s'assoit tous, je regarde la ''famille'' en face de moi et je me retiens de ne pas leur dire ma façon de penser.

- **Est-ce que je peux savoir quel était le problème avec l'un de tes fils Carlisle ?** Demande innocemment F-A

- **Je ne crois pas que c'est nécessaire de raconté tout ça devant elle.** Fulmine Rosalie

- **Ma famille a sa propre histoire qui, d'une certaine façon, rejoint l'un des vôtres.** WOW il parle ben mon pépère, le seul un peu diplomate d'entre nous !

- **C'est ça,** dit Alice. **Quand on connait le lien, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en vanter.** Mais c'est quoi leur problème ?

- **La raison de ma présence ici est bien, bien simple. Ou est **_**mon**_** Major ?** Demandais-je froidement

- **TON Major !** Crie Rosalie **Écoute-moi bien Isabella Mar….**

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.** Gondais-je

- **À oui, tu préfère BELLLLLLAAAAAA.** Dit Alice sarcastique

- **Je vous conseil de répondre à sa question.** Dit Nathan qui s'est lever pour se mettre à mes coté, préventif car il a remarqué que mon œil n'est plus doré.

- **Quoi ? Tu protège le monstre BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA !** Crache Rosalie

- **Arabella,** marmonnais-je.

- **Qu'as-tu dis ?** Me demande doucement Edward. L'hypocrite.

- **Je. M'appelle. Arabella. Maria. Swan.** Je détache chaque mot, très froidement.

**Maintenant Edward, qu'as-tu fait ou dis à **_**mon**_** Major ? **

Sur ce, Carlisle raconte pourquoi sa famille a réagit de cette façon face à moi, en transmettant la version erronée de ce crétin télépathe. Je bouille. Je veux et je vais le tuer ce… Ce débile profond. Il a osé faire ça. Il a osé dire ça. Avec la permission de Carlisle, Félix-Antoine raconte Mon histoire. NOTRE histoire à mon amour et à moi.

Je me lève, je regarde tout les gens présent dans ce salon et personne ne fait quoi que ce soit. Je bondis sur Edward.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M.**

**aurelie ****: **La suite, la voici. Vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise.

**mmev :** Tu en auras ! loll ! Ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre.

**kim :**Voici le 26 et merci. Tu sais, je ne suis pas seule, Triskelle me donne une bonne aide. Hey, tu es ma 350ième reviews, cool !

* * *

POV Emmett

Ce matin, j'étais bienheureux.

Ce matin, j'avais une famille plus ou moins unis.

Ce matin, j'ai botté les fesses d'Eddie avec Jazz et Rose. Quel Bonheur !

Ce matin, Jazz souriait.

Ce matin, Jazz était heureux.

Ce matin, Jazz était amoureux.

Ce soir, je suis malheureux comme les pierres.

Ce soir, je n'ai plus vraiment de famille.

Ce soir, j'ai envie d'arracher sa langue de vipère à Edward. _(N/Bibi : Plus de petit surnom)_

Ce soir, Jasper aurait pleuré, s'il avait pu.

Ce soir, Jasper est anéantie.

Ce soir, Jasper a le cœur en million de morceaux.

_(N/Bibi : Qui aurait cru Em capable de ça ?)_

Carlisle nous a demandé de ne pas quitter la villa. Quelqu'un est supposé venir nous expliquer quelques choses, qui, selon lui, nous apprendra la vérité. Je me demande bien qui c'est. Edward se lève pour aller je ne sais où, mais il faut que je sache.

- **Edward ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?** Lui demandais-je.

- **De quoi tu parles Emmett ?** Comme si il ne le savait pas.

- **Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Jasper ? **Redemandais-je.

- **Ce n'est pas lui**, dit Alice.

**C'est elle qui s'est joué de nous. **Hein ?

**Elle connaissait l'histoire de Jasper et d'Arabella. Elle s'est servit de Jasper pour obtenir quelque chose.** Elle a l'air sur d'elle.

- **De NOUS Alice. Elle s'est jouée de NOUS. **

**Es-tu bien sur de ce que tu avance ? **Demandais-je un peu durement

- **Oui Em, elle s'est jouée de nous.** Déclare-t-elle

- **Non mais attend une minute, c'est toi qui a été 3 jours à la harceler. À vouloir être son amie, à vouloir la changer. Elle n'est jamais venue vers nous. C'est nous qui avons été vers elle, malgré qu'elle nous ait demandé de lui foutre la paix.** Argumentais-je férocement

**C'est toi qui es allé chercher Jasper pour lui dire que selon TES visions, Isabella était son âme-sœur. C'est TOI qui lui a fait croire cette merde et tu OSE l'accuser ELLE.** Criais-je

- **Emmett, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à Alice, c'est moi qui est lâcher cette bombe.** Dit la vipère

Comme si je ne m'étais pas aperçut de ça moi-même, que c'est lui qui a ouvert sa grande gueule.

- **Justement, POURQUOI as-tu répété ça ? **Vas-tu finir par me répondre, merde.

- **Malgré ce qu'il pensait de moi, j'estime qu'il avait le droit de savoir ce qui en était.** WOW ! Edward qui veut faire quelque chose de bien… mon cul oui.

- **TU N'AVAIS PAS…** Je me fais interrompre

- **C'est quoi ce délire** ? Demande ma Rose. **Depuis quand tu défends cette merde toi ?** Me demande-t-elle

- **Cette merde, tu ne parles pas d'Isabella tout de même ?** Questionnais-je Rose

- **Oui. Je suis en accord avec Alice. Elle avait le pouvoir de savoir. Elle a bien joué ses cartes. Elle n'a pas de cœur. Nous, nous sommes des vampires, donc des monstres sans cœur. Mais Isabella a une part humaine donc elle est supposée avoir un cœur. Elle s'est jouée de Jasper. **

**Elle est un VRAI monstre. **M'explique Rosalie.

**- NON MAIS… **Je suis encore coupé par un Carlisle qui frappe sur la table. Oups, pas bon ça !

- **Avez-vous terminé de vous prendre la tête les uns les autres ? **Nous demande Carlisle

**Ce qui arrive est un malentendu. **Tu parles d'un malentendu oui

**Ce n'est pas en se bagarrant que Jasper va revenir. **C'est pas faux

**Bientôt vous saurez la vérité, vous verrez que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous pensez**. Clame-t-il

- **Parce que TOI tu connais la vérité ?** Demande Esmée.

**Je t'aime de tout mon être Carlisle, mais là, je ne sais quoi penser.**

**Tu nous dis que tu connais la vérité mais que tu ne peux rien nous dire.**

**Si je lie entre les lignes, tu nous dis qu'Edward nous a menti.**

**C'est ça ? **Elle touche un point là.

- **Si Edward avait menti, Jazz l'aurait su par ses émotions.** Raisonne Alice

- **Ce n'est pas faux.** Déclare Rose et Edward en même temps.

- **Sauf si…** Commence Carlisle

Il est interrompu par le bruit d'en 4X4 et d'une moto qui s'engage sur la petite route menant à la maison. Nous nous levons tous et allons au salon. Les véhicules sont maintenant dans la cours, devant la villa. Nous entendons les pas menant à la porte. Personnes ne bougent. L'odeur d'Isabella nous arrive. Que fait-elle ici ? Je me demande comment vont réagir les filles ? Carlisle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre sans que personne n'ait frappé.

- **Euh… Bon matin ! **Leur dit Carlisle surpris. **Que puis-je pour vous ?** Ce n'est pas eux qu'il attendait ou quoi ?

- **Carlisle, je t'ai dit que j'allais passer**, dit un homme. **J'ai amené ma famille avec** **moi,** sa famille… Isabella en fait partie ? **Est-ce que cela cause un problème ?** Si Bella fait partie de sa famille, oui ça va en causer un.

- **Non, non. Désolé d'avoir été impolie, j'ai été surpris de tous vous voir**. Y a pas que lui.

Il se décale de la porte pour les laisser passer et ils pénètrent tous dans le salon. Carlisle à leur tête suivit par un homme que je ne connais pas. Vien ensuite le ''neveu'' de Jasper, et une femme que je n'avais jamais vue, ensuite c'est Charlie, le père de Bella et elle. Nous les regardons tous surpris de les voir ici, dans notre salon.

- **Avant de débuter notre conversation, je vais faire les présentations**, dit Carlisle.

**Voici ma famille : Esmée mon épouse, Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett, mes enfants. **Il se tourne vers nous et ajoute

**Je vous présente une partie de la famille de Félix-Antoine Swan,** le premier qui est entrée. **Charlie et Samantha ses petits-enfants.** Il est le grand-père du Chef Swan…

**Nathan l'époux de Samantha,** le neveu à Jazz est marié, hey ben,

**Et Isabella l'arrière-petite-fille de F-A.** Ok c'est vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi Bella a grimacé en entendant son nom ?

**- Il manque un membre de votre famille, est-ce qu'il se joindra à nous ?** Demande Nathan, il veut surement rencontrer son oncle. Bella a l'air soulagé…

- **Euh… Je ne crois pas non**. Hésite Carlisle

**- Pourquoi ?** Mais pourquoi elle pose cette question ? Si elle savait ce que les filles pensent d'elle.

- **Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires Bella**. Lui crache Rosalie. Action, réaction. C'était prévisible.

- **Ce sont les miennes,** lui rétorque sèchement Nathan

- **Du calme tout le monde,** Charlie Swan sait parler ? **Rien ne va se régler si on se crêpe le chignon.** Il est plutôt drôle finalement. **On s'assoit tranquillement et on discute entre gens civilisé.** Il dit ça calmement. Il est posé comme homme finalement. Bella éclate de rire. Elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir, non ? Les filles sont déjà en colère, faut pas en ajouter en plus.

On prend tous place. Bella nous observe et je remarque qu'elle se pince les lèvres comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. C'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout.

- **Est-ce que je peux savoir quel était le problème avec l'un de tes fils Carlisle ?** C'est donc lui que Carlisle attendait. Mais pas avec sa famille.

- **Je ne crois pas que c'est nécessaire de raconté tout ça devant elle.** Fulmine Rosalie. Elle pointe Bella de la tête. Ça va mal tournée cette histoire je le sens. J'ai beau être un ours qui a bouffé un clown mais je sais quand une situation va mal se terminer et là, c'est le cas.

- **Ma famille a sa propre histoire qui, d'une certaine façon, rejoint l'un des vôtres. **WOW ! Il est diplomate ou quoi cet homme ? Il a rembarré Rosalie avec politesse. Faut que j'apprenne à faire ça.

- **C'est ça,** dit Alice. **Quand on connait le lien, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en vanter.** Oups ! Pas bon…

- **La raison de ma présence ici est bien, bien simple. **Bella parle pour la première fois et son ton n'est pas gentil. **Ou est **_**mon**_** Major ?** Son QUOI ? Son Major ? Mais …

- **TON Major !** Crie Rosalie**. Écoute-moi bien Isabella Mar…** Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase

- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.** Bella gronde ! Elle gronde, comme nous HA HA HA !

- **À oui, **commence Alice, **tu préfère BELLLLLAAAAAA.** Lui dit-elle sarcastique.

- **Je vous conseil de répondre à sa question. **Nous dit Nathan. Il s'est déplacé pour se mettre au coté de Bella. Son œil normalement doré est noir, tellement noir, ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est comme nos yeux ? Faim, désir… et rage. Oups…

- **Quoi ? Tu protège le monstre BELLLLLLLAAAAAA !** Rosalie crache son venin, comme dise les humains.

- **Arabella !** Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?

- **Qu'as-tu dis Bella ?** Demande Edward. Comme si il n'avait pas entendu

- **Je. M'appelle. Arabella. Maria. Swan.** Dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. De… que QUOI ?

Carlisle profite du fait que nous sommes tous sous le choc de ce que viens de nous dire Bell… Arabella pour leur expliquer certaine choses. Certaines révélations qu'a faites Edward sur ce qu'il a entendue dans la forêt. La famille Swan/Whitlock à l'air des plus surpris. Je ne sais pas s'ils en sont conscients mais Nathan et eux grognent tous à plusieurs reprises. Je remarque qu'Edward n'est pas très à l'aise. Aucun de nous l'est, mais lui c'est pire. Il se lève et s'éloigne doucement. Charlie et Félix-Antoine le retiennent, si on veut, par les épaules. Eux ne veulent pas qu'il parte. Je n'aime pas ça. Rosalie est encore plus en colère, elle va bondir dans peu de temps. Il faut que je la retienne. Je lui mets une main sur la cuisse, je serre un peu plus fort que normalement. Je dépose mon autre main sur le bras d'Alice. Ces deux là, ne doivent pas bouger. Quand Carlisle à terminer son laïus, il se met au coté de Félix-Antoine et c'est à lui de nous parler. Carlisle prend la place de celui-ci auprès d'Edward. Il le retient fermement.

- **Maintenant que nous connaissons la version que vous avez entendue, je comprends mieux votre amertume et votre colère à l'encontre de mon arrière-petite-fille Arabella ici présente. **

**Avant de me couper la parole, je vais éclaircir un point. Isabella EST Arabella.** Même moi j'avais compris ça.

**Nous avons rencontré le Major Jasper Whitlock lorsqu'il s'est enfui de l'armée de Maria. Il y a de ça 61 ans. Il a vécu quelques temps avec moi et Arabella. Les deux se sont reconnu comme étant des compagnons d'éternité assez rapidement.**

**Jasper buvait encore du sang humain, donc c'est vraiment le Major qu'on a connu, son coté sombre si vous préférez. Pour diverse raison, avec l'aide de ma mère, j'ai obligé le Major à quitté le ranch. **

**Suite au départ obligatoire du Major, Arabella est tombé dans une profonde dépression. Elle ne reprenait pas le dessus. Elle se laissait purement et simplement mourir de faim. Avec l'aide d'un ami de ma mère, nous avons changé, mutilé, déformé la réalité et la vérité d'Arabella. Nous lui avons implanté de faux souvenir, une nouvelle identité et effacé son compagnon. Donc elle est passée d'Arabella Maria Swan, amoureuse d'un vampire sanguinaire du nom de Major Jasper Whitlock à Isabella Marie Swan, sans attache.**

**Une des raisons qui fait que Jasper ne l'a pas reconnu c'est qu'au départ, c'est le Major qui l'a rencontré. Lui a du la reconnaitre mais en devenant végétarien, il tien son coté sombre bien enfermer.**

**Arabella a retrouvé la mémoire quand le Major est venu chez Charlie après votre discussion. Je comprends maintenant la raison de son comportement. Edward n'a pas vraiment menti en disant qu'Isabella n'était pas son âme-sœur. Mais IL, **en pointant Edward du doigt**, savait que les deux étaient une seule et même personne. Il a déformé la vérité pour une raison qui m'échappe et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.**

Ok, je ne sui pas rapide du cerveau mais là, je suis scotché. Nous réalisons tous ce que cet imbécile de ''M. Parfait'' a fait à Jasper. Isa… Arabella se lève et bondit sur Edward.

Elle lui met un cou de genou dans la région sensible, et même pour les vampires, ça l'est. Il se pli en deux en grimaçant et elle lui envoie une droite sous le menton qui se fissure par ce cou, lui se relève en grognant. Elle a tout une droite cette gamine. Edward se redresse et la pousse pour se dégager, elle recule à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais Arabelle reviens sur lui à une vitesse incroyable, le prend par le cou, l'encastre dans un mur et le roue de coup de pied. Même si ça ne lui fait pas vraiment mal, son estime doit en prendre tout un coup, se faire donner une raclée par une fille qui n'est pas tout à fait vampire. Si la situation ne serait pas si dramatique ça en serait drôle.

Esmée, que je n'ai jamais vue comme ça, se jette elle aussi sur Edward. Elle lui arrache un bras en grognant. Arabella, regarde Esmée faire et lui arrache une jambe. Tout n'est que grognement et cris de souffrance. Edward ne peut plus se défendre, les filles lui arrachent les deux autres membres qui lui restent.

Arabella soulève ce qui reste du corps d'Edward, la tête et le torse, par les cheveux et elle attend que ce bout de merde se reprenne. Quand il a fini de crier, elle prend la parole d'une voix profonde, posée et basse. Elle fait quasiment peur.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** C'est la question.

- **Il… Il… Il n'avait… pas…pas le… droit de… t'avoir avant… moi. **Réussi à dire Edward

- **Pourquoi ?** Redemande-t-elle. **Précise !**

- **Il a eu Alice avant… moi, je voulais t'avoir… avant lui et… il est le plus… faible, je voulais… le prouver.** Il reprend des forces

- **Alice, ou est allé **_**mon**_** Major ?** Demande Arabella

- **…**

- **ALICE !** Crie Arabella

- **Il est allé rejoindre Peter et Charlotte au Texas, à la maison des Whitlock.** Répond Alice blasé.

- **Je vais le chercher.** Dit calmement Arabella**.**

**Et j'emporte ça avec moi.** Ajoute-t-elle en nous montrant une jambe qui est à Edward.

- **Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir avec sa jambe quand même.** Fulmine Alice

- **Bien sur que non.** Elle arrache le pied.

**Juste ça !**

Elle quitte la villa sans un regard sur personne. Nathan se lève et la rejoint. Nous l'entendons lui dire qu'il l'accompagne. Il sait ou se situe la maison et se sera plus facile pour le retrouver et il sera là aussi pour lui expliquer la situation.

**- Écoute-moi bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je te conseil de te tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant. **Dit froidement Esmée.

**Tu es à ça de quitter cette maison et tu n'y seras plus le bienvenu. **

- **ESMÉE !** Crie Alice

- **Si tu soutiens cette ordure Alice, tu partiras avec lui. Il en a assez fait en 100 ans. Tuer une famille complète pour le plaisir de le faire et faire accuser un pauvre nomade à sa place.** J'écarquille les yeux. **Tu crois que je ne le savais pas Eddie ?** Ricane Esmée. Mais de quoi elle parle ? Attend, pas de ça quand même ? Alors c'était lui ?

Sur ces derniers mots, Félix-Antoine, Charlie et Samantha retourne chez-eux. Nous, nous restons en famille, si on peut encore appeler ça une famille. Carlisle s'applique à remettre les morceaux d'Edward à leur place. Je n'ai jamais vue une telle expression sur le visage du patriarche de cette famille.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine entre mardi et jeudi.**_

_**Bonne semaine ! Debby/Bibi017**_

_**xXx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M.**

**mmev :**J'adore ton commentaire. Oui il vilain et j'en suis fière ! Et oui, comme un ressort !

**aurelie :** Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça répondra à tes questions. Esmée, mère poule, toujours mais faut pas oublier qu'elle a 5 enfants et qu'elle est loyale et franche.

* * *

POV Major

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé la force de partir. Non, en réalité je ne suis pas parti, j'ai fuis. Fuis cette famille de merde qui se réjouit de ma peine. Fuis cette fille qui me trouble. Je suis certain de ressentir quelque chose de fort, très fort pour elle. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas passer ma non-vie à la fuir et à être loin d'elle. Car pour une fois depuis plusieurs décennies, j'étais complet, j'étais heureux. NOUS, Jasper et moi, étions heureux. Mais encore une fois, quelqu'un a tout gâché. La première fois, c'étais Félix-Antoine et là, c'est Edward. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire ce qu'Edward a dit. Mais d'après ses émotions, il ne disait pas la vérité mais il ne mentait pas non plus. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je dois m'éloigné de tout ça pour remettre mes idées en place. Permettre aussi à Jasper de se reprendre. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et ce qui m'a réjouis le plus, c'est que j'ai encore un membre de ma famille qui ''vie'' et qui porte encore le nom, mon vrai nom. Même moi, j'avais du changé. Je sais pas si je vais retourner à Forks pour essayer de prendre contacte avec lui, ou si je vais attendre qu'il revienne au Texas. Je sais qu'il y vit encore d'après son odeur.

En pensant à Félix-Antoine, que faisait-il dans la chambre d'Isabella ? Pourquoi l'a retenait-il ? Elle avait si peur de lui. Je n'avais jamais senti une telle terreur dans toute mon existence. Le fait que je l'ai ressentie de si loin doit vouloir dire quelque chose. J'en parlerai à Peter, même s'il n'est un simple soldat sous mon commandement, il reste mon meilleur ami.

C'est certainement lui qui me connaît le mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui et Charlotte. Ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Oh bien sur il y a les Cullen mais ce n'est pas la même chose, eux, c'est la famille du gentil Jasper. Non, Peter et Charlotte ont aussi vécu avec Maria, ils ont connu l'enfer, les guerres, les tueries, la manipulation, et même le désir de quelque chose de mieux. Les gentils Cullen eux, ne connaissent pas grand-chose à la vie. La VRAI vie. Pour la plupart ils savent combattre un minimum pour leur protection sans plus. Ils vivent dans le luxe, aime leur confort, ne se demande pas qui sera leur prochaine victime, leur prochain ennemi. Ils sont gentil, trop gentil mais ils sont bon et ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a des bon vampires quelque part dans ce monde pourris.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je m'arrête de courir, je regarde qui m'appelle. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce numéro, je ne réponds pas. Je le ferme, je ne veux plus être déranger, pas pour le moment du moins. La personne n'aura qu'à laisser un message. Bien que je ne l'écouterai probablement pas.

Après plusieurs heures de course j'arrive devant la maison des Whitlock. Cette maison appartient à ma famille depuis longtemps. Je l'ai toujours gardé en me disant que c'est la seule chose qui me restait de ma vie d'humain. J'ai permis à Peter et Charlotte de l'utiliser comme bon leur semble car en vivant avec les Cullen, je n'en avais pas utilité. Je me demande si Nathan connait cette maison. Même Alice n'est jamais venue ici avec moi, la maison n'est pas assez luxueuse pour elle, et certainement trop démodée.

Je grimpe les quelques marche du perron, qui mène devant la porte peinte en rouge. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper, je suis chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et regarde la pièce, elle n'a pas vraiment changé. La petite table en bois brut trône toujours au centre de la cuisine devant le poêle à bois. Deux chaise berçante de chaque coté de la baie vitrée. J'y pénètre et je regarde à ma gauche, il y a le salon, avec ses deux sofa dépareillé, son immense cheminée, sa bibliothèque bien garnis. Devant moi il y a l'escalier qui mène à l'étage des chambres et de la salle de bain que j'ai fait ajouter. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé, quelque chose de différent, mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par le mur dans les escaliers. Il y a des cadres qui y sont accroché. Je monte quelques marches et les regarde attentivement. Sur la première, il y a Nathan avec une femme, surement sa femme. La deuxième, Charlie Swan et la femme de la première photo. Je regarde l'autre photo et là, je me fige immédiatement, c'est une photo de moi et Arabella. Je la décroche du mur et passe mon doigt sur le doux visage de ma tendre. Isabella lui ressemble tellement. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu Peter et Charlotte arriver.

- **Major !** Me salue Peter en faisant un signe de tête

- **Soldat.** Lui répondis-je en replaçant la photo sur le mur

- **Nous avons remarqué une odeur étrange quand nous sommes arrivés.** Dit Peter

- **Et les photos que tu as devant toi.** Ajoute Charlotte.

- **Je sais qui est venu et mis des photos. C'est mon neveu, Nathan Whitlock.****Il doit connaitre cette maison et il est passé avec sa compagne.** Leur expliquais-je

Mes amis n'ont rien ajouté, ils me regardent comme si je sortais d'une boite a surprise. C'est quoi leur problème ? Ah oui, c'est peut-être le fait que j'ai un neveu encore de ce monde. Il faudrait que je leur dise ce que je sais sur lui avant que leurs yeux ne tombent à force d'être ouvert si grand.

- **J'ai découvert, il n'y a pas longtemps, que l'un des fils de mon frère a été transformé en vampire. Il porte toujours le nom de Whitlock. Nathan Whitlock.** Dis-je comme si c'était normal

- **Qui ?** Demande Peter

- **Maria.** Cours et précis.

- **Mais…** Commence Charlotte

- **Je vous direz tout. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Je vais aller prendre une douche.** Dis-je

Sur cette phrase je me suis dirigé vers le deuxième étage de la maison, à vitesse humaine. Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire vite pour le moment. Je prends mon temps pour apprivoiser ma douleur, mes doutes, ma colère envers ceux qui se disait une famille, ma famille. Peter et Charlotte sont ma famille, ils ne me jugent pas, ne souhaite pas que je change. Est-ce que je vais revenir auprès des Cullen, je ne crois pas non. Rosalie et Emmett vont me manquer mais je vais continuer de les voir de temps en temps sans Alice et ce con d'Edward. Elle n'est pas mieux que lui, elle a fait croire toute ces choses à Jasper.

Je sors de la douche et je vais rejoindre mes amis au salon. Je sais qu'ils veulent des explications.

- **Je sens beaucoup d'interrogations venir de vous deux, que voulez-vous savoir ?** Demandais-je

- **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Major ?** Demande Peter

- **Je suis venue vous voir. **Répondis-je, sachant très bien qu'ils ne se satisferaient pas de cette réponse.

- **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que Jasper laisse place au Major ?** Précise Peter

J'expire un grand cou pour me donner du courage.

- **Il y a 61 ans, en quittant Maria, j'ai rencontré ma compagne d'éternité. Arabella. Elle vivait ici au Texas dans un ranch. Nous avons passé du temps merveilleux ensemble, mais son… son protecteur m'a dit que si je l'aimais vraiment je devais la laisser vivre et il m'a chassé de chez lui. Suite à ça, j'ai rencontré Alice qui m'a amené au Cullen. L'an dernier Alice m'a laissé pour se mettre en couple avec Edward. En début d'année, une nouvelle est arrivée. Isabella Swan. J'ai sus par son odeur qui elle était mais Jasper ne voulais pas me donner le contrôle de la situation, donc j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus tout en laissant le contrôle à Jasper. Alice lui a expliqué qu'Isabella était notre âme-sœur. J'étais fou de joie de la revoir. Mais Edward a semée le doute en notre esprit en nous racontant ce qu'il a entendue. Isabella se serait jouée de nous pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Elle serait un genre de sosie, de jumelle ou de siamoise avec Arabella. Même odeur, même physique, même tout quoi**. **Et à ce moment la, Jasper a baissé sa garde, trop abattu et j'ai pris les commandes. Et je suis venu.**

Je me lève et je vais chercher la photo dans l'escalier. Je sors mon téléphone de mes poches. Je leur montre le cadre et mon téléphone, j'ai pris une photo d'Isabella avec et je la garde comme fond d'écran. Ils regardent les deux photos. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent.

- **Regardez. **Dis-je

- **Mais… Mais…** Hésite Charlotte

- **Je sais.** Dis-je. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

- **J'ai un pressentiment vraiment bizarre.** Ajoute Peter.

Je reprends le cadre et je vais le remettre à sa place. J'ai de la difficulté à détacher mes yeux de cette photo. Je n'aurais pas du écouter Félix-Antoine dans le temps, et encore moins lui obéir. Je serais encore avec elle aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Je l'aurais transformé mais je ne me serais pas pressé. Je passe une main dans mon visage en soupirant. J'ai faim, qu'est-ce que je mange ? Humain ou animal ? Si je pense juste à moi sa serait humain, mais si je pense à Jasper… Nan, Jasper n'est plus pour le moment. Tant pis pour lui !

Je retourne au salon

- **Je vais chasser, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?** Demandais-je

- **Major, on ne bouffe pas des touffes de poils nous ! **Rie Charlotte

- **Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais chasser le cerf.** J'éclate de rire

- **Ne fait pas ça Major,** dit Peter**. J'ai le feeling qui va se passer quelque chose. Tu devrais te contenter de cerfs pour le moment. **Ajoute-t-il.

Je lui fais confiance, il ne m'a jamais trompé ni trahis. Si son don lui dit que je dois rester végétarien pour l'instant, je le ferai. Je cours en direction de la forêt, je laisse mes sens prendre le dessus, je suis en mode chasse. Après avoir eu quelques cerfs je continue à courir vers je ne sais où.

J'arrive sur une route que je connais, je l'ai suivit il y a de ça plus de 60 ans. C'est au bout de se chemin que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma non-vie. Arrivé au bout du chemin, je me retrouve devant une grille dont les portes sont ouvertes. Au dessus c'est écrit '' Bella's Ranch''. Je suis à l'endroit ou Bella à vécu. Mais c'est ici aussi que j'avais rencontré Arabella. Je ne comprends plus rien. Une odeur de cheval m'arrive au nez, je la reconnais, c'est celui de Bella, son ''Major''. Que fait-elle ici ? Je pars en courant, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je ne veux pas que quiconque me voit ici. Il ne faut pas.

Je retourne à ma maison ou mes amis sont encore là, dans le salon à regarder la télé. Je vais m'assoir avec eux, regardant le programme à la télé, sans vraiment le voir car je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi le ranch où Arabella avait vécu porte le nom de celui de Bella ? Une foule d'information et de question se promène dans ma tête. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je regarde qui peut bien me déranger. C'est un message de Rosalie : «_ Jasper, appelle-moi, il faut que je te parle. C'est important ». _Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'appeler immédiatement, je suis bien trop en colère. Je referme mon téléphone et me dirige vers ma chambre, je mets le premier CD qui me tombe sous la main et m'assoie dans le fauteuil en coin. Je ferme les yeux et me perd dans les méandres de mes souvenirs. Ceux d'Arabella, mon amour, mon ange, mon éternité.

À l'odeur, Peter est derrière la porte. Ça fait déjà quelques minutes qu'il est là et qu'il ne fait rien. D'après ses émotions, il hésite. Je lui envoie une vague de confiance et il se décide à frapper.

- **Major, puis-je entrer ?** Me demande-t-il précautionnement.

- **Oui,** répondis-je,

- **Il y a quelqu'un pour toi au salon. **

- **Qui ?** Demandais-je. J'avais rien remarqué. J'inspire pour savoir qui ça peut être…

* * *

_**Selon vous, c'est qui dans le salon ? (N/TS : moi je sais ! du moins j'espère vraiment pour toi que c'est la personne que je pense !)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M.**

**mmev :**Je ne suis pas sadique, LOLL ! Bonne lecture !

**lila :** Cool, une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Comme promis, je publierai un autre chapitre rapidement, donc demain. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

POV Peter

Charlotte et moi venons de finir de nous nourrir et nous sommes sur la route menant à la maison quand mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde l'identité de l'appelant. Surpris je réponds

- **Jasper vieille canaille, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle ?** Lui demandais-je joyeusement. Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé

- **Soldat, je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de familiarité entre nous malgré notre amitié et tu le sais.** Me répond froidement Jas… Major ?

- **Major, désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Lui demandais-je.

- **Ou êtes-vous ?** Hein ?

- **Au Texas. Veux-tu venir nous rejoindre ?** Que je lui demande.

- **Si je pose la question, c'est que je viens.** Il me répond ça comme si c'était une évidence.

- **Est-ce que tu seras seul ? **Lui demandais-je

- **Oui, **simple, cours et précis comme réponse. C'est le Major ! **C'est quoi cette question de merde** **? **Il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

- **Simplement pour savoir si la voyante venait avec toi.** **Très bien, nous t'attendons à la maison des Whitlock. **Elle ne sera pas là pour nous faire chier.

- **Je serai là bientôt, je suis déjà en route, je cours vers vous.**

- **Très bien Maj… **Il a raccroché le téléphone avant que j'ai fini ma phrase.

- **Peter, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jas… Major. Il va falloir être délicat avec lui, il a l'air sur les nerfs. **Medit Charlotte comme une évidence.

Je n'ai rien ajouté au commentaire de Charlotte. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je me demande ce que sa… sa femme a bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans un tel état. Nous arrivons devant la maison. Dieu que j'aime cette demeure, elle est simple et chaleureuse, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Nous y sommes entré et nous avons été prendre une bonne douche chaude, dans tout les sens du terme. Nous avons continué notre séance de câlin dans notre chambre. Après quelques heures, plusieurs heures, nous sommes retournés nous nourrir. Sachant pas si Major gardera son régime bizarre, j'aime mieux ne pas prendre de chance. J'ai décidé de changé d'état, pour ne pas nous faire remarqué. Nous avons été partie que 24h.

En revenant à la maison, j'ai senti l'odeur de Major/Jasper. J'ai un frisson qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. J'ai une sorte de pressentiment, quelque chose va se passer et je ne sais pas quoi. En pénétrant dans la maison, je voie Major debout dans l'escalier un cadre dans ses mains. Il a tellement l'air perdue dans ses pensées et torturé que je me sens mal et peiné pour lui.

- **Major !** Le saluais-je d'un signe de tête

- **Soldat !** Il replace la photo à sa place en me répondant

- **Nous avons remarqué une odeur étrange quand nous sommes arrivés.** Lui dis-je

- **Et les photos que tu as devant toi.** Ajoute ma Charlotte

- **Je sais qui est venu et mis des photos.** Ok. **C'est mon neveu, Nathan Whitlock.** QUOI **? Il doit connaitre cette maison et il y est passé avec sa compagne.** Nous explique Major

J'ai les yeux tellement ouvert que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me sortir de la tête. Je gage que j'ai la bouche ouverte. Vue la tronche du Major, Charlotte doit avoir la même allure que moi. Il se refait un visage impassible et continue. Il a un neveu mais comment est-ce possible ? D'après l'odeur, ce n'est pas un humain.

- **J'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps que l'un des fils de mon frère a été transformé en vampire.** Wow ! **Il porte toujours le nom de Whitlock. Nathan Whitlock.** Dit le Major comme si tout ça était normal.

- **Qui ?** Demandais-je

- **Maria.** Oh non, pas cette folle

- **Mais…** Commence Charlotte

- **Je vous direz tout. Plus tard. Pas maintenant. Je vais aller prendre une douche.** Ajoute-t-il.

Après cette phrase, il nous laisse et se dirige en haut, à vitesse humaine. Il doit vraiment être au plus mal. Je n'ai jamais vue le Major agir en humain avec nous. J'espère savoir ce qu'il a, je pourrai peut-être l'aider. Dans le cas contraire, il aura dit ce qui ne va pas et il sera peut-être soulager. Je me demande qui est cette jeune femme sur la photo qu'il regardait quand nous sommes arrivés. Je prends la main de Charlotte et je l'emmène au salon. J'ouvre la télé et zappe pour trouver une émission pas trop plate. Malgré les centaines de chaines disponible, y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Je me fais du souci pour Major. Jasper n'est pas présent, je ne le ressens pas. C'est comme si, il avait laissé toute la place au Major. C'est vraiment bizarre.

- **Peter ? **Demande Charlotte

- **Oui chérie !** Répondis-je

- **Selon toi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec le Major ?** Me demande-t-elle

- **Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il nous le dira car je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou comment réagir avec lui. **Répondis-je sincèrement.

- **Je le sens tellement triste et en colère en même temps.** Ajoute Charlotte.

Je ne réponds rien car j'entends les pas du Major dans les escaliers. Il se dirige vers nous. Je continue à me poser des questions sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec Alice ? J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle rendait Jasper plus ou moins heureux. Il s'assoit à ma gauche et il prend la parole.

- **Je sens beaucoup d'interrogation venir de vous deux, que voulez-vous savoir ?** Nous demande Major. Je regarde Charlotte et prend la parole.

- **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Major ?** Question directe, réponse directe. Normalement !

- **Je suis venu vous voir.** Élude-t-il

- **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que Jasper laisse place au Major ?** Précisais-je

Il expire un grand cou, surement pour se donner du courage car la respiration nous est totalement inutile. Faut croire que c'est pire que ce que j'ai pu penser.

- **Il y a 61 ans, en quittant Maria, j'ai rencontré ma compagne d'éternité. **Ok !** Arabella. Elle vivait ici au Texas dans un ranch. Nous avons passé du temps merveilleux ensemble, mais son… son protecteur m'a dit que si je l'aimais vraiment je devais la laisser vivre et il m'a chassé de chez lui. **Hein ? Pourquoi ? **Suite à ça, j'ai rencontré Alice qui m'a amené au Cullen. L'an dernier Alice m'a laissé pour se mettre en couple avec Edward. **Avec ce con qui se pense parfait… Quel beau couple. _(N/A : Un brin d'ironie mon Peter !)_** En début d'année, une nouvelle est arrivée. Isabella Swan. J'ai sus par son odeur qui elle était mais Jasper ne voulais pas me donner le contrôle de la situation, donc j'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus tout en laissant le contrôle à Jasper.** Il parle de lui à la troisième personne… **Alice lui a expliqué qu'Isabella était notre âme-sœur. J'étais fou de joie de la revoir. Mais Edward a semée le doute en notre esprit en nous racontant ce qu'il a entendue. Isabella se serait jouée de nous pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Elle serait un genre de sosie, de jumelle ou de siamoise avec Arabella. Même odeur, même physique, même tout quoi**. **Et à ce moment la, Jasper a baissé sa garde, trop abattu et j'ai pris les commandes. Et je suis venu. **Je m'attendais à n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Pourquoi ce petit con à fait ça. Il a celle qu'il a toujours voulue.

Oh mon dieu. Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de sa vie. Nous venions de quitter Maria. Je comprends sa tristesse. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je perdais mon poussin. _(N/A : tu parles d'un surnom pour un vampire.)__ (N/ TS : tu m'étonne, mais ca aurait pu être pire, imagine : Roudoudou !) _En plus, il l'a perdu deux fois. Ce n'est pas humain, même si nous sommes des vampires_. _Il part en direction de la cuisine et reviens avec un cadre en main. Il sort son cellulaire et nous tend les deux. MERDE, c'est la même fille sur les deux photos. C'est pas possible une telle ressemblance. C'est… C'est… WOW ! C'est impossible, c'est la même personne j'en suis certain.

- **Regardez.** Nous dit-il

- **Mais… Mais…** Hésite Charlotte

- **Je sais.** Répond Major

- **J'ai un pressentiment vraiment bizarre.** Ma colonne vertébrale tremble tellement c'est fort. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans tout ça. Il va remettre le cadre à sa place et revient vers nous. Il a une étrange expression sur le visage.

- **Je vais chasser, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?** Demande Major

- **Major, on ne bouffe pas des touffes de poils, nous !** Rie Charlotte

- **Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais chasser le cerf.** Il éclate de rire. C'est quoi ça ?

- **Ne fait pas ça Major, **dis-je. **J'ai le feeling qui va se passer quelque chose. Tu devrais te contenter de cerfs pour le moment. **Ajoutais-je.

Il me fait un signe de tête en guise de réponse. J'espère qu'il va m'écouter. Depuis son arrivé ici, je n'arrête pas vibrer de l'intérieur. Depuis que je connais le Major, il a toujours eu confiance en mes sensations, j'espère que c'est encore le cas.

Je me souviens de ma vie dans les camps de Maria. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne sauf au Major. Il m'a aidé à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, à prendre ma place pour que je demeure en ''vie''. Il m'a appris plus de technique qu'aux autres en me disant que c'est ce qu'on fait à un ami. C'est à ce moment là, que je lui ai confié pour mes sentiments envers Charlotte. Il m'a sourit et m'a parlé des compagnes d'éternité. Quel homme merveilleux il était et qu'il est encore. Nous nous protégions l'un l'autre lors des batailles. Quand Charlotte s'est jointe à notre duo, Major m'a souvent aidé à la protéger. Quand Maria a décidé que Charlotte devait mourir, Major m'a avertie et il s'est occupé de Maria. J'aime mieux ne jamais savoir ce qu'il a fait mais nous avons pu nous échapper. Quand lui a voulu partir de cet enfer, je l'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais. On s'est séparé pour être le moins repérable possible.

Quand il a rencontré Alice, je n'en revenais pas. Selon moi, ce n'étais pas possible qu'il soit ensemble, il était trop différent. Suite à ça, il a tellement changé, il a changé de régime alimentaire, il a commencé à porter son prénom d'humain et il a changé son nom de famille. Il s'est éloigné peu à peu de nous. Charlotte et moi n'aimions pas sa voyante mais on se disait que si lui est heureux, nous devions l'être pour lui.

Mais depuis qu'il nous a parlé de son histoire, je dois avouer que je suis perturbé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme puisse vivre une situation comme celle-là. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'Isabella ait profité de Jasper. Je suis certain qu'il y a plus que ça. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe à tous dans cette histoire et je vais tout faire pour le découvrir. Par ou commencer ? Félix-Antoine, c'est par là qu'il faut commencer. Si Arabella vivait avec lui, ici au Texas, il doit rester une trace de leur passage.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le Major qui s'est assis à mes cotés. Depuis quand suis-je assis ici ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça fait un temps. Il prend son téléphone qui vibre, regarde son message, le referme avec force et s'en va dans sa chambre. Je repars dans mes pensées, je veux absolument aider mon ami, mon meilleur ami. La seule famille qui me reste avec Charlotte, mon poussin.

Je ne sais pas comment agir avec Major, ça fait deux jours qu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre à écouté de la musique et à se retourner les méninges.

Ça frappe à la porte. Je regarde Charlotte surpris. Depuis quand quelqu'un vient ici. Je me lève et je vais ouvrir.

- **Que puis-je pour vous ?** Demandais-je

- **J'aimerais voir le Major Jasper Whitlock.**

- **Bien sur. Viens au salon, je vais l'avertir.** Dis-je

- **Merci.**

**- Je lui annonce qui ? **Demandais-je

**-… **Un silence pesant me répond !Sa sent pas bon !

Je monte à l'étage. Je suis stressé, je ne veux pas déranger le Major. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je suis planté là, devant cette foutu porte sans savoir ce que je vais faire. Je sens le calme m'envahir, le Major sait que je suis là. J'expire un grand coup.

- **Major, puis-je entrer ?** Demandais-je inquiet

- **Oui, **répond Major

- **Il y a quelqu'un pour toi au salon. **

- **Qui ?** Me demande-t-il.

Je ne peux lui répondre car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je baisse la tête en signe de respect, mais c'est surtout que je ne veux pas me faire démembrer par le Major. Il n'aime pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas. Et ça va être pire quand je lui dirai que je ne le sais pas. Que je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse à ma question. Merde, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Je sais, chapitre un peu "bateau" mais bon. J'attend vos coms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages sont à S.M. et moi je m'amuse avec ! **

**

* * *

**

POV Nathan

Quand Arabella a sauté sur Edward je ne l'ai pas retenu. Je crois, non, j'ai la conviction que la colère, la rage qu'elle ressentait envers et pour lui était totalement justifié. Personnellement, j'en aurais collé une couple de baffe à Alice. Si elle a vraiment le don de voyance, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est pas vu les mensonges de l'épais ? Ce qui m'a scié les jambes, si je peux dire, c'est la réaction d'Esmée. Je ne la connais pas mais je croyais qu'elle était douce et aimante. Mais c'est vraie tigresse cette femme. Sans le vouloir elle a appris à Arabella à démembrer un vampire. Je lui ai appris les bases pour qu'elle sache se défendre par elle même, mais jamais je n'ai pensée à lui apprendre à se battre contre un vampire. Je n'ai jamais cru que cela lui serait utile. Qu'elle était gracieuse, je suis fier d'elle. Arabella a quitté le domicile des Cullen pour se rendre au Texas, elle veut aller chercher SON Major. Je la comprends. Je ferais la même chose si je perdais ma belle Samantha.

J'ai décidé d'aller avec elle, premièrement car je sais ou est la maison de la famille Whitlock. Deuxièmement, en tant que vampire je vais rouler jour et nuit. Je vais arrêter pour les besoins essentiel d'Arabella. Donc on va mettre environ 2 jours pour nous rendre au lieu de 4 si fallait arrêter dormir. Troisièmement, elle n'est pas en état de faire le voyage seule. Et quatrièmement, je veux parler au Major avant elle pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce qui en est réellement.

Elle voulait amener son cheval avec elle, pour je ne sais quel raison j'ai accepté. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire plus de mal qu'elle en a présentement. Les Quilleutes ont assez mal réagis à la présence d'Arabella. Une puissance indescriptible et dangereuse se dégage d'elle. Elle avait plus l'air d'un vampire que d'une humaine. Son œil d'une couleur de miel est encore noir. J'embarqué major et nous partions.

Ça fait maintenant 12 heures que nous roulons et ma nièce c'est finalement endormie. Elle a écrit une lettre au Major et j'ai vue des larmes tomber sur la feuille. Je ne me suis pas résigné à lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Je me suis dit que c'était privé. Je n'aime pas l'odeur qui flotte dans le camion, elle a amené le pied de cet espèce de vermine répugnante et visqueuse. Elle a eu peur que Charlie lui redonne ou qu'Alice vienne le chercher. Ce qui est fort possible vu la façon qu'elle a défendu son chéri et qu'elle ne voulait pas donner la destination que major avait pris. Je n'aime vraiment pas ces Cullen à la noix. Je ne remets pas en question leur alimentation car j'ai la même mais je remets en question leur façon d'agir devant ce qu'il ne connaisse pas. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était des vamparoses et ils ont jugé. Sa se croit supérieur et ils m'ont donné la preuve qu'ils sont inférieur. Sauf Carlisle et sa femme Esmée.

-** Major... Re... Reviens...** Arabella parle dans son sommeil. **Ne... Ne me quitte pas... Reste avec moi.** Elle pleure maintenant. Est-ce que je dois la réveiller ? **MAJOR !** Elle crie maintenant

-** Arabella,** dis-je en lui pressant l'épaule. **Arabella,** dis-je plus fort. Elle sursaute

-** Hein ? Quoi ?** Dit-elle confuse

-** Bien dormi ma belle ?** Hésitais-je, car je connais la réponse

-** Euh ouais !** Élude-t-elle **Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?** Demande-t-elle

- **Tu parles en dormant et tu pleures aussi donc sa ne sert à rien de mentir.** Lui dis-je sincère

-** Oh !** Quelle réponse ! _(N/A : Ben d'accord avec toi. C'est pas une réponse ça.)_

- **Tu veux m'en parler ?**

-** Non.** **Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?** Elle change de sujet maintenant.

-** Un peu plus d'une trentaine d'heures. Tu peux te rendormir. Je te réveillerai quand j'arrêterai pour l'essence.**

Elle hoche la tête et met sa tête dans la fenêtre de la porte et ferme les yeux. Je ne lui ai pas dit mais elle a encore l'œil noire. C'est peut-être du à la peine qu'elle a ressentie dans son sommeil. Je vais devoir agir avec finesse avec elle. Je veux vraiment aller voir mon oncle avant elle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, je verrai rendu sur place. _(N/A : Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée...)_

_(36 heures plus tard)_

Nous allons arriver au Bella's Ranch dans quelques minutes. Je commence à avoir hâte, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'être assis mais je suis simplement tanné. Arabella n'a presque pas ouvert la bouche et elle a beaucoup pleuré. Elle n'a pas voulu manger. Elle se comporte comme si elle était en dépression. Il va falloir qu'elle se reprenne si elle veut affronter le Major car lui, il va s'être nourrit et va vouloir des réponses. Si elle ne reprend pas des forces, elle sera trop faible et finira par vraiment abandonner. Surtout que je crois qu'il va la repoussé, au début du moins. Comment vais-je faire pour lui expliqué ça à elle que lui peut agir comme ça. J'ai tellement peur pour elle.

La nuit est presque tombée et nous venons d'arriver. Arabella est épuisé et affamé. Je veux qu'elle se restore et qu'elle dorme une bonne nuit dans son lit pour que demain elle est la force de se rendre voir le Major.

-** Arabella, il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher ?** Essaie-je

-** Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je voudrais aller voir mon Major.** Me dit-elle retenant un bâillement.

- **Arabella, soit raisonnable. Va dormir et nous irons demain dans la journée. Il sera à la maison. **Argumentais-je

-** Tu n'en sais rien !**

- **J'en suis certain, il fera soleil et il ne prendra le risque de se montrer.**

Je ne lui laisse pas placer un mot que je l'embarque sur mon épaule, comme un sac de patate et je vais la porter dans son lit. Je la borde comme quand elle était petite. Je lui fais une bise sur le front et je sors de là. Je reste de l'autre coté de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle dorme. Quand je suis sûr qu'elle dort profondément, je quitte la maison et je me dirige vers la maison Whitlock. Je vais parler à mon oncle.

Après 10 minutes de course, j'arrive sur le perron de la maison. C'est aussi chez moi mais en sachant qu'il est ici, je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'entrer sans m'annoncer. Je tends l'oreille et j'entends des voix venir de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas à qui sont ces voix. Je décide d'attendre avant de faire savoir ma présence, je suis curieux et comme personne n'a l'air de s'être aperçut de ma présence, je vais écouter.

-** Je lui annonce qui ?** Demande un homme. Il ne reçoit aucune réponse à sa question. Mais qui peut bien être ici ? Major et l'homme discute un peu.

- **Qui êtes-vous ? Et que** **puis-je pour vous ?** Ça, c'est Major

-** Pouvons-nous discuter dans le privé ? **Demande... Que fait cette personne ici ?

POV ? _(Un peu plus tôt)_

-** Je dois me rendre à la demeure Whitlock.** Dis-je

- **Pourquoi ?** Me demande mon ami

-** Je dois aller voir quelqu'un ?** Éludais-je

-** Qui ?** Il est jaloux ou quoi

-** Je vais voir Major Whitlock.** Répondis-je

-** Quoi ? Tu n'as pas à aller le voir.** Argumente-t-il

-** Je dois lui donner une explication.**

-** Tu ne lui dois rien du tout.**

-** Je lui dois la vérité au sujet d'Arabella. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui les a encore séparés.**

-** Cesse de te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute !**

- **Tu as raison, c'est de la tienne. J'y vais.**

Sur ces belles paroles je quitte ma demeure et prend la direction ou se trouve Major. Malgré ce qu'on me dit depuis longtemps, je lui dois beaucoup à ce vampire. Il est quelqu'un de bien maintenant et il a droit à une seconde chance. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis soixante ans environ est de ma faute. Je me sens coupable. J'espère qu'il n'a pas lâché son régime végétarien, c'est une des raisons qui me pousse à enfin lui dire la vérité. J'ai quand même peur, il est un bon, très bon guerrier. C'est le meilleur. J'espère aussi qu'il sera seul, je ne me voies pas lui expliquer quoi que se soit si il est accompagné de sa femme ou ex-femme. De ce que je sais d'elle, elle est assez folle pour l'avoir rejoint simplement pour faire du mal.

Je suis devant sa maison, je monte les marches et je frappe à la porte. Je ne respire pas, j'ai trop peur des odeurs que je pourrais sentir. Un homme que je ne connais pas ouvre la porte. Il a l'air surpris. C'est vrai que c'est rare qu'on cogne à la porte d'un nid de vampire. Je rie intérieurement de ma blague.

- **Que puis-je pour vous ?** Me demande l'homme

- **J'aimerais voir le Major Jasper Whitlock.** Répondis-je

- **Bien sur. Viens au salon, je vais l'avertir.** Je vais rester ici.

- **Merci.**

-** Je lui annonce qui ? **Dans tes rêves mon pote.

Après quelques minutes qui me paraissent longue, l'homme revient la tête baissé. C'est vrai alors, Major est de retour. L'homme rejoint une femme qui est resté dans le salon, elle lui prend la main et lui fait une bise sur la joue. Major est debout devant moi, il me regarde de haut.

- **Qui êtes-vous ? Et que puis-je pour vous** **?** Me demande Major. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas content que je sois là.

- **Pouvons-nous discuter dans le privé ?** Lui demandais-je, je ne sais pas si je peux discuter devant les autres personnes présente.

-** Vous pouvez parler devant eux,** il montre le couple dans le salon, **ils sont ma famille.**

-** Très bien. Je suis ici pour vous parler d'Arabella.** Annonçais-je

-** Qui êtes-vous ?** Me redemande-t-il insistant.

-** Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'Arabella a eu la mémoire effacé et modifié. Elle a aussi eu un nouveau prénom. Vous connaissez Isabella Swan ?**

- **… **Un silence me répond

-** Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une discussion quand seulement une des deux parties parles.** Continuais-je

-** QUI. ES. TU.** Insiste-t-il

-** Ok. Je suis Maria Arabella Cigno. Ou si vous préférez, Maire Arabelle Swan, l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère d'Arabella.** Sur ces derniers mots, la porte s'ouvre sur Nathan.

-** Maire, que fais-tu ici ? **Me demande-t-il surpris**. Ces moi qui est eu l'idée de faire ça à Arabella. C'est donc à moi de réparer ça. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? **Demandais-je sèchement

- **Je suis venu voir le Major. Arabella est de retour et elle veut le voir. Je voulais lui expliqué la situation. Nous avons eu la même idée.**

**- Allez-vous continuer à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? **Grogne-t-il. **Si j'ai bien compris, toi, tu es la mère de Félix-Antoine. Tu es ici pour me dire qu'Arabella et Isabella sont la même personne et que si elle m'a oublié, c'est à cause de toi ? **Il comprend vite ! **Toi, tu es mon neveu et un genre de ''protecteur'' d'Arabella, et, tu connais toute cette histoire. En plus, tu dis qu'Ara... Isa... Bella est ici au Texas.** Mais faut lui expliquer longtemps.

-** C'est ça !** Nathan et moi avons répondu en même temps.

- **On va s'assoir. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Peter, Charlotte. Vous allez venir vous assoir avec nous. Je vous veux à mes cotés.** Il accepte de nous écouté, c'est un pas dans la bonne direction.

Sur cette phrase les deux personnes assises dans le salon ont gagné la cuisine et se sont assis avec nous. Je n'étais pas à l'aise de discuter devant eux. Mais si c'est ce que Major veut. Je lui ai expliqué mon implication dans ce qui c'est passé y a plus de 60 ans. Il m'a grogné dessus mais je lui ai aussi expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Nathan de parler de ''l'après Major'' et comment il a agis avec elle depuis le temps. Il a répété la discussion qu'il a eue avec elle lors de leur sortie en cheval. Ce qu'elle a fait à Edward pour ce qu'il a dit. Major, Peter, Charlotte et moi-même avons rie de bon cœur lors du récit de Nathan. Il lui a expliqué comment elle se sentait depuis leur départ de Forks. Major nous remercie de lui avoir dit la vérité et il prit congé de nous en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Nathan aussi s'est levé et est aller rejoindre Arabella qui va bientôt se réveiller. Je me joins à lui, j'ai hâte de revoir une de mes descendante. Secrètement je souhaite qu'elle ne me rejette pas. C'est quand même de ma faute si elle a perdue l'amour de sa vie la première fois.

Nous arrivons au Bella'sRanch en quelques minutes. J'aperçoit Arabella dans l'enclos sur le coté de la maison. Elle selle son cheval. Où pense-t-elle aller comme ça ? Je me pose la question mais je connais la réponse. Nathan l'a rejoint et moi j'entre dans la maison. Je vais essayer de lui préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné tellement ça remonte à longtemps. Arabella entre et claque la porte. Elle court dans l'escalier et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Nathan n'a pas du être tendre avec elle pour qu'elle est une réaction si forte.

Le téléphone de Nathan sonne. Avec moi ouïe vampirique, j'entends son interlocuteur comme si c'est à moi qu'on parlait.

- **Allo !**

- **Nathan, c'est Major. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?**

-** Oui**

-** Vers 13 heures, j'irai parler à Arabella. Je crois qu'on a à se parler.**

- **Très bien. Je vais l'avertir...**

- **Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je viendrai.**

-** Très bien, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reste au Ranch.**

- **Merci. Au revoir**

- **À plus tard oncle Jasper.**

Une bonne nouvelle, Major viens voir Arabella. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Nathan me regarde et sourit. Je me demande ce qui lui a passé par la tête de dire cette dernière phrase au Major.

* * *

_**Je sais, ce n'est pas très long mais j'avais besoin de se chapitre pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera posté normalement et, Major ira rencontrer Arabella !**_

_**Bisous mes poules ! À la semaine prochaine !**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages sont à S.M. et moi je fais que m'amuser avec !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aimeriez un pov de qui ? Je n'ai pas d'idée…**

**

* * *

**

POV Arabella

Nathan me fous en rogne. Il ne veut pas que j'aille voir mon Major. Depuis que nous sommes ici, il repousse sans cesse cette idée. Je ne le comprends pas, je croyais pourtant qu'il serait de mon coté. Mais non, il veut que je mange, que je dorme, que je reste calme. Il veut qu'on discute de ce que je vais dire quand je verrai Major. Il ne comprend pas que je ne peux lui répondre, je ne peux prévoir comment lui réagira à ma présence. Je sais ce que le grand imbécile lui a dit. Même à moi qui connais toute l'histoire, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ou ce que j'aurais pu croire. Je déteste ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Ils auraient pu nous laisser être heureux. Si Félix-Antoine ou Maria lui aurait demandé de changer son régime pour rester auprès de moi, je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais non, ils ont décidé que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de rester avec lui. Je les déteste tous pour ça. Même Nathan je le déteste car il n'a rien fait dans le passé et il ne fait rien aujourd'hui.

Je me suis assoupi et c'est une odeur d'œuf et bacon qui m'a réveillé. C'est surement pour moi. D'après ce que je sais, il y a seulement moi et Nathan dans la maison. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et une autre odeur m'arrive au nez. Ce n'est pas celle de Nathan. Je la connais, j'inspire fortement en fermant les yeux et là un visage apparait dans ma tête. C'est Maria qui est dans la cuisine. Que fait-elle ici ? Est-elle venue m'empêcher de revoir Major ? Est-elle ici pour le tenir loin de moi encore une fois ? Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je me dirige vers la cuisine en grognant. Je passe les portes battante et je regarde cette femme qui a fait de ma vie un puis d'oublie et de celle du Major un enfer de tristesse.

- **Que fais-tu ici ?** Grognais-je à Maria ou Maire. Mon arrière-arrière grand-mère quoi.

- **Bon matin Arabella.** Me dit Maria avec un sourire crispé.

- **Que fais-tu ici ?** Insistais-je

- **Je prépare ton petit-déjeuner.** Répond-t-elle comme une évidence

- **Je ne veux pas de ta nourriture. Je veux que tu partes de chez moi.** Hurlais-je

- **Tu vas te calmer jeune fille. Tu me dois respect et politesse.** Crache Maria

- **Je ne te dois rien du tout. Tu m'as manipulé. Moi j'avais confiance en toi. Tu en as profité.** Crachais-je. **Maintenant, je te le redis, sort de ma maison et de ma vie. Ne t'approche plus de moi ou de mon Major.** Je fini cette phrase dans un murmure mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendue.

Sur ces derniers mots, Marie est sortie de la cuisine et de la maison. Nathan est arrivé quelques secondes après son départ. Il me regarde de ses yeux tristes et m'indique une chaise. Je prends place et lui s'assoit face à moi. Nous restons quelques minutes à nous regarder sans rien dire. Je ne baisse pas les yeux mais lui oui. Je n'aime pas faire preuve de dominance face à Nathan mais là, je suis en colère et je me fous un peu de le faire. Il prend finalement la parole

- **J'ai tout entendue de la « discussion » que tu as échangée avec Maria.** Commence-t-il

- **Et ?** Demandais-je pour qu'il continue. Même si je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir

- **Elle est venue pour te voir et te parler de quelque chose. Ça ne se fera pas avec l'attitude que tu as.** Ajoute-t-il

- **Est-ce qu'elle va s'excuser pour ce qu'elle a fait ?** Demandais-je

- **Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?** Demande-t-il. **Elle n'a pas à le faire. Elle a ses raisons d'avoir agis ainsi.** QUOI ? Il est d'accord avec elle.

- **Tout ce que je sais, c'est le résultat de ses agissements.** Crachais-je

- **Je crois que tu me comprends mal.** Dit-il. **Je crois que tu devrais l'écouter et ensuite tu décideras de ce que tu feras. **Continu-t-il

- **Ce que je ferai. Je vais aller voir mon Major. Tout de suite.** Dis-je avec conviction

- **Non. Tu n'iras nulle part.** Dit Maria/Marie

- **Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire. Je suis assez vieille pour prendre mes décisions tout de même.** Hurlais-je à cette femme qui commence à m'énerver.

- **Je sais que tu es assez vieille pour prendre tes décisions mais là, présentement, tu agis comme une gamine capricieuse, égoïste et nombriliste. Tu veux beaucoup mais tu ne donne rien. Si pour que tu m'écoutes je dois-t'attacher à cette chaise je le ferai. Fie-toi sur moi, tu ne pourras pas te détacher malgré toute la force que tu as. Tu finiras par écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.** Débite Marie.

- **Bon, je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Tu veux que je t'écoute, je vais t'écouter.** Dis-je. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

- **Par ou commencer ?** Par le début pauvre cloche. **Comme tu sais, j'ai fait pression sur le Major pour qu'il te quitte et qu'il fasse sa vie ailleurs. Je souhaitais pour toi quelque chose de mieux qu'une vie auprès d'un homme comme lui.** Je grogne. **Dans ce temps là, il se nourrissait d'humain. J'ai eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi si, il venait à avoir trop soif.** On va dire que c'est plausible. **Je n'ai pas crue à son histoire d'âme-sœur. Je n'ai vue que l'opportunité qu'il avait de se protéger de celle de qui il c'est sauvé.** Ok. **C'est un vampire très puissant qu'est le Major. Avec le don qu'il a, je croyais qu'il manipulait tes sentiments, tes émotions et que c'est pour cette raison que tu étais tellement attaché à lui. Quand nous vous avons surpris pendant un accouplement et que lui voulais te mordre. Ce n'étais pas pour te marquer comme étant sienne, ni pour te tuer en se nourrissant mais pour te transformer.** Je le savais. **Tu dois savoir une chose sur les vamparoses. Si tu te fais mordre par un vampire, que son venin entre dans ton système, tu as une chance sur deux d'y laisser la vie. Notre venin **_(Marie est un vampire) _**est incompatible avec le tien.** Je ne le savais pas ! **Et si la transformation fonctionnait sans te tuer, ça prendrait deux semaines au lieu de trois jours comme pour un humain normal. C'est en partie pour ça qu'on a demandé au Major de partir. **

**Quand tu as sombré dans une profonde dépression, j'ai compris que ce qu'il disait que tu étais sa compagne d'éternité, il disait vrai. J'ai demandé à des vampires de le retrouvé, mais pour une raison que je ne comprends pas et ne connais pas, il fut introuvable. Ton état s'aggravait de jour en jour.** **J'ai donc demandé à un ami qui a la possibilité d'effacer la mémoire de le faire sur toi. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire. Je voulais que tu connaisses ma ou mes raisons d'avoir fait ça.** Que dire à ça ? Merci ! Va te faire foutre !

**Je suis allé voir le Major hier avant de venir ici.** QUOI ? **Je lui ai expliqué en partie ce que je viens de te raconté. Je ne sais pas comment il a réagis à ce récit car quand j'ai eu terminé, il est retourné dans sa chambre. **Elle a parlé à mon Major. Oh merde.

**- Moi aussi j'ai été voir le Major. Je voulais lui dire que tu étais au Texas pour le voir et lui dire la vérité. Lui dire ce qui c'est passé chez Cullen quand tu as appris la vérité. **Ajoute Nathan.

- **Tu as été chez MON Major et moi je dois rester ici à vous écouté me raconter des histoires.** Hurlais-je.

- **Calme-toi Arabella.** Me dit Nathan. **C'est mieux ainsi, crois moi. Il n'était pas très content d'apprendre tout ceci. Ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi.** À bon ! **Il m'a téléphoné quand je suis revenue de chez lui, il est prêt à te revoir mais pas maintenant. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps. Il doit digérer tout ça.**

Il a besoin de temps. Mais pourquoi il a besoin de temps ? Nous avons été séparés pendant 60 ans, ce n'est pas assez long. Quoique, il vient d'apprendre les mensonges de son frère. Les mensonges et manipulations de ma famille. Je peux comprendre, du mois essayé, qu'il lui faut du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Sur ces pensées je me dirige vers l'enclos ou j'y ai laissé mon cheval. Je crois qu'aller me promener un peu me fera du bien et à lui aussi. Nathan vient me voir et m'aide à préparer mon cheval et me demande de venir avec lui. Je refuse poliment en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'être seule. De faire un tri dans ma tête. Je crois qu'il a compris. Il me donne mon téléphone au cas où j'en aurais besoin. Je lui dis que j'ai l'intention d'aller au lac qui se trouve à plus de deux heures, à cheval, de la maison. Il me fait un sine de tête et je pars. Je laisse Major, mon cheval, partir doucement.

Pendant le trajet, j'ai fait le ménage dans ma tête. Est-ce que je suis encore en colère contre Maria ? Non, elle avait ses raisons et je dois dire qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait le mieux pour moi. Est-ce que j'en veux à Nathan ? Pas du tout. C'est impossible de rester en colère contre lui, il est mon meilleur ami depuis très longtemps. Il est un des rares à avoir toujours été plus ou moins honnête avec moi. Est-ce que je vais retourner à Forks ? Oui, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Edward ne sera pas le seul à gouter à ma colère. Alice n'y échappera pas. Et ce sera pire si le Major ne me revient pas. Qu'est-ce que je ferai si Major ne me revient pas ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais une chose est certaine, je ne resterai pas de ce monde.

Arrivé au lac, je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre et j'appelle mon père. Il est heureux de m'entendre, il a eu peur pour moi-même si Nathan m'accompagnais. Il s'informe de comment évolue la situation. Je lui dis tout ce que je sais. Il n'a pas l'air surpris que son arrière-grand-mère soit intervenue. Il m'avoue que Félix-Antoine a appelé sa ma mère et lui a tout raconté. Un peu avant de raccrocher, Charlie me demande quand je pense revenir à Forks, je lui ai répondue la vérité. Je ne le sais pas.

Je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entends un cheval arriver. Maudit Nathan, il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir. Je l'entends descendre de sa monture. D'après ses pas, il est tout près de moi. Le silence, il n'y a que le silence. Il respecte mon besoin d'entendre que la nature.

- **Arabella ?** Ce n'est pas Nathan. Je connais cette voix douce, chaude, sensuelle, autoritaire avec l'accent du sud qui la rend si sexy. J'ouvre les yeux, me tourne tranquillement vers la direction de SA voix. Quand mon regard se pose sur lui, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant si cela est possible. Ses cheveux couleur de blé, brille tout comme sa peau sous le chaud soleil. Son regard ambré est doux et serein.

- **Major ! **Répondis-je en me levant. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. J'ai peur qu'il disparaisse, s'évanouisse dans la nature. Ma voix est plus basse, plus rauque que normalement. Je m'aperçois à quel point je l'aime. Je me demande comment je vais faire s'il me rejette. Je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans cet homme magnifique qui se trouve devant moi.

POV Major _(Peu après le départ de Maria et Nathan) (Je sais, je recule mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce qui suit.)_

J'entends mes visiteurs quitter la maison. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi penser de tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Jasper a tout entendue lui aussi et il sort doucement de sa léthargie. Il essaie de reprendre le contrôle, ce que je refuse. Il est encore trop faible. Je laisse sa douceur m'envahir, car je dois avouer que si je dois voir Arabella, il ne faut pas que je sois en colère. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas tuer personne lorsque cette femme parlait. Et plus encore quand Nathan a confirmé que tout cela était la vérité et que l'imbécile d'Edward a menti pour le plaisir de me faire du mal. Pour se ''servir'' en premier. Si je l'avais à coté de moi, ce n'est pas un pied qu'il aurait en moins mais la vie. Quoique, j'ai quand même rie quand j'ai appris qu'Arabella a sauté sur lui et que la douce Esmée l'a aidé. Cette folle d'Alice, je croyais qu'elle était mon amie, je me suis trompé. Elle a un don de merde, il ne lui sert pas à grand-chose finalement. Elle n'a pas vue ce que la vipère qui lui sert de copain allait faire. Il a su jouer avec la vérité pour tromper mon don.

Peter frappe à ma porte, il me demande la permission d'entré car il aimerait me parler. Je ne peux lui refuser ça. Je ne peux pas refuser de l'écouter, il est un des rares à ne m'avoir jamais menti.

- **Comment vas-tu Major ?** Il est inquiet pour moi.

- **J'ai déjà vue mieux Peter.** Répondis-je honnêtement.

- **Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu connais la vérité ?** Demande-t-il

- **Je ne sais pas.** Dis-je.** Je** **me pose la même question.** Je ne peux pas lui mentir.

- **Vas-tu essayer de la revoir ?** **Elle le souhaite tu sais. **Je sais !

- **J'aimerais te dire oui, j'en ai envie. Rien de ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute mais… **Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

- **Moi je crois que tu devrais lui parler. Pour vous expliquer. Elle aussi doit être sous le choc. Elle t'aime, ça c'est certain. Mais toi ?** Demande Peter

**- Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant et après elle. Sauf Isabella, mais ça ne compte pas.** Avouais-je. **J'ai peur de ma réaction quand elle sera face à moi, j'ai voulu décapiter Marie et Nathan. Et il est mon neveu. Imagine si je perds les pédales devant elle ? Elle n'est pas aussi solide que nous.** Dis-je.

- **J'ai confiance en toi Major. Si elle est vraiment ta compagne, peu importe ce qu'elle fera ou te diras, tu ne pourras pas lui faire du mal.** Me dit-il.

Je n'ajoute rien, lui non plus. Il sort de ma chambre et me laisse à mes réflexions. Peter a raison, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal. Tout mon être ne veut que la protégée. Je veux la revoir mais pas chez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ici. Si je venais qu'à perdre le contrôle, elle sera plus en sécurité entouré des membres de sa famille. Je vais aller chez elle. Je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle Nathan. Il répond à la première sonnerie.

- **Allo ! **Il a l'air tendu.

- **Nathan, c'est Major. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? **Lui demandais-je

-** Oui. **Il a l'air surpris

-** Vers 13 heures, j'irai parler à Arabella. Je crois qu'on a à se parler. **Dis-je

- **Très bien. Je vais l'avertir... **Il est heureux

- **Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je viendrai. **Surtout si je ne viens pas pensais-je

-** Très bien, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reste au Ranch. **Bien.

- **Merci. Au revoir. **Finis-je l'appelle

- **À plus tard oncle Jasper. **Il me niaise là. Je raccroche et grogne.

Je souris quand même à la dernière phrase de Nathan. Il a du courage ce petit pour me dire ça, surtout avec la réputation que j'ai. Je sais que je ne lui ferai jamais mal à lui non plus, il est de ma famille tout de même. Je ne le connais pas et je l'apprécie déjà. Je l'ai bien regardé quand il était ici et il ressemble énormément à mon frère, son père. Quand il était encore humain, il devait avoir les yeux gris, comme ma mère et mon frère. Peu importe ce qui va arriver dans ma vie, je veux apprendre à connaitre Nathan et rester en contact avec lui.

Je vais retrouver Peter et Charlotte au salon. Il discute de ce qui s'est passé se soir. Les deux sont surpris et choqué de ce qu'à fait la famille de ma compagne. Ils ne comprennent pas les motivations premières. Surtout que, Marie ou Maria, est un vampire et elle aurait du savoir ce qu'est un compagnon. Quoique certain vampire ne rencontre jamais sa moitié pour diverse raison. Ils me regardent en silence.

- **J'ai téléphoné Nathan pour lui dire que j'irai voir Arabella.** Leur dis-je

- **Tu es sûr de toi ?** Demande Charlotte

- **Non.** Répondis-je

- **Mais…** Charlotte est très inquiète, je le ressens dans ce qu'elle dégage.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr de moi car je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Ni comment je vais réagir à ce qu'elle va me dire. **Dis-je. **Je l'ai abandonné plus d'une fois. La première fois, à cause de sa famille et la deuxième, après que le crétin d'Edward est ouvert sa boite à merde pour cracher son venin.** Crachais-je

- **Ne te met pas en colère contre moi, je n'ai rien fait. **Me dis Charlotte.

- **Je sais. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai peur de cette rencontre.** Lui dis-je

- **Va courir et chasser. Ça va t'aider.** Dis Peter.

J'hoche la tête et je me dirige vers la forêt. Je cours pendant des heures et je chasse beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Je me sens trop plein. Je suis content d'avoir écouté Peter et de ne pas avoir changé de régime. Je n'aurais pas pu approcher ma tendre si non, j'aurais été trop gêné de la décevoir.

Je retourne à la maison et mes amis sont partis. Ils doivent en avoir assez d'endurer mes sautes d'humeurs et mon humeur massacrante depuis mon arrivé ici. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Je monte à ma chambre et file sous la douche. J'entre, tire le rideau et ouvre l'eau chaude. Elle est brûlante, pas pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et j'espère que ça me détendras. Comme si ça pouvais fonctionner mais j'ai le droit de rêver.

J'ai toujours les yeux fermé et je m'imagine ne pas être seul sous la douche. Je sens ses hanches collé sur mes fesses, ses seins frottant dans mon dos, ses petites mains chaudes et douce caressé mon torse. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux car je sais que ce n'est pas réel. J'ouvre les yeux quand je pose mes mains sur mon membre dur et fier. Je ne veux pas me soulager en pensant à elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, même si elle n'en saurait rien. Elle m'est trop précieuse. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire en vitesse. Après m'être vidé, je me suis laver et j'ai enroulé une serviette autour de ma taille. Je regarde les vêtements que j'ai laissés ici. Une chance pour moi, les jeans ne se démode pas et que les vampires ne change pas. Tout ceci me fera encore. Je prends un jean, t-shirt et chemise en jean. Je nettoie mes Santiag qui sont très poussiéreuse.

Je vais devoir passer par la forêt pour me rendre auprès de mon cœur. Il fait soleil et je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Arrivé à une clôture, je remarque un cheval attaché à un arbre. J'envoie des vagues de calmes à l'animal pour le calmer. Je m'approche et le caresse. Je remarque l'odeur de Nathan venant d'une sacoche de selle. Je l'ouvre et y voit un chapeau et un mot. Je souris de cette attention, met le chapeau et prend le papier.

_« Major, _

_Arabella est allé à un petit lac qui se trouve au nord du ranch. _

_Je crois que tu aimeras t'y rendre à cheval. _

_Je te laisse donc ce cheval ''sauvage'' qui se nomme Aro. _

_Le chapeau est là au cas où tu croiserais des humains. _

_Bonne promenade et bonne retrouvaille avec ma nièce. _

_Ton neveu _

_Nathan Whitlock. »_

Mon sourire s'agrandit en lisant ce mot. Il a pensé à tout. Je regarde dans l'autre poche et découvre des vêtements. Pourquoi a-t-il mis ça ? Autant qu'il est attentionné autant il est bizarre. Il me fait penser à moi, dans ses agissements. Je rie de moi-même, il est d ma famille.

Je monte sur Aro, ça doit être lui qui a choisi le nom de ce cheval. Le nommer comme un des ''roi'', faut le faire. C'est vrai cet animal est réticent à se soumettre. Je ne lui envoie pas trop d'onde de calme. Je l'effleure à peine et il se lève sur ses pattes arrière. Il retombe et part au grand galop. WOW, quelle sensation de liberté. Avoir été humain, j'aurais eu la peur de ma vie. Je me dirige vers le nord comme me l'a indiqué Nathan. Je repère l'odeur d'Arabella et je la suis, j'inonde mon cheval d'onde de calme.

J'arrive en quelques minutes. Je stop ma monture, et je regarde le paysage devant moi. Cet endroit est calme et reposant. Je comprends pourquoi elle est venue ici, ce qui se dégage d'elle n'est que bien-être. Je descends de ma monture, enlève mon chapeau et je fais quelques pas dans sa direction. Je m'arrête et je la regarde. Elle est assise sur un tronc d'arbre, ses cheveux qu'elle n'a pas attachés ont des reflets roux causés par le soleil. Je n'ose pas rompre le silence, il n'est pas pesant. Je dois lui faire savoir que c'est moi.

- **Arabella ?** Dis-je. Ma voix me surprend, elle est plus rauque que je l'aurais voulu et mon accent du sud est vraiment prononcé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

- **Major !** Répond-t-elle en se levant. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux. Une vague de peur m'arrive. A-t-elle peur de moi ? Je ne fais aucun mouvement. Sa voix est rauque, chaude, douce et sensuelle. Finalement, ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle a peur. Son œil normalement d'une couleur de miel, se noircit. Est-ce du désir ? Je l'espère car moi j'en ressens.

Je fais un pas vers elle, elle sourit. Elle me tend la main que je m'empresse de prendre. Sa peau est douce et chaude. La chaleur qui se dégage de sa main réchauffe la mienne. Je la tire vers moi pour sentir son corps contre le mien. Elle se laisse faire. Je la prends par les hanches, que je serre, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle se sauve. Mais elle n'a pas l'intention de partir loin de moi, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me penche et je l'embrasse. Pas d'un petit baiser chaste, mais d'un vrai baiser. Pas besoin de demander l'accès à sa bouche, elle l'ouvre et m'offre sa langue comme si elle savait ce que je voulais. Les mains de ma belle viennent fouiller dans mes cheveux. Quelle sensation agréable. Mes mains descendent sur ses fesses dures et rebondissent. Que j'aime ses fesses. Des images me reviennent en mémoire de nos anciens ébats et de son corps nu que je prenais plaisir à caresser.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche, elle aime ce que je lui fais. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon cuir chevelu et c'est ma perte. Je gémis moi aussi. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je la soulève et la plaque brusquement contre un arbre. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches et elle effectue un mouvement de hanches qui fait qu'elle frotte sur ma verge durcie par le plaisir. C'est rendu douloureux. Je me souviens qu'elle a besoin de respirer, je cesse de l'embrasser et nous sommes à bout de souffle tous les deux. Elle caresse mon torse de façon si… J'ai envie de plus et immédiatement. C'est plus qu'une envie, c'est un besoin vital, bestial.

Je détache ses jambes de ma taille et la dépose au sol. Elle me regarde avec un profond désir dans les yeux. Je lui arrache son jean, sa chemise et son t-shirt. Elle est maintenant en sous-vêtements devant mes yeux. Quelle femme. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre d'avoir une telle femme pour moi. J'embrasse le haut de ses magnifiques seins et respire sa peau. Je sens l'odeur de son excitation. J'écarte ses cuisses et mets une main directement à la source de cette odeur alléchante. Arabella gémit encore une fois. J'arrache son slip et entre deux doigts dans son entre chaud, humide et accueillant. Elle se cambre sous les va et vient de mes doigts. De mon autre main, je baisse mon jean jusqu'à mes genoux et relève une jambe de ma compagne. Sans plus attendre, je le pénètre d'un coup et j'effectue des va et vient très rapides. Arabella hurle de plaisir et m'en redemande toujours plus. Plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Je n'ai pas le choix, je fais ce qu'elle demande. OH MON DIEU que c'est bon. J'ai connu un bon nombre de femme mais je n'ai jamais aimé le sexe plus qu'avec elle.

Je la sens se raidir un peu et les muscles de son sexe se resserrent autour de ma queue. Elle penche la tête en avant et me mord au cou. C'est à ce moment là que je viens et sans y penser, je la mords moi aussi. Quelle jouissance, quel plaisir.

- **WOW.** Dit-elle

- **Parfaitement d'accord avec toi.** Dis-je en riant.

Je me retire d'elle et la dépose sur ses deux jambes et la soutien. Elle a les jambes un peu molles. Je remonte mon jean et je repense à ce que nous venons de faire et je m'en veux un peu. Elle a besoin d'amour, de tendresse, que je prenne mon temps. Et non d'une baise bestiale debout contre un arbre. Mon dieu que je suis con. Je n'ose pas la regarder et je voie ses vêtements déchiré par terre.

- **Major, regarde-moi.** Me dit Arabella.

Je ne bouge pas. Je regarde toujours mes bottes. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. J'ai honte de se ce que je viens de lui faire.

- **Regarde-moi mon amour. J'en ai besoin.** Dit-elle avec de la tristesse dans la voix

- **Me pardonneras-tu pour ce que je t'ai fais ?** Demandais-je à voix basse

- **Te pardonner quoi ?** Demande-t-elle

- **Ce que je viens de te faire.** Répondis-je

- **Tu m'as fait tienne. Y a rien à pardonner. Je le voulais autant que toi.** Elle prend mon menton entre ses doigts et me force à la regarder. Quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, j'y voie de la joie et de l'amour. Je lis ces émotions et elle m'envoie des vagues de bonheur, d'amour et de contentement. Je lui souris et la serre doucement dans mes bras pour une étreinte amoureuse.

Je repense aux vêtements que Nathan a mis dans la deuxième sacoche de selle. Je vais les chercher et les donne à Arabella. Elle rigole, s'habille et prend ma main dans la sienne.

- **Je suis contente que tu sois venu mon amour. Nous devons discuter.** J'hoche la tête. **On va au ranch ? **Me demande-t-elle.

- **Bien sûr ma douce. **Répondis-je

Arabella siffle et son cheval arrive. Il est un peu stressé par ma présence. Elle le caresse et lui dit de se calmer, d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Major obéis. Elle monte sur sa selle, que je reconnais comme étant la mienne. Celle que je lui avais offerte pour qu'elle sache que je l'aimais. Je monte sur Aro et nous partons au trot. Je reste à ses coté. Elle est gracieuse, une vraie déesse. J'aimerais me faire chevaucher par elle. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas le temps de me faire remarquer avec cette bosse dans ma culotte.

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Ce chapitre est un double POV, désolé pour celle qui n'aime pas !**

* * *

POV Major

Arabella et moi avons quitté la quiétude du lac pour retourner au ranch. Je suis l'homme, oui, l'homme car je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un vampire quand je suis à ses cotés. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre et dans tout l'univers. D'une certaine façon, je suis content de tous ces mensonges. Sans eux, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. Je n'étais pas très bien dans ma peau, je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais fait. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fière de moi. Je regarde ma belle, elle me sourit. D'un sourire tendre, chaleureux et amoureux. Le genre de sourire qui aurait fait battre mon cœur trop vite si j'avais été humain. Nous discutons de ce que nous avons fait pendant les soixante dernières années.

- **Major** ! Dit-elle. **Je… Je… me sens… pas…** Elle est hésitante et haletante.

J'entends le cœur de d'Arabella battre bizarrement. Il n'est plus régulier. Son cœur à toujours battue plus lentement qu'un humain normal, mais bat régulièrement tout de même. Là, c'est comme si il battait une fois sur deux. Je la regarde attentivement. Son corps s'est légèrement penché sur le cou de son cheval. Elle semble avoir de la difficulté à respirer aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Merde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est sur le point de s'effondrer. À l' instant où cette idée me traverse l'esprit, elle tombe dans les pommes. Sans même prendre le temps de faire arrêter mon cheval, je saute sur mes pieds et accours vers elle. Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne percute le sol. Son cœur bat très faiblement, ses yeux son mi-clos et ils n'ont plus de couleur. Son odeur a changé, pas beaucoup mais un peu quand même. Je la colle contre mon torse en commence à courir comme je n'ai jamais couru. Je cours comme si a vie en dépendais. C'est le cas d'ailleurs.

J'arrive au ranch et je repère l'odeur de Nathan dans l'écurie. Je lui hurle de venir car Arabella a un problème et que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me dit d'aller dans la maison qu'il m'y rejoint. Je me fou bien des humains qui pourraient me voir. J'entre avec Arabella toujours collé à mon torse, bien serré contre moi. Marie est là, elle me regarde et je récent sa peur et sa colère. Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser le pourquoi de ses sentiments. En y pensant bien, je ne ressens plus rien provenir de ma belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a merde ? Je la dépose sur un des sofas du salon et m'agenouille par terre en lui tenant la main. Nathan arrive et regarde la scène.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** Me hurle Marie

- **Jasper ?** À ce nom je grogne. **Major,** se reprend Nathan, **que c'est-il passé au lac ?** Me demande doucement Nathan. J'entends la peur dans sa voix

- **Nous revenions et nous parlions et elle m'a dit en haletant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son cœur c'est mis à battre plus lentement et pas très régulièrement. Sa respiration s'est affolée. Elle s'est affaissé et elle était sur le point de tomber quand j'ai sauté de mon cheval pour la rattrapé et l'amener ici.** Dis-je très vite. La peur au ventre.

Marie s'approche et la regarde tendrement mais minutieusement. Elle hoquète de surprise et me dévisage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu voir pour réagir ainsi ? Ses yeux font des allers retour entre moi et Arabella, elle ne sait pas où poser son regard. Nathan s'approche et pose une main sur son front. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, je lui arrache la main. Il hurle de douleur. Marie veut me frapper mais je l'en empêche en lui envoyant une bonne dose de peur. Ce qui la paralyse totalement. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, Jasper n'existe pas. Major et son bon coté n'est plus. Je ne suis qu'un animal. Un animal sauvage qui se protège et protège son bien. Personne n'a le droit de la toucher ou de l'approcher, sauf moi et juste moi.

Ils vont me la voler, me la prendre à nouveau. Il n'en est pas question. Qu'il ose simplement la regarder et je leur arrache les yeux. Ils sont peut-être deux, ce n'est rien pour moi. À cet instant, je suis l'animal le plus dangereux, le plus cruel, le plus puissant que cette putain de terre n'est jamais porté. Les deux têtes de gland me regardent comme l'animal que je suis. Je leur envoie une vague de terreur et de souffrance. Ils tombent à genoux tout les deux. Un sourire sadique sur mon visage, je reprends ma compagne dans mes bras. Je la serre fortement, même sa peau est un peu moins chaude. Je la porte comme une mariée et je pars de cette maison pour me rendre chez moi. Je grogne en direction des deux merdes qui sont terrifié, à genoux sur le plancher.

En arrivant à ma maison, je monte directement à ma chambre. Je l'installe au centre de mon lit. Je me couche à ses cotés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je fais donc ce que je fais le mieux. Je lui envoie une vague de bien-être, en espérant que ça l'aiderait. Je ferme les yeux, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaie de nous approcher, je vais l'éliminer. Je serai sans pitié.

J'entends mon téléphone sonner mais je ne réponds pas. À quoi bon ? Ma raison de vivre est entrain de mourir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle ne me quitte pas. Tout ce que je sais, je ne survivrai pas à sa perte. Mon téléphone ne cesse de sonner, je le jette sur le mur de toute ma puissance. Il éclate en morceau. Je m'en fou ! C'est celui de ma tendre qui se met à vibrer. Personne ne comprend ou quoi ? J'hurle ma frustration, ma peine, mon désespoir. Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre de nous foutre la paix.

La porte de la maison se fait défoncer. Qui peut bien venir ici et me provoquer. Je me lève, me met en position d'attaque devant ma belle. Personne ne la touchera. Je renifle, c'est Nathan, Marie, Peter et Charlotte. Ils sont tout les quatre en bas à se chamailler.

- **Je veux la voir.** Hurle Marie

- **Ce n'est pas le moment.** Crache Charlotte

- **Elle est peut-être en danger.** Dit Nathan inquiet.

- **Elle est en sécurité avec le Major.** Dit rageusement Peter.

- **Elle n'allait pas bien quand elle est revenue du lac.** Hurle encore Marie. Comme si tout le monde ici était sourd.

- **Major va prendre soin d'elle.** Gronde Charlotte.

- **Il n'est pas la bonne personne pour ça.** Gronde à son tour Marie

- **Tu ne le connais pas.** Crache Peter. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.** Ajoute-t-il toujours avec de la rage dans la voix.

- **N'essaie même pas de me toucher.** Dit Charlotte

J'en ai assez. Je laisse sortir un grondement puissant, dominant. Peter et Charlotte connaisse ce son. Ils l'ont déjà entendue une fois. Ils ont du baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Les deux autres n'ont rien dit, n'ont fait aucun son. Ils doivent avoir compris. Peter, d'après l'odeur, monte. Il se déplace à vitesse humaine. Il sait comment agir pour ne pas trop me provoquer. Il est maintenant debout dans le cadre de porte. Il me regarde une demi-seconde et baisse la tête. Il se soumet à moi. Il agit en fonction de reste en vie. Je ne perçois aucune émotion qui émane de lui.

- **Demande la permission de parler ?** Demande celui-ci

- **Permission accordé.** Dis-je, la voix bizarrement dure.

- **Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?** Demande-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai déjà dit aux deux autres. **Permission d'être indiscret ?** Dit-il.

- **Accordé.** Redis-je

- **Qu'avez-vous fait au lac ?** Je perçois de la gêne dans sa voix.

- **Ce n'est pas de tes affaires soldat.** Répondis-je

- **Je sais. Mais ça peut nous aider à comprendre.** Me dit-il

-**… **Je reste silencieux.

- **Je comprends. Tu l'as fait tienne.** Me dit-il, je gronde pour lui répondre. **Tu as son odeur sur toi.** **Et elle dégage la tienne.** Ajoute-t-il. **Est-ce que tu l'as mordu ? **Il n'est vraiment pas gêner ce con. **Elle, elle t'a marqué. Je voie sa morsure. Il faut que je sache si tu l'as fait.**

- **Oui** grognais-je.

Sur ce, il se retourne et va rejoindre les autres. Je reste dans la même position. Tant qu'ils seront ici, je ne changerai pas de position. J'entends Marie hurler des choses dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Surement de l'italien.

Je reporte mon attention sur la belle dans mon lit. Son cœur bat une fois sur deux. Sa respiration est encore plus laborieuse qu'un peu plus tôt. Je tends la main pour la toucher, sa peau a encore refroidie. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Je l'ai pris comme l'animal que je suis et là, elle se meurt. J'aurais du suivre ma première idée. Rester chez moi et ne jamais la revoir. Elle aurait eu de la peine mais elle serait encore en vie.

POV Extérieur

Major reprend place au coté d'Arabella et se laisse aller dans des sanglots sec. À cet instant, Dieu sait qu'il aimerait pouvoir pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Il aimerait pouvoir s'en dormir à coté de sa belle et de ne jamais se réveiller. Un peu comme Roméo et Juliette. Il sait que personne ne l'aidera à mettre fin à son existence. Il n'ira jamais voir les régents du monde vampiriques. Si ceux-ci ne connaisse pas les vamparoses, se ne sera pas lui qui leur dira.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Marie tourne en rond en débitant des paroles en italien. Elle dit que c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à sa descendante. Elle a une neuf chances sur dix de mourir. Ce sera le combat le plus difficile de toute la vie d'Arabella. Elle doit choisir entre la vie et la mort. Si personne ne lui dit ce qui est entrain de se passer, elle ne pourra probablement pas faire le bon choix. Elle a commencée sa transformation. Nathan aussi sait ce qui arrive à sa nièce et il s'inquiète beaucoup. Il ne veut rien dire car il sait que Major l'entendra.

Peter et Charlotte reste silencieux car les deux ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive à leur invités.

Pendant tout ce temps, Arabella est dans un monde de noirceur. Elle voit des images d'hommes, de femme et d'enfant se faisant torturé par son Major. Elle voit son amoureux décapité, démembré des vampires. Elle est terrorisée par ces visions qui emplissent sa tête. Elle essaie de se réveiller mais elle en est incapable. Elle a mal. Mal au plus profond de son être, elle a mal à l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas voir son homme comme ça. Elle se débat avec elle-même pour sortir de cet enfer. Si elle savait ce qui lui arrive, elle pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Les images dans sa tête se bousculent, se percutent. Tout se mêle. Et là, commence un film. Elle ne veut pas le voir.

Si elle savait qu'elle n'a pas le choix de le voir ce film. Si elle savait à quel point c'est important pour elle et lui. Est-ce qu'elle se bâterait autant ?

Plus elle se bat à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Plus ses signes vitaux ralentissent. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Son corps est aux portes de la mort.

Elle s'imagine assise dans une salle de cinéma, elle regarde l'écran et voit un petit garçon. Il est blond comme le blé. Le soleil lui donne des reflets doré. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu d'azure. Il est tellement beau. Elle se calme et regarde attentivement le petit garçon s'amuser et interagir avec les autres acteurs, qu'elle ne connait pas.

De l'extérieur, ses signes vitaux restent lent mais cesse de diminuer. Major ne comprend pas grand-chose mais il est très content. Elle ne dépérit plus. Marie et Nathan qui savent ce qui arrive à Arabella, se demande comment elle va réagir à ce qui va suivre. Car, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ils savent qu'elle devra se battre, qu'elle devra choisir entre la vie et la mort. C'est la pire mort qu'un être vivant, vamparose ou humain, peut avoir. Tout ceci durera près de deux semaines. Si personne ne peu approcher Major et Arabella, lui ne saura pas ce qu'elle a et elle ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive. Personne n'a voulu lui dire. Ce qui lui arrive est simple. Elle va voir la vie de celui qui l'a mordu. Elle va ressentir ce que lui a ressenti. Elle va voir le bon comme le mauvais de la vie du Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. Elle devra décider si elle accepte tout ce qu'elle va avoir vue ou si elle refuse de l'accepter. Comme vous vous en doutez, si elle accepte, elle se réveillera en vampire. SI elle refuse, elle mourra. Nathan espère qu'elle acceptera, il n'est pas près à la perdre. Marie ne sait pas, elle connait un peu la vie de Major et elle sait que ce ne sera pas un jolie film que sa descendent verra.

Nathan téléphone à sa femme pour lui dire ce qui arrive. Samantha, Charlie et Félix-Antoine décide de se rendre au Texas. Ils espèrent tous secrètement pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, le processus sera trop avancé pour faire marche arrière.

Chez les Cullen, la vie n'est pas plus rose. Alice prend toujours la défense d'Edward. Ils sont seuls face aux quatre autres. Si Edward avait ses deux pieds, il serait partie de cette famille de traître _(N/Bibi : C'est ce que lui pense, pas moi !)_. Seule Alice est avec lui, mais elle a ses motivations qu'elle cache à son copain et aux autres aussi. Elle rêve secrètement de ravoir Jasper pour elle seule. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas sa moitié mais ça, elle s'en fou. Elle le veut et elle fera tout pour le ravoir. Elle a même planifié de tuer Arabella. De changer de régime si c'est ça qu'il veut. Peter informe Carlisle de ne pas attendre le Major avant plusieurs semaine. Il ne précise pas la raison. Il leur a dit que c'était pour les rassurer. Ce que Carlisle apprécie malgré le fait qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment Peter.

Quand les Swan sont arrivé à la maison Whitlock, Charlie a foncé dans la chambre ou se trouve sa fille. Le Major grogne, se lève, se tient près à l'attaque. Mais Charlie n'a pas peur de cet homme qui se tient devant lui. Charlie est debout, tête haute, le corps droit et fière. Il regarde Major droit dans les yeux et n'a pas l'intention des baissé. Il veut sauver sa fille et ce peu importe le prix que ça coutera.

- **Major.** Commence-t-il. **Je sais ce qui arrive à ma fille.** Dit Charlie

- **Comment ?** Demande Major en grognant

- **Il faut que tu me mordes.** Lance Charlie comme si c'était normal.

- **QUOI ?** Hurle Major

- **Quand tu as mordu Arabella, ton venin a pénétré dans son corps. Et là, elle est dans le processus de se transformé.** Dit Charlie

- **Ce n'est pas si long normalement.** Crache Major. **C'est supposé être plus douloureux.**

- **Je sais. Arabella n'est pas totalement humaine. La transformation pourrait la tuer. **Dit tristement Charlie. Comme Major ne dit rien, Charlie continue. **Présentement, elle regarde un film. Le film de TA vie. TOUTE ta vie y sera. Comme elle est calme et que ces signes vitaux sont ''stable'', elle te voie quand tu étais encore humain. Si elle accepte tout ce que tu as fait dans ta vie, humaine et vampire, elle reviendra en tant que vampire. **Dit Charlie hésitant.

- **Si elle ne l'accepte pas ?** Demande Major en sachant qu'une portion de sa vie est affreuse.

- **Elle ne reviendra pas. Pour être plus claire, elle mourra. Il faut lui dire qu'elle a le choix,** continu Charlie.

- **Dis-lui. **Crache Major

- **Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il faut entrer dans son ''rêve ''. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu me mordes. Il faut que je la retrouve pendant qu'elle regarde TA vie. Si un autre vampire me mord, je verrai la vie de l'autre et ne pourrai pas rejoindre Arabella. Marie sait comment me faire revenir avant d'atteindre le stade du non-retour.** Dit Charlie.

Major ne sait plus quoi faire. Il veut sauver sa compagne mais ne veut plus faire de mal à personne. Il fait donc un signe de tête à Charlie. Ce dernier s'installe auprès de sa fille. Il lui prend la main, l'embrasse et penche la tête sur le coté pour que Major ait meilleur accès à son cou. Major mord Charlie et s'installe sur le fauteuil et les regardent. Après quelques minutes, Marie entre dans la chambre, baisse la tête devant Major. Signe de soumission. Elle se positionne debout au coté de Charlie et regarde sa montre. Il n'y a plus aucun son dans cette maison, sauf celui de trois cœurs, dont deux qui battent très lentement, trop lentement et irrégulièrement.

Arabella est toujours dans une sorte de salle et elle regarde le film de la vie de Jasper Whitlock. Elle l'a reconnu, mais elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule. La surprise fut complète quand elle aperçut son père.

- **Papa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ou suis-je ?** Demande-t-elle paniqué

- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois regarder ce film jusqu'à la fin. Tu y verras la vie de Jasper Nath Whitlock. Ensuite sa vie en tant que Major Whitlock, vivant et vampire. Jusqu'au moment où il t'a mordu. Ensuite tu devras choisir si oui ou non tu l'accepte. Tu devras faire ce choix et être sincère.** Dit Charlie rapidement car il sait que le temps lui est compté.

- **Que va-t-il arrivé suite à ce choix ?** Demande Arabella inquiète

- **Je ne peux pas te le dire.** Répond Charlie. **Je dois partir ma grande.** Ajoute t-il. **Je t'aime mon ange.** Dit ce dernier, du trémolo dans la voix.

Arabella l'embrasse tendrement et lui demande de faire passer un message à son Major. Son père hoche la tête et il disparait.

Ça fait maintenant une heure que Charlie a été mordu par le Major et Marie aspire le venin qui circule dans le corps de ce père. Charlie savait exactement quoi faire, ou aller et il est resté calme durant toute l'opération car, ce qu'il n'a pas dit à son futur gendre, du moins l'espère-t-il, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Se rendre dans le rêve d'une personne. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'Arabella finisse le film et qu'elle fasse son choix.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Ils n'ont pas eu leurs explications…**_

_**À la semaine prochaine les poules !**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Avis important :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M. !

**mmev** : Ce fut un plaisir. À bientôt.

**aurelie-leon** : Elle le fera. À bientôt.

**imalalou :** Y a pas grand-chose de juste dans la vie. Je blague ! J'espère que le chapitre t'aidera à supporter !

* * *

POV Arabella

Il fait noir. Plus noir que la nuit. J'ai l'impression de tomber. J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ne répond pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Est-ce que Major va venir me chercher ? J'étais avec lui avant de tomber dans ce trou noir et sans fond. Plus je tombe, plus je panique. Je ne devrais pas céder à la panique, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrive dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu mais au moins, il fait clair. Je suis à un carrefour. J'ai le choix entre quatre directions. Je regarde mais ne sais pas vers ou aller. Je veux simplement rejoindre Major. Je prends une direction, la plus lumineuse, sans savoir ou cela me mènera. Je marche depuis des heures, je crois. Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdue la notion du temps.

Je me promène donc dans une sorte de vallée sans fin. J'ai beau courir, je n'avance pas plus vite que si je marche. Je crie pour savoir si je suis seule et seul l'écho me répond. Je continue à marcher droit devant moi. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur mes pas, il n'y a rien de plus qu'ici. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne sert à rien de revenir en arrière, qu'il faut avancer. Alors, j'avance. _(N/Bibi : Mon père me disait vraiment ça. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Il faut avancer dans la vie.)_

J'entends finalement du bruit, je me dirigé vers ce bruit. J'entre dans une sorte de salle de cinéma ou il n'y a personne. Juste moi et un film des plus bizarres, des plus écœurant. Il y a du sang, des meurtres, des cries. Mais le film s'arrête brutalement. Une voix, venue de nulle part, que je ne connais pas non plus, me dit de m'assoir et de regarder attentivement l'écran. Et de rester jusqu'à la fin. C'est quoi ça ? Comme si j'allais faire ça ? Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Il faut que j'aille retrouver mon Major qui doit s'inquiété.

Comme je pense à ça, je me retrouve plongé dans le noir total, encore une fois. Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai peur. Je tâtonne et trouve un siège, je m'y assois et l'écran s'allume sur un petit garçon d'environ 5-6 ans. Il est adorable avec ses cheveux blonds comme le blé. Ses reflets d'or au soleil. Ses yeux bleus azur. Il a une vitalité sans borne. Si c'est ça le film que je dois voir, je vais le regarder avec un certain plaisir. L'enfant à grandit et j'ai reconnu mon Jasper. Je l'appelle par son vrai prénom car il n'est pas encore vampire. Je suis très concentré sur le film, je ne porte pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi. D'un cou, une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule, et je sursaute.

- **Papa ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ou suis-je ?** Demandais-je paniqué.

- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. **Commence mon père.** Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois regarder ce film jusqu'à la fin. **Ok !** Tu y verras la vie de Jasper Nath Whitlock**. Je m'en doutais.** Ensuite sa vie en tant que Major Whitlock, vivant et vampire. **Quoi ?** Jusqu'au moment où il t'a mordu. **J'avais oublié ce détail, trop paniqué peut-être.** Ensuite tu devras choisir si oui ou non tu l'accepte. **Accepté quoi ?** Tu devras faire ce choix et être sincère.** Dit Charlie rapidement car il sait que le temps lui est compté.

- **Que va-t-il arrivé suite à ce choix ?** Demandais-je

- **Je ne peux pas te le dire.** Répond Charlie. **Je dois partir ma grande.** Ajoute t-il. **Je t'aime mon ange.** Me dit mon père avec du trémolo dans la voix.

- **Je t'aime aussi papa.** Dis-je. **Pourrais-tu dire à Major que je l'aime. Je vous verrez bientôt. Tout les deux.** Ajoutais-je. Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Au moment de me défaire de cette étreinte rassurante et sécurisante, mon père disparait. Un peu comme il est apparu. Ou est allé mon père ? Comment est-il venu ici ? Pourquoi, moi je ne peux partir ? Pourquoi dois-je regarder la vie de Jasper ? Dans quel but ? Quel sera le choix que je devrai faire ? Tant de question qui n'a aucune réponse.

Après ce qui me semble des heures à regarder Jasper évolué dans une vie tranquille. Il s'engage dans l'armée et pour ça, il a menti sur son âge. Je le voie monter dans les échelons en passant de simple soldat à major. Je découvre ce qu'était sa vie. Il semblait heureux. Sa mère l'a bien éduqué. Je voie Jasper sauver de nombreuse vie au péril de la sienne. Quand, un soir de mission, je le vois se faire mordre par une femme qui se nomme Maria. Quand il fut inconscient, elle le prend dans ses bras et le transporte dans une sorte de tente. Lui, se tord de douleur. Il hurle. Il dit qu'il brule, qu'il veut mourir. En même temps, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir extrêmement chaud. Des gens l'attache pour qu'il reste en place le plus possible. Plus il se tord de douleur, plus j'ai chaud et plus je me sens mal moi-même. J'ai hâte que ça arrête, pour lui et pour moi.

D'après ce que je comprends, il passe trois jours comme ça. Lentement ses hurlements se font moins intenses. Quand tout deviens silencieux, même sont cœur ne bat plus. Je ne ressens plus cette chaleur accablante et je me sens bien. Il ouvre ses yeux, ils sont rouges. Il ressent une autre sorte de brûlure, une qui se concentre dans sa gorge. J'ai soif tout d'un coup, très soif même. Avant même qu'il n'est dit quoi que se soit, il saute sur une femme qui se trouve dans la tente. C'est cette Maria qui l'a mise là. Il s'abreuve de son sang. Ça m'écœure un peu mais ça semble le soulager. Bizarrement, ma soif diminue. Maria lui explique qu'il est maintenant un vampire et quel sera son rôle. Tu parles d'un rôle au sein de son armée.

Je passe un temps fou à regarder le Major Jasper Whitlock mordre des femmes, des hommes et même des enfants pour se nourrir. Mais une chose est bien dans ces horreurs, c'est que le Major a un don lui permettant de ressentir, contrôler et changer les émotions. Il enlève toute émotion de ses victimes, leur envoie des vagues puissantes de léthargie pour les endormir. D'un sens, il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse lui aussi. Malgré ce qu'il mange. Je le voie démembrer, brûler, mutilé d'autres de sa race. Dès fois, il prend même plaisir à le faire. Il couche avec de nombreuses femmes, humaine ou vampire. Des fois même avec plus d'une partenaire à la fois. Il lui arrive de violer des femmes avant de les mordre pour se nourrir. Je dois le regarder pénétrer dans une maison en pleine nuit, se rendre dans la chambre d'une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, la bâillonnée, la violer, la mordre pour la transformer. Refaire ce manège aux autres occupantes de la maison. Je ne trouve rien de beau dans cet homme. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir encore des sentiments pour lui.

Je ne comprends pas comment un homme si bon, si doux, si tendre, si affectueux et respectueux peut devenir cet être ignoble, froid et sans cœur qu'il est devenu à un certain moment. Je n'aime pas cet homme ou cette chose. Chose est plus approprié. Bon Dieu, j'ai hâte que ce film finisse. C'est pire qu'un film d'horreur, j'en ai mal au cœur à le regarder. Je ferme les yeux quelque instants. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Dire que j'aime cet homme m'est douloureux. J'ai tellement de peine. J'ai déjà aimé cet homme.

Maria lui demande de tuer une femme qui se nomme Charlotte. Je l'ai vue un peu plus tôt. Elle est une bonne amie à lui. À vrai dire, il n'a que deux amis sincère et fidèle auxquels il est loyal, Peter et Charlotte. Peter, d'un vingtaine d'année en apparence est arrivé quelques temps après Jasper. Il est assez grand, musclé, cheveux brun. Peter aime réellement Charlotte, qui elle est je dirais de ma grandeur, belle comme un cœur, douce et gentille. Trop gentille pour vivre avec cette Maria. Peter dit que Charlotte est sa compagne, son âme-sœur, sa conjointe d'éternité. Le Major est triste de devoir faire ce qui lui a été demandé. Il essaie de convaincre Maria de la garder en vie. Mais Maria a décidé de ''punir'' le Major. Elle lui arrache les bras et le mord à plusieurs reprises. Après des jours de torture diverse, elle le relâche et lui ordonne encore une fois d'éliminer Charlotte. Il accepte à contre cœur. Le Major va rejoindre ses deux amis et leur explique l'ordre de Maria. Major a une autre idée, il dit à ses amis d'attendre la tombé de la nuit et qu'ils n'auront qu'à s'en fuir. Il va s'arranger pour que personne ne les surveillent. Il leur offre une chance de vivre une vie normale, si on peut dire que la vie d'un vampire est normale. À la nuit tombée, leur plan se met en place et Peter et Charlotte quittent le camp. Je retrouve l'homme de cœur et de principe que j'avais apprécié au début de ce film.

Tout ce passe de la même façon, meurtre d'humain, transformation d'humain. Guerre entre vampire, meurtre de vampire qui ne sont plus nécessaire à Maria. Les tortures que Major donne et reçoit. Jusqu'au jour ou Major avec l'aide de Peter se sauve à son tour. Il n'est plus capable de vivre cette vie. Il rêve de mieux. Il rêve d'une vie tranquille loin de ces guerres et de ce tyran.

Peu de temps après son ''évasion'' il se retrouve devant un portail, celui d'un ranch. Cette place me dit quelque chose. C'est un endroit qui m'est familier. Je le vois rencontrer Félix-Antoine. Il discute et le Major peut rester avec lui et son arrière petite-fille. Moi.

Je connais l'amour, le grand amour. Major est heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été. Le jour où l'on s'accouple pour la première fois, Félix-Antoine et Marie demande au Major de quitter le ranch et de me laisser derrière lui. Son cœur se brise et j'ai énormément de peine pour lui et pour moi. Je me sens envahi par cette peine, cette douleur. Peu après son départ, Major m'envoie un cadeau à Arabella. La selle lui appartenant depuis qu'il est entré dans l'armée et ce de son vivant. C'est le seul objet qu'il lui restait de Jasper Whitlock, humain. Il m'aimait vraiment. Je reconnais cette selle. C'est celle que j'ai pour mon cheval, Major.

Un an après avoir laissé deux personnes décider de sa vie, il rencontre une femelle vampire aux yeux d'or. Elle lui promet une vie meilleure, plus douce et entouré de gens bien, sans malice et qui ne tue pas d'humain. Jasper l'a suit en pensant qu'un jour, il retrouverait sa moitié. Dix ans passent et il est en couple, mais pas avec sa moitié. La fille, Alice, fait tout son possible pour le rendre heureux. Elle essaie de changer pour ressembler à la jeune femme à qui son copain pense en permanence. Mais le changement ne lui plait pas, elle n'est pas capable de lui ressembler. Donc elle fait changer le Major qui se nomme maintenant Jasper Hale. Il évolue dans une famille unie. Ils sont sept. Je suis heureuse pour Jasper, il a retrouvé un semblant de paix malgré qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour être pleinement heureux. Encore une fois, moi.

Le film passe a une vitesse hallucinante comme si, Jasper n'avait plus rien vécu. Sauf une routine qui ne lui plait pas. Une routine qu'il subit sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais rien dire. Un film ennuyant finalement. J'aimerais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, un peu d'action. Même ses relations sexuelles avec Alice ne lui font presque pas d'effet. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il pense à sa compagne, sa vraie, pour réussir à faire quelque chose avec Alice, qu'il trouve fade, insipide et trop superficielle. Elle a même eu du dégoût pour lui la première fois qu'elle l'a vue nue. À cause de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Je n'ai pas eu ce genre de réaction quand j'ai découvert son magnifique corps. Un corps de Dieu, même imparfait il est magnifique. Qui est parfait ? Personne, même pas les vampires. Ils ont tous quelque chose, qui fait, qu'ils ne sont pas parfait. Ils donnent l'impression de l'être.

Je ne le trouve pas très loyal envers Alice, couché avec elle en pensant à une autre. Mais en sachant ce que Jasper pense, ce qu'il ressent, je peux comprendre. Il se dit redevable envers Alice, de lui avoir ouvert les portes d'une vie meilleure. Elle lui a appris à se nourrir de sang animal et elle l'a soutenue quand la tentation devenait trop forte. Même quand il a commis des faux pas, elle était là.

Apres je ne sais plus combien de temps, Alice a quitté Jasper sans lui donner de raison. Il l'a laissé allé sans plus. Lui souhaitant d'être heureuse et de trouvé quelqu'un qui serait mieux que lui pour elle. Il vivait tranquillement quand sa vie fut chamboulé par l'arrivé d'une nouvelle au lycée qu'il fréquentait. Cette fille a réveillé quelque chose qui sommeillait en lui. Elle a réveillé la bête qui lui avait reconnu la jeune femme comme étant sienne. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, la fille, étant moi, ne porte pas trop attention à Jasper. Encore une fois, je vis Jasper se battre avec son coté sombre. Il a fait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avant. Ce fut une série d'évènement des plus bizarres. Tout ça, conduit à des révélations d'un membre de la famille de Jasper. Edward, grognais-je. Il ment c'est certain, mais le mal est fait. Jasper va sauver sa belle, encore moi soit dit en passant, qui est terrorisé et il s'en fui.

Je vois défilé le reste du film à une vitesse accéléré. Jusqu'au moment où il me mord. Merde que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je vue tout ça. À oui, Charlie me l'a dit. Je dois faire un choix. Une voix venant de je ne sais ou m'interroge.

- **Est-ce que tu es prête à faire ta vie avec quelqu'un qui a fait autant d'horreur ? **Me demande cette voix.

- **Est-ce que tu es prête à vivre en tant que vampire auprès de lui ? **Ajoute-t-elle.

- **Est-ce que tu es prête à aimer cet homme inconditionnellement ? **C'est quoi cette question.

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche pour dire quoique se soit. Mais là, ce fut trop.

- **Toi la voix venu de nulle part, tu ne pose pas les bonnes questions. **Criais-je.** Demande-moi si je peux aimer un autre homme ? Demande-moi si je peux lui faire confiance ? Demande-moi si je me voie vivre sans lui ? Demande-moi à quoi je rêve la nuit ? Demande-moi si ma vie a un sens pour moi sans lui ? **Finis-je en hurlant. Je suis folle ! J'hurle sur une voix…

Après un temps de silence qui me paru long, la voix me répond alors

- **Alors, la réponse à TES questions est ? **M'interroge la voix. Je soupire.

- **Non je ne peux aimer un autre homme. **Commençais-je.** Oui je peux lui faire confiance. **C'est vrai.** Non je ne peux vivre sans lui. Je rêve à lui la nuit. Il hante mes nuits. **Je suis honnête.** Non, ma vie n'a pas de sens s'il n'en fait pas partie. Donc, Oui je suis prête à faire ma vie avec lui malgré les horreurs qu'il a faites. Oui je suis prête à devenir un vampire pour vivre auprès de lui. J'aime déjà cet homme inconditionnellement. **Je suis honnête et sincère avec cette voix. Surtout honnête et sincère avec moi-même.

- **Très bien. Ton choix est fait. As-tu fais le bon ?**

- **Oui j'ai fais le bon choix. **Dis-je, sur de moi.

La voix ne dit plus rien et c'est à ce moment l'a que des flammes sorti de nul part rampe sur le sol, ou du moins à la place ou le sol devrait être. Et arrive à ma hauteur. Le feu vient me lécher les jambes les hanches, le dos, la poitrine, mon cou... Me couvre le corps comme si je devenais une torche humaine. Ces flammes qui au départ parcouraient mon corps de l'extérieur entre en moi par tout les orifices existant et commence à m'incendier les organes. Mais c'est quoi cette merde. J'ai fait un choix pourquoi je brule comme ça ?

Sur cette dernière pensée je me suis mise à hurler au point de m'en briser la voix. Je veux que ça cesse. Je veux aller rejoindre mon Major qui doit s'inquiété. J'espère qu'il ne m'entend pas hurler. Qu'il ne ressent pas mon mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Ça le détruirait. Combien de temps ça va durer ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon père ne m'a pas dit que j'aurai à brûler ? Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Je suis sûr de vouloir être avec mon Major, mais est-ce que c'était la bonne décision de devenir un vampire ? OUI, c'est le bon choix ! Malgré la douleur, je suis certaine de mon choix. Au fur et à mesure que je me dis que j'ai pris la bonne décision, que j'ai fait le bon choix, la douleur augmente. J'ai mal à un point que je me dis que j'aurais du prendre une décision différente. Au fur et à mesure que le doute s'insinue en moi, la douleur diminue. Je me mets une baffe mentale. J'aime mon Jasper. J'aime mon Major. Pourquoi doutais-je ? L'amour peut faire souffrir. Donc je suis prête à souffrir pour mon amour. La douleur tripla d'intensité et cette fois, je l'accueillie avec bonheur, avec amour, sereine même. Je suis prête à tout pour lui.

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

**_À la semaine prochaine mes poules !_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à S.M., moi j'ai simplement un peu modifié le tout et je m'amuse comme une ''tite'' folle !

**Ce chapitre sera un multi-POV. Vraiment désolé pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas. **

**

* * *

**

POV Extérieur

Alice est assise sur le sofa du salon de la villa blanche des Cullen et elle jubile. Elle a des visions d'Arabella qui se trouve dans le coma. Elle se dit que tout sera plus facile que prévue. Elle va mettre son plan à exécution dans quelques jours. Elle se doit de se presser car ça fait près de deux semaines que celle qu'elle considère comme une rivale pour le cœur de Jasper est dans le coma. Elle a réussi à convaincre Edward que finalement, ses visions étaient fausses. Bella n'est pas la compagne de Jasper mais la sienne. Alice prépare mentalement son plan pour exterminé Bella et tout ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin. Ensuite elle sera là pour consoler l'homme qu'elle veut. Elle force les visions du futur pour vérifier lequel de ses plans fonctionnera le mieux. Une chose qu'Alice a oublié de son don, c'est que les visions son subjectives. Alice souhaite retrouver Jasper en secret. Et détruire Bella.

Lui pauvre homme totalement obsédé par la jeune femme qui résiste à son charme, à son corps, à son don, était convaincu, avant même qu'Alice lui disent, qu'elle lui était destiné. Elle ne saurait résister si elle n'était pas sienne. Depuis que cette tigresse lui était partie avec son pied, ses pensées ne cessaient de se tournée vers elle. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne serait pas partie avec une partie de lui. Elle a gardé son odeur à lui en faisant ça. Il ne se doutait pas que si Arabella était partie avec un de ses membres c'est simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la poursuivre. Edward se demande comment il fera pour aller à sa rencontre. Il ne va même plus chasser. Ce n'est pas facile d'attrapé des proies sur un seul pied. Edward souhaite retrouver Bella en secret. Et détruire Jasper

Rosalie est assise dans le bureau de Carlisle, encore une fois. Elle essaie de rejoindre celui qu'elle considère comme un frère. Jasper ne répond ni au appelle ni au sms. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle ce qui arrive. Ce n'est pas elle qui lui a menti. Ok, Rosalie c'est laissé emporter contre Bella mais, c'était avant de savoir toute la vérité. Depuis que Bella a quitté la villa, Rosalie n'a plus adressé la parole à Edward ni à Alice. Elle se remémore la conversation qui a suivit le départ des la famille Swan.

_Flash Back_

_- __**ESMÉE, TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE T'EN PRENDRE À TON FILS,**__ hurle Alice_

_- __**Je n'ai rien fait à l'un de mes**__** DEUX**__** fils.**__ Dit doucement Esmée et insistant sur le deux._

_- __**Edward est notre fils Esmée. Tu ne peux le renier pour un mensonge…**__ Commence Carlisle_

_- __**J'ai renié Edward il y a déjà un temps.**__ Commence Esmée. __**Il n'est pas le fils parfait que tu crois Carlisle. Et il a commencé à mentir bien avant aujourd'hui.**_

_- __**Que veux-tu dire ?**__ Demande Emmett. _

_Esmée le regarde et un sourire mauvais apparait sur son visage habituellement tendre._

_**- Il a volé plus que nécessaire. Il a tué pour le plaisir, humain comme vampire. Il a violé des femmes et adolescentes. Humains comme vampires, encore une fois. Il a manipulé pour obtenir plus. Il a détruit des familles et des clans entier par ennuie. Rien ne l'arrête. Il est pire que les régents de notre race. **__Dit Esmée._

_- __**Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?**__ Demande Rosalie surprise_

_**- Il m'a menacé. **__Commence Esmée.__** Il a dit que si je disais quoique se soit à qui que se soit, il me démembrerait et éparpillerais mes membres aux quatre coins de la planète. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je sais qu'il en est capable. **__Elle soupire.__** Emmett, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'était devenu ton meilleur ami ? **__Emmett se raidi. C'est vrai qu'il n'a plus de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs année.__** Rosalie, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui c'est passé pour que ta transformation prenne deux jours de plus que la normale ? **__Rosalie pensait que c'était un cauchemar.__Elle se rappelle d'avoir subit des violences sexuelles pendant sa transformation mais elle croyait que c'était un souvenir de son viol. __**Carlisle, tu n'as jamais remarqué que les yeux d'Edward était orangé plus souvent que doré ?**__ Finit Esmée._

_- __**Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?**__ Demande Carlisle coléreux_

_- __**Il ne peut rien me faire maintenant. Il ne peut pas se déplacer. Et si l'un d'entre vous me touche, Aro le saura.**__**Je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi.**__**Il a menti et détruit une fois de trop.**__ Finit Esmée._

_Fin Flash Back_

Depuis ce jour, Rosalie ne parle plus à Edward, ni à Alice qui a fini par dire qu'Esmée était une menteuse hors paire. Elle se demande ce qui arrive avec son frère. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle se demande si Arabella et Jasper se sont retrouvés. Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas ? Elle pense aller voir Jasper pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Rosalie se remet à sangloter doucement. Rosalie souhaite retrouver Jasper et Arabella en secret.

Emmett, l'ours qui à bouffé du clown, ne rie plus. Il ne fait plus de mauvaise blague. Il est sans joie, sans vie. Le clown est triste. La tristesse a envahi sa demeure, sa famille sa femme et enfin lui. Il ne supporte plus de voir sa belle et tendre Rosalie dans cet état. Après avoir assimilé les révélations d'Esmée, il a rejoint certain ami nomade. La véracité des propos de sa ''mère'' lui a fendu le cœur. Son ami à bel et bien été détruit par son frère. Enfin, celui qui considérait comme un frère. Sans savoir pour les autres, lui aussi voulait retrouver Jasper et Arabelle. En fait, plus aucun Swan ne répond au téléphone ou ne retourne ces appelle. Il espère sincèrement que tout le monde va bien. Personne ne sait ce qu'à pu faire Jasper. Il était dans un tel état quand il est parti. Emmett souhaite retrouver Jasper et Arabella en secret.

Tant qu'à Carlisle, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il a téléphoné à des connaissances, mais aucune n'a vue Jasper et quand il pose des questions, personne ne répond. Quand ses amis lui demandent si Edward est encore dans son clan et qu'il répond par l'affirmative. Ses amis rient et lui souhaite bonne chance. Carlisle ne voulait pas croire Esmée, au début mais là, il n'a plus le choix. Il n'est plus bien dans cette villa. Il passe son temps au travail et à chasser. Il ne sait pas quel sera sa réaction vis-à-vis Edward. Carlisle ne le considère plus comme un fils. Carlisle a pensé demander de l'aide aux régents du monde vampirique, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il ne croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement. Malgré la colère et la rancune qu'il a contre Edward, il ne souhaite pas la mort de ce dernier. Surtout pas des mains de ces vampires cruel. Il essaie de rejoindre Félix-Antoine mais c'est sans succès. Comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, il a peur pour les Swan. Carlisle souhaite retrouver Jasper et les Swan en secret.

POV Major

Je viens de mordre Charlie Swan et ce, à sa demande. Je ne comprends pas mais je compte bien lui demander plus tard, SI il se réveille. Marie entre dans la chambre avec un bol dans les mains. Ce qui se trouve dedans dégage une horrible odeur de putréfaction. Elle pose une petite quantité de ce qui se trouve dans le bol, su la morsure que j'ai infligé à Charlie. Elle se tourne vers moi, mais elle regarde le plancher. Elle a compris !

- **Est-ce que je peux rester à leurs chevets ?** Me demande Maria avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix

- **Non **répondis-je simplement

- **Très bien. Tu devras retirer la ''pâte'' que j'ai posée dans le cou de Charlie. Tu lui en remettras aussi. Il faut faire ça aux 10 minutes.** Me dit-elle en colère maintenant

- **Non**, si elle croit me donner des ordres

- **Mais...** Commence-t-elle

- **Oncle ?** Commence Nathan. **Est-ce que Marie peu rester au chevet de Charlie ?** Demande-t-il. **Elle s'occupera de la concoction elle-même. Ça va durer environ une heure.** Ajoute-t-il

- **Oui**, dis-je à mon tour. Si elle m'avait dit que c'est pour s'occuper du chef Swan.

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence complet. J'entends un homme tousser, je lève la tête. Charlie regarde sa fille avec amour et tristesse. Il remercie Marie et lui demande de nous laisser.

- **Ma fille te fait dire qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle sera bientôt là. Arabella, mon amour.** Moi aussi je t'aime, pensais-je. Je sens mon cœur mort se serrer dans ma poitrine

- **Merci m'sieu. **Lui dis-je avec émotion

Nous restons en silence. Aucun de nous ne veut le briser. Nous regardons la jeune femme que nous aimons sincèrement. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe.

- **M'sieu, puis-je vous poser des questions ?** Demandais-je incertain.

- **Oui.** Répond Charlie simplement

- **Qu'a Arabella ?** Je veux comprendre.

- **Je croyais que je te l'avais dit...** Euh, sa se peut. **En fait, quand un vamparose se fait mordre par un vampire, il n'est pas immédiatement transformé.** Ok**. Le vamparose voit la vie du vampire. Toute sa vie. Autant humaine que vampire.** QUOI ? **Certaine sensation aussi. Ce que ma fille fait en ce moment, elle regarde ta vie. Tu étais encore humain quand je suis arrivé dans ta vie. **Euh….

- **Pourquoi voit-elle ma vie ?** Hésitais-je un peu.

- **Car c'est toi qui l'as mordu.** Sa parait tellement simple dit comme ça.

- **C'est pour ça que je vous ai mordu ?** Demandais-je

- **Oui. Je ne pouvais aller la voir dans ta vie si tu ne me mordais pas.** Évident !

- **Comment ça se fait que vous saviez quoi faire ?** Je suis curieux.

- **Car je l'ai déjà fait.** Il commence à m'énerver à répondre comme ça.

- **Avec elle ?** Insistais-je

- **Non. Avec Samantha. Elle est vampire maintenant.** Euh… je n'avais pas fait attention.

- **Elle ressemble à une humaine !** À bien y penser…

- **Pour son cœur, c'est le don de Nathan. Pour les yeux, ils ne changent pas de couleur. Sauf quand la soif, la colère, le désir font surface, là, ils deviennent noire. Comme pour les vampires quoi. **C'est une longue réponse cette fois-ci.

- **Mais pourquoi est-ci long ? **Demandais-je énervé

- **Major,** gronde Charlie. **Tu n'écoute pas quand je parle.**

- **Charlie Swan. C'est chez moi ici. Si je décide de tous vous foutre à la porte y a rien ni personne va m'en empêcher. Maintenant, vas-tu répondre à mes putains de question ?** Grognais-je

Charlie éclate de rire. Il est complètement con cet homme. Ça va faire près de deux semaines que je ne me suis pas nourrit.

- **Tu es bien la moitié de ma fille. Même maudit caractère de cochon.** Rit-il encore.

Toutes personnes dans la maison rient maintenant avec lui. J'hurle de rage. Le silence revient. Peter et Charlotte sont sur le seuil de la porte en une seconde. Ils ont du avoir vraiment peur pour lui.

- **Présentement ma fille est assise dans une salle de cinéma. C'est comme ça qu'elle a imaginé le fait de regarder un film.** Commence Charlie sérieusement**. Donc elle regarde ta vie en tant qu'humain. Ce qui a du commencer vers tes 4-5 ans. Quand nous avons nos premiers souvenirs. Quand j'ai été la voir, tu étais un ado. Elle va voir ta transformation, ressentira un peu la douleur. Elle verra ta vie avec Maria. Les humains que tu as tués pour te nourrir, ceux que tu as transformés. Les guerres aux quel tu as participé. Ta fuite, votre première rencontre. Ce que tu as vécu quand ils t'ont obligé à la quitter. Ta vie avec les Cullen jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans ta vie. Elle verra aussi les mensonges d'Edward. Ta fuite encore une fois et tout finira quand tu l'as mordu. Ensuite, elle devra choisir. Si elle t'aime assez pour accepter tout ce que tu as fait ou non. Si elle fait le bon choix, celui d'accepter TOUT ce que tu as fait et de t'aimer malgré ça, elle se réveillera dans quelques jours en tant que vampire. Si elle n'accepte pas ce que tu as fait ou qu'elle fait un choix sans être honnête, elle ne se réveillera pas.** Fini Charlie.

Ok, il a finalement répondu à mes questions. Je n'ai plus rien a lui demandé. Peter me regarde avec tristesse. Il sait ce que ma douce doit regarder. Il connait bien ma vie. Je souhaite qu'elle se réveille, mais d'un autre coté, je me dis qu'elle serait mieux de ne jamais se réveiller. Je n'aurai pas a affronté ses regards. Ceux que les autres me donnent quand ils en apprennent un peu plus sur ma vie. Peter ne me lâche des yeux.

- **Elle ne fera pas comme les autres. Elle reviendra dans peu de temps. Comme elle connaitra tout de toi, et qu'elle aura accepté, elle ne le fera pas.** Dit-il.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai rien à redire. Mais je commence à avoir mal. Une brulure se propage dans mon corps. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ressens ça. Il y a de la peur aussi. Je me lève d'un bond. Elle a peur de quoi ? De moi ? Elle ressent du doute. De l'abandon, de la résignation, de l'acceptation, de l'amour, de la plénitude. La douleur est encore là et plus forte mais elle accepte cette douleur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me retourne vers Charlie et lui dit tout ce que je sens venir de sa fille. Il me fait un sourire tendre.

- **Ça veut dire qu'elle a accepté ta vie. Qu'elle t'aime assez pour vouloir vivre avec toi malgré ta vie. Elle ne te quittera jamais. Elle donnera sa vie pour te protéger. Ne lui fait pas de peine car elle pourra te tuer. Elle ne sera jamais en dessous de toi. Elle ne sera jamais au dessus de toi. Elle est et sera ton égale. Ensemble vous serez un tout. Aucun de vous deux pourra dominer l'autre. J'espère que tu réalise ce que ça implique Major ? **Termine Charlie en souriant.

J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Elle sera mon égal. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Avec Maria je vivais une relation de subalterne. Avec Alice je devais être à son service. Je fais un énorme sourire à Peter, lui aussi me sourit. Mais son sourire s'affaisse. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Il frissonne. Il me regarde et il m'envoie la sensation qu'un danger arrive. MERDE. Comme si c'était le temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'en viens ? Marie entre en trombe dans la chambre. Si elle était humaine, elle serait à bout de souffle

- **Les Cullen arrivent. Tous. Séparément et ils n'ont pas tous de bonne intention. Une petite brune est en avance sur les autres. Elle en traine un à qui il manque un pied.** Panique-t-elle.

Alice arrive avec Edward. Que nous veulent-ils ? Peter me regarde et m'envoie la sensation de danger encore une fois. Le danger c'est eux ?

Nous sommes tous dans la chambre. Nous prenons tous une position d'attaque autour du lit de ma belle qui va se réveiller dans quelques minutes, j'espère. Je sens l'odeur des deux traitres, leurs émotions parlent pour eux. Ils ne nous veulent pas de bien.

* * *

_**Ok, je sais. Ou du moins je me doute que vous ne vouliez pas d'un POV extérieur mais je ne voulais que vous sachiez comment se sentait les Cullen sans en faire un chapitre.**_

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**_

_**Aussitôt que le prochain chapitre sera terminé, je le poste.**_

_**À bientôt mes poules !**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : **_**Tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à S.M., je l'ai simplement modifié.**_

**imalalou :** _Ils seront tranquilles, bientôt ! Pour s'en prendre plein la tronche… Tu verras. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_

* * *

_

POV Arabella

La douleur diminue rapidement. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a une urgence. Je dois me réveiller. Mon Major est en danger. Je le sens dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je sens la douleur se diriger vers mon cœur. Ses battements son si rapide que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Et voilà. Mon cœur ne bat plus. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai comme la sensation que mon âme retourne dans mon corps. Donc, les vampires ont une âme. J'ai hâte de le dire à mon amoureux. Lui qui croie ne pas en avoir. J'entends des grognements rageurs autour de moi. Ce n'est pas normal. Je sens qu'on me prend dans des bras. Quelqu'un me parle, me déplace, un homme, ce n'est pas mon Major. J'ai déjà entendue cette voix...

- **Ne t'en fait pas ma belle. Je t'emmène à un endroit ou tu seras en sécurité.** Me dit... Oh merde

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je fixe le propriétaire de la voix. Ce n'est pas possible.

- **J'ai récupéré mon pied avant d'aller te chercher. Tu as un joli ranch. On va s'y installer quelques temps. Nous allons y être bien.** Il croit quoi lui ? Ensuite on s'en ira ailleurs. **Loin de cette puanteur chevaline.**

- **Ou sont les autres ?** Demandais-je hésitante

-** Alice a mis le feu à la maison. J'ai juste eu le tems de te sortir. Personne ne sait que tu es encore en vie.** Dit-il hilaire

- **Ou est mon... Mon père ?** Lui demandais-je triste

- **Je ne le sais pas. Je te l'ai dit Alice à mis le feu à la maison pendant que tout le monde était dedans. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de survivant.** Rit-il

- **Pourquoi ?** Lui demandais-je en sentant la colère monter en moi

- **Tu es mienne Bella.** Hein ? **Tu as toujours été mienne.** C'est quoi cette merde ? **Même Alice l'a vue. Je suis venu te récupéré. **Oh non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- **Je ne suis pas à toi.** Hurlais-je

Je me débats, il resserre sa prise pour ne pas m'échapper. Je plisse les yeux et une vérité me saute aux yeux. Je suis un vampire. Je peux lui faire mal. Je me concentre sur ce que j'ai vue dans la vie du Major et je réussi, sans trop de difficulté à me libérer des bras d'Edward. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je me bats contre Edward ou je cours en direction de la maison. Ou est cette maison. Je prends une inspiration très profonde et repère la piste qu'Edward a prise pour m'apporter ici.

J'ai pris trop de temps à réfléchir, Edward me saute dessus et me plaque au sol.

- **Humm ! Je vois que tu es un peu plus solide que les humains.** Me dit-il d'une voix qui se veut langoureuse

J'hurle le plus fort que je peux et lui met un coup de pied dans le ventre. En faisant ça, je le projette à plus de 20m de moi. WOW. J'adore être vampire. Je me relève à une vitesse impressionnante. Je cours en suivant l'odeur. J'entends des bruits de rocher qui se fracasse. Je sens Edward me suivre et me rattrapé. J'accélère encore. J'entends un rugissement. Je connais ce son. Je l'ai déjà entendu... C'est mon Major, j'en suis certaine. Je cours encore plus vite si cela est possible. Edward me suit toujours en grondant et en sifflant. Il m'exige et m'ordonne de m'arrêter. S'il croit que je vais me soumettre à lui, il se met un doigt dans l'œil et l'autre dans...

J'arrive devant une maison qui brule. C'est surement la maison des Whitlock. Je regarde autour et repère une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage. J'entre dans la maison par cette fenêtre et trouve mon père, couché par terre. Je ne sais pas s'il respire encore mais je dois le sortir. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il ne pèse pas plus qu'une plume. Je sors de la maison par ou je suis entré. Je fais quelques pas et je me fais gronder dessus, encore. Je me tourne vers le son, je rage intérieurement.

- **QUOI ENCORE. **Hurlais-je

- **Oh, désolé Arabella. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu.** Comment ?

- **T'es qui toi ? Tu me veux quoi ? **J'ai la bizarre d'impression de l'avoir déjà vue…

- **Désolé Bella, je suis Peter Whitlock.** Son visage me revient en mémoire. C'est un ami au Major. **Je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Et j'ai eu peur pour ton père.**

- **Je sais qui tu es, je t'ai vue dans mon ''rêve''. Sais-tu ou est…**

- **MAJOR !** Hurle-t-il en me coupant.

Mon Major arrive en courant, il se fige, me regarde. Je fais quelques pas et dépose mon père dans les bras de Peter et je saute dans ceux de mon amour. Il me regarde intensément. Je vois de l'amour dans ses yeux. Je lui souris, il me sourit. J'avance mon visage vers lui, lentement, très lentement. Il dépose sa main sur ma nuque et attire mon visage pour qu'enfin nos lèvres se touchent. Quelle sensation divine. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Lui, prend mes fesses en coupe et me soulève. J'enserre sa taille de mes jambes. Il me serre plus fort contre lui. Dans cette position, je peux sentir son érection. J'ai envie de lui, je le veux, là, maintenant.

Un grognement me ramène à la réalité. MERDE. Qui ose faire ça. Je lâche Major qui me dépose au sol et je me retourne. Ce que je voie me fait mal. Alice, les dents dehors, se tenant prête à mordre mon père et Edward prêt à arracher la tête de Peter. Mon corps bouge mais Major dépose sa main sur mon bras. Pas ce contact je sais ce qu'il veut me dire. Je ne dois pas bouger.

- **Lâchez-les.** Ordonne Major. Edward éclate de rire

- **Non.** Ricane Alice

- **C'est quoi tu veux ?** Demandais-je

- **Je veux que tu me reviennes.** Dit Edward.

- **Je veux que tu me redonne MON Jasper.** Crache Alice.

- **C'est toi qui m'as laissé. Avant même qu'Arabella arrive à Forks.** Dit calmement Major

La surprise de ces paroles fait que je me raidis. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il est avec moi ? J'essaie de dégager mon bras de sa main. Sans succès. Il effectue une pression différente et je comprends qu'il dit ça pour la faire parler. Il faut prendre notre temps. Il doit attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je me calme instantanément. Ça doit être son don.

- **Bella, regarde-moi.** Dit Edward d'une voix qu'il croit suave. **Tu me résiste depuis le premier jour. C'est la preuve que tu es à moi. **Edward commence à perdre patience.

- **Écoute Eddie…** Commençais-je

- **Ne m'appelle pas Eddie !** Hurle-t-il

- **Arrête de m'a peller Bella !** Dis-je doucement. Il hoche la tête.

Je voie, tout comme Major le reste de nos familles derrière les deux cons. Marie et Félix-Antoine ont les yeux ronds. Nathan, Samantha et Charlotte ont le venin qui leurs coulent sur le menton. Carlisle et Esmée en position d'attaque. Rosalie et Emmett se déplace pour se placer sur la gauche de cette ligne. Ils prennent place et se tiennent prêt à sauter. Mais sauter sur qui ? Major effectue trois pressions sur mon bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire. Sa famille et la mienne sont là pour nous aider. Je réalise à cet instant que les deux cons ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière eux car ils sont tous face au vent. Sauf moi et Major. Je décide de jouer le jeu.

- **Alice, tu veux Major, je te le laisse mais laisse mon père tranquille.** Commençais-je. **Edward, je vais aller avec toi. Mais lâche Peter.** Dis-je doucement.

- **Tu me le laisse. Tu me le laisse.** Rie Alice**. Tu ne me laisse rien du tout. IL est à moi. Pas à toi.** Crache-t-elle. **La seule façon que je sois sûr que tu ne reviendras pas dans ma vie, c'est de t'éliminer.**

- **ALICE !** Hurle Edward**. TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À UN CHEVEUX DE SA TÊTE.** Rage-t-il en lâchant Peter.

Alice s'éloigne de mon père. Je me dégage de la poigne de Major et j'avance vers elle. Je sais qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis vampire maintenant. Ses yeux sont noirs, comme les miens j'en suis certaine. Elle bondit mais je l'esquive sans difficulté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais c'est comme si une force inconnu envahissait mon corps. Je prévois tout ses mouvements. Je la frappe et j'évite ses coups avec facilité. Elle grogne. Peter, qui a toujours mon père dans ses bras, bondit loin derrière Major. Edward s'élance vers Major et les deux hommes se battent. Je réussi assez facilement à avoir le dessus sur Alice. Elle se bat bien mais je suis meilleure qu'elle. Sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je lui arrache un bras. Elle hurle de douleur.

- **Ferme-là salope.** Hurlais-je sur elle.

Je remarque que nos familles se sont approchées des combats. Charlotte et ma famille sont au près de Peter et mon père. Emmett et Rosalie sont près de Major et Edward. Carlisle et Esmée, qui affiche un sourire sadique, se rapproche de moi et Edward. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sais que je peux leur faire confiance. Ils ne sont pas là pour moi mais pour Edward et Alice. Le combat se continue entre moi et Alice, elle m'a mordu et le sourire sadique qu'elle a affiché, je sais qu'elle espérait me tuer en faisant ça. Un immense sourire cruel apparut sur mon visage.

- **Désolé de te décevoir. Tu ne me tueras pas comme ça.** Riais-je malgré la douleur de la morsure. Je suis contente d'être un vampire.

Je lui arrache la main, la tire vers Esmée qui la rattrape agilement. Je décide de terminer ce combat. Je saute sur le dos d'Alice et lui arrache la tête. Le corps d'Alice s'effondre au sol. Je lance la tête de cette garce dans vers la maison qui brûle. Elle ne reviendra plus. Carlisle et Esmée s'occupe de finir de démembrer ce qui reste d'Alice et de le jeter dans le brasier qu'est la maison. Je les laisse faire. Esmée prend un plaisir sadique mais Carlisle lui, est un peu triste. C'est ce que je voie dans ses yeux et dans sont comportement.

Je me retourne vers l'homme de ma vie pour voir ou il en est avec son combat. Major est dans la merde. Je ne comprends pas. Il est un combattant hors norme et Edward a réussi à avoir le dessus. Edward arrache de ses dents un, un gros morceau de peau dans le cou de mon homme. Major n'hurle même pas et s'effondre au sol. Je voie rouge. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le décapiter. Je vais le torturer. Il a osé faire souffrir mon amour. Je rugis de douleur et de rage. Je n'ai pas le temps d'effectué un pas vers Edward que Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée, Nathan, Peter et Charlotte saute sur lui. Edward hurle, siffle, rugis, grogne et gronde mais rien n'y fait. Les autres déchiquètent sont corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. J'arrive près de mon amour en quelques pas. Ma famille est avec lui. Marie à remis le lambeau de peu à sa place et elle crie des ordres.

- **Samantha, va chercher un animal. Il lui faut du sang. VITE. Charlie, met ta main là et fait pression. Félix-Antoine, va dire à Docteur Cullen de venir ici. GROUILLE-TOI.**

WOW, elle m'impressionne ma mémé. Quand elle décide de prendre les choses en main, elle agit. Samantha reviens avec un loup et un lynx. Marie et Carlisle s'occupe de le faire boire. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Je reporte mon regard sur Edward. Emmett l'empale sur une grosse branche. Edward ne peut s'en sortir, il n'a plus de bras ni de jambes. Il reste de lui qu'un torse et une tête. Son visage reflète une immense douleur. Je m'approche d'Emmett, lui arrache la branche des mains. Je la plante dans le sol. Je cours en forêt et trouve ce que je cherche. Je dispose un monticule de branche autour de la branche d'Edward et j'y mets le feu. Je laisse le feu le brûler doucement. Il ne mérite pas une fin rapide. Je regrette d'avoir donné à Alice cette fin rapide. Elle ne le méritait pas. Finalement, Edward va souffrir pour les deux. Il brûle sur un bucher comme les sorcières de Salem. Rosalie, Emmett et Esmée me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Nathan me serre fort dans ses bras et embrasse mon front.

- **Bienvenue parmi nous Arabella.** Commence-t-il. **Ton Major va s'en sortir. J'en suis certain. Viens, on va aller le voir.** Dit-il doucement.

Nathan et moi on se dirige vers Major qui est toujours inconscient. Carlisle dit qu'il faut le déplacé. Il lui faut du repos, beaucoup de repos. Je propose donc d'aller chez moi. Nathan prend son téléphone et indique aux employés de partir. Nous leurs donnons deux semaines de congé. Nous allons nous occuper de tout. Nathan prend son oncle dans ses bras et se dirige vers mon ranch. Je prends mon père sur mon dos car il a une jambe cassé et dit aux Cullen qu'ils sont les bienvenus. Nous partons tous en directions de chez moi. Tout au long du trajet, mon père bougonne, il n'est pas heureux que je le pore. Je rie à ses plaintes. Il a pris soin de moi, c'est maintenant à mon tour de prendre soin de lui.

Nathan dépose Major dans mon lit, Carlisle nous dit que tout a été fait pour lui et que nous devons le laisser reprendre des forces. Il se réveillera dans peu de temps. Ce dernier me regarde

- **Arabella, tu devrais te reposer. Une bataille comme celle-là doit t'avoir épuisé.** Dit-il doucement

- **Je vais bien docteur Cullen. Je ne suis pas épuisé.** Répondis-je

- **Ta condition ne doit pas te donner une force infinie.** Continue-t-il

- **Ma condition ?** Demandais-je ne comprenant pas

- **Tu es une vamparose.** Commence-t-il doucement. **Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de repos mais il ne faut pas que tu t'épuise non plus.** Finit-il

J'éclate de rire ainsi que ma famille. Je voie bien que la famille de Major ne comprend pas. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que c'est Charlotte qui prend parole.

- **Elle est un vampire maintenant. Et très puissant de ce que j'ai pus voire.** Dit Charlotte

- **Un vampire. **Répète Emmett sous le choc

- **Comment ?** Demande Rosalie

- **Major l'a mordu lors de… Leurs retrouvailles.** Dit Charlotte avec un immense sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- **Ça lui a pris près de deux semaine pour se réveillé.** Ajoute Peter

- **Elle s'est réveillé un peu avant votre arrivé.** Dit Charlie

Sur cette dernière phrase, Marie entreprend d'expliquer en quoi consiste la transformation des vamparoses en vampire. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, de questions ainsi que les réponses nous entendons un faible sifflement venant de l'étage. Je m'y dirige en vitesse vampirique. Major est toujours allongé dans mon lit. Il fixe le plafond de façon féroce. Je m'approche de lui et il m'explique qu'il ne peut bouger. Nathan, Peter et Charlotte entre en vitesse dans ma chambre avec une proie chacun. Major en boit deux et moi une. J'ai besoin de boire moi aussi. Je m'allonge près de mon amoureux. Nos amis quittent en silence, nous laissant seul. Nous restons là, sans bouger et sans parler. Nous sommes étendus en nous tenant la main. Je ne veux plus bouger d'ici.

D'une façon étrange, nous discutons sans ouvrir la bouche. Je me demande c'est quoi ça. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Je sais très bien que pour avoir des réponses à ça, nous devons nous lever. Je n'en ai pas envie. Lui non plus. Nous restons comme ça encore un peu.

Après une heure de discussion silencieuse et de douce caresse nous allons rejoindre notre famille au salon. Mon père, qui est presque guérit, se lève et viens vers nous.

- **Puis-je ?** Demande-t-il en regardant l'homme à mes coté

- **Évidemment !** Lance Major en éclatant de rire. Moi je ne comprends rien.

- **Comment vas-tu mon ange ?** Me demande Charlie en me serrant dans ses bras

- **Je vais mieux. Major est là, sain et sauf et en pleine forme.** Dis-je

Je vais m'assoir sur un sofa du salon et me demande comment formulé les questions que je me pose sur ce qui se passe avec Major et nos discutions silencieuse. C'est lui qui prend parole.

- **Avant tout, j'aimerais m'excuser au près de la famille Swan pour mon comportement des deux dernières semaines.** Il baisse la tête

- **Ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal d'avoir agis comme ça.** Dit Marie tout sourire

- **Et nous ?** Demande Peter. **Charlotte et moi ne faisons pas partie de la famille Swan et tu as été le pire des…** Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Charlotte lui a donné une gifle magistrale derrière la tête.

- **Je m'excuse soldat.** Dit major en riant. **Maire, tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer pourquoi nous savons toujours ce que l'autre pense sans se parler ?** Demande-t-il

- **C'est le lien qui vous unis.** Commence-t-elle**. C'est ce lien qui fait de vous un tout. Ce lien est plus fort que celui qui unit deux vampires entre eux. Arabella t'a mordu elle aussi. Elle a injecté une petite quantité de venin en toi. Elle, elle a ''vue'' ta vie. Toi, sa vie circule en toi. Ta condition de vampire ne te permet pas de ''rêver'' sa vie. Donc tant qu'elle dormait, tu ne pouvais pas la quitté car SA vie prenait sa place en toi. **Dit Marie.

- **Hein ?** Dis-je

- **Moi non plus je ne comprends pas.** Dis Emmett.

- **Personne ne comprend, je crois.** Dit Carlisle

- **Comment expliquer tout ça ? Major, quand Arabella ''dormait'' tu n'as pas quitté son chevet. Pourquoi ?** Demande Marie.

- **Je ne sais pas. Commence-t-il. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. C'était plus fort que moi.** Dit Major

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand Edward est partie avec elle ?** Demande Félix-Antoine

- **Un sentiment de panique. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être complet. C'est comme si j'étais à moitié présent.** Répond Major.

- **As-tu sus quand elle s'est réveillée ?** Demande Marie

- **Bizarrement, je crois que oui. J'ai eu une sorte de regain d'énergie. J'ai sus qu'elle arrivait vers moi avant même que Peter hurle mon nom. Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, j'étais complet.** Ok, c'est bizarre mais je le crois. J'ai eu le même pressentiment quand il est revenu à lui.

- **Qu'as-tu ressenti quand tu as vue Peter et Charlie pris au piège ?** Demande Nathan. Je crois qu'il connait la réponse.

- **J'ai eu peur pour Charlie. Mais une peur viscérale. C'est comme si…** Commence Major

- **Tu as senti ma peur.** Dis-je comme une évidence.

- **Non, pas la tienne.** La mienne. Dit-il penaud

- **D'une certaine façon, tu as eu peur de perdre Charlie. Perdre ton père. **Dit Marie

- **Oui, c'est ça.** Ajoute Major

- **Une petite partie de Charlie circule en toi. Car c'est le père d'Arabella. Tu as eu peur pour lui comme Arabella a eu peur pour Peter.** Sourit Félix-Antoine.

- **Comment sais-tu pour Peter ?** Demandais-je surprise. Peter me lance un clin d'œil

- **Major a eu peur pour sn ami. Ce qui vous unis est plus fort que tout. Si l'un de vous se blesse, l'autre souffrira physiquement. Si l'un meurt, l'autre se laissera mourir.** Répond Carlisle qui a tout compris.

- **Donc si je comprends bien, ils sont faits pour être ensemble.** Dit joyeusement Emmett

- **C'est ça. Rien ne pourra les séparer. Même pas eux.** Dit Charlie.

Je regarde l'homme à mes coté. Il est tellement beau, fort, puissant. Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je tiens la main de Major dans la mienne. On se lève et on court à l'extérieur sous le rire amuser des autres.

* * *

_**Voilà ce qui en est d'Edward et d'Alice. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. **_

_**À bientôt mes poules ! (C'est affectueux)**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : **_**Tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à S.M., je l'ai simplement modifié.**_

**Lysais : **_Nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis en accord avec toi !_

**diana : **_Vraiment contente que tu adores !_

_

* * *

_

POV Major

Ma compagne me prend la main et elle m'entraine vers la grange à foin. J'adore l'odeur de la paille. Arabella le sait très bien.

Elle me pousse, je tombe sur le dos et elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi. Ses yeux sont noir de désire. Elle me caresse par-dessus mes vêtements. Ses gestes sont tendre, doux, sensuel. Arabella veut de la tendresse. Moi, Major Whitlock, je sais que je ne pourrai pas lui donner cette tendresse, cette douceur. Comment vais-je faire ? À moins que…

- **Laisse-le venir.** Me dit tendrement Arabella

Elle a compris mon débat intérieur. Je ferme les yeux quelques seconde et je retourne dans ma foutu cage. Jasper va prendre les commandes. Mais je sais que cette fois, il ne m'enfermera plus. Je suis en paix et en harmonie avec toutes mes facettes. Jasper sera là quand ma compagne aura besoin de ce coté doux et tendre. Je serai là, quand elle aura besoin de quelqu'un de fort, brute et trop protecteur. Je laisse Jasper faire surface, je vais me reposer.

POV Jasper

Major me laisse les commandes de notre vie. Je me promets de ne plus jamais l'enchainer car Arabella a besoin de mes deux coté. Dieu qu'elle est merveilleuse cette femme. Elle m'accepte comme je suis. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ma moitié avec des yeux nouveaux. Elle se penche et dépose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Aucun de nous ne demande l'accès à la bouche de l'autre. Nous ouvrons nos lèvres en même temps. Nos langues commencent le plus beau, le plus doux et le meilleur des ballets jamais dansé.

Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux et elle y enfonce ses doigts doucement. Je prends ses hanches avec douceur. Je les serre un peu. Elle effectue des mouvements de bassin, ce qui fait de petite pression sur ma verge déjà tendu. Elle se décolle un peu de moi et détache ma chemise lentement. Bouton par bouton. Elle me rend fou avec cette lenteur. Mais c'est tellement grisant. J'effectue les mêmes gestes qu'elle, tout en douceur et en lenteur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça nous a pris avant qu'on se retrouve totalement nue. Mais, je m'en fou. Ces caresses douce, tendre, sensuelle me font découvrir un nouveau monde. Un monde que les humains appellent PARADIS. Arabella lâche ma bouche pour embrasser ma mâchoire, mon cou. Ses lèvres sont remplacé pas sa langue. Elle lèche mon cou, remonte à mon lobe d'oreille, reviens à mon cou. Descend sur ma clavicule, mes pectoraux. Elle suit une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon nombril. Sa langue en fait le tour habilement. J'appréhende ce qu'elle fera ensuite. Lentement, trop lentement, elle se rend à mon membre durcit et le prend en bouche. Elle m'offre la meilleure fellation que je n'ai jamais eue. Je veux lui rendre se plaisir mais elle refuse.

Arabella remonte son corps et viens m'embrassé. Je goute ma semence qui est encore sur sa langue. D'un mouvement agile de hanche, elle s'empale sur mon membre. Elle se déhanche sensuellement. Elle quitte mes lèvres pour se redresser. Elle prend appui sur ses pieds et commence ses mouvements de haut en bas.

Je prends le sein gauche dans ma bouche, le droit dans une main. Ma main libre caresse ses fesses fermes et rebondit.

- **Oh mon Dieu, c'est si…** gémis Arabella

- **Vas-y ma belle. Fait toi plaisir. Prend ce que tu veux de moi.** Dis-je

- **Jas… Jas… Per…** Bégaie-t-elle

D'un coup de hanche habile, je nous change de position. Je suis maintenant au dessus d'elle. Toujours en elle. Je prends un rythme de va et viens qui n'est pas trop lent. Elle gémit encore. Je remonte une de ses jambes sur une de mes épaules. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Elle est si serrer.

- **Plus fort… Plus vite…** Dit-elle

Je fais ce qu'elle demande. Je sens ses parois se resserrer. Elle va bientôt jouir. Je passe une main entre nous. Je mets mon pouce sur son bouton de rose et j'effectue des ronds en y mettant juste ce qu'il faut de pression.

- **Viens ma belle. Laisse-toi aller** Dis-je dans un effort

- **OH OUI JASPER….** Hurle-t-elle en jouissant

- **ARAAAAAAAABELLLLLLLAAAAAA** Hurlais-je quelques secondes après elle.

Je m'effondre sur elle. Nous reprenons notre souffle rendu erratique. Nous restons dans cette position un certain temps en silence. Je me retire d'elle. Je me couche à ses coté et elle vient déposer sa tête sur mon torse. Je ferme les yeux. Je veux profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur. Je caresse ses cheveux, elle ronronne. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ce ranch, ni cette famille et surtout, je veux garder cette déesse à mes cotés.

Nous sortons de notre bulle de bonheur par une voix tonitruante.

- **Hey les amoureux, habillez-vous. On va chasser.** Lâche Emmett en riant. **Beau body Bella. T'es chanceux mec ! **Rosalie le gifle derrière la tête.

Il est debout, devant moi et il rie en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu étais un vrai blond mon Jazzounet. Grrrrr !** Rit-il encore.

On s'habille en vitesse et allons chasser avec tous les vampires présent. Nous chassons le reste de la nuit et rentrons au ranch un peu avant que le soleil se lève. Charlie et Félix-Antoine nous attendent devant une tasse à café. Je les salue avec un signe de tête.

- **Major,** commence Charlie

- **Jasper.** Le coupais-je

- **Jasper, puis-je te parler ?** Demande Charlie

- **Bien sûr.** Réponds-je

- **Jasper, je sais que tu ne voudras pas te séparer de ma fille. Mais j'aimerais l'avoir près de moi encore un peu. Accepterais-tu de venir rester avec nous à notre retour à Forks ? **Demande timidement Charlie

- **Si vous ne me séparé pas d'Arabella, je suis d'accord m'sieu.** Répondis-je

- **Apelle-moi Charlie.** Dit-il

C'est ainsi, deux semaines plus tard que j'ai emménagé chez Charlie et Arabella.

_50 ans plus tard (multiple pov)_

POV Aabella

Je suis de retour à Forks. Je me suis déguisé. Il faut bien que je paraisse d'avoir 68 ans. Je suis ici car c'est l'enterrement de mon père. Il s'est fait tué par une sorte d'animal. Genre d'animal qui vide de son sang sa proie. Les Quilleutes ont exigé qu'il soit incinéré. Ce que j'ai accepté bien évidemment. Je me dirige vers le cimetière. Je dois prendre la parole.

POV Jasper

De retour dans cette petite ville nuageuse. Bella s'est déguisé et j'ai fait la même chose. Il faut bien que je paraisse d'avoir 50 ans de plus. Je sais que ma belle à immensément de peine. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ce bon vieux Charlie va me manqué. Je me rappelle quand je lui ai demandé la main de sa fille.

_Flash Back_

- **M'sieu, j'aimerais vous parler.** Dis-je nerveux

- **Avant tu va m'appeler papa ou Charlie mais arrête avec tes m'sieu.** Me crache-t-il

- **Bon. Papa Charlie, j'aime votre fille plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. J'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais que je l'épouse ?** Demandais-je nerveux

- **Y é pas trop tôt.** Rit-il

_Fin Flash Back_

J'aimais Charlie comme un père. Ma belle doit prendre la parole aujourd'hui, je me demande bien ce qu'elle dira. Elle a préparé un petit texte mais je me doute qu'elle ne le dira pas. Je regarde les gens autour de moi. À ma gauche il y a la famille Swan : Marie, Félix-Antoine, Samantha et Nathan. À ma droite, il y a la famille Cullen : Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Peter et Charlotte sont avec les Swan. Nous avons gardé des liens avec les Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée sont devenus très proche de Charlie. Ce dernier était comme un frère pour Carlisle. Je sais que la perte de Charlie l'a peiné énormément. Plus que celle de deux de ces enfants. Derrière il y a les descendant Quilleutes.

J'ai le cœur gros. J'aimerais pouvoir pleuré la perte de ce père si aimant.

POV Arabella

Je suis debout devant la pierre rose ou sera enterrer mon père. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire. Est-ce possible pour un vampire de perdre la mémoire ? Je suis nerveuse comme jamais. J'inspire profondément.

_- _Je ne ferai pas un long discours. Je vais être brève. Merci papa de m'avoir donné la vie. Merci papa d'avoir eu confiance en moi & en mes choix. Merci papa d'avoir aimé & accepté tel que je suis. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai éternellement mon p'tit papa d'amour.

* * *

_**FIN !**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Ma première fiction est terminer et je suis vraiment contente de moi. J'ai réussi le défi que je m'étais lancé : Vous divertir. Je crois avoir réussi !_

_J'aimerais vous remercier personnellement mais je suis trop lâche pour ça loll. Je le fais donc ici, par cette note. Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que les mises en alertes tant qu'auteur favoris, que histoire favorite que mise en alerte de l'histoire. J'ai eu de nouvelle lectrice et peut-être lecteur jusqu'au tout dernier moment et ça c'est vraiment super._

_Merci à : __**parys (sans tes encouragements, je ne me serais jamais lancée), Crys063, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Slakware, nini88, Oliveronica cullen massen, Djoul85, christou57, leti60, Rosabella 001, Zahoua, bambou03, 4ever Jack, BLOOM, Joannie 01, Djianara, luma34, lady hermione malefoy, paty50, Grazie, mathildeD, Elunea, chat-de-nuit, marmotte38, pomme-d'amour, ptitcoeurfragile, Morrijyg, bellalice cullen-swan, kistune-tsuku, cathy29jes, Betifi, Rowane, Elfia, hp-drago, Glaswinthe, tia 63, Lollie Lovegood, Auredronya, yaone-kami, MrsShaly, mmev, BEA, fanny, dukkie, JasperBella, mireille, libel fanny, popo62138, diana, fan de twa, kim, tite Angie, Lulu la Luciole, lovers87, lila, loberni, aurelie-leon, imalalou, Mimi81, Lysais.**_

_Si j'en oublie, je m'en excuse, c'est vraiment involontaire._

_Merci à ma bêta qui est apparue après Noël. Elle a mis son ''grain de sel'' et j'en suis ravie. Sans elle, il y aurait eu plus de faute d'orthographe. Merci beaucoup Triskelle sparrow. Je suis ravi d'avoir eu la chance de travailler avec toi. _

_Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble c'est 35 chapitres. Ce qui m'a value 471 reviews (comme c'est là) et plus ou moins 200 mises en alerte de tout genre. _

_Je vais publier une autre fic dans quelques mois._

_J'espère vous y retrouver._

_Prenez soin de vous et je continue à vous lire !_

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Debby_

_Xx_

_À bientôt mes poules_

_C'est fini (snif, snif) _


End file.
